


Здесь и сейчас

by Rika_Spike



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Angst, Humor, M/M, PTSD, Post-War, Romance, Work In Progress
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 95,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rika_Spike/pseuds/Rika_Spike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В моих наполеоновских планах написать длинную сагу о дальнейшей совместной жизни сериальных Брэда и Нейта. Я постараюсь придерживаться основных известных фактов из жизни героев, но я все-таки твердо уверена в том, что если бы в их судьбы действительно вклинились отношения, то кое-что могло сложиться совсем по-другому.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Часть первая

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное спасибо Stephania за бетирование, Lex за помощь в облагораживании переводов и консультации по реалиям американской жизни.  
> Время действия (спойлеры): матчасть - конец 7- серии Generation kill и книга "Морпехи".  
> Краткое содержание: Брэд дождался приглашения от Нейта. POV Нейта.

Прошло всего чуть больше месяца с момента нашего вторжения в Ирак, а мне казалось, что это было давным-давно, где-то в прошлой жизни. Никогда бы не поверил, что за такой короткий срок моё мировоззрение может кардинально измениться.  
После своей первой, афганской, компании я чувствовал себя повзрослевшим, теперь же – только опустошённым и потерянным. Я не имею в виду, что всё, во что я верил, и всё, ради чего пошёл в морскую пехоту, вдруг оказалось обманкой, героической мишурой, развешиваемой на призывных пунктах специально для завлечения таких восторженных идиотов, каким я, несомненно, и был в то время. Нет, я гордился своей причастностью к морской пехоте, гордился своими пехотинцами и своей страной, и надеялся, что сделал больше правильного, чем неправильного, и был хорошим командиром.  
Единственное, что изменилось – самое основное, я не хотел больше воевать. Меня раздражали офицеры, ценящие внешний вид выше тактической компетентности. Я очень часто повторял себе слова генерала-лейтенанта Конвэя, напутствовавшего нас перед отлётом из Америки: «У командиров есть неотъемлемое обязательство - защищать своих морских пехотинцев», и фразу из «Послания всем солдатам» генерала Маттиса, которое я читал своим морпехам перед переходом границы: «Используйте мозги, прежде чем использовать оружие». Для меня это было просто и логично, и я считал своим долгом следовать этим заветам. Я оправдывал многих командиров, убеждая себя, что их напыщенность, грубость только маска, на самом деле они чувствуют то же, что и я, просто не могут это показать. Теперь же я думал, что идеализировал их. Столько раз за эту компанию мы выполняли идиотские приказы, что даже не верилось, что все мои пехотинцы остались в живых.  
Я пока ещё не знал, что буду делать дальше, но то, что из Корпуса нужно уйти, я для себя уже решил. Пока же долг командира требовал от меня вылезти из офицерской палатки и проверить моих пехотинцев. Мы вместе прошли через эту войну, и я не имел права прятаться от них до самого отъезда только потому, что для меня всё изменилось, и еще потому, что среди них был Брэд Колберт.  
Я думал об этом много дней, часов, чёрт, я думал об этом каждую свободную минуту, и так и не нашел объяснения, почему это произошло. Почему я запал на Брэда.  
Мы бок о бок прошли Афганистан, и обрадовались, когда судьба столкнула нас в Ираке. Мы плечом к плечу служили своей стране и между нами никогда, никогда не было даже намёка на неуставные вольности.  
О том, что в походах некоторые морпехи не только дрочат, я узнал еще в Афганистане. Я до сих пор помню шок, который испытал, застукав двух моих пехотинцев в совершенно недвусмысленной позе. Сразу вспомнились слова сержанта-инструктора сержанта Олдса, делавшего из меня морпеха в Школе подготовки офицеров: «Курсант, морские пехотинцы всё делают в парах. Мы сражаемся в парах, вдвоём ходим в разведку. Поезжай на нашу базу в Таиланд, и ты увидишь, что мы даже трахаемся в парах». Вряд ли он имел в виду именно то, что я видел, но мне даже не пришлось забираться в Таиланд, чтобы это проверить.  
Я был настолько ошарашен, что только посоветовал им получше маскироваться. Чуть позже, я понял, что они не единственные. Только в моем взводе оказалось две «пары», так что можно было прикинуть масштаб неуставных отношений и в роте, и в дивизии, и в морской пехоте в целом. Наверное, это было первым откровением на пути к познанию разнообразных сторон военной жизни. Я много об этом думал и пришел к выводу, что всё равно бы не донес на своих подчиненных вышестоящему начальству, и решил, что не допущу только принуждения, а пока всё добровольно и не мешает службе, меня это касаться не будет.  
Меня и не касалось, пока со мной не случился Брэд Колберт. Я даже не могу объяснить, почему вдруг стал смотреть на его губы, не слыша и не понимая ни слова из того, что он говорит. Поняв, что все командиры групп на меня смотрят и ждут какого-то ответа, я сглотнул и попросил повторить. Но снова не понял ни слова, а только смотрел на его шевелящиеся губы. Орудийный сержант Уинн решил, что я переутомился и в дружеско-приказном порядке посоветовал поспать. Я простил ему эту вольность обращения и согласился только потому, что тоже посчитал свои действия совершенно неадекватными, что было губительно в момент ведения боевых действий. Все мы действительно сильно недосыпали и научились пользоваться любой возможностью отдохнуть.  
Я залез в свой хамви, закрыл глаза и моментально провалился в сон.  
Мне приснился Колберт. Он шел ко мне из пустыни, небрежно закинув автомат за спину. Периодически он нагибался, что-то подбирал с песка и складывал в бумажный кулёк, который нёс в руках. Подойдя совсем близко, он снял каску и улыбнулся.  
\- Смотри, я набрал патронов к твоему М-16, - и протянул мне кулёк.  
Мне было очень приятно.  
\- Спасибо, Брэд! – сказал я, принимая кулек и перебирая блестящие, отполированные песком патроны.  
\- Нам уже дали новый приказ, Нейт?  
\- Ещё нет.  
\- Значит, у нас есть немного времени.  
Он погладил меня по щеке и потянулся к моим губам...  
Впервые за всю компанию я проснулся сам, а не оттого, что меня тряс сержант, передавая очередной вызов из штаба. И с тех пор мне не давала покоя мысль, каким был бы поцелуй Брэда Колберта. Я понимал, что не должен об этом думать, но с каждым днём, с каждым взглядом на Брэда эта мысль ела и ела мой мозг, пока, наконец, я не признался себе, что хочу, чтобы это случилось. И чтобы поцелуем это не закончилось.  
Сначала эта мысль привела меня в ужас. Не потому что я как-то негативно относился к сексуальным меньшинствам, а потому что никогда не замечал в себе таких наклонностей. Потом я стал винить во всём уже достаточно длительное воздержание и попытался провести мысленный эксперимент. Когда мы в очередной раз встали временным лагерем, я выяснил у командира роты, что в ближайшее время отправки не предвидится, проверил своих пехотинцев, оставил их заниматься ремонтом снаряжения, а сам уединился в хамви. Я прикрыл глаза и попытался представить себе красотку с разворота «Плейбоя», который капрал Персон хранил у себя под подушкой на «Матильде» и демонстрировал всем по поводу и без — и убедился, что реакции ноль. Несколько расстроенный таким результатом, я открыл глаза и увидел подходящего к моему хамви Колберта. Пришлось посильнее согнуться и прикрыться автоматом, чтобы он не заметил, насколько я рад его приходу. Я попытался проанализировать изменение своей сексуальной ориентации и опытным путем выяснил, что, к счастью, влечёт меня только к Брэду, а не ко всем представителям мужского пола. Несомненно, это было хорошей новостью, но всё равно мне стоило неимоверных усилий взять себя в руки и сохранять относительно трезвую голову до конца военной компании.  
И вот теперь наша война осталась позади. Мы отбывали последние дни в Ираке перед отправкой домой. И хотя от усталости и нервного напряжения я не смог проспать больше двух часов, даже этот короткий отдых придал мне сил, а душ смыл въевшуюся грязь и подействовал успокаивающе. Остался позади неприятный разговор с командиром роты, грозящий увольнением мне и Уинну. Нас оставили в Корпусе. Мне это было уже не нужно, но всё-таки не хотелось быть уволенным по приказу о нарушении субординации. Осталась только одна неразрешенная проблема: Брэд Колберт.  
Можно, конечно, было опять взять себя в руки и продолжать делать вид, что ничего не происходит. Я бы так и сделал, если бы видел только прежнее дружеское расположение ко мне со стороны сержанта Колберта, но я был уверен в том, что моё наваждение взаимно. Также я знал, что скоро мы надолго расстанемся: его контракт ещё был далек от завершения, а я, даже если бы не собирался уйти в отставку, всё равно получил бы другое назначение.  
Всё сводилось к тому, что нужно было сделать что-то здесь и сейчас, а я позорно колебался. Конечно, я злился, что веду себя как мальчишка перед первым свиданием, но не это было главным. Я не хотел подставить Брэда, если вдруг факт нашего «свидания» откроется. Разумеется, мне опять бы грозило увольнение по статье, еще более неприятной, чем нарушение субординации, но изгнание Колберта из Корпуса, когда он должен был и хотел воевать – было бы ещё хуже. С другой стороны, я понимал, что если ждать подходящего места и времени, то можно прождать всю жизнь и так и не дождаться. А я совершенно точно не хотел прожить всю жизнь, даже не сделав попытки разобраться со своими чувствами к Брэду.  
Тем не менее, к тому моменту, когда за мной зашел сержант Уинн, я ещё не сделал выбор. И даже когда мы с ним вышли в так называемую столовую к пехотинцам, я всё ещё взвешивал за и против. Но стоило мне увидеть Брэда, как от сомнений не осталось и следа. Он смотрел на меня с таким вожделением, что у меня напрочь отшибло остатки благоразумия.  
Совсем некстати в очередной раз вспомнился сержант-инструктор сержант Олдс, который в самом начале моего обучения в ШПО в своей своеобразной манере объяснял, куда должен смотреть курсант, стоящий по стойке смирно: «Курсант, прекрати пялиться на меня. Что, хочешь пригласить меня на свидание?» Помню, я честно ответил, что и в мыслях подобного не имел. А вот сейчас я пялился на сержанта Колберта и только и думал, как бы пригласить его на свидание.  
Мы сидели вшестером. Ловелл и док рассуждали о том, что мы принесли на иракскую землю – мир или разруху и новую войну. Я пытался поддержать разговор. Колберт невозмутимо выдавливал соус на хлебец и поглядывал на меня. Я терял нить разговора и после двух фраз заткнулся. Эспера пустился в философские размышления об оправдании убийства, на что Брэд, хрустя хлебцом, выдал свое резюме: «Тот, кто не может убить, всегда будет целью для тех, кто может», и снова посмотрел на меня. Он медленно вставил хлебец в рот, на мгновение обхватил его губами и только потом с хрустом откусил. Я сглотнул, проследил, как он ещё раз проделал это с хлебцом, потом посмотрел в его глаза и кивнул.  
Спрыгивая со стола и разворачиваясь, я увидел, как широко улыбается Уинн.  
\- Ну, наконец-то, - пробурчал он, когда мы уже направлялись к выходу.  
Я нахмурился.  
\- Что?  
\- Да вы двое чуть пустыню не выжгли на сто миль вокруг, да и сейчас было ох как жарковато, - ухмыльнулся сержант.  
Я почувствовал, что краснею.  
А я-то был уверен, что внешне совершенно спокоен, и никто ни о чем не подозревает, а тут, оказывается, всем всё известно. О том, что в курсе весь мой взвод, я ни секунды не сомневался. Более того, зная свой взвод, я был уверен, что ставки уже сделаны и повышаются с каждым днём.  
Я почувствовал дурноту и не очень внятно скомандовал Уинну заткнуться.  
\- Слушаюсь, лейтенант Фик, нем, как рыба, сэр, - радостно гаркнул за моей спиной сержант Уинн.  
Я ускорил шаг и почти бегом вбежал в свою палатку. И тут до меня в полном объёме дошел весь трагизм и комизм ситуации.  
Мы все жили в палатках. Пехотинцы - в спальных мешках в огромных военных палатках, куда умещалась целая рота, офицерский состав - на походных кроватях в палатках поменьше. На этом различия заканчивались и начинались сходства – брезентовые «стены» и наличие соседей. На данный момент палатка была пуста, но, во-первых, каждый из моих соседей-офицеров мог вернуться в любую минуту, а, во-вторых, звукоизоляция тут отвратительная, а она нам несомненно понадобится.  
Стоя посреди палатки и беспомощно оглядываясь, я почувствовал, как за спиной зашевелился брезент. Мне не надо было поворачиваться, чтобы понять, кто вошел.  
\- Нейт? - мне показалось, что голос Брэда звучит непривычно мягко и в нём слышится еле сдерживаемое нетерпение, а мне почему-то стало безудержно весело.  
Мы целый месяц ходили вокруг да около, заставляя себя концентрироваться на свой работе, и вот наконец решились на безрассудство, а в распоряжении у нас – одна брезентовая палатка в окружении хреновой тучи пар ушей и язвительных языков.  
Я не выдержал, засмеялся и повернулся к Брэду. Подозреваю, он подумал, что я спятил. Во всяком случае, смотрел он на меня с явным недоумением.  
\- А скажите мне, сержант Колберт, какова последняя ставка? – я встал по команде «вольно»: ноги раздвинуты, руки за спину и только глаза вместо изучения стены прямо перед собой смотрели на моего визави.  
Он по привычке вытянулся по стойке «смирно», но я успел заметить смешинку в его глазах, прежде чем он, тоже не по уставу, опустил их в пол.  
\- По размеру ставки или по содержанию пари, лейтенант Фик? – принял он игру и даже почти не улыбался.  
\- По содержанию, сержант. По размеру, надеюсь, вы не допустите, чтобы кто-то проиграл пайки и следующей военной компании?  
Теперь уже и Брэд не выдержал и улыбнулся.  
\- Никак нет, сэр. Ставки пять к одному… - он замолчал.  
\- На тебя? – подсказал я.  
Он кивнул и снова притворно потупился. Я медленно подошел к нему.  
\- А ты, Брэд, на кого ставил ты?  
Я вздрогнул, почувствовав его прикосновение. Он провел руками от локтей до плеч и скрестил запястья у меня за шеей. Я невольно задержал дыхание.  
\- На тебя, - его глаза были голубыми-голубыми и чистыми, как дневное небо в иракской пустыне. Я сразу понял – врёт, но меня это не смутило.  
Я вспомнил, что должен дышать и выдохнул.  
Он пришёл в том же виде, в каком я застал его в столовой: в ботинках, небрежно заправленных в них штанах и армейской футболке, но почему-то с наброшенным на шею полотенцем. Позже, когда мы изгваздали оба – мое и его - полотенца, я оценил его предусмотрительность. Так вот, я схватил его за это самое полотенце и притянул к себе. Возможно, я решил, что коснуться его руками опаснее, чем почувствовать его губы на своих губах, потому что какой-то самой маленькой и дальней частью своих мозгов надеялся, что этим всё и закончится. Но я и представить себе не мог, с какой готовностью он мне ответит и насколько жадным будет этот поцелуй. Я по-прежнему держал его за полотенце, а он прижимал меня к себе, одной рукой взъерошивая волосы на затылке, другой забравшись под майку на пояснице. И я даже не могу сказать, что действовало на меня сильнее – его руки или губы. Меня учили выживать, выдерживать жёсткий и мягкий допрос, но никто не учил меня, как сопротивляться Брэду Колберту, и я был им за это благодарен. В нас так педантично и упорно вбивали нужные морпехам навыки, что сейчас я бы сопротивлялся чисто инстинктивно. А так мои инстинкты были в полном порядке: Брэд целовал меня, и я с готовностью ему отвечал, и отодвинулся только потому, что он, наощупь разобравшись с моей курткой, стал снимать с меня майку.  
Мне казалось, что я что-то должен помнить, что-то важное для нас обоих, но пока Брэд стягивал свою футболку, я думал главным образом о том, что на походной кровати мы не уместимся. Поэтому пока он расстёгивал мой ремень, я сдёрнул одеяло со своей аккуратно застеленной кровати и бросил его на пол.  
Он снова притянул меня к себе, накрывая губами мои губы. Я даже не мог себе представить, насколько это будет приятно – прижиматься к нему без слоёв ткани между нами, хотя бы выше пояса. Дальше я старался не заглядывать. Мне захотелось коснуться его кожи, погладить по плечам, провести рукой по груди, очертить рельеф живота, расстегнуть к черту мешающий мне ремень…  
Пока я всё это проделывал, он урчал мне в рот, как довольный кот, и поглаживал мои ягодицы. А когда я рванул его ремень, он резко вздохнул и притиснул меня к себе. Теперь уже я то ли охнул, то ли застонал в его губы: разумеется, я в курсе мужской анатомии, но ещё никогда мне не приходилось ощущать прижатый к своему паху твёрдый член, и никогда при этом я не испытывал прилива желания.  
Мы жадно целовались, пытаясь помочь друг другу раздеться, и, разумеется, только мешали. Помню, что был готов разорвать всё по швам, лишь бы только избавиться от брюк, и уже не помню, как нам это в итоге удалось без ущерба для казённой одежды. Видимо, каждый разделся сам. Подозреваю, что при этом мы значительно улучшили положенное этому процессу нормативное время.  
Я полулежал на одеяле, опершись на локти, и смотрел на стоящего передо мной Брэда. Наверно, именно так должны были выглядеть скандинавские боги войны. Даже когда они опускаются на колени перед смертными, берут в свои ладони их лицо и целуют, целуют в глаза, щёки, губы, шею… Я запрокинул голову, чтоб облегчить ему доступ к ключицам. Он мягко толкнул меня назад – и вот его губы уже на груди, животе, на… Я закусил свою руку, чтобы не кричать.  
Не могу с уверенностью сказать, что это был лучший минет в моей жизни. В тот момент я явно не мог быть объективным. Но, во-первых, мужчине лучше известно, что делать с членом, чем даже профессионалке в тихоокеанском борделе, во-вторых, после месяца в пустыне, когда возможность поспать намного важнее и необходимее возможности самоудовлетвориться, ощущения всегда более яркие. Я чуть не прокусил свою руку, но всё равно, кажется, стонал. Когда я кончал, защитный купол палатки забавно расцвечивался вспышками сигнальных ракет. Я ещё подумал – откуда здесь ракеты, пока до меня не дошло, что это у меня перед глазами творится чёрт знает что.  
Я ощутил на себе его тяжесть и попытался сфокусироваться. Брэд отодвинул мою руку и поцеловал сначала след от укуса, потом в губы. Я не ожидал от него ни подобной нежности, ни терпения. Я вообще не представлял, как он продержался то время, пока доставлял удовольствие мне, а потом ещё вспомнил про презерватив и смазку, и достал всё это из кармана своих штанов. Я старался не думать, что было в этой странного вида баночке и откуда она у Колберта. Меня больше удивляло, почему он медлит.  
\- Что-то не так?  
\- Я… - он выглядел смущённым и немного злым. – Блядь, я увлекся, и ты кончил. Тебе будет не слишком приятно…  
Меня хорошо научили принимать быстрые решения. Всего секунда ушла на то, чтобы оценить ситуацию и взвесить последствия. Одно дело чувствовать и терпеть дискомфорт, и совсем другое сознательно его доставлять, даже если обе стороны согласны. Я подумал, что Брэд имеет полное право на свое небо в вспышках сигнальных ракет и что я могу попробовать ему это дать.  
\- Иди сюда, сержант.  
Я потянул его к себе, заставил лечь на моё место и устроился между его коленок. Его внушительный возбуждённый член, оканчивающийся уже чуть ли не бордовой, влажной головкой, чуть приподнимался у него над животом прямо у меня перед носом. И я должен был что-то с этим сделать. Я смотрел на него, как будто никогда прежде не видел член Брэда ни в душе, ни в раздевалке после тренировки, хотя в возбуждённом состоянии я действительно наблюдал его впервые, и теперь уже не был так уверен в том, что мужчине лучше известно, что делать с членом, чем женщине. Я волновался больше, чем перед въездом в Эль-Гарраф, но, как и тогда, у меня не было времени ни на колебания, ни на тщательное исследование объекта.  
Я осторожно обхватил его член за основание, приподнял и облизал головку. Брэд вздрогнул и пробормотал что-то матерно, я воспринял это, как комплимент, обхватил головку губами и почти сразу заглотнул дальше. По тому, как вздрагивал Брэд, я понимал, что много времени мой дебют не займет, поэтому я попытался одной рукой придержать его за бедро и сосредоточился на технике, помогая себе другой рукой.  
Если я стонал и кусал свою руку, то Брэд приглушенно ругался сквозь сжатые зубы. И какой это был виртуозный мат! Я давно не считал себя новичком в морской пехоте, сам иногда не мог удержаться от крепкого словца и прекрасно знал тот «язык», на котором в основном разговаривали пехотинцы. Но то, что я услышал от Брэда, существенно расширило мои языковые горизонты. А то, что во всём этом неоднократно повторялось моё имя, позволяло предположить, что это выражение положительных эмоций. Фразу: «Нейт, у тебя самый ебучий рот в мире», я тоже решил засчитать как крупнокалиберный комплимент.  
Горячий солоноватый поток выстрелил мне в рот. От неожиданности я задержал дыхание, а потом сглотнул. Вкус оказался странным, горьковатым, но не неприятным. Я сглотнул еще несколько раз, а потом медленно выпустил его член изо рта, собирая языком остатки спермы с толстой вены. Он наблюдал за мной из-под полуприкрытых век, расслабленный и довольный.  
\- Колберт, я никогда больше не буду делать это с тобой. Ты переполнил мой матерный словарный запас.  
Он засмеялся и притянул меня к себе, впился губами в мои губы, и мы целовались до тех пор, пока его вкус не растворился между нами.

Я полулежал на нём, устроив голову у него на груди. Он обнимал меня за плечи, и мне совсем не хотелось, чтобы он меня отпускал.  
Брэд тем временем изучал мою куртку, валяющуюся рядом на полу. После того как её основательно почистили, я уже успел прилепить к ней знаки отличия.  
\- «Специалист», - протянул руку Брэд и указал на значок высшей оценки по стрельбе. – Значит, взял на прицел, опёрся на кости и ощутил цель физически?  
\- Знаешь, Брэд, скорее это про тебя.  
Он зашевелился, заставляя меня приподнять голову и посмотреть на него. Я ухмыльнулся.  
\- Вообще-то, я рассчитываю, что у тебя сегодня ещё будет шанс опереться на кости, - глядя, как его губы расплываются в довольной ухмылке, я зачем-то добавил: - Я скорее прошел весь процесс принятия решения: наблюдение, ориентация, решение и действие.  
Он недоуменно поднял брови и покачал головой.  
\- Нейт, ты в курсе, что мы больные на всю голову?  
Я немного подумал.  
\- Наверное, да. Я – лейтенант морской пехоты, лежу в своей палатке на одном из своих сержантов, размышляю о сигнальных ракетах, временных нормативах раздевания и процессе принятия решения, - я видел, что он не успевает за полётом моих мыслей, но меня несло. Я чуть было не сказал: «и хочу только одного – чтобы это было началом чего-то большего», но вовремя остановился. Мне всегда было трудно говорить вслух о чём-то личном, - и подбиваю моего подчинённого на продолжение неуставных отношений. Ты определённо прав.  
Колберт беззвучно засмеялся, потом вдруг сильно прижал меня к себе и перевернулся, оказываясь сверху.  
\- А теперь что ты скажешь?  
\- А теперь я скажу, что лежу в своей палатке под одним из своих сержантов…  
Сначала он заткнул мне рот, потом совсем подмял под себя, и я совершенно ясно ощутил, что он почти готов к новому штурму. Я тоже чувствовал возбуждение, хотя ещё не был готов в такой степени, как Брэд.  
Внезапно совсем рядом с палаткой послышался какой-то шум. Мы замерли, как застигнутые на месте воришки. В каком-то смысле мы и были преступниками, а от застукивания нас разделяли несколько шагов и тонкий слой брезента.  
\- Что вы здесь делаете, сержант Уинн? – голос капитана МакГроу я узнал сразу.  
Уинн? Я даже удивиться не успел, как голос моего заместителя твердо ответил:  
\- Простите, сэр, туда нельзя.  
\- Объяснитесь, сержант! – тут же взвился капитан.  
\- Мы травим блох, сэр, - очень вежливо объяснил орудийный сержант.  
\- Блох? Откуда здесь блохи?  
\- Вы не поверите, сэр, - проникновенно откликнулся Рэй Пёрсон, - тут везде блохи. Тут бродят стаи бродячих собак и переносят на себе целые полчища блох. Тромбли, подтверди.  
\- Так точно, сэр. Собаки, чтоб их, и блохи.  
\- Какие собаки? Какие блохи? – почти испуганно переспросил МакГроу, но сдавать свои командные позиции не собирался. - Чей приказ?  
Я с неким подобием ужаса ждал развития событий – предприми мы сейчас попытку встать и привести себя в порядок, нас бы услышали и точно застукали, - но всё равно с интересом прислушивался к происходящему.  
\- По личной инициативе, сэр. Мы очень любим нашего лейтенанта и не хотим, чтобы его кусали блохи, – вступил в перепалку Руди Рейес.  
Я зажмурился. Брэд беззвучно ржал в мое плечо.  
\- Черти что! Блохи на базе! Немедленно извести!  
\- Так точно, капитан МакГроу!  
Хор содержал гораздо больше, чем четыре голоса.  
\- Извести за полчаса! – повысил значимость своего приказа МакГроу.  
\- Так точно, сэр! – снова рявкнуло несколько глоток.  
\- Мы известим блох, что у них всего полчаса, - пообещал от себя Рэй.  
\- Он хотел сказать, что мы изведем блох за полчаса, сэр, - веско поправил его Эспера.  
Когда стало понятно, что капитан ушел, я шёпотом поинтересовался:  
\- Они что там, на карауле стоят?  
\- Думаю, что расположились лагерем по периметру, - так же шёпотом ответил Брэд.  
\- Мерзавцы.  
\- Зато полезные – отогнали кэпа и выторговали нам ещё полчаса.

Эти полчаса мы использовали по полной программе, в которую вошли и презерватив, и странного вида смазка, и оба полотенца. Брэд больше не матерился. Он с таким самозабвением целовал меня, что я стал подозревать его в какой-то фиксации на моем рте. Я очень хорошо его понимал. Каждый раз, когда я смотрел на его губы – говорящие, ухмыляющиеся, улыбающиеся, смеющиеся, - мне тоже хотелось впиться в его рот и целовать с неменьшей одержимостью.  
И я целовал его всё время, пока он медленно входил в меня. Тогда я еще просто старался расслабиться и привыкнуть к странным, новым для меня ощущениям и помнил, что у палатки целый взвод на карауле. Всё это имело какое-то значение, пока мы ещё играли в легкую возбуждающую игру - то быстрее, то замедляясь, то сплетаясь языками, то легко касаясь губами. Но мне бы никогда не хватило воображения представить, что стоит ему подхватить под колено мою ногу и чуть передвинуться, как мой самоконтроль исчезнет без следа.  
Что он будет резко входить в меня, как будто загоняя патрон в затвор, до упора, а я буду цепляться за его плечи, наверное, до синяков; буду выгибаться под ним и толкаться ему навстречу; буду хватать ртом воздух и забывать им дышать, а он будет наблюдать за мной, темными и злыми от возбуждения глазами, и неожиданно нежно касаться моих губ, когда я буду вскрикивать очень уж громко.  
Что я каждый раз буду думать, что вот-вот взорвусь, но буду то ли звать его, то ли просить не останавливаться, а он в ответ безжалостно распнет меня на одеяле, прижимая мои ладони к полу, и начнет двигаться все быстрее и быстрее. И при этом будет шептать мне в ухо моё имя, а я буду дрожать от звука его голоса и снова тянуться к его губам, требуя и прося, командуя и подчиняясь.  
Что я буду почти в агонии, когда он станет кончать, вздрагивая всем телом, и только тогда отпустит мои руки, и я смогу дотянуться до своего члена, чтобы кончить вместе с ним, а потом снова притянуть его к себе и целовать, целовать его ухмыляющиеся губы.

\- Нам пора, Брэд.  
Он провёл пальцами по моему лицу и задержался ладонью на щеке.  
\- У тебя рот опухший, - прошептал он. – Крайне неприличный вид, лейтенант.  
\- На себя посмотри, сержант. И давай, вставай, чтобы мне не пришлось тебе приказывать.  
\- А мне нравится, когда ты командуешь, - усмехнулся он, но, тем не менее, встал.  
Я последовал за ним.  
Мы привели себя в порядок, смачивая полотенца из бутылки с питьевой водой и стирая ими пот и сперму. Шнуруя ботинки, я наблюдал, как исчезает в штанах его задница, и на какой-то момент мелькнула безумная мысль найти другое место и продолжить. Я прикрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул. Мы подставились и проскочили, и чего бы нам еще ни хотелось, на этом следовало остановиться.  
Я потянулся за майкой, надел её, выпрямился и заправился. Брэд стоял уже полностью одетый, но всё ещё медлил уходить. И тогда я всё-таки задал один вопрос, на который хотел узнать ответ:  
\- Так сколько же ты выиграл, Брэд?  
\- Я не ставил, - просто сказал он, и я поверил, и молча кивнул, отпуская его.

Он задержался у выхода и повернулся ко мне.  
\- Нейт, это вроде как странно, - он пожал плечами, неловко взъерошил волосы на затылке и попытался скрыть неуверенность за ухмылкой, - но мне бы хотелось, чтобы это было началом чего-то большего, чем просто…  
Я не медлил с ответом:  
\- Найди меня, как навоюешься, Брэд. Лучше один раз попробовать, чем потом сожалеть, что не стал.  
Он совершенно по-детски, лучисто улыбнулся и кивнул, потом приподнял брезентовый полог и шагнул за порог. На мгновение меня ослепило предзакатное солнце, а потом снова наступил полумрак. Я подобрал с пола одеяло, заправил кровать, сунул в мешок испачканные полотенца и остановился посреди палатки. После всего что произошло, мне стало легче. Я чувствовал себя спокойнее и сильнее, чем несколько часов назад. И, разумеется, меня не мучило сексуальное неудовлетворение. Возможно, то, что случилось между нами - своего рода нервный срыв, который мы отсрочили физическими упражнениями. А возможно, что-то большее. Я бы хотел, чтобы это было именно так, как для меня, так и для Брэда, и надеялся, что время поможет нам в этом разобраться.  
Последние несколько лет я всегда что-то записывал. Сначала конспекты на обучениях, потом – списки необходимого снаряжения, приказы и разработку миссий. Это помогало ничего не забыть, осмыслить произошедшее и научиться на своих ошибках. Брэд не был моей ошибкой, но сесть и записать всё, что произошло, показалось мне хорошей идеей. Если когда-нибудь мне придет в голову описать всё, что случилось с нами на этой войне, то эта глава совершенно точно останется в черновиках. Но сейчас с её помощью я надеялся разобраться в себе.  
Пока ещё никто не потревожил моё уединение, я устроился на кровати, открыл записную книжку на чистой странице и начал писать: «Прошло всего чуть больше месяца с момента нашего вторжения в Ирак, а мне казалось, что это было давным-давно, где-то в прошлой жизни. Никогда бы не поверил, что за такой короткий срок моё мировоззрение может так кардинально измениться…»


	2. Часть вторая

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Краткое содержание: «Браво-Два» сидит на базе в Ираке, в ожидании приказа, а потом морпехи, наконец, возвращаются домой. POV Брэда.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Огромное спасибо Stephania за бетирование, Lex за помощь в облагораживании переводов и консультации по реалиям американской жизни.  
> Время действия (спойлеры): от матчасти остались уже только книги "Морпехи" (“One bullet away”) и “Generation kill”.

Мы едем домой.  
Если бы все было так просто, морская пехота, наверное, не считалась бы элитными войсками. А так - нам выпала честь быть подопытными свинками в чьем-то военном эксперименте. Те же умники наверху, что несколько месяцев держали нас на коротком поводке в Кувейте, теперь точно так же мариновали Первый Разведовательный на бывшей иракской военной базе на окраине Дивании. Перед вторжением наше ожидание на «Матильде» было хоть как-то оправдано – кроме того, что нас спешно обучали вести войну на хамви, не было официального объявления войны. Да и вообще, чем злее бультерьер, тем больнее он кусается. Сейчас же морпехи дурели от скуки и однообразия, а некоторые и вовсе съезжали с катушек. Наша игра в тачбол с «Альфой» закончилась дракой Рэя и Руди, соседнему взводу повезло меньше – один морпех застрелил другого. Адреналин бил через край, дисциплина катилась к чертовой матери, офицеры выбивались из сил, пытаясь сдержать несколько сотен озлобленных неопределенностью парней. Приказа по-прежнему не было, а, значит, по-прежнему не было ни выпивки, ни секса.  
\- Дай сюда! – Чаффин сражался с Лилли за последний оставшийся в «живых» порножурнал.  
\- Порвете, уроды! – переживал Рэй, - долбаные козлы! Весь взвод оставите без кисок!  
Я отложил в сторону книгу – Рэй с порножурналом все-таки лучше, чем Рэй совсем без журнала.  
\- Дайте-ка его мне, джентльмены. Буду вас в очередь записывать.  
\- Вам-то зачем, сержант? – ухмыльнулся Тромбли. - У вас же с еблей все в порядке.  
В нашем углу палатки мгновенно стало тихо. Было слышно, как шуршат под деревянным настилом крысы и мечутся из стороны в сторону бешеные комары.  
\- Тромбли, взвод – это семья, - когда меня душит бешенство, я начинаю говорить медленно и тихо, тщательно выговаривая слова, это успокаивает, иначе могу выйти из себя и свернуть этому подающему надежды недоморпеху шею.  
Рэй встрепенулся и перехватил инициативу.  
\- Он имеет в виду, что в семье не без урода, - ласково улыбаясь, объяснил он Тромбли.  
\- Но уродов, парень, мы не любим, - опять начав полировать автомат, вставил свои пять копеек Руди.  
\- С ними случаются всякие неприятности, брат, - добавил Эспера. – Учти.  
Тромбли учел и больше рта не открывал до самого отъезда. 

После «блошиной эскапады» все пошло к чертовой матери.  
Сначала это было весело. Мы с Нейтом не старались лишний раз пересекаться, не делали попыток остаться наедине, но постоянно натыкались друг на друга. Я выходил из палатки именно в тот момент, когда Нейт решал в нее зайти. Мы сталкивались нос к носу в дверях столовой. Ганни качал головой и всем своим видом выражал недовольство. Наверное, думал, что стоит Нейту снять напряжение, и все вернется на круги своя. Логично, но не сработало. Мы с Нейтом смотрели друг на друга, прятали улыбки и расходились, чтобы через какое-то время столкнуться вновь.  
Это было похоже на легкий флирт, на игру, на которой я давно поставил жирный крест, за ненадобностью выкинув из своей жизни. Я чувствовал что-то сродни тому предвкушению, которое испытываешь лишь в юности. Давно забытое идиотское чувство, когда ловишь чью-то улыбку и ощущаешь душевный подъем, когда слегка кружится голова и все кажется возможным.  
Все было приятно и весело до тех пор, пока мы не столкнулись всерьез. В проходе между тыловыми нужниками, о которых он мечтал вместо дырок вдоль дорог. Нейт вывернул из-за угла и налетел на меня всем телом. Мы просто застыли, глядя друг на друга, а в следующее мгновение его губы были на моих губах, моя ладонь сминала панаму и добиралась до волос на его затылке. Нейт тихо застонал в мои губы, вцепился в плечи. Внизу живота стало жарко и твердо. Я так прижал его к себе, что его сердце канонадой стучало мне в ребра.  
Кто-то с шумом выдохнул в нужнике, явно выходя на последний виток встречи с глянцевой Жасмин.  
Мы с Нейтом отскочили друг от друга, как ошпаренные. В его глазах читался чуть ли не ужас вперемешку с удивлением, я тоже был в шоке – одного касания оказалось достаточно, чтобы мы начисто утратили над собой контроль.  
Нейт развернулся и практически дал деру, успев послать мне взгляд, означающий «держи себя в руках, Брэд». Он, конечно, был прав, но кто бы говорил?  
С этого дня он начал пропускать вперед Ганни и перестал резко заворачивать за углы.

Я проснулся на рассвете и, открыв глаза, увидел, как Руди выходит из палатки. По-моему, он был единственный на базе, кто, кроме обязательной ежедневной муштры, практиковал еще и индивидуальные тренировки. И тут я вспомнил как однажды ночью, когда мы бок о бок сидели на карауле в окопе, Нейт сказал мне: «От надвигающегося нервного срыва мне всегда помогают физические упражнения». Тогда мы могли просто беседовать, но на это не было времени. Теперь времени было хоть отбавляй, но перейдя за рамки командир-подчиненный, разговаривать стало сложнее, чем трахаться. И с этой мертвой точки нам было не сдвинуться, пока мы не покинем эту чертову базу.  
Наше столкновение с Нейтом отчетливо показало, что мне нужно что-то предпринять, пока моя выдержка не разлетелась в клочья. И для этого его рецепт подходил как нельзя лучше.  
Я встал, неспешно оделся и вышел из палатки.  
Над горизонтом вставало алое солнце. Лагерь постепенно просыпался, и в утренний, еще лишь слегка песочный, запах пустыни уже примешивались ароматы готовящейся на кухне еды. Меня всегда удивляло, как полудохлые цыплята, которыми нас потчевали три раза в день, могли источать такой приятный аромат.  
Я не спеша дошел до тренировочной площадки и замер.  
Тренировались двое, Руди и Нейт. Легкий контактный бой, но предплечья Нейта уже блестели от пота и на майке проступали темные пятна, а Руди еще был бодр и свеж.  
Нейт явно устал, он с трудом успевал поставить вовремя блок. Руди старался медлить, как мог, но все равно был быстрее. Удар, блок, удар. Нейт пропустил его, пошатнулся и поднял руку, останавливая бой.  
\- ЭлТи?  
\- Я в порядке, Руди. Перерыв.  
\- Вы не в лучшей форме, сэр, - покачав головой, сказал Руди.  
\- Я знаю, - невесело усмехнулся Нейт. - Но мы это исправим.  
Он подошел к лежащей кучке с вещами, взял полотенце и бутылку с водой, сделал несколько жадных глотков, потом задрал голову и щедро плеснул себе на лицо. Я видел, как прозрачные струйки стекают по его горлу и исчезают под майкой, делая ее еще мокрее. А солнце сушит их прямо на глазах, как будто слизывая языком… Черт…  
Я развернулся и, пока меня не заметили, пошел обратно в палатку.  
\- Второй раунд, ЭлТи? – уходя, услышал я голос Руди.  
\- Как скажешь, тренер, - откликнулся Нейт.  
Что ж, придется встать в очередь – если я буду заниматься рядом с Нейтом, то никакие тренировки тут не помогут.

С тех пор каждое утро на рассвете я наблюдал, как Нейт выматывает себя, по-прежнему выбрав в напарники Руди. Иногда ему хватало утомительной пробежки в несколько кругов по периметру базы, но чаще всего за ней следовал контактный бой или не менее утомительная тренировка по методу Рейеса. Как когда-то на «Дубьюке»: растяжка, пресс, дыхание, еще растяжка. Как только они заканчивали, наступал и мой черед.  
\- Ты настоящий псих, Брэд, ты это знаешь? – начинал через весьма непродолжительное время ныть Рэй, который почти всегда составлял мне компанию. Ну, первые полчаса на пробежке, а потом валялся рядом на солнышке и всячески поднимал мой боевой дух песнями и беспредметной болтовней.  
Только один раз он попытался добавить конкретики.  
\- Брэд, я не понимаю, чего ты так надрываешься? Дрочить-то тебе никто не запрещал. Ну, журналы тебе больше не нужны, другим больше достанется, закрылся себе в нужнике и слушаешь, как он рядом ходит и командует – делов-то.  
\- Рэй, заткнись, - я сипел от натуги, отжимаясь из последних сил, и не собирался ему объяснять, что это я уже пробовал, работает еще как, но помогает ненадолго, а если я каждый день буду по нескольку часов сидеть в туалете, это вряд ли останется без внимания.  
\- Брэд, а если…  
Я очень хотел перебрать всех его родственников до седьмого колена, но дыхание следовало поберечь, поэтому я еще раз повторил:  
\- Рэй. Заткнись. На хрен.  
Он, конечно, далеко не Тромбли, но я вообще ни с кем не собирался обсуждать мои отношения с Нейтом.

\- Внимание, Браво-Два, наш сегодняшний распорядок.  
Обычно за полчаса до завтрака Нейт входил в палатку в сопровождении Ганни и пытался прочитать одно и то же как-то по-другому. Однако сегодня в нашем распорядке действительно были изменения.  
\- Нашему взводу разрешено на три часа покинуть базу. После завтрака мы можем поехать в Вавилон. Кто хочет.  
Я примерно представлял, чего ему стоило добиться разрешения на эту поездку. Сумасшедший идеалист. Экскурсия по древним развалинам, как в школе. Только в касках и с автоматами в руках, потому что эта вылазка еще могла быть рискованной.  
Не отказался никто. Сначала я думал, что просто от жажды смены обстановки, но парни действительно радовались, как дети. Ели так, что серые цыплята за ушами трещали, а потом с нетерпением ждали Нейта, которому наш капитан давал последние, несомненно ценные, указания. И вот, наконец, мы расселись по хамви и двинулись в путь, потрясая оружием и улюлюкая остающимся на базе. Вторжение в Вавилон, не иначе. Но в этот раз у нас, по крайней мере, был четкий план и вменяемый командир.

\- Я помню совсем немного, - с жалостью сказал Нейт, когда мы остановились перед входом в некогда великий город. - В прошлом веке город был раскопан немецкими археологами, и все сокровища вывезены в Берлин. Саддам тут все реставрировал по своему вкусу, а не так как было в древних планах.  
\- Саддам и тут нагадил, - сплюнул табачную слюну Манимал.  
Мы прошли мимо синей арки ворот Иштар, усыпанной выпуклыми рисунками львов, оленей и мифических существ.  
\- Иштар – богиня любви и войны. Считается, что в более поздней греческой мифологии Иштар стала прообразом Афродиты.  
\- Любовь и война, лейтенант? Как это сочетается? – удивленно спросил Кристесон.  
Сейчас он выглядел еще моложе своих 19-ти – любопытный мальчишка. Ему явно нравилась экскурсия, как и остальным, но «прожженные» морпехи не так открыто выставляли свои чувства.  
\- Затрахать до смерти? – предложил свой вариант Кью-Тип. – Круто, - и надвинул незастегнутую каску Кристесону на глаза.  
\- Да подожди, ты, - отмахнулся тот, - мне интересно.  
\- В древности люди не так ценили жизнь и не так боялись смерти. По одной из легенд, за ночь с Клеопатрой мужчины платили смертью, а Иштар жестоко карала за пренебрежение ее любовью.  
Кто-то из ребят присвистнул, Нейт предусмотрительно не стал ждать полета их безудержной фантазии и продолжил:  
\- Горе тому, кто осмелится противостоять власти богини, но месть женщины за отвергнутую любовь, наверное, страшнее любой войны.  
Ребята засмеялись.  
\- Ворота тоже копия, оригинал в Берлине, - добавил Нейт.  
\- А немцы-то не промах. Разграбили весь Вавилон, - ухмыльнулся Чаффин.  
\- Ну, англичане - Египет, немцы – Вавилон, - вставил я. – Всегда найдется тот, кому нужнее чужие сокровища.  
Нейт кивнул и продолжил.  
\- До ХХ века до нашей эры местные племена образовывали в Междуречье независимые царства. Государства Месапотамии все время воевали, поглощая друг друга.  
\- А ты говоришь – парни в пижамах, - толкнул Рэя локтем в бок Уолт. – А у них еще за четыре тысячи лет до нас уже были эти самые боевые пижамы.  
Рэй попытался что-то возразить, но его возгласы потонули в дружном хохоте. Мы пошли дальше.  
Нейт вел нашу группу, Ганни присматривал за Нейтом, мне пришлось замыкать и посматривать, чтобы ребята не растягивались и не отставали. Когда Нейт двигался дальше, я периодически пересчитывал их по каскам, чтобы никого не потерять. В этот раз я понял, что кого-то не хватает, пришлось присмотреться – куда-то делся Тромбли. Ну точно, детский сад на выгуле.  
\- Тромбли, мать твою, где тебя носит? – заорал я во всю глотку, не обращая внимания на дружеские предложения потерять его на хрен.  
Он вынырнул откуда-то из-за ворот Иштар и бегом припустил к нам.  
\- Тромбли, ты ссал на богиню? – возмутился Рэй.  
\- Там прикольный лев, я хотел… - начал было объяснять наш младший капрал.  
\- Мы не будем стрелять каменных львов, Тромбли, - прогундосил Рэй, изображая меня, и заработал подзатыльник.  
Ребята шумели и ржали, Нейт с улыбкой наблюдал за нашей перепалкой, Ганни тоже ржал, но пытался всех утихомирить. Наконец, когда все немного попритихли, Нейт продолжил:  
\- В XVIII веке до нашей эры Верхней Месапотамией правил царь Шамши-Адад. Это было самое большое государство Междуречья. Вавилон, как и остальные мелкие царства, не имели особого политического влияния. Только после смерти Шамши-Адада, вавилонский царь Хаммурапи смог начать присоединение разрозненных царств и образовать единую общемесапотамскую державу. Свод законов Хаммурапи дошел до наших дней...  
\- Какая разница, что они там понаписали… - хмыкнул Гарза и смутился под спокойным взглядом командира, - сэр…  
\- Они не писали, капрал, а выбивали, - терпеливо объяснил Нейт. - Свод законов Хаммурапи – это камень. В основном, он действительно интересен узкому кругу исследователей, но презумпция невиновности – «невиновен, пока не доказано обратное» - исходит именно из Кодекса Хаммурапи.  
\- Как он это все помнит? – пробормотал Уолт.  
\- Спорим, Брэд тоже хранит в мозгах кучу разной странной хрени? – не преминул вернуть ему тычок Рэй. – Это у ботаников святое.  
\- Своего наибольшего расцвета Вавилон достиг в 600-550 годах до нашей эры при Навуходоносоре.  
Нейт замолчал, увидев, что к нам направляется старик-иранец, и обрадовался, когда тот не только заговорил с нами на английском, но и предложил свои услуги в качестве гида. Когда-то старик был археологом, пока к власти не пришла партия Баас, и мог гораздо больше рассказать про Вавилон.  
\- Как вовремя он появился, - с облегчением сказал Нейт, уступив старику свое место во главе группы и пропустив всех вперед, - я как раз выжал из себя все, что помнил.  
\- Вы прекрасно справились, сэр.  
Он чуть заметно улыбнулся и одним взглядом остановил двинувшегося было за ним Ганни.  
Теперь мы вдвоем, чуть отстав от «основной экскурсии», шли по песчаным улицам, мимо Вавилонского льва, поднялись на арену, где, по преданиям, умер Александр Македонский. Мы все равно все слышали, но это создавало хоть какую-то иллюзию уединения. И я вдруг отчетливо представил себе, что мы можем так же идти по любой улице любого другого города, разговаривая и смеясь, возможно, держась за руки, как последние педики, и никому не будет до нас дела. Никто не сможет нам это запретить. Это было настолько яркое и приятное видение, что на мгновение мне стало страшно. Я вдруг понял, что хочу этого, но этого, скорее всего, никогда не будет. Потому что это для Нейта его служба промежуточный этап, ступенька лестницы, по которой нужно подниматься дальше. А для меня Корпус, служба, война – и есть жизнь. Я не могу навоеваться. Но понимал ли это Нейт?  
Я сглотнул внезапно образовавшуюся во рту горечь и посмотрел на него. Он стоял рядом и о чем-то размышлял, опустив глаза и нахмурив брови. Почувствовав мой взгляд, он глубоко вздохнул и повернул голову. Теперь я знал ответ на вопрос: Нейт все прекрасно понимал.  
\- Оглянитесь, мы идем по истории, - Эспера закурил свою вонючую сигару и тыкал ею вокруг. - Эта великая империя поднялась и упала. Все поднимается и падает - народы и личности тоже. Иногда я думаю, что не мы принимаем решения. Все решено за нас.  
Завязался спор, есть ли вообще случайности в нашей жизни. Я смотрел на Нейта, Нейт смотрел на меня. Его взгляд стал жестче, губы сжались в упрямую полоску. Он вскинул подбородок и улыбнулся, а потом повернулся к Поуку.  
\- Возможно, жизнь любой цивилизации циклична. Возникновение, расцвет, упадок. Вопрос лишь времени. Но люди… Мы слишком малозначимы в таком масштабе, чтобы для каждого из нас уже было все решено. Возьми своё, Поук. Разве нет?  
Ребята согласно загалдели, Эспера покачал головой, а я знал, что Нейт сказал это для меня. И пусть в нашем случае это означало «взять, что получится», никто из нас не собирался сдаваться без боя.

Через неделю приказ наконец-то был отдан. Мы возвращались домой.  
Мы снова пронеслись на хамви через пустыни Ирака и Кувейта, а из Эль-Кувейта вылетели коммерческим рейсом во Франкфурт. Мы орали «Ура!», когда колеса самолета оторвались от земли и выпили весь запас спиртного. Во Франкфурте мы пересели на военный транспортник, и снова орали, когда наш самолет вошел в воздушное пространство США и когда он приземлялся на базе ВВС в Риверсайде, откуда мы когда-то начинали нашу дорогу в Ирак. А потом нас долго везли в автобусах в «Кэмп-Пенделтон», где нас ждали измученные ожиданием родственники.  
Некоторые традиции Корпуса всегда вызывали у меня смешанные чувства. С одной стороны, я понимал, как ждут встречи с близкими многие ребята, и как хотят обнять их жены и родители, но кого-то никто не ждал. Кто-то был слишком далеко и не мог приехать даже за казенный счет, кто-то был болен, кого-то бросили, пока он воевал. А чужая радость, как известно, никогда не способствует поднятию собственного настроения.  
Нейта встречали и отец и мать. Через макушку моей мамы, я смотрел, как высокий импозантный мужчина сначала жмет ему руку, а потом обнимает, похлопывая по спине. Его мать – хрупкая маленькая женщина с осанкой английской королевы - едва доходила до плеч своих мужчин. Нейт приобнял и ее. Никаких поцелуев и слез в три ручья, от которых уже промокла моя куртка, хотя не вызывало никаких сомнений, что они любят своего сына и гордятся им.  
\- Ты, наверное, устал, сынок? – спросила мама.  
За ее спиной Рэй корчил уморительные рожи и жестами агитировал выпить. Одинокие уже сбились в компанию, разумеется, под предводительством неугомонного капрала, и жаждали начать банкет. Я показал ему кулак и посмотрел в сторону Фиков. Нейт, кажется, собирался уходить, не сказав мне ни слова. А этого я допустить не мог.  
\- Лейтенант? – я становился таким же чокнутым, как Рэй – сначала говорил, а потом начинал думать, что же делать дальше.  
Но я ошибался – Нейт не собирался молча уходить, он начал оборачиваться ко мне за мгновение до того, как я позвал его.  
\- Сержант?  
Я направился к нему.  
\- Прошу прощения, сэр, я бы хотел…  
Нейт ждал, его глаза смеялись, и помогать мне он явно не собирался.  
\- Я бы хотел представить вам мою маму, - нашелся я.  
\- Конечно, Брэд. – Нейт на секунду задумался, а потом улыбнулся, хитро и задорно.  
Я не успел придумать, что бы это означало, а он уже представлял меня родителям.  
– Мама, папа, это мой лучший командир группы, сержант Колберт.  
Пришлось церемонно раскланяться, ответить на решительное рукопожатие Фика-папы и аккуратно пожать кончики пальцев Фику-маме.  
Потом я подвел его к моей маме.  
\- Это мой командир – лейтенант Фик. Сэр - моя мама.  
\- Очень приятно, миссис Колберт, - Нейт так естественно и галантно приложился к ее руке, что совершенно ее растрогал, а потом еще задержал ее руку в ладонях. – Спасибо вам за сына, мэм.  
Он обошелся без красивых слов, не говорил про верность флагу и родине, про долг во имя высшей цели. Морпехи и так это знают, а их родители тоже чувствуют фальшь. И это Нейт сейчас, а не Корпус, благодарил мою маму за такого обормота, как я.  
\- Спокойной ночи, сержант, - он помедлил, продолжая смотреть на меня и пряча улыбку. - Мэм.  
\- И вам, сэр.  
Ну вот, знакомство с родителями состоялось. Теперь мне нужно устроить маму и выяснить, в каком номере я могу еще раз пожелать моему командиру спокойной ночи.  
\- Мам, я провожу тебя, ладно?  
На эту ночь офицеров и всех приехавших родственников расселили в гостинице. Еще одна веселая традиция Корпуса. В одном номере – пытаются уснуть счастливые родители, в соседнем – морпех с женой – и у них свои виды на спокойную ночь. А остальным остается дрочить и нажираться в казармах. База, шлюхи здесь водятся только по вызовам на вечеринки в частные дома, с казармой этот номер не пройдет, да и выпивка ограничена – что успели достать по дороге, что припасли друзья. Командование смотрело сквозь пальцы на пьянку в казармах в ночь возвращения, но, разумеется, само поставками не занималось.  
\- Какой приятный мальчик, этот твой лейтенант, - сказала мама, когда я довел ее до двери номера.  
Надеюсь, я оправдал свое прозвище, ничем не выдав своего согласия с ее утверждением, и не очень быстро рванул прочь.

Я вообще не собирался идти в казарму. Я шел в холл, выяснить у дежурного номер лейтенанта Фика, и по дороге раздумывал над тем, как аккуратнее выведать эту информацию. И тут меня настиг сержант-майор Сикста, у которого, вероятно, были проблемы то ли с женой, то ли с потенцией – иных причин, почему он все еще шатался по базе, а не развлекался в постели со своей дражайшей половиной, я не находил. Всю дорогу до казармы он неустанно напоминал мне, что возвращение – это, безусловно, очень хороший повод для празднования, и что ночью, разумеется, можно немного отпустить тормоза, но утром мы должны быть в состоянии не просто стоять на ногах, а демонстрировать морпехам и гражданским безупречность стандартов морской пехоты. С моей потенцией все было в порядке, выдержка стремилась к нулю, поэтому свернуть шею вышестоящему офицеру было моим заветным желанием до самых дверей казармы. Но как только сержант-майор оставил меня в покое, нарисовался Рэй. А с ним и доблестные одиночки не только из «Браво», и даже Поук, который наговорился с женой по телефону и теперь намеревался хорошенько погрустить – ей не удалось найти с кем оставить дочку, и воссоединение семьи откладывалось. Вся эта кодла радостно накинулась на меня и потащила внутрь. Я понял – проще зайти и улизнуть, чем попытаться избавиться от них прямо сейчас.  
Я глотнул чего-то мутного из пущенной по кругу бутылки (все почему-то считали, что это виски, но данную жидкость можно было окрестить только сивухой), и по телу разлилось приятное тепло. Рэй, мелкий засранец, похабно скалился и вовлекал меня в разговор. Уйти по-английски я не мог.  
\- Еще пять майков, Рэй, - прошептал я ему на ухо, когда он передавал мне бутылку для очередного глотка, - а потом я убью тебя и всех остальных, если придется.  
Ублюдок только осклабился еще больше, но привлекать ко мне внимание перестал. И тут я задумался. Такие мысли приходят только после -надцатого глотка той дряни, что мы пили, не иначе - как идти на свидание без бутылки? В том, что сейчас у нас с Нейтом именно свидание – я не сомневался. Мой прошлый опыт ограничивался периодом обхаживания Джулии где-то в выпускных классах. Потом, когда я уже служил, это были не свидания, а скорее случки – минимум прелюдии, максимум секса и никакой романтики. Мы даже не дошли до выбора общего дома – когда была возможность, «зависали» на несколько дней то у нее, то у меня. Со временем это должно было превратиться в семейную жизнь, но Джулия устала ждать. А когда она ушла, я стал пользоваться услугами профессионалок. Так вот, помнится, к Джулии я всегда приходил хотя бы с бутылкой неплохого красного. Потом кто-то из друзей сказал, что с бокалами романтичнее, и я притащил еще и их. Джулии понравилось. Но сейчас я был в растерянности. Во-первых, я никогда не стучал ночью в дверь к парню, во-вторых, на нашей пьянке не было не только бокалов, но и вина, в-третьих, я был уверен в том, что сивуха для свидания никак не подходит. К тому же ее запасы быстро таяли, находясь под неустанным контролем выпивавших. Оставалось только пиво, которое кто-то заботливо припрятал в темном уголке, наверно, на опохмелку.  
Я аккуратно подобрался к нему, подхватил пару бутылок и незаметно ушел.  
В холле я сказал сонному дежурному, что хочу пригласить лейтенанта к нам на вечеринку, и тот без всяких уточняющих вопросов выдал мне заветные цифры.

Я поднялся к нужному номеру и постучал.  
Дверь распахнулась через пару секунд. Нейт был в одних пижамных штанах, низко сидящих на бедрах. Я бы даже не удивился, узнав, что он таскал их с собой в Ирак, и какой-нибудь одеколон, и пару-тройку отутюженных рубашек. Он окинул меня недовольным взглядом, остановился на бутылках с пивом в моей руке и недоуменно поднял брови.  
\- Брэд, какого черта ты так долго?  
Он зацепил два пальца за мой ремень и втянул в номер, освещенный только ночником на прикроватной тумбочке. Еще не успела закрыться дверь, а я уже думал, куда девать эти гребаные бутылки – одной рукой я поддерживал его голову, другой неплохо было бы держать его самого. Нейт впился в меня губами, буквально повиснув на шее. Я привалился к двери, съехал вниз, звякнули бутылки, когда я выпустил их горлышки из пальцев, мы чуть не рухнули на пол, но все-таки опять поднялись. Его затылок колол мою ладонь, его кожа обжигала мои руки, его еще обветренные пустыней губы жадно терзали мой рот.  
\- Вы не отдали прямой приказ, ЭлТи, - пробормотал я в момент короткой передышки.  
И снова его губы впились в мои, требовательно и жадно, рука скользнула по моей груди, еще ниже, жестко погладила по вставшему члену через ткань брюк и, подхватив яички, слегка сжала.  
\- Похоже на прямой приказ? – уточнил Нейт, почти не отрываясь от моих губ.  
\- Так точно, сэр.  
Я подхватил его под ягодицы. Нейт не пушинка, но я справился с теми несколькими метрами, что отделяли нас от кровати. Я опустил его на спину, но его ноги мертвым захватом оплетали мою поясницу.  
\- Силовые тренировки Рейеса? – съязвил я, нависая над ним.  
Нейт приподнялся на локтях и выдохнул мне прямо в губы:  
\- Погоди, ты еще не видел растяжку.  
Мне снесло крышу. То ли от его припухших губ, то ли от этих похотливых слов, то ли от горящих желанием глаз и распластанного подо мной тела. То ли от того, что это был Нейт, такой как есть. Мой.  
Я сдернул с него штаны, расстегнул свой ремень и ширинку, рванул его за щиколотки, подвигая к себе, и заставил встать на четвереньки. Я плюнул на хрен на презерватив и только щедро зачерпнул из банки смазки. Я думал, что кончу, пока размазывал ее по члену, что кончу, как только войду в него, услышав его вскрик. Боялся, что причиняю ему боль, вцепившись пальцами в его бедра и вбиваясь в него со всей дури. Но я не мог остановиться. А Нейт и не просил. Он подавался мне навстречу, молча, жестко, и только иногда вместе с судорожными вздохами у него вырывался низкий полустон, который подхлестывал меня еще сильнее. Мы столкнулись руками под его животом, и я накрыл его ладонь своей, когда он обхватил свой член. Всего несколько движений, и его сперма обожгла наши пальцы, а я все балансировал на грани. Чертова сивуха! Я снова вцепился в его бедра обеими руками, оставляя новые отметины на его коже. Я впечатывался в него снова и снова. Тишина, исходящая от Нейта, начинала бесить, так, что хлюпающие звуки наших сшибающихся тел стали казаться издевательскими аплодисментами затянувшемуся финалу. Мне хотелось разорвать его на части, впечататься в него до самого его горла, чтобы вырвать из его глотки хоть один звук. Как будто это он был виноват в том, что я нализался долбаной сивухой. Блядь.  
Он хрипло выдохнул: «Брэд», и этого оказалось достаточно, и для того, чтобы перейти за грань, и для того, чтобы схлынула моя идиотская злость.  
Мы рухнули рядом, восстанавливая дыхание и способность мыслить. Я перекатился на бок и смотрел, как Нейт устраивается щекой на скрещенных руках и свет ночника отражается в его глазах цвета хаки.  
Он ухмыльнулся искусанными губами.  
\- А теперь раздевайся и неси свое пиво, соблазнитель хренов.

Мы валялись на кровати, пили гадкое, уже теплое пиво и болтали. Вернее, пытались болтать - непринужденно, обсуждая такую ерунду, как предпочтения в выпивке и закуске, но я почти сразу ощутил исходящую от Нейта еле уловимую неловкость. Паузы были чуть длиннее, чем нужно, и когда он встречался со мной взглядом, то тут же опускал глаза. На меня это действовало угнетающе. Когда-нибудь нам придется расстаться, и это не будет легко, но какого черта это происходило с нами уже сейчас?  
Я сменил тему, пытаясь вытащить нас из этого болота: рассказал Нейту, как Тромбли чуть не проспал вторжение, цитировал болтовню Рэя, - но смех то и дело замирал на его губах, а мои воспоминания разлетались обрывками, никак не желая собираться в связные истории. Нейт уже вообще не смотрел на меня, зато так внимательно изучал этикетку на бутылке, как будто ожидал оттуда нападения федаинов.  
Когда пауз набежало больше, чем слов, и стало совсем невыносимо, я не выдержал.  
\- Нейт…  
\- Брэд… - начал он в то же время, и тоже осекся и замолчал, но, видя, что я не спешу продолжать, снова заговорил:  
\- Начистоту?  
\- Давай.  
Я не сомневался, что разговор будет серьезным, откровенным и, скорее всего, очень тяжелым для нас обоих. Поэтому пытался заранее сформулировать то, что хотел ему сказать. Но Нейт начал первым, и к такой предельной откровенности, глаза в глаза, я оказался не готов.  
\- Я так рвался домой, чтобы оказаться с тобой, что почти не ощутил сам факт возвращения. Я помню, как это было после Афганистана. Не тот шум, не те люди, не та жизнь, слишком тесно в стенах и нет звездного неба над головой. С одной стороны – реальность войны, с другой – реальность мирной жизни, а я ненадолго притормозил где-то между ними.  
Он говорил очень спокойно, но его рука комкала покрывало, и я видел, как подрагивают его пальцы. Его рука, твердо державшая трубку рации под пулями, в считанные мгновения поднимающая автомат и без колебаний нажимающая на курок, эта рука дрожала. И это сводило меня с ума.  
\- Я провел отпуск дома, и если бы захотел, то спокойно там бы и остался. Конечно, все было бы не таким, как раньше, но эта реальность меня не пугала. Это прозвучит странно, но мне было комфортнее среди морпехов, чем среди гражданских. Я хотел быть там, поэтому и остался служить. Сейчас все было по-другому. Мы добирались домой больше суток, а я не замечал ничего вокруг. Помню, тогда я долго пялился на зеленую траву, которая после серого афганского песка казалась мне каким-то инородным чудом. Вчера, даже когда я увидел родителей, по которым соскучился, моя голова была занята совсем другим.  
Он говорил это так, как будто извинялся за то, что у него немного не в порядке с головой. А я думал, что, видимо, из нас двоих только мне морская пехота, вскрыв черепную коробку, перетасовала мозги и сложила их обратно в нужном ей порядке, а Нейт упрямо расставил все обратно, разложив по нужным ему полкам приобретенные знания. С его мозгами все было в порядке.  
\- А сейчас меня как будто окатило холодной водой. Я пропустил момент перехода и уже стою между реальностями, и не хочу отсюда уходить. Мне нет места среди тех, кто воюет. Я не воин.  
\- Нейт, что ты говоришь? – я правда не понимал, что он имеет в виду. - Ты – один из лучших командиров, что у нас когда-либо был!  
\- Спасибо, Брэд, - он покачал головой, - но это ничего не меняет. Я очень старался быть именно таким и хорошо, что у меня это получилось, но я не один из них… из вас, – поправился он. - Я уважал настоящих воинов, стремился быть такими, как вы, я «подсел» на адреналин сражения, но все-таки я не хочу, чтобы это состояние стало нормой моей жизни. Ты понимаешь, почему я хочу уйти?  
\- Думаю, да. В основном. Слишком большой диссонанс между словами и реальными поступками достанет кого угодно. Большинство с этим как-то смиряется и уживается, но ты не из их числа.  
\- И это тоже. Но это далеко не все, Брэд. Если я останусь в Корпусе, то впереди будет больше бумажной работы, и меньше времени с людьми. А я пошел служить, чтобы держать меч, а не ручку. Теперь мне не нужен и меч. Но самое главное даже не в этом. В Ираке я наконец-то прочувствовал основной принцип войны: настоящий командир должен иметь мужество послать на смерть тех, кого он любит – своих пехотинцев. И я на собственной шкуре убедился, что это для меня самое тяжелое. Но еще тяжелее, когда кто-то, моими руками посылает вас на бессмысленную смерть. Я не хочу в этом участвовать.  
Я слушал его и думал, как же на самом деле мало его знаю, и чем больше он раскрывался передо мной, тем больше мне хотелось исправить это упущение.  
\- Я перехотел воевать, Брэд, но у меня нет желания возвращаться в мирную жизнь. Там нет того, что стало для меня очень важным. Теперь я хочу застрять между реальностями. Там, где нет войны, возможно, нет и мира, но есть ты.  
Все, что я хотел ему сказать – «возьми свое, а попрощаться мы всегда успеем», «я не взвод, не надо нести за меня ответственность», «не анализируй то, что еще не успел сказать» - теперь прозвучало бы убого. Я вообще не знал, даже с чего начать. К такой же искренней исповеди я не был готов. Возможно, когда-нибудь. Но я почему-то знал, что он и не ждет от меня чего-либо подобного прямо сейчас. Он просто ждет ответа.  
Я накрыл его пальцы ладонью:  
\- Нейт, давай назовем эту реальность «Здесь и сейчас, а дальше - как получится» и застрянем в ней так долго, как сможем.  
Он смотрел на меня так долго – или это молчание после его долгого монолога показалось мне чуть ли не вечностью, - что я почти поверил, что он принял то решение, на которое у меня не хватило духу. Самым верным было закончить все здесь и сейчас, потому что «а дальше – как получится» в нашем случае означало скорее затяжную агонию, чем какое-то развитие отношений. И когда он начал вытягивать руку из-под моей руки, я еле сдержался, чтобы не остановить его.  
Но он освободился только для того, чтобы погладить меня по щеке.  
Он протянул руку, чуть коснулся кончиками согнутых пальцев моей щеки, потом расправил ладонь и погладил. Так, черт побери, нежно, что у меня волосы на затылке встали дыбом, а в груди заныло, как будто заболела старая рана.  
\- Ты уже колешься, - мягко сказал он, поглаживая большим пальцем уголок моих губ.  
\- Побриться?  
\- Не надо, - и без паузы выдохнул: - четкий план, - вышло немного ехидно, но дальше он добавил совершенно серьезно. – Мне нравится, - и потянул ладонь обратно.  
Я перехватил его руку раньше, чем осознал, что делаю, прижался губами к огрубелой коже на ладони, еще - чуть ниже на запястье, еще ниже - поймал губами пульс, до боли сжав его пальцы, чтобы их чуть заметная дрожь совсем не снесла мне крышу.  
Тщетная предосторожность.  
Когда он придвинулся, коснувшись лбом моего лба, все стало неважно. Сердце бешено стучало в груди, но синяя жилка под моим языком билась еще быстрее, неровно отбивая ритм какого-то сумасшедшего танца. Нейт чуть пошевелил рукой, поднимая мою голову, и ткнулся горячими губами в мои губы, нетерпеливо раздвигая их языком. Я попытался перехватить инициативу, и он засмеялся прямо мне в рот, ни на секунду не прекращая своего вторжения. Даже когда я опрокинул его на спину, вжимая в постель, он все равно смеялся и целовал меня, удерживая за шею. И отодвинулся только тогда, когда сам стал задыхаться.  
\- Решил побороться? – усмехнулся я.  
\- Почему нет? – удивился Нейт. – В этом мы с тобой одинаковы. Мы всегда будем бороться.  
Я смотрел как его припухшие, влажные губы медленно раздвигаются в улыбке, и вспоминал, как запрещал себе думать о них еще перед Афганистаном. Мы познакомились незадолго до начала военных действий и каждый раз, когда я видел нового командира взвода оружия, то ловил себя на совершенно аморальных в своей сексуальности мыслях. Мне было плевать – офицер он или нет, останавливало то, что он явно не воспринимал меня, как сексуальный объект, на войне же я никогда не позволял себе отвлекаться на посторонние темы, и никогда не думал о том, что может быть, если наши пути пересекутся опять. И даже сейчас я полностью отдавал себе отчет в том, что умненький лейтенант с развратным ртом несомненно канул бы в лету, если бы позже его не назначили новым командиром «Браво-Два». И как тут не поверить в поуковский фатализм? Если бы я не узнал Нейта получше, все не стало бы так сложно для меня, а если бы он не «прозрел» вдруг в Ираке, все не стало бы так сложно и для него тоже.  
Но теперь прошлое было уже не важно, потому что я мог протянуть руку, коснуться ладонью его щеки и сминать его нижнюю губу большим пальцем; мог смотреть, как он приоткрывает рот и обхватывает губами мой палец. Мой мозг подвис на несколько секунд, а когда снова включился - я уже сминал его губы своими губами, вытрахивая языком остатки солодовой горечи, а его чертовы глаза были темные, как пропитанная потом армейская футболка. Нейт прижимался ко мне, вцепившись пятерней в предплечье, горячий и готовый на что угодно. Но я не был настолько наивен, чтобы считать этот раунд за собой.  
Я зафиксировал его, одной рукой обнимая за плечи, а другой - повел по животу, потом дальше – вдоль паха, преднамеренно не касаясь его члена, еще дальше – обхватывая яички и поглаживая чувствительную кожу. Он выгнулся и что-то пробурчал в поцелуе, но все равно не сдался. Только сильнее обхватил меня за плечи, пытаясь прижаться к моей руке. И тогда сдался я – обхватывая его член и глотая его стон, так же как до этого глотал его смех.  
Этот звук щекотал мне нёбо и вибрировал в горле, растекался огнем по венам и отдавался в паху. Я вжимался в его бедро, вторя движениям своей руки, и думал, как бы не кончить от одного трения, как дорвавшийся до секса подросток. Но Нейт снова отстранился первым, перехватывая мою руку и восстанавливая дыхание.  
\- Не так быстро, Брэд, - прошептал он, но на просьбу это совсем было не похоже.  
\- Твою мать, - только и успел выдохнуть я, оказываясь на спине, а Нейт уже усаживался сверху.  
Теперь он наклонялся к моему лицу, упираясь ладонями в грудь и елозя по моему члену, и ловил смеющимися губами мои вздохи и проклятья. Тянулся за презервативом и разрывал зубами упаковку, накатывал резинку на мой член и дрочил масляной рукой, добавляя смазки. А потом медленно насаживался на меня, лишая остатков самообладания. Я кусал губы от нетерпения, но все-таки ждал. Но когда он впустил меня целиком и замер, я чуть сдержался, чтоб не застонать. А Нейт, как будто нарочно – неторопливо приподнялся, плавно опустился и снова замер. Я потянулся к его бедрам, но он перехватил мои руки, переплелся пальцами, сжал, обретая опору, а потом начал двигаться. Медленно, но жестко, насаживаясь до упора и почти соскальзывая, с таким осязаемо сдерживаемым нетерпением, что у меня все поплыло перед глазами, погрузилось в темноту и расцвело разноцветными пятнами. Остался только Нейт. С пляшущими в такт движениям бликами в темных глазах. С дразняще приоткрытыми губами. С задранным кверху подбородком, как будто бросающий вызов – не мне, вместе со мной, всем остальным, и четким срезом следа от загара на горле. С блестящей от пота слишком бледной кожей и размытыми полосками теней, пересекающими его грудную клетку, как мазки защитного камуфляжа. Безоружный, но с легкостью пробивающий мою броню. Это бесило и заводило одновременно.  
И когда он отпустил мои руки, намереваясь снова упереться в грудь, я сел, притягивая его к себе за шею, и потянулся к его губам.  
Я целовал его неторопливо, растягивая удовольствие, как растягивал его он, царапая язык о неровные зубы, потом сильнее, глубже, жестче. Он, задыхаясь, застонал в мой рот, обнял рукой за плечи, другой – потянулся к члену, убыстряясь вслед за мной.  
Но мне еще было мало. Я сгреб его в охапку, - кончая, он все равно не мог оказать мне достойного сопротивления, - опрокинул на спину и снова вошел в него, теперь уже беря свое.  
Нейт протестующее вскрикнул, его скользкие пальцы беспомощно скользнули по моей спине. А я уже впивался губами в солоноватую кожу над ключицей, прикусывал зубами, не в силах сопротивляться собственническому желанию оставить свою метку на его теле. Возможно, он меня потом убьет, ну и ладно. Пока же он только кусал губы и глухо вскрикивал на каждый мой толчок.  
А потом поглаживал кончиками пальцев мою шею, позвоночник, спину – куда мог дотянуться, пока я пытался утихомирить бешено бьющееся сердце.

\- Давай, Брэд, пошли в душ.  
Мы были мокрые и липкие, сама мысль о душе казалась чертовски привлекательной, но вставать было безумно лень. Поэтому я еще сильнее притянул его к себе и не двинулся с места.  
\- Нет-нет-нет, - запротестовал Нейт, - мы уже не на марше, не в лагере. Здесь достаточно воды, горячей воды! Мы можем помыться, как нормальные люди, и валяться чистыми в чистой постели.  
\- Какие же мы нормальные? - пробормотал я в его шею, - и постель мы уже изгваздали…  
\- Вставай, Брэд, - решительно перебил он, высвобождаясь из моих рук.  
Я смотрел, как он идет в ванну. В основном – на его задницу, ближе к бокам украшенную темными пятнами от моих пальцев, и чувствовал – он знает, что я пялюсь на него.  
\- Ты же не думаешь, что мы уже закончили? – небрежно бросил он через плечо, прежде чем исчезнуть в дверях.  
Мне понадобилось всего несколько секунд, чтобы скатиться с кровати и отправиться за ним. Отличное средство от лени.

Нейт стоял, опершись руками на раковину, и рассматривал в зеркало шею. Поймав мое отражение, он улыбнулся.  
\- Прости, я увлекся, - без сожаления сказал я, подходя к нему сзади и обнимая за поясницу.  
\- Ничего. – Он откинул голову мне на плечо, и я мягко коснулся губами багрового следа. – Главное, не увлекайся выше воротничка.  
\- Есть, сэр. Кто-то хотел в душ? Я готов.  
\- Пока не очень, - засмеялся Нейт, – но мы над этим сегодня еще поработаем, сержант.  
\- Я всегда доверял вашему руководству, сэр, - с чувством произнес я.  
Нейт опять засмеялся и развернулся в моих руках.  
\- Я тоже могу ошибаться, Брэд.  
\- Но не в этом случае, сэр.  
Он улыбаясь смотрел на меня, и его глаза лучились от смеха. Я поймал за хвост мысль, что за последние несколько часов он смеялся больше, чем за весь иракский, да и, наверное, афганский походы вместе взятые. Он и улыбался-то за все время, что я его знал, столько раз, что по пальцам можно было сосчитать. И мне нравилось думать, что это я заставляю его смеяться.  
Я повел пальцами по его позвоночнику вниз, он задержал дыхание и шумно выдохнул, когда я остановился у впадинки между ягодиц.  
\- Почему-то мне кажется, что у меня завтра вообще не встанет, - хрипло сказал он.  
\- Я тебе помогу, - пообещал я, еще раз погладив его по позвоночнику.  
\- Не сомневаюсь в этом, - он вцепился в мою руку и потянул в душевую кабину.

Когда мы вернулись в комнату, уже светало. Вообще-то, отправляясь желать командиру спокойной ночи, я не думал, что нам предстоит хоть немного сна, но эта чертова мягкая кровать, особенно после многочасового перелета и того, чем мы занимались остаток ночи, повела себя как настоящий предатель. Лишь только моя голова коснулась подушки, я стал проваливаться в сон. Дождался только, когда Нейт уляжется рядом и притянул его к себе.  
\- Я выжат, как лимон, - пробормотал он, прижимаясь к моему боку.  
Как будто сотни раз делал это раньше. Как будто он всегда спал щекой у меня на плече и дышал в шею, закинув руку поперек груди. Как будто…  
Дальше я ничего не успел подумать, потому что уже спал.

Разбудил меня Нейт – дернувшись и ощутимо приложив головой под подбородок.  
«Браво-Два» не пойдет через этот мост», - пробормотал он и скрипнул зубами.  
Бедняга, я сам не мучился ПТСР, но после Афганистана нет-нет да просыпался в холодном поту, с отзвуками канонады в ушах и привкусом песка во рту. Иракская компания была психологически хреновее, и насколько будет тяжело ее пережить - никто не мог знать наверняка. Со мной пока еще все было хорошо, а вот Нейту явно уже досталось. Я положил руку на его стриженый затылок и уткнулся губами в макушку.  
Нейт заворочался и почти сразу поднял голову.  
\- Я разбудил тебя?  
\- Уже восемь часов. Не страшно.  
Он смотрел на меня еще сонными глазами, но уже настоятельно требовал объяснений.  
\- Тебе приснился кошмар, - уступил я, - бывает. Тебе снился мост через Эль-Гарраф, - когда-нибудь я точно научусь выдерживать любые его взгляды.  
Он кивнул и отвел взгляд.  
\- И как давно тебе снится мост через Эль-Гарраф? – в конце концов, я тоже упрямый сукин сын и умею добиваться своего.  
Нейт привычным жестом облизнул губу и сглотнул:  
\- Было пару раз на базе, пока мы ждали приказа, - тихо и нехотя признался он, – но я никого при этом не будил. Брэд, это пройдет.  
Пока он еще не настолько проснулся, чтобы говорить тем самым тоном, которым обычно ставил жирную точку на дальнейшем обсуждении, я решил продолжить.  
\- Обещай мне, что, если не пройдет или будет проходить не слишком быстро, ты обратишься за помощью.  
Вот теперь он точно проснулся и съязвил:  
\- Хорошо, мамочка. Вы теперь с Ганни будете с двух сторон меня опекать?  
Я хотел ответить, что если понадобится, мы его еще и отконвоируем к мозгоправу, но не успел – зазвонил телефон. Нейт перекатился через меня и потянулся к тумбочке.  
\- Лейтенант Фик.  
\- Нейт, извини, что разбудил, - голос Ганни звучал слишком громко, и Нейт чуть отодвинул трубку от уха. Так что теперь и я все отчетливо слышал и подумал, что черта помянешь…  
\- Доброе утро, Ганни.  
\- Если бы, нас хочет видеть капитан.  
Нейт нахмурился.  
\- Когда?  
\- Григо передал, что как можно быстрее.  
\- Ты уже готов?  
\- Буду, минут через десять. Я могу за тобой зайти? – тактично поинтересовался Ганни после небольшой заминки.  
\- Через десять минут – можешь.

\- У нас что, все командование сплошь импотенты? – возмутился я, когда Нейт положил трубку, и не стал дожидаться его приказа валить к чертовой матери – сам прекрасно понимал, что к приходу Ганни меня здесь быть не должно. Мы – это мы, а работа – это работа.  
\- Почему? – удивился Нейт, уже начиная одеваться.  
\- Сикста вчера ночью шатался по базе и пропагандировал внешний вид, наша сладкая парочка в восемь утра покидает жен, чтобы устроить взбучку тебе и Ганни. Повальная эпидемия.  
Он нахмурился и, видимо, пару секунд размышлял не сделать ли мне нагоняй за панибратские разговоры про офицеров. Но передумал, только как бы между делом уточнил:  
\- Я так понимаю, что ты шатался ночью по базе вместе с сержантом-майором Сикстой?  
Сначала я опешил, потом хотел возразить, потом хотел поймать и стереть с его делано-невинного лица призрак едкой ухмылки. Но решил оставить возмездие на потом - время поджимало.  
\- Даже не продолжай, - предупредил я его и перевел разговор на другую тему. – Кстати, пока я тут одеваюсь, не могли бы вы, сэр, хоть немного посветить меня в свои дальнейшие планы?  
\- Если бы я знал, Брэд. Надеюсь, этот визит к капитану не означает, что меня лишат всего, даже выходного по прибытию, но сегодня мне все равно еще надо проводить родителей. Что будет дальше – я вообще не представляю. Как только я заикнусь об увольнении, в отпуск меня уже наверняка не отпустят. Но не будет ни обучения, ни перевода. Значит, я целыми днями буду на базе, а вечерами – свободен. Пока как-то так. А у тебя какие планы?  
\- В теории – сегодня-завтра выходной. Мне тоже надо отвезти маму домой. Когда будет отпуск, я тоже пока еще не знаю, собирался взять недели две. Но с неотложными делами я разберусь в ближайшие два дня, нужно кое-что уладить.  
\- Девушка?  
Я посмотрел на него с укоризной.  
\- Ямаха. Стоит у матери в гараже, когда я уезжаю надолго. Надо проверить, прежде чем выезжать на скоростное шоссе.  
Нейт чуть заметно улыбнулся.  
\- И как далеко ты собрался ехать, сержант?  
Хорошо что личные вещи, оставленные на базе перед отправкой, нам выдали до встречи с родственниками. Теперь мне было, куда записать его адрес и телефон.  
\- Я жду координаты цели, сэр, - сказал я, вытаскивая коммуникатор.

Мы подошли к двери.  
\- Нет-нет-нет, - покачал он головой, когда я сделал к нему шаг. – Никаких поцелуев на прощанье. Это ничем хорошим не закончится, а у меня осталось совсем мало времени, чтобы привести себя в порядок. Вон отсюда.  
То, что он за пять минут успеет сбрить свой еле заметный светлый пушок, я не сомневался, что не забудет застегнуть воротник под горлышко – тоже, а вот что он за это время сможет сделать с припухшими губами, я даже не представлял. Как не представлял себе, что сейчас развернусь и просто уйду.  
\- Так точно, сэр, - ответил я и припечатал его к стенке.  
Его губы были горячими и сухими, стиснутыми в молчаливом протесте, недолго, несколько секунд, пока он не сообразил, что лучше мне ответить, чем продолжать сопротивляться и терять драгоценные секунды. И вот тогда он положил руку мне на затылок и так ответил, что я действительно чуть не забыл, что мы тут заканчиваем, а не начинаем.  
\- Вон отсюда, Брэд, - повторил он, отталкивая меня, с трудом отлепляясь от стены и распахивая дверь.  
\- Так точно, сэр, - тоже повторил я, но на сей раз выполнил приказ.

В коридоре я чуть не столкнулся с Ганни. Но я уже сворачивал на лестницу, и он дипломатично сделал вид, что меня не заметил. Я не сомневался, что губы Нейта он тоже «не заметит», а у сладкой парочки не хватит воображения, чтобы придумать правильное объяснение, даже если его внешний вид покажется им вызывающим. Ничего нового в этом не было: он и в пустыне иногда выглядел так, как будто только что выиграл марафон по поцелуям. 

В тот день я больше Нейта не видел.


	3. Часть третья

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Краткое содержание: После возвращения на базу, ЭлТи и сержант получают двухдневную увольнительную. Брэд не терпелив, Нейт зажигает. POV Брэда.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Огромное спасибо Stephania за бетирование, Lex за помощь в облагораживании переводов и консультации по реалиям американской жизни.  
> Время действия (спойлеры): от матчасти остались уже только книги "Морпехи" (“One bullet away”) и “Generation kill”.

Возвращение домой каждый раз сопровождалось серьезным испытанием.  
Моя мама по жизни обожала детей, подкармливала бродячих животных и любила готовить. Когда я возвращался из очередного тура, похудевший и вымотанный, три ее любимых занятия сливались в одну, но пламенную страсть. В сочетании с природным упрямством это означало: накормить единственного изголодавшегося ребенка любой ценой. В считанные часы действо набирало обороты и разрасталось до катастрофических масштабов. Качество ее еды было отменным, количество превышало все разумные пределы. Убедить маму, что я не настолько голоден, чтобы есть за целый взвод, было нереально. Как и объяснить, что я не верблюд, чтобы запасаться впрок на следующие полгода.  
Я чувствовал себя теленком, откармливаемым на убой. Но ее пирожки благоухали так, что забивали пары бензина, когда я спасался в гараже, пытаясь заняться Ямахой. И как только проходило чувство сытости по уши, я снова обреченно появлялся на кухне, а лицо мамы озаряла победная улыбка.

И еще был Нейт. Я начал думать о нем, как только вышел из гостиницы. И чем бы ни занимался весь день – подписывал увольнительную, разговаривал с ребятами, боролся с мамой и ее пирожками, перебирал двигатель мотоцикла, - я все равно думал о том, что хочу ему позвонить, увидеть его и затрахать до потери пульса, все равно чьего.  
Тем не менее, я прекрасно понимал, что на сегодня у него хватит дел и без меня - даже если он не будет занят на базе, остаются родители и, возможно, друзья, с которыми он захочет встретиться по возвращении. Нейт представлялся мне вполне коммуникабельным парнем, который общается не только со своим мотоциклом и бывшим лучшим другом, женившимся на бывшей подруге.  
До вечера мне было чем заняться, и я решил, что позвоню ему только утром. Но часам к девяти я разобрался с обеими моими проблемами – пирожками и Ямахой – и кроме как думать о Нейте, больше ничего не оставалось.  
Я продержался до одиннадцати часов, а потом все-таки сорвался и набрал его номер.  
\- Как все прошло с утра? – спросил я после того, как мы обменялись коротким «привет».  
\- Ты не поверишь, если я расскажу, - пустил в ход свою любимую отмазку Нейт.  
Вообще-то, я не сомневался, что он ничего не расскажет, но попытаться стоило.  
\- А планы прояснились?  
\- Завтра я совершенно свободен.  
Было что-то странное в том, как он говорил – медленнее, чем обычно, но слова не звучали четче, и меня не покидало ощущение, что он говорит вполголоса, как будто не хочет, чтобы его услышал кто-то, кто находится рядом. И тут я подумал, что Нейт-то выяснил, что меня никто, кроме Ямахи, не ждет, а вот я представления не имел, что его окружает вне базы.  
\- Приезжай ко мне утром.  
\- Нейт, у тебя все в порядке?  
\- В полном, - твердо ответил он, а меня вдруг осенило: да он просто набрался!  
Судя по голосу, не сильно, но явно больше одной бутылки пива – единственная стадия опьянения, в которой я до сих пор его видел. Значит, все-таки был повод? Или, может быть, я ошибаюсь насчет его состояния?  
\- Нейт, ты пьян?- осторожно поинтересовался я.  
\- Кажется, да, - беспечно ответил он, - но не сильно. Разговор с другом под бутылку вина, что может быть лучше?  
Меня немного отпустило. Значит, я правильно оценил уровень его общительности, а утром действительно ничего страшного не произошло. Уже хорошо.  
\- Могу сходу назвать одно занятие получше.  
Он тихо засмеялся.  
\- Пожалуй, я с тобой соглашусь.  
\- Уверен, что хочешь видеть меня только завтра?  
\- Совсем не уверен, - после паузы ответил он, - но так будет лучше для всех, Брэд. До встречи, - и отключился.  
Я задумался. Что значит «лучше для всех»? Нейт не уверен, что мне надо приехать только завтра. Я однозначно хотел видеть его прямо сейчас. Кто же эти все? Не уехали родители? Вряд ли, он бы так и сказал. Тогда, черт побери, что происходит?  
Чем больше я думал, тем больше понимал, что не намерен ждать до завтра, чтобы все выяснить.

Оставалось только договориться с мамой. Она всегда обижалась, когда я сбегал от нее в первые же дни увольнительной.  
\- Мам, мне надо ехать, - сказал я, нарисовавшись в дверях гостиной в полной экипировке: кожаная куртка и штаны, шлем в руках и сумка с джинсами и запасной футболкой за спиной. Сбегая надо сразу быть во всеоружии.  
Она подняла глаза от книги и посмотрела на меня поверх очков.  
\- Кстати, Джулия о тебе спрашивала.  
По моему мнению, это было совсем не кстати, но у моей мамы всегда были свои соображения насчет своевременности того или иного разговора.  
\- Мам, давай ты мне потом расскажешь, а? Я заеду на днях.  
Что-то она сегодня была не в форме. Обычно, в это время уже шел монолог о ее несбывшихся надеждах на мое семейное счастье, нерожденных внуках и прочей нестабильности моей жизни. Если она наконец-то слезла с этой темы, это означало только то, что она нашла другую. Что вряд ли будет лучше. Но пока она молчала, этим надо было воспользоваться.  
\- Так я поеду?  
Она все так же изучала меня поверх очков.  
\- Потом расскажешь мне, кто она? – подмигнула мама.  
Я опешил, но быстро справился с собой.  
\- Непременно, - пообещал я и отправился в гараж. 

Навигатор сообщал, что от Сан-Диего, где жила мама, до дома Нейта я доберусь за сорок пять минут. Я не сомневался, что справлюсь максимум за полчаса.  
По дороге я думал о том, что между нашими домами в Оушенсайд около четырех километров по прямой. Завести двигатель и сразу же заглушить, даже не разогнаться. Хотя у меня не было надобности проезжать мимо его дома. По дороге на базу я сворачивал раньше, проезжая часть пути по скоростному шоссе. Но почему мы не встретились на побережье? Я часто бегал там перед завтраком, любил выпить кофе на веранде; Нейт, наверняка, не пропустил ни одной утренней пробежки и вряд ли предпочитал загазованную улицу океанскому побережью. Как же так получилось, что мы ни разу не столкнулись вне базы? Поук наверняка подвел бы под этот факт одну из своих теорий о вере в предопределенность событий, мне же никакие знаки судьбы не мерещились, но это не мешало задавать себе этот вопрос снова и снова.  
Было около полуночи, когда я заглушил мотор перед его домом и огляделся.  
Справа – широкий гаражный бокс с бетонированной площадкой, слева – небольшое пятно газона за декоративным забором, узкая дорожка к трехступенчатой лестнице на небольшую дощатую веранду, стеклянная стена с дверью в гостиную. На втором этаже - два широких окна с узким общим балконом во всю ширину фасада. Слишком большой съемный дом для одного.  
Не знаю, что бы я сделал, если бы дом был погружен в темноту, возможно, развернулся бы и уехал, но в одном из окон второго этажа горел приглушенный свет, и я снова набрал номер Нейта. Судя по тому, что он ответил сразу, он действительно еще не спал.  
\- Знаешь, я решил не ждать до утра.  
\- Ты где?  
\- Перед твоим домом.  
\- Сумасшедший, - констатировал Нейт и отключился.  
Через пару минут на веранде зажегся свет, и он выскользнул на улицу, осторожно закрывая за собой дверь. Он опять был в пижамных штанах и босиком, но на сей раз еще и в майке. И насколько я мог видеть даже за несколько метров – она ничего не скрывала, а только подчеркивала. Если он собирался расхаживать в таком виде рядом со мной, то я только и буду, что раздевать его со всеми вытекающими отсюда последствиями.  
Нейт пошел через веранду, и я даже присвистнул – вело его конкретно. Но он, ни разу не запутавшись в ногах, как настоящий морпех, с честью справился с тремя невысокими ступеньками. На ровной поверхности у него получилось лучше, но не намного. Держа азимут на меня, он ткнул пультом в сторону гаража, и ворота с легким скрежетом поползли вверх.  
\- Эй, ты как? – меня разбирал смех, но глядя в его немного смущенное лицо, я всеми силами старался выглядеть серьезным.  
\- Поверь мне, все не так плохо, как кажется, Брэд.  
Говорил он действительно лучше, чем держался на ногах.  
\- Уверен, что это была всего одна бутылка?  
Нейт задумался.  
\- Кажется, их было четыре, но на двоих, - уточнил он, а дальше его понесло на одном дыхании: - Обычно я столько не пью. У меня начинает заплетаться язык и нарушается координация гораздо раньше, чем отключаются мозги. Но столько я вообще не пью. Но когда я перебираю, то все равно много болтаю и плохо себя контролирую.  
На последних словах он совсем выдохся, сделал глубокий вздох, потом до него, видимо, дошло, что вот сейчас он как раз много болтает.  
\- Это раздражает, - буркнул он и захлопнул рот.  
Я беззвучно смеялся, но когда он посмотрел на меня, попытался спрятать улыбку. Не успел. Нейт заметил, закатил глаза и поджал губы. Я засмеялся в голос. Он делал вид, что сердится, но я видел, что он улыбнулся, опуская голову.  
\- Ладно, заводи своего зверя в гараж. Только не шуми, - предупредил он. - Давай я заберу твой шлем.  
\- Удержишь? – подколол я.  
\- Хватит надо мной ржать, - пробормотал Нейт, принимая шлем из моих рук, и направился в гараж.  
Я послушался и покатил мотоцикл следом за ним, начиная осознавать, что, возможно, я все-таки зря поддался спонтанному порыву и рванул к нему ночью без приглашения. Вместе с тем, теперь мне точно надо было выяснить, что происходит и почему в гараже стоят две машины.  
Пока я пристраивал между ними Ямаху, Нейт умудрился положить мой шлем на полку и снова щелкнул пультом, закрывая ворота. Когда я поставил мотоцикл на подножку и повернулся к нему, он уже привалился спиной к стене и, скрестив руки на груди, наблюдал за мной.  
\- Вообще-то я живу не один, - начал он, не дожидаясь пока я задам ему прямой вопрос, - а с бывшим сокурсником. В Квантико мы жили в одной комнате, и когда нас вместе перевели в «Кэмп-Пендлтон», мы подумали, что будет проще и дешевле, если мы снимем дом на двоих.  
Я чувствовал себя идиотом.  
\- Извини, такой вариант мне в голову не приходил.  
Нейт усмехнулся.  
\- Даже не хочу знать, какие варианты приходили тебе в голову, Брэд, - он подкрепил свои слова взглядом, который даже в его нынешнем состоянии получился выразительным. Правда не надолго. Потом Нейт моргнул и снова погрустнел. - Я сам виноват. Мне надо было прямо сказать тебе, что я живу не один, и что сегодня мой сосед дома. И уж точно не следовало говорить, что я в чем-то не уверен. Я должен был понять, что ты рванешь сюда, как только услышишь про мои сомнения.  
Черт, я бы отвез его к себе, если бы не был уверен, что на мотоцикле он не удержится. А перед этим ему еще надо будет подняться в свою комнату, переодеться и спуститься обратно в гараж. На столько героических подвигов подряд мой командир сейчас явно не был способен. Черт, это было так смешно, но совсем не вовремя.  
Я вздохнул.  
\- Мне уехать?  
Вздох Нейта прозвучал еще горше.  
\- Так было бы правильнее, Брэд.  
Ну да, и лучше для всех. Мне не надо было объяснять, что свидетели, к тому же из числа офицеров нашей базы, нам не нужны.  
Я стал застегивать куртку, но конец чертовой молнии никак не хотел попадать в бегунок под нужным углом. Я провозился несколько секунд, начиная злиться, пока наконец слайдер не пошел вверх, застегивая мою «броню».

Я застегнулся почти до середины, когда снова посмотрел на Нейта, и замер.  
Он по-прежнему стоял, привалившись к стене, только теперь откинув голову назад, видимо, обретя затылком дополнительную точку опоры. На шее «светился» мой утренний засос. Руки немного опустились, больше не закрывая грудную клетку. Чертова белая майка обтягивала мышцы, как перчатка, а тонкие пижамные штаны отчетливо топорщились в одном конкретном месте, исключая всякую двусмысленность. Он смотрел на меня из-под полуприкрытых век, закусив губу. Кажется, даже дышал через раз, пытаясь справиться с собой.  
Он был так явно возбужден, что я перестал думать о том, что правильно. Я шагнул к нему. Нейт распахнул глаза, оттолкнулся от стены и пошел ко мне навстречу, остановившись так близко, что я чувствовал его горячее дыхание на шее.  
От него пахло вином и мятной зубной пастой. Наверное, на вкус это был дьявольский коктейль, и я стиснул зубы, чтобы не сделать попытки попробовать его. Я смотрел на его висок – чуть ниже моих глаз, чуть выше моих губ, - короткие, светлые волоски, чуть влажные, то ли от пота, то ли от недавно принятого душа. Но я был уверен, что душ тут не при чем, и мне до одури хотелось это проверить.  
\- Я все еще помню, что тебе надо уехать, - тихо сказал Нейт.  
Я промолчал, только втянул носом воздух, ощущая пробившийся через мяту запах его возбуждения и, чуть наклонив голову, коснулся губами его виска. Нейт вздрогнул.  
\- Брэд, это неправильно. Не потакай мне. Я не смогу остановиться.  
\- На хрен, Нейт.  
Он вдруг засмеялся и вскинул голову, наискось полоснув виском по моим губам.  
\- Ты понимаешь, как непристойно это звучит?  
Твою ж мать…  
Я был прав – терпкая мятная сладость в его рту была адской смесью, но меня это мало волновало. Вообще-то еще несколько секунд я понимал, что меня должно волновать очень многое – раз уж из нас двоих трезв был именно я, а Нейт как раз пребывал на той стадии, когда выпито не так много, чтобы упасть бревном, но и не так мало, чтобы еще держать себя в руках. Я бы сказал, что его неудержимо тянуло на подвиги, вернее, на один подвиг - секс в гараже.  
Когда он застонал – громко, не сдерживаясь, – как только я коснулся его губ, я еще подумал, что пьяный Нейт обещает быть намного громче себя трезвого, и что сейчас это совсем некстати. Но если я мог хоть как-то держать себя в руках на расстоянии, то в данной ситуации это было выше моих сил. Когда он щедро делился со мной пьяной мятой, когда его пальцы на удивление ловко, наощупь, расстегнули мою куртку, когда его руки скользнули по телу, обнимая меня, когда он вжался в меня, и его стояк впечатался в мое бедро.  
Я бы не стал его останавливать, даже если бы мог.

Я поддерживал его голову и обнимал за поясницу. Теперь мы шатались вместе, то наталкиваясь на полки, то пытаясь вытереть друг другом ближайшую машину. Когда мы чуть не опрокинули Ямаху, припаркованную рядом, до меня дошло, что надо срочно что-то делать, пока мы не учинили тут настоящий ночной погром. Нейт же самозабвенно трахал мой рот языком и пытался проделать то же самое с моим бедром другой частью своего тела, и ни на что вокруг не реагировал. Я бы с удовольствием последовал его примеру, но, во-вторых, пижамные штаны - не жесткие кожаные брюки, Нейт-то уже урчал от удовольствия, а я думал о том, что если сейчас хотя бы не расстегну эти тиски, то лишусь самого дорогого, а, во-первых, это был не его мотоцикл.  
Со всем этим определенно надо было что-то делать. Трудный выбор, но начать я решил с безопасности Ямахи.  
Нейт всхлипнул, когда я развернул его и прижал к капоту ближайшей машины. Он откинул голову и уперся об капот руками, я подсадил его и вклинился между его расставленных коленок. Нейт подался ко мне, проехавшись задницей по капоту.  
\- Надеюсь, это твоя машина? – пробормотал я.  
\- Насрать, - выдохнул Нейт.  
Я засмеялся, задирая его майку. Его живот дрожал под моей ладонью всеми своими накачанными кубиками. Его руки стягивали с моих плеч куртку, мне было жарко, но я не хотел отпускать его. Нейт не сдавался, твердо решив не отступать от своего плана, пока я не взмолился:  
\- Нейт, еще несколько секунд и у меня не будет больше яиц!  
\- Тогда не мешай мне, и я справлюсь и с этим.  
Я перестал с ним спорить - без куртки правда стало легче. Пока он возился с молнией, я запустил руку ему в штаны, чем еще больше застопорил его и так не слишком ловкое продвижение, но я не сомневался, что в конце концов он сделает то, что обещал.  
Я впивался в его рот, вторя языком тому ритму, что задавала моя рука на его члене. Нейт толкался в мой кулак, одной рукой обнимая меня за плечи, другой – поглаживая мой член через трусы, и хрипло стонал. У меня начинало плыть перед глазами, Нейт дышал так, как будто ему не хватало кислорода, и нам обоим уже на все было глубоко наплевать.

Мы пропустили тот момент, когда распахнулась внутренняя дверь в гараж, и только, когда раздался чужой голос: «Нейт, я услышал шум…», мы замерли и медленно оторвались друг от друга.  
Сосед Нейта, смуглый темноволосый парень, застыл на пороге и смотрел на нас выпученными глазами, приоткрыв рот.  
Нейт залился краской до самых кончиков ушей и стал осторожно сползать с капота. Во время этого маневра я постарался как можно незаметнее вытащить руку у него из штанов. Нейт принял вертикальное положение и вцепился в меня мертвой хваткой, удерживая равновесие и пряча от своего соседа мои расстегнутые штаны и свой стояк.  
\- Я думал, ты склеил какую-нибудь цыпочку в коже, - попытался пошутить все еще ошарашенный парень.  
\- Не получилось, склеился только Брэд, - серьезно отозвался Нейт, - кстати, Ви Джей - это Брэд, Брэд – это Ви Джей.  
После такого краткого гражданского приветствия я бы мог спокойно помахать соседу Нейта рукой и сделать вид, что Морская пехота вообще не имеет ко мне никакого отношения. Отличная идея, но, к сожалению, мы, хотя и шапочно, были знакомы еще по Афганистану.  
Я попытался немного выпрямиться – вытянуться «во фрунт» с Нейтом на шее все равно бы не получилось.  
\- Лейтенант Джордж, сэр.  
\- Сержант Колберт.  
\- Просто заебись, - со вздохом закончил официальную часть встречи Нейт.  
После этого Ви Джей очнулся и перешел в наступление. Нейт мгновенно окопался и начал отстреливаться. Мне оставалось только прикрывать его тыл и подавать патроны.  
\- Нейт, ты пьян… - осторожно начал лейтенант номер два.  
\- К моему нынешнему местоположению это отношения не имеет, - отрезал номер один.  
\- Ладно, я скажу по-другому. Какого черта тут происходит? – повысил голос второй.  
\- Извини, я не предупредил, что у меня сегодня свидание, - елейным голосом выбил у него почву из-под ног первый.  
\- У тебя что?! – опешил второй.  
Этот момент я счел благоприятным для выстрела, потому что не мог позволить Нейту опять отвечать за все одному.  
\- При всем моем уважении, сэр, вы же не думаете, что лейтенант Фик вышел на улицу и тормознул первый попавшийся мотоцикл?  
\- Я пока слабо себе представляю, что мне обо всем этом думать, сержант, - огрызнулся Ви Джей.  
И снова я успел подать реплику раньше Нейта, который в этот момент решил передохнуть, уткнувшись лбом мне в ключицу, и я надеялся, что алеющие кончики его ушей свидетельствовали о том, что он не отключился, а готовится к новой атаке.  
\- Сэр, мне кажется, что сейчас не очень удачное время для объяснений.  
\- Сержант, мне кажется, что я имею право знать, что происходит в моем гараже и чему я стал свидетелем!  
\- Брэйк, господа, - снова поднял голову Нейт. - Брэд, я сам разберусь. Ви Джей, поговорим завтра утром, хорошо?  
Я промолчал не только потому, что так хотел Нейт. Я видел, что мы действительно выбили Ви Джея из колеи своей демонстрацией. Насколько я помнил, он не страдал таким восторженным идеализмом, как Нейт, но тоже был из когорты тех юных офицеров, которые считали, что морская пехота – сплошная гордость, оружие – их меч, а ДАДТ – их щит, и дрочить в командном хамви непристойно. Если бы он попал в Ирак, то быстро бы избавился от розовых очков, но, к сожалению, лейтенант Джордж во время этой военной компании отбывал свою службу в «Кэмп-Пендлтоне», поэтому багаж его знаний так и не пополнился со времен Афганистана.  
\- Нейт, черт побери, мы целый вечер пили и болтали об всем, что случилось за последние месяцы, от Кувейта до твоего увольнения, ты отшучивался по поводу засоса на шее, и ни словом не обмолвился, что ты… что у тебя…  
\- Поговорим завтра утром, хорошо? – мягко повторил Нейт и без перехода жестко припечатал: - А сегодня я хочу, чтобы он остался.  
Ви Джей открыл рот, закрыл его, выдохнул и выбросил белый флаг.  
\- Делай, что хочешь, Нейт. Я тебе еще должен за Эмму, - сказал он. - Надеюсь, что утром окажется, что все это мне только приснилось, - и закрыл дверь.  
Мы молча слушали его удаляющиеся шаги, потом я прошептал:  
\- А твой сосед – веселый парень, если ему снятся такие сны…  
Нейт тихонько прыснул. Я чувствовал его дыхание где-то на скуле, горячее, но уже не обжигающее. И пока мы оба немного остыли, следовало убраться из гаража. Но по программе Нейта следом за боем следовал разбор полетов.  
\- С одной стороны, все хреново. Мы умудрились вляпаться в первый же вечер возвращения домой, и Ви Джей тебя знает, - сказал он тем же самым тоном, каким объяснял после тренировочного боя около «Матильды» наши плюсы и минусы.  
\- Нейт? – осторожно перебил его я.  
\- Да?  
\- Это что, анализ столкновения с твоим соседом?  
\- Ну да, - невозмутимо подтвердил он и продолжил: - С другой стороны – если бы он тебя не знал, и вы бы столкнулись нос к носу на базе, еще неизвестно, чем бы все это обернулось.  
Я решил, что лучше переключить его на другую тему.  
\- Что вы сделали с Эммой?  
\- Что с ней делал Ви Джей, думаю, и так понятно, а я почти месяц кочевал с базы по разным гостиницам, пока они тут крутили свой бурный роман. Мы, как в колледже, стараемся предупреждать о свиданиях и предоставлять друг другу полную свободу. Я уже совсем было решил подыскивать себе другое жилье, но они вдруг вдрызг разругались, и я еще долго помогал Ви Джею зализывать раны.  
Мне стало интересно, сколько раз пользовался этой свободой Нейт, но спросить я не успел.  
\- Пойдем наверх.  
\- Ты уверен?  
\- Абсолютно. Теперь он мне должен еще больше. Я же чуть не отполировал задницей капот его машины, - усмехнулся Нейт и, едва я успел подхватить с пола куртку, потащил меня к лестнице, ведущей к двери в дом. - Только не шуми, - предупредил он и споткнулся на первой же ступеньке.  
\- Давай-ка я тебя поддержу, - предложил я, обхватывая его за поясницу.  
\- Я сам дойду! – воспротивился Нейт и снова споткнулся, чуть не уложив на ступеньки нас обоих. – Вот дерьмо, - пробормотал он и закинул руку мне на шею.  
Сразу за дверью мы свернули направо и стали взбираться по лестнице на второй этаж. Ви Джей заботливо выключил свет на веранде, поэтому в доме вообще с трудом что-то можно было разглядеть на расстоянии вытянутой руки. К чести Нейта, у него не было проблем с ориентацией в пространстве, а шаткое равновесие я умудрялся поддерживать за двоих.  
\- Гребаные лестницы, - пробормотал Нейт, когда мы в самом конце восхождения опять чуть не разбросали кости по ступенькам.  
\- Пить надо меньше.  
Нейт тихо засмеялся и в очередной раз подставил мне подножку. Чтобы избежать падения, я довольно сильно припечатал его к стенке. Нейт охнул, выпуская из легких последний воздух, я немного отстранился.  
Было так темно, что я вообще не видел Нейта. Я только чувствовал, как стучит его сердце, отдаваясь мне в ребра, как собирается тепло под его пальцами, пока его ладонь скользит по моей руке вверх, обжигающим отпечатком останавливаясь на шее сзади, я чувствовал его дыхание на лице и то, как он облизнул губы, прежде чем раскрыть их мне в ответ.  
Я думал, что знаю все о том, что можно чувствовать, когда кого-то целуешь. Я ошибался. Это было как плавание без фонарика в темной воде. Только намного круче. Когда все наощупь, а вокруг – только непроницаемая бездна. Когда от избытка кислорода чуть кружится голова, но ты не боишься захлебнуться, потому что воздух из баллона так и должен поступать маленькими, дозированными глотками. Когда знаешь, что вокруг мертвая тишина, но чем глубже опускаешься, тем сильнее нарастает грохот собственной крови в ушах. Когда всем телом чувствуешь малейшее колебание мертвой воды, и каждое течение может оказаться смертельно опасным. Это рискованно, но именно это и заводит…  
Где-то на улице взвизгнули тормоза, и мы вынырнули, касаясь друг друга лбами и тяжело дыша.  
\- В комнату. Живо, - выдохнул Нейт.  
\- Как будто я сопротивляюсь, - пробормотал я, - сэр…

В его комнате горел ночник, освещая широкую постель с откинутым одеялом. Дальше я рассматривать не стал – это было то самое место, на которое я должен был - и хотел - уложить Нейта.  
Он тоже не возражал – дойдя до горизонтальной поверхности, он отпустил меня и растянулся на матрасе, улегшись на спину и закинув руки за голову. Глядя на его лицо с блядскими губами и прикрытыми глазами, я подумал, что было бы крайне несправедливо, если бы он отключился прямо сейчас. Но Нейт вдруг посмотрел на меня совершенно трезвым взглядом и по-прежнему слегка заплетающимся языком произнес:  
\- Мне кажется, что на тебе все еще слишком много одежды.  
Ни один человек до сих пор не заставлял меня раздеваться с такой скоростью. К тому времени, когда на мне не осталось ничего, он успел сесть и стянуть майку. И все это время, Нейт смотрел на меня так, что если бы он сейчас послал меня в одиночку безоружным на тот гребаный мост, я бы передушил тех сирийцев голыми руками. И когда он, подтянув под себя ноги, сел на колени и притянул меня к себе, я был готов убить любого, кто посмеет нам помешать. Хорошо, что я не постиг этот дзен еще в гараже, а то черт знает, чем бы все это обернулось.  
Нейт ткнулся губами куда-то мне в солнечное сплетение и впился пальцами в бедра, не давая отойти. Я и не хотел, но коленки опять подгибались, потому что его губы и чертов язык опускались все ниже. Медленно, но настырно, заставляя меня вздрагивать от нетерпения. Гребаный Иисусе, как же я хотел, чтобы он продолжал, чтобы он не останавливался!  
А Нейт, как нарочно, поднял голову и усмехнулся:  
\- Не боишься? – спросил этот изверг. - У меня же проблемы с координацией.  
\- У меня инстинкт самосохранения на нуле, - признался я, кладя руку ему на затылок.  
По-прежнему глядя мне в глаза, он подхватил в ладонь мои яички и обхватил губами головку, и вибрация его смешка током прошлась по венам, растеклась волной от точки касания до кончиков моих пальцев. Я оперся на его плечо, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы удержаться на ногах.  
Я смотрел, как двигается плоть через плотное кольцо губ – самое горячее шоу, что я видел в жизни. Мне столько раз снился этот сон – его взгляд снизу вверх на уровне моего живота, его пальцы, впивающиеся в мои бедра, его рот вокруг моего члена. Мне снилось это короткими минутами забытья на марше, длинными ночами в лагере в Дивании, доводя меня до исступления. Но реальность была еще жарче. Я смотрел, как он прикрывает глаза, продолжая жадно высасывать, почти выпускать и снова заглатывать, я чувствовал, как его пальцы скользят по промежности, то легкими касаниями, то надавливая, делая удовольствие невыносимым. И мне так и не удалось понять, в какой момент я окончательно потерял над собой контроль, но рот Нейта был занят, поэтому гортанные стоны, раздававшиеся в комнате, когда я рывками освобождался в его горло, должны были быть моими.  
Я осел на пол, где стоял, откинувшись спиной на тумбочку. Нейт свернулся на постели, подложив руки под подбородок, и смотрел на меня, улыбаясь припухшими губами. И я потянулся к нему, притягивая за шею, сминая улыбку, перехватывая обрывки слов. Мой вкус в его рту сводил с ума, его стон то затихал в моем горле, то снова вибрировал на языке. Я словно обезумел, переворачивая его на спину и целуя его губы, скулы, шею, прикусывая острую косточку ключицы. Я впитывал его вкус, прокладывая губами маршрут по солоноватой коже, исчерчивая языком линии мускулов, прикусывая твердый бугорок соска. Я слушал каждый его вздох и стук его сердца под моей ладонью.  
Дойдя до середины его живота, я столкнулся с преградой, но стащить с него штаны было делом нескольких секунд, а потом я продолжил целовать и облизывать, дразнить и возбуждать, хотя в последнем он явно уже не нуждался. Его член был настолько тверд, что я подумал, что он кончит, даже если я не прикоснусь к нему. Но это не входило в мои планы.  
Мне никогда не снилось, что я смотрю на него снизу вверх, устроившись между его раздвинутых коленей, его рука лежит на моем затылке, пресекая пути к отступлению, а от его взгляда, тягучего и прозрачного, как горячая патока, по всему телу растекается жгучая жажда. И что я наклонюсь над его животом, проводя языком по всей длине напряженного члена, а он в ответ вздрогнет и с шумом втянет воздух.  
Мне никогда не снилось, как он выгибается и снова падает на постель, когда я беру его член в рот так глубоко, как только могу, и держу его толкающиеся бедра, чтобы он не протаранил мне глотку. И что он захрипит, то ли протестуя, то ли прося, что в принципе совсем не важно, потому что меня не нужно подгонять. Я и так готов сделать для него все, что смогу.  
Мне никогда не снилось, как дрожат его губы, хватая воздух, пока я отсасываю ему со всей фантазией, на какую только способен, и жалею о том, что не могу впиться в его рот прямо сейчас. И что он забьется под моими руками, комкая простыню и почти крича, когда в мой рот выплеснется первый сгусток его спермы.  
Наверно, это был не самый удачный момент для размышлений о том, как, черт побери, так получилось, что я отсасываю парню и получаю от этого удовольствие. Но это был не просто какой-то парень, а Нейт. И это в корне меняло дело. Я давно хотел его, и с того момента, как увидел, что он больше ко мне не равнодушен, я не сомневался в том, чем все закончится: я его трахну. И в тот день, когда я зашел в его палатку в Дивании, у меня не было ни тени сомнений в том, кто выиграет пари, хотя я действительно не ставил. Все изменилось, когда его губы коснулись моих губ, когда мы раздевались, путаясь в руках и мешая друг другу, когда он лежал на одеяле и смотрел на меня так, как будто вручал в мои руки свою жизнь. Все изменилось, но я не хотел думать, почему и насколько.  
Я высасывал, облизывал и глотал, ощущая, как затихает дрожь его тела и становится ровнее дыхание. Выпустив его член изо рта, я стал целовать живот, намереваясь продолжить наше свидание, и в этот момент подумал, что Нейт какой-то подозрительно тихий. Я поднял голову и обнаружил, что он… спит.  
\- Нейт? – тихо позвал я, все еще не веря своим глазам, он мурлыкнул что-то типа «Брэд» и попытался повернуться на бок.  
Я сполз с него и завалился рядом, подперев голову рукой. Нейт повернулся полубоком, вытянув одну ногу и согнув в коленке другую, провокационно выставив задницу, обнял подушку и, уткнувшись в нее носом, тихонько засопел. Я стал вытягивать из-под него одеяло, чтобы укрыть нас обоих, Нейт недовольно заворчал, но так и не проснулся. Но когда я, выключив свет, устроился рядом, он подтянулся и прижался к моему боку, как сделал это вчера – уткнувшись носом мне в шею, закинув руку поперек груди и вклинившись коленкой между моих ног.  
Засыпая, я улыбался, представляя себе его лицо, когда он проснется утром и вспомнит, что вырубился во время секса. Конечно, если вспомнит, но в этом случае я собирался освежить его память.

Когда я проснулся, было около десяти, и через жалюзи уже вовсю пробивалось солнце. Нейта рядом не было, и во всем доме царила тишина. Я еще немного повалялся, разглядывая почти спартанскую обстановку его комнаты: тумбочка с томиком Кипплинга, письменный стол с лаптопом, полка с ровно расставленными книгами, двери в стенной шкаф и ванную. Все строго и функционально, самыми комфортными были кровать и компьютерное кресло, и чисто – насколько я видел – ни пылинки. То ли Нейт с Ви Джеем тратили все сэкономленные на совместном проживании деньги на ежедневно приходящую уборщицу, то ли на офицерских курсах в морской пехоте вдруг стали готовить еще и отличных домработниц. Сброшенная мной накануне на пол одежда оказалась аккуратно сложенной на стуле, куртка – на спинке, и я совсем не удивился, обнаружив в ванной свежее полотенце и зубную щетку в упаковке.

Приняв душ и натянув боксеры, я вышел из комнаты и сразу почувствовал аромат свежесваренного кофе и какой-то выпечки. Желудок заурчал, напоминая о насущном. Я стал спускаться по лестнице.  
При свете дня на первом этаже обнаружилась гостиная с парой диванов вокруг длинного кофейного стола и кухонный угол, отгороженный столом. Нейт сидел на стуле в джинсах и футболке, вытянув скрещенные в щиколотках ноги, читая газету и прикладываясь к кружке.  
\- Ну, ты и соня, - приветствовал меня Нейт, отрываясь от газеты.  
\- Кто бы говорил, - весело откликнулся я. – Я-то никогда не отрубался, пока мне отсасывали.  
Нейт явно смутился, но командных позиций не сдал.  
\- Во время? А я помню, что мы уже закончили.  
Я продолжал смотреть на него, спускаясь вниз и усаживаясь на соседний стул.  
\- Ладно, будем считать, что почти закончили, - согласился Нейт. – Прости.  
\- Принято.  
И вместо всякой благодарности, он смерил меня взглядом с головы до ног и выдал:  
– Ты как-то не сильно одет.  
\- Тебе не угодишь: вчера – на мне слишком много одежды, сегодня – слишком мало, - усмехнулся я.  
\- Хорошо, что ты не последовал моим вчерашним директивам. Хотя мы все равно здесь одни. Кофе?  
\- Я бы и от завтрака не отказался.  
\- Будешь хлопья с молоком или приготовить тебе что-нибудь? Омлет с беконом? Горячий бутерброд? А то блинчиков осталось совсем немного, - сказал Нейт, вставая.  
\- Ничего себе. В честь чего такой пир?  
\- Ви Джей перед моим приездом организовал генеральную уборку и забил холодильник всякой всячиной. Теряюсь в догадках, что тут происходило, пока меня не было, раз он так заметает следы, - улыбнулся Нейт. – Теперь мы пируем, потому что надо все это съесть. А обычно я завтракаю по дороге на базу или делаю блинчики.  
\- Блинчики? – недоверчиво переспросил я.  
Нейт недоуменно уставился на меня, так и не донеся сковородку до плиты.  
\- Ну да. Моя мама делает обалденные блинчики, мне их очень не хватало, когда я учился в Дартмуте, поэтому пришлось научиться делать их самому.  
Я молча смотрел на него. Признание, что ему не хватало в колледже Лиги Плюща маминых блинчиков, звучало примерно так же, как если бы я признался, что в морской пехоте скучаю по маминым пирожкам. Я бы ни за что не сказал такое вслух, но Нейта, похоже, это нисколько не волновало.  
\- Я люблю блинчики на завтрак, - повторил он таким тоном, как будто это все оправдывало. - Ну, не тостами же питаться.  
Я опять счел за лучшее промолчать: хлопья я не переваривал органически – они слишком напоминали ту сухую смесь из пайков, чтобы есть ее еще и дома, даже заливая молоком. Так что если у меня с вечера не оставалось пиццы или чего-нибудь еще от ужина, приходилось довольствоваться именно тостами, а если не было и их, то – завтраком в ближайшей кафешке или, что было намного хуже, в столовке на базе.  
\- Как самочувствие?  
\- Я в порядке, Брэд. Я же сказал тебе, что все выглядит хуже, чем есть на самом деле. Несколько часов сна, и я в норме.  
\- И давно ты встал?  
\- Около семи. Ви Джею надо было быть на базе в девять, а я должен был с ним до этого поговорить.  
Разумеется, на этом он остановился.  
\- Как все прошло? – задал я наводящий вопрос.  
\- Позитивно. Ви Джей оценил мою деликатность в отношении его машины и согласился считать мое, как он выразился, помутнение рассудка бурным романом. И, разумеется, он будет молчать обо всем, что увидел и что, вероятнее всего, еще увидит.  
Я сомневался, что переговоры прошли так гладко и дались Нейту легко, но все-таки было не похоже, что пришлось прибегнуть к грубой силе.  
\- Что? Я не прячу его труп в холодильнике, там только продукты, - откликнулся на мои мысли Нейт, ставя передо мной тарелку с безумно вкусно пахнущим омлетом. – Можешь проверить.  
\- Здесь нет следов погрома, и я бы точно проснулся от шума.  
Нейт улыбнулся, потом немного смутился и добавил:  
\- А еще он сказал, что мы полночи орали, как маралы в брачный сезон, и попросил в следующий раз предупреждать его о моих свиданиях заранее, чтобы он мог свалить из дома на хрен.  
\- Теперь я думаю, что ты его точно расчленил, и уже избавился от трупа.  
В этот момент мой желудок снова заурчал, и мы оба засмеялись.

Развалившись на стуле и потягивая кофе, я наблюдал за Нейтом, и тут меня вдруг посетила мысль, которой я не замедлил с ним поделиться.  
\- Давай съездим поплавать?  
Он прервал процесс закладывания тарелок в посудомойку и выпрямился.  
\- Зачем куда-то ехать, чтобы поплавать? Мы в двух шагах от океана.  
Это он, конечно, хватил. Его дом стоял не на первой линии, хотя до пляжа было рукой подать. Но я не хотел просто плавать.  
\- Дайвинг. Доедем до гавани, возьмем снаряжение, лодку и выйдем в океан. Хочется в воду после нескольких месяцев песка.  
Мне показалось, что на его лице промелькнуло какое-то странное выражение, но я не успел разобрать, что это было, а он в ответ согласно кивнул.  
\- Вот только надо найти второй шлем. Кажется, у меня в гараже где-то есть мой старый, можем заехать по дороге.  
\- Давай сначала посмотрим в моем гараже. У Ви Джея одно время был мотороллер, кажется, шлем остался.  
Пока он заканчивал с посудой, я поднялся наверх и забрал одежду. Я решил не париться в защите, ради такого короткого мотопробега, а надеть джинсы я намеревался рядом с мотоциклом, чтобы не бегать туда-сюда с ключами от багажника. Нейта я обнаружил уже в гараже. Он как раз засек на одной из верхних полок темно-синий шлем, и теперь пытался его достать.  
Он тянул руку к верхней полке, но чуть-чуть не доставал. Вообще-то я мог бы ему помочь, но моему взгляду открылась обтянутая джинсами задница, и задранная футболка болталась у его поясницы, то показывая полоску кожи над достаточно низким поясом, то снова скрывая. Нейт еще и привстал на цыпочки, усугубляя ситуацию.  
\- Ага, попался! – радостно воскликнул он, наконец зацепившись за шлем и снимая его с полки. – Перестань на меня пялиться, Брэд, шоу закончено.  
\- У тебя глаза на затылке? – удивился я. Вроде как я ничем не обозначил свое присутствие.  
Он обернулся и закатил глаза.  
\- Брэд, ты так сопел, что тебя глухой бы услышал. А о том, куда ты пялился, совсем не трудно догадаться. Я бы сделал то же самое, - усмехнувшись, добавил он. - Одевайся. Мы оскар майк через пять минут.  
\- К чему такая спешка? – я перехватил его у лестницы, обняв со спины и притиснув к себе.  
\- Раз мы решили ехать, то надо ехать, - он не вырывался, напротив, расслабился, откинув голову мне на плечо, но в голосе звучала такая решительность, что по-другому и быть не могло. - Иначе мы вообще из дома никуда не выйдем.  
В этом он, конечно, был прав.  
\- Что-то мне подсказывает, что гаражом мы еще воспользуемся, но не сейчас, Брэд.  
И в этом тоже.  
Поэтому когда он разомкнул мои руки, я не стал его удерживать, только спросил вдогонку:  
\- Придется снова основательно тебя подпоить?  
\- Без алкоголя не справишься? Печально, - удаляясь, съязвил Нейт.

Я ждал его на улице, оседлав Ямаху. Нейт дополнил свой прикид кроссовками и легкой кожаной курткой.  
\- Я захватил полотенца, бутылку воды и масло для загара, - сказал он, помахивая рюкзаком.  
\- Ничего себе, джентльменский набор, особенно масло, - высказался я, надевая шлем.  
\- Издевайся сколько хочешь, Брэд, - начал Нейт, наблюдая, как закрывается гаражная дверь, - но это тебе, калифорнийскому мальчику, по фигу на такое солнце, к тому же я не летал полуголым по иракской пустыне, - он одарил меня одним из своих фирменных взглядов и продолжил, надевая рюкзак и застегивая куртку: - Если я обгорю, то буду облезать и чесаться под формой, как шелудивая дворняга. Это не добавит мне уверенности перед командованием. К тому же ты сможешь помазать мне спинку, - с ухмылкой закончил он, надевая шлем и устраиваясь у меня за спиной.  
\- Бесспорный аргумент, - с этим действительно трудно было не согласиться. – Держись, - посоветовал я, хотя он и так достаточно крепко обхватил меня за поясницу и прижался к спине.  
\- Мы на марше, Брэд! – глухо прозвучал голос Нейта из-под шлема, и под рев мотора мы понеслись по Норс-Пасифик-Стрит в сторону гавани.


	4. Часть четвертая

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Краткое содержание: Брэд и Нейт начинают «притираться» друг к другу в мирной жизни. POV Нейта.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Огромное спасибо Stephania за бетирование, Lex за помощь в облагораживании переводов и консультации по реалиям американской жизни.  
> Время действия (спойлеры): от матчасти остались уже только книги "Морпехи" (“One bullet away”) и “Generation kill”.

Мои родители всегда были для меня примером, поэтому я твердо знал, какой хочу видеть свою жизнь. Они никогда не ставили мне условий и не завышали планку ожиданий. Но я видел, как много работал отец, идя по пути своего отца, чтобы обеспечить будущее своим детям, как много сил и времени вкладывала в наше воспитание мама, как поддерживала ее бабушка, и старался соответствовать неписаным правилам семьи – хорошее образование, достойная работа, крепкая семья.  
Мне дали возможность учиться в частной школе, и я закончил ее с отличием. Меня не ограничивали в выборе колледжа, и я остановился на Дартмуте, где тоже старался изо всех сил не только потому, что хотел этого сам, но и потому что мне было важно, чтобы родители мной гордились.  
Я переживал, что они не одобрят мой выбор, когда решил вместо магистратуры пойти в морскую пехоту, но снова получил их полную поддержку. Они разделяли мое мнение, что служба никак не выбивается из представления о достойном будущем и лишь на несколько лет откладывает получение дальнейшего образования.  
Правда, никто из нас не ожидал, что мне действительно придется воевать. Мама волновалась, но не спорила, отец считал, что служба – хорошая школа жизни для любого мужчины, я же просто жаждал испытать себя, представляя будущее в морской пехоте нелегким, ответственным, но все-таки захватывающим приключением. После участия в военных действиях мой авантюризм несколько поугас, пора было двигаться дальше, но впервые в жизни я не строил никаких планов.  
Я никогда не хотел жить одним днем. Мне нравилось, что у меня есть цели, я прилагаю усилия и их достигаю. То время, когда нас фильтровали и отбраковывали в Школе подготовки офицеров, и никто из курсантов не знал, где окажется завтра, я до сих пор вспоминал с содроганием. Навязанная мне неопределенность давила ничуть не меньше физических нагрузок, но больше всего угнетал тот факт, что либо я подойду для службы, либо нет, и от моих стараний ничего не зависит.  
Теперь я по собственной воле не хотел думать о том, что будет завтра, и ни секунды не сомневался в том, что мой нынешний жизненный план – «Здесь и сейчас, а дальше – как получится» - не встретил бы одобрения родителей, да и мой выбор сексуального партнера их тоже бы обескуражил.  
Моя семья была толерантна, но ни у кого не было однополых союзов. Среди моих родственников никогда не было даже разводов. Дедушки и бабушки, тети и дяди, взрослые племянники и племянницы, мама и отец – те, кто встретил свою половину, были счастливы в браке, и ничто не предвещало, что я буду тем, кто нарушит семейные устои.  
В юности я часто увлекался. Мама, посмеиваясь, говорила, что я влюбляюсь, как дышу, то есть постоянно. После разговора о безопасном сексе папа все время предлагал подкинуть денег на презервативы. Но я считал, что должен сам обеспечивать свои взрослые нужды, и зарабатывал на карманные расходы. Тем более что много денег мне было не надо - мои юношеские увлечения чаще всего сходили на нет до решающего третьего свидания. Да и позже, уже в колледже и во время службы, меня мало интересовали «одноразовые» отношения, я всегда стремился к большему и не сомневался, что со временем встречу девушку, на которой женюсь. Я представлял себе, что когда-нибудь на очередном семейном празднике на лужайке у дома моих родителей будут бегать и мои дети. До недавнего времени у меня не было причин сомневаться в том, что так оно и будет.  
Теперь я не мог себе представить, как в эту пасторальную картину вписался бы Брэд, но с мазохистским упрямством продолжал искать варианты. Как будто я не понимал, что морской пехотинец, приписанный к базе на Западном побережье, так же не вписывался в мою систему координат, как и я в его, и что все мои мечты – утопия. Как будто те отношения, что он мне предложил, предполагали развитие дальше, чем шапочное знакомство с моими родителями. Я не обманывал себя, но все равно на что-то надеялся - насколько я слышал, Брэд вообще предпочитал не связывать себя отношениями дольше, чем на несколько часов, и дороже, чем на пару сотен долларов, так что «здесь и сейчас, а дальше – как получится» для него, возможно, уже было серьезным шагом. И то, что я хотел большего, было только моей проблемой.  
Такого воодушевления и безысходности я не испытывал еще никогда, но даже если у нас не было будущего, все равно оставалось то, что мы сможем отвоевать у настоящего. И я собирался отхватить как можно больший кусок.  
Раньше я считал себя спокойным, уравновешенным, иногда даже слишком серьезным, но вполне нормальным парнем, а мама всегда говорила, что я не доставлял им с папой особых проблем, даже когда был подростком.  
Теперь я совершал безумные поступки, которых от себя не ожидал, но Брэд, если не провоцировал их, то всячески поддерживал. Судя по всему, его совсем не пугало, что я обещал быть проблемным любовником – с язвительным характером, симптомами ПТСР, склонностью к нетипичным реакциям при принятии небольших доз алкоголя и привычкой засыпать во время секса, и что-то мне подсказывало, что это был далеко не полный перечень моих внезапно проявившихся недостатков. Если, конечно, Брэд уже не решил утопить меня в океане, но я не собирался облегчать ему эту задачу.  
Я вырос на Чесапикском заливе, и плавал очень хорошо, но почему-то всегда боялся, что попаду под воду и не смогу оттуда выбраться. После лета, которое я провел, работая на спасательной станции, этот страх стал еще сильнее, и выбили из меня его только в Корпусе, на курсах по плаванию и безопасному бою на водных объектах. По крайней мере, я на это надеялся, потому что после курсов у меня не было ни возможности, ни желания это проверять.

Сидя на мотоцикле и прижимаясь к спине Брэда, я думал о том, зачем все-таки согласился. Чтобы бросить вызов себе? Определенно, нет. Чтобы провести целый день с ним? Конечно, мне этого хотелось, но если бы я отказался, Брэд предложил бы что-нибудь другое. Скорее всего, я интуитивно предполагал, что это «что-то другое» подойдет мне еще меньше, а нырять я хотя бы умел.  
У меня никогда не хватало времени на все развлечения, которые предлагались в Оушенсайде. Отпуска я проводил на Восточном побережье у родителей, во время службы вечерами ужинал дома или в ресторане с друзьями, в выходные мы выбирались на пляж или пикники, устраивали вылазки в соседние города. Экстрима так хватало в нашей работе, что никому и в голову не приходило заниматься им еще и во время отдыха.  
Про Брэда же и его страсть к быстрой езде на мотоцикле было известно далеко за пределами взвода. После приглашения понырять в начале июня, когда температура воды, да еще на глубине, была, мягко говоря, бодрящей, я начал подозревать, что скоростной ездой и дайвингом экстремальные увлечения Брэда не ограничиваются.  
Когда мы остановились в гавани у одной из баз по прокату снаряжения, его встретили с распростертыми объятиями. Мне с одного взгляда стало понятно, что двое мускулистых парней, разукрашенных «мото», по очереди сжавших Колберта в жестких мужских объятиях с непременным похлопыванием по спине, могли быть только бывшими морпехами. Вдоволь пообжимавшись, Брэд, наконец, решил представить меня.  
\- Это Нейт, мы вместе служим.  
Они посмотрели на меня слегка оценивающе, настороженно. Я очень хорошо знал, что означают такие взгляды – взрослые мальчики сейчас решают, принимать ли новичка в свою стаю. Брэд выглядел абсолютно спокойным, но я видел, как напряглись его плечи, а скрещенные руки приросли к груди – он тоже понимал, что сейчас я либо пройду вступительный тест, либо с треском провалюсь, и тогда ему придется спасать меня своей репутацией, раз уж он привел меня в их компанию.  
Я испытывал противоречивые чувства. С одной стороны, его забота была приятна, с другой – слегка раздражала. Я только что прошел войну с целым взводом отъявленных головорезов и не сомневался в том, что справлюсь с двумя парнями, не связанными субординацией. К тому же я учился в колледже и выдержал не одни курсы подготовки офицеров, так что сильно бы удивился, если этим парням удалось бы дополнить известный мне перечень мелких пакостей.  
Я протянул руку первому парню, и он сжал мою ладонь намного сильнее, чем требовалось. Но я был готов к проверке на вшивость и даже не дернулся.  
\- Дин, - представился парень, видимо, удовлетворенный отсутствием реакции с моей стороны.  
Я кивнул и удержался от вздоха облегчения, когда он расслабил свою лапищу, и протянул руку другому парню, подумав, что если они сломают мне запястье, то погружение точно не состоится. В этом были свои плюсы.  
\- Дон, - назвался другой, сжав не так сильно, зато встряхнув от души.  
\- Да у вас тут прямо круглогодичное Рождество, - брякнул я.  
Все трое замерли, потом заржал Дин, следом - Дон. Брэд еле заметно выдохнул и расслабился. Думаю, мы оба понимали, что это еще не конец, но первый раунд я выиграл.  
\- А он ничего, приколист, да? – все еще смеясь, заметил Дон.  
\- Даже не представляешь, насколько, - с ухмылкой подтвердил Брэд и переключил их внимание на другую тему: - Кстати, не думал, что вы в это время будете на берегу.  
Дин покачал головой.  
\- Не зря Пит не любит скучающих бездельников почти так же, как офицеров. Какой-то слизняк отказался от прогулки прямо перед отплытием. Кэп в бешенстве.  
\- Больше, чем обычно? – усмехнулся Брэд.  
Я не знал ни Пита, ни в чем выражается его «обычное бешенство», но информация о нелюбви к офицерам, как и тот факт, что Брэд целенаправленно не смотрел на меня, показались мне крайне интересными. Тем более что Брэд, кажется, даже перестал излучать энтузиазм по поводу предстоящего погружения. Все это было очень странно, пока я не увидел Пита.  
Он вышел из дверей базы и остановился на пороге, обозревая нашу группу.  
Почему-то я сразу понял, что это он. Высокий – не такой как Брэд, скорее как я, только раза в два шире в плечах, - лет сорока пяти, но все еще без проблеска седины в черных волосах, с цепким взглядом и абсолютной уверенностью в себе. Но главное было даже не в этом. Он выглядел крепким и сильным, но эта внешняя сила казалась только оболочкой для той энергии, которая исходила изнутри и грозила в любой момент пробудиться, как бешеный порыв урагана.  
В детстве, когда я зачитывался Джеком Лондоном, именно таким представлялся мне Волк Ларсен, капитан «Призрака».  
Подобная сила и энергия исходила от Брэда, когда он превращался в Айсмена. И только такого человека мог искренне уважать и даже слегка побаиваться Брэд.  
\- Вернулся? – добродушно спросил Пит, приветствуя Брэда, и тот на какое-то мгновение улыбнулся как нашкодивший мальчишка.  
\- Так точно, сэр.  
Его «сэр» прозвучало как дань вежливости старшему, а не обращение к офицеру. Пит явно им не был. Старший сержантский состав, определил я для себя.  
\- Возьмешь нас с Нейтом на борт?  
Пит изучал меня так, как будто сканировал не только скелет и мышечный набор, но и личное дело, лежащее в сейфе на базе. Потом прищурился и кивнул:  
\- Берите снаряжение и поднимайтесь на борт.

\- Ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать? – спросил я Брэда, когда мы, сменив одежду на гидрокостюмы и взвалив на плечи наши вещи и снаряжение, направились к яхте.  
\- Несколько лет назад Пита выперли из Корпуса за разногласия с командованием. С тех пор он, мягко говоря, не питает уважения к офицерам. Но здесь его ценят. Обычно его яхта занята на много дней вперед, так что нам сегодня просто повезло.  
\- Мне тоже повезло?  
\- Просто не говори ему свое звание, - беспечно ответил Брэд.  
При всех своих несомненных достоинствах Брэд иногда бывал удивительно наивен: мне почему-то казалось, что Пит уже и так все понял, и меня ждет что-то посерьезнее очередной проверки на вшивость. Я был уверен, что Пит не будет задираться, он будет наблюдать и делать выводы. Надеюсь, если он решит, что я ему не нравлюсь, то он не выкинет меня за борт, а заодно и Брэда за пособничество.  
Как бы то ни было, проблемы следовало решать по мере их поступления, так что я постарался выбросить из головы несущественную на данный момент информацию и сосредоточиться на миссии. Поэтому, как только мы разобрались с укладкой снаряжения и вышли из гавани, я направился в рубку.  
\- Я бы хотел посмотреть навигационную карту, сэр.  
Пит сощурился, но мотнул головой в сторону стола.  
\- Дерзайте, - и, язвительно ухмыльнувшись, добавил: - сэр.  
\- На корабле только один командир – его капитан, сэр. Я только хочу сделать наше погружение безопасным, насколько это возможно.  
Он внимательно смотрел на меня, и я выдержал его взгляд.  
\- Мне бы хотелось изучить рельеф дна, глубину и характеристики донного грунта.  
Я чувствовал, что он по-прежнему наблюдает за мной, пока я определял на карте наше нынешнее местонахождение.  
\- Где планируемая зона высадки?  
\- Выбирай.  
Это было не совсем честно с его стороны – он наверняка знал эту часть океана, как свои пять пальцев, но не принять его вызов я, разумеется, не мог. Несколько минут я изучал карту, а потом ткнул пальцем в точку.  
\- Здесь. Если, конечно, мы не идем на обозначенное место для якорной стоянки, - это прозвучало немного ехидно, но, черт побери, он этого заслуживал.  
Пит посмотрел туда, куда указывал мой палец, хмыкнул и, кивнув, снова взялся за штурвал. Я посчитал это согласием с моим выбором и углубился в карту, пытаясь как можно лучше запомнить, что ждет нас в океане.  
\- Нейт, что ты делаешь? – Брэд врос в дверях рубки, упершись руками в косяк над головой, переводя взгляд с Пита на меня и обратно.  
\- Изучаю навигационную карту.  
Брэд впился в меня взглядом, удивленно подняв брови.  
\- Я хочу знать о месте нашей высадки как можно больше, прежде чем попаду в воду. Потом будет сложнее что-либо менять, - терпеливо объяснил я.  
На лице Брэда отразилось непередаваемое сочетание эмоций – удивление, недоверие и некоторая безнадежность.  
\- Нейт, мы же не на задании! Расслабься.  
Я разозлился мгновенно. Раз не задание, то можно наплевать на безопасность и утонуть весело и с огоньком? Я, определенно, был безнадежен, раз не собирался этого допускать.  
\- Брэд! Ты не будешь нырять без напарника, а я не буду нырять, пока все не изучу.  
Я осадил его слишком резко, но раз уж он втянул меня во все это, то мы будем играть по моим правилам.  
Его лицо окаменело, как бывало десятки раз, когда я обрывал его на полуслове, не в силах объяснить очередной дебильный приказ, но добиваясь его выполнения. Теперь мне тоже было нужно, чтобы мой тим-лидер выполнил мой приказ. Мы несколько секунд буравили друг друга взглядами, потом он сдержанно кивнул, и сразу же я почти успокоился, как всегда бывало, когда я получал его поддержку, пусть даже весьма далекую от одобрения.  
\- Присмотри за диндонами. Если они сделают хотя бы по одному глотку того пива, которое пронесли на яхту в снаряжении, то они тоже не будут нырять.  
Как же он был зол! Я физически чувствовал текущее из него ледяное бешенство, но, встав на мою сторону, он тоже уже никогда не отступал от принятого решения. Разумеется, это не гарантировало отсутствие язвительных комментариев.  
\- При всем моем уважении, сэр, - окончательно спалился перед Питом Брэд, - не кажется ли вам, что силовое преимущество не на вашей стороне?  
\- Нет. Если я перережу шланги у всех кислородных баллонов, кроме двух, уверен, ты будешь на моей стороне, чтобы не упустить свой шанс на погружение.  
Я тупо смотрел в карту, размышляя, насколько перегнул палку, но когда решился поднять голову, обнаружил, что Брэд уже ушел. Через стекло рубки я видел, как он что-то спокойно и твердо объясняет диндонам, пресекая их возражения.  
Кажется, Пит посмеивался. Мне было не до смеха. Я проклинал себя за то, что пустился в эту авантюру, испортил Брэду весь кайф и, возможно, подставил его не только перед Питом, но и перед Дином и Доном тоже. Но сейчас было не время что-то менять. Сначала - погружение, а потом я попытаюсь как-нибудь это исправить.

Погружение прошло лучше, чем я ожидал. Брэд был сосредоточен и спокоен, но от него хотя бы не веяло холодом, а когда мы опять поднялись на палубу, он выглядел довольным и даже улыбался, правда, не мне. Диндоны не пытались поднять мятеж или выкинуть что-нибудь этакое, несмотря на то, что, когда я заявил о глубине погружения не больше тридцати метров, они не очень-то обрадовались. Конечно, с нашим уровнем подготовки можно было опустить планку до сорока, но мне не хотелось рисковать, устанавливая пределом максимальную глубину погружения. Меня не пришлось спасать, но все-таки я испытал облегчение, когда снова смог дышать нормальным воздухом, а не кислородной смесью.  
Пока мы избавлялись от снаряжения, я слушал их веселый треп, иногда вставляя реплики, и поймал себя на мысли, что веду себя как после боя: слушаю, выражаю одобрение, подбадриваю, вот только боюсь услышать от Брэда что-то типа: «Спасибо, сэр, дальше мы разберемся сами». Еще я понял, что все-таки волновался, а теперь напряжение немного отпустило, но никак не уходило совсем. Не могло уйти, пока Брэд не перестал злиться на меня.  
Я оставил их на корме делиться впечатлениями, а сам отправился на нос. Я уселся на надстройке, скрестив по-турецки ноги, расстегнул до пояса гидрокостюм, стянул верхнюю часть и задрал лицо к солнцу. Я ощущал себя чертовски уставшим, но все равно почувствовал приближение Брэда.  
\- Ты как? – его голос был сух, как иракский песок после шамала.  
\- Нормально.  
Я повернул голову и посмотрел на него. Черт его дернул на это погружение! Все еще застегнутый под горлышко в обтягивающий гидрокостюм, с делано-равнодушным лицом и пронзительно голубыми глазами, с торчащими от соли волосами и с моим маслом для загара в руке – он выглядел так, что я еле сдержался. Мне хотелось поцеловать его и извиниться. Мои проблемы не могли служить оправданием тому, что в мирной жизни я поступил с ним так, как будто мы все еще были в зоне боевых действий в Ираке.  
Первое я сделать не мог, так что пришлось ограничиться вторым.  
\- Извини, я немного переусердствовал.  
\- Немного?  
\- Ну да, совсем чуть-чуть.  
Он недоверчиво смотрел на меня, гадая, шучу я или говорю серьезно. А я не собирался выглядеть лучше, чем есть на самом деле, пусть принимает меня таким или прямо сейчас пошлет куда подальше! Поэтому я держал лицо и ждал.  
\- Черт тебя побери, Нейт, - наконец, пробормотал он, покачав головой, и чуть улыбнулся.  
Потом плеснул масла в горсть, плюхнул ладонь мне на спину и начал тщательно растирать плечи, постепенно спускаясь все ниже. Масло было теплым, а его ладонь такой горячей, что у меня мурашки побежали по коже. Я прикусил губу и целенаправленно не смотрел на него, чтобы внешне казаться безучастным.  
\- Не увлекайся, - напомнил я, когда его пальцы чуть скользнули за загнутый на пояснице костюм.  
Брэд резко выдохнул и сунул мне в руки бутылку, предоставив домазываться самому. Я покосился на него – кажется, он тоже уже жалел о том, что выбрал такое компанейское времяпровождение. Брэд тем временем облокотился рядом и скрестил руки на груди.  
\- Ты не любишь нырять, - констатировал он.  
\- Никогда не думал о погружении, как о развлечении, - ответил я, тщательно подбирая слова.  
Конечно, натянутость формулировки от него не укрылась, и он продолжил допрос:  
\- И это все?  
\- Уже да.  
Я не собирался лгать, что не было чего-то более серьезного, чем просто нелюбовь, но раз проблемы больше не было, то и пускаться в объяснения уже было лишним.  
\- Серфинг, кайт, гидроцикл?  
Я был прав. У Брэда явно не было проблем с передозировкой адреналина. Он вкатывал его себе регулярно, с удовольствием, и всеми доступными средствами.  
\- С книжкой на берегу? – предложил я альтернативу.  
Брэд закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул.  
\- Эй, - я чуть толкнул его плечом, - если гидроцикл подразумевает, что за рулем ты, а я сижу и прижимаюсь к твоей спине, то я согласен.  
Он посмотрел на меня так, как будто я его ударил, подло и под дых. И продолжал смотреть, пока я судорожно пытался понять, что же я не так сказал, и когда он уже начал отворачиваться, до меня дошло.  
\- Это не одолжение, Брэд.  
Теперь я тоже злился: да какого черта я оправдываюсь за то, что он себе напридумывал?  
\- А потом – на берег с книжкой? – вдруг спросил он.  
\- Ага. Должен же кто-то ждать тебя на берегу, - ответил я раньше, чем успел подумать, как жалко это прозвучало. – Я имел в виду…  
Я замолчал, пытаясь подобрать слова, чтобы мои объяснения не прозвучали еще более двусмысленно и жалко.  
\- Я понял, - очень медленно и, как будто удивляясь этому факту, сказал Брэд.  
\- Эй, ребята, поможете с рыбой? Жрать охота! – заорал кто-то из диндонов с кормы, спасая нас из неловкой ситуации.  
Брэд тряхнул головой, лениво оттолкнулся от надстройки и выпрямился.  
\- Со мной не будет легко, Брэд, - тихо сказал я.  
\- Ну, я тоже не сахар, - усмехнулся он. – Пойдем на вахту, лейтенант, или опять будешь командовать?  
Я спрыгнул на палубу и начал натягивать верхнюю часть гидрокостюма – светить засосом перед носами даже у почти незнакомых парней мне не хотелось.  
\- Нет, предоставлю это Питу. С меня на сегодня хватит, если, конечно, мы не нырнем еще раз.  
\- Ты это серьезно? – Брэд так резко затормозил, что я налетел на него.  
\- У нас еще четыре баллона. Почему нет? Поедим, переварим, сменим район дислокации и нырнем.  
Я был абсолютно уверен, что только благодаря хваленой выдержке Айсмена мы не оказались на палубе в весьма компрометирующем положении, а всего лишь стояли друг напротив друга и улыбались.  
\- Только я опять изучу карту и буду командовать, - предупредил его я.  
\- Куда уж без этого, - хмыкнул Брэд.

Мы причалили к берегу, когда солнце уже клонилось к закату, и легкий бриз становился пронизывающим ветром. Дин с Доном попрощались с Брэдом теплее, чем со мной, видимо потому, что я и перед вторым погружением предупредил их - шаг вправо или влево будет караться перекрытием воздушного вентиля с последующим неминуемым всплытием. Но в принципе – расстались полюбовно.  
Пит при прощании чуть задержался.  
\- Эй, Брэд, помнишь мое правило? Никаких офицеров на моей яхте.  
Брэд посмотрел на него исподлобья и кивнул.  
\- Этого, - Пит показал на меня через плечо большим пальцем, - можешь приводить, - и, кивнув нам обоим, скрылся в дверях базы.  
\- Ни хрена себе! - отмер Брэд через несколько секунд. - Что ты с ним сделал?  
\- Ничего, кроме того, что ты видел сам, - мне совсем не хотелось продолжать, но, как ни крути, это был очень подходящий момент, чтобы начать разговор о том, что я должен был ему рассказать. - Видимо, почувствовал родственную душу: с некоторых пор я тоже не люблю офицеров.  
Брэд снова замер, пристально глядя на меня, а потом резко спросил:  
\- Может быть, ты все-таки расскажешь мне, что произошло вчера утром?  
\- Расскажу, - согласился я.  
Брэд даже опешил.  
\- Что, вот так запросто? И не придется вытаскивать из тебя клещами?  
\- Я бы не сказал, что для меня это просто, Брэд. Но мы больше не в Ираке, я не могу замалчивать из-за субординации то, что происходит в моей жизни.  
Брэд сощурился и хмыкнул:  
\- Мне кажется, именно это ты и сделал вчера - выдал коронную отмазку и промолчал.  
\- Брэд, не усложняй, пожалуйста. Когда ты позвонил, я был пьян, за спиной маячил Ви Джей, а с утра я просто об этом не думал. Я бы не допустил, чтобы ты узнал обо всем из третьих рук, приехав завтра на базу.  
Я выдержал паузу, убедившись, что на этот раз он не собирается мне возражать, и посмотрел на часы.  
\- Ви Джей вот-вот приедет домой, было бы по-свински оповещать его о моем очередном свидании так поздно. Поужинаем в городе? В каком-нибудь не слишком шумном месте, где можно и поговорить.  
\- Какую кухню предпочитаете, сэр? – немного язвительно поинтересовался Брэд.  
\- Итальянскую, но мы не одеты для «Джейс», так что сожру, что угодно, - с тем же выражением ответил я, и Брэд засмеялся.  
\- Садись, - скомандовал он, кивнув на мотоцикл, и я успел вовремя прикусить язык, чтобы для разнообразия оставить последнее слово за ним.  
Брэд выглядел настороженно-удивленным, когда я молча надел шлем и встал рядом с мотоциклом, ожидая, пока он сядет, и я смогу устроиться за его спиной.

Мы заехали в какую-то кафешку, сели друг напротив друга за самый дальний столик, заказали пару гамбургеров и подождали, пока официантка нальет нам кофе и отойдет.  
\- Колись, - подстегнул меня Брэд, как будто все это время только и ждал, что я передумаю.  
Я засмеялся.  
\- Колюсь. Шветье подал рапорт на меня и Майка.  
\- Ни хуя себе, – поморщился Брэд, но особого удивления эта новость у него не вызвала. – Я все-таки думал, что он этого не сделает.  
\- С чего бы это? И я, и Майк нарушали его прямые приказы. Он не стал настаивать на отстранении нас в Ираке, но имеет полное право подать на нас рапорт сейчас.  
\- Его право – это одно, а его идиотизм – другое, - по-прежнему невозмутимо сказал Брэд, но, судя по тому, что его пальцы постукивали по столешнице, он начинал заводиться. – Отстранение во время боевых действий… С кем бы шел на войну этот придурок, если бы не ты и Майк?  
\- Брэд… - проглотив «идиотизм», я машинально среагировал на «придурка» в адрес вышестоящего офицера, хотя давно был с этим согласен.  
\- С Кейси Кассемом и Капитаном Америкой? – продолжил Брэд. - Отличная компания - пока один лижет, другой отдыхает.  
\- Брэд! – все-таки одернул его я.  
Он недоверчиво посмотрел на меня, но примирительно пробурчал:  
\- Ладно, ладно. Молчу, - и тут же снова не выдержал: - И об этом надо было сообщать в 8 утра по прибытию?  
\- Да, это было мелко, - согласился я. – Но вообще-то это еще не все.  
Брэд только вопросительно поднял бровь.  
\- В рапорте Шветье скрупулезно расписал каждый наш проступок с собственной негативной оценкой. Это речь обвинителя на суде, а не беспристрастно изложенные факты.  
\- Вот придурок, - пробормотал сквозь зубы Брэд.  
Я вспомнил, как меня самого душило бешенство, когда мы с Майком навытяжку стояли перед капитаном, выслушивая его решение, а Григо даже не считал нужным прятать ухмылку, стоя за его спиной, и промолчал.  
\- Слушай, но получается, что он фактически признался в некомпетентности, раз допустил столько разгильдяйства в собственном взводе, разве нет?  
\- Фактически – да, - опять согласился с ним я, - но после Ирака я уже не уверен, что в командовании Корпуса все в порядке со здравомыслием, и что стоит просто сидеть и ждать, пока все разрешится.  
Брэд даже перестал барабанить по столу и вперился в меня взглядом.  
\- Что ты сделал, Нейт?  
\- Подал рапорт на Шветье.  
Кажется, он на мгновение лишился дара речи, а потом рявкнул, так громко, что кое-кто из посетителей обернулся в нашу сторону:  
\- Ты сделал что?!  
\- Сохраняй спокойствие, Брэд, - попросил я и положил руку на его ладонь, сжавшуюся в кулак. - Майк рвался поговорить с Феррандо, но я его остановил. Это был бы неверный ход. Пойти к нему с устной жалобой на своего командира – как помахать красной тряпкой перед носом у быка. Так что я пообедал с родителями в городе, отправил их в аэропорт, вернулся на базу и написал рапорт на Шветье.  
\- Ты сумасшедший, - констатировал Брэд.  
\- А что еще мне оставалось? Только поменять расклад: из обвинителя сделать его еще и ответчиком. Уверен, что как только я подам рапорт на увольнение, мое дело спустят на тормозах - никому не нужно тратить время на разборки с уходящим офицером, да еще и портить имидж батальона. Зато тех, кто остается, будут трепать с удвоенной силой, – кажется, я тоже начинал заводиться. - Из-за одного идиота они готовы лишить Корпус Майка, из-за другого - Кохера и Рэдмана! Три человека, ради которых стоит что-то сделать!  
\- Подожди, - прервал меня Брэд. - Тебе мало своих проблем, ты еще каким-то боком ввязался в разборки Эрика с Капитаном Америкой?  
\- Я еще не придумал, как туда ввязаться, - признался я. – Пока только опротестовал обвинения капитана по тому, чему сам был свидетелем. Но я подумаю над этим.  
\- Нейт…  
\- Брэд, когда я первый раз встретился с Феррандо, он сказал, что моя работа заключается в том, чтобы быть самым крутым сукиным сыном в своем взводе. Так что я выполняю прямой приказ командира батальона, - сказал я и улыбнулся, но Брэд остался серьезным и покачал головой.  
\- Нейт, не лез бы ты в это…  
– Почему нет? Ты же пытался влезть, но вы с Эриком так ничего и не придумали, может быть, мне повезет больше.  
\- Тебе мало своих проблем?!  
Я собирался возразить, но тут подошла официантка, неся тарелки с нашими гамбургерами и гарниром из картошки-фри. Мне показалось, что она смотрит на нас с какой-то странной, понимающей улыбкой. Но только когда она отошла, пожелав нам приятного аппетита, до меня дошло, что моя рука по-прежнему лежала на руке Брэда, и он уже не сжимал кулак, а легко поглаживал мою ладонь большим пальцем.  
Черт, как так получилось, что всего за пару дней для нас стало привычным выставлять напоказ наши отношения чуть ли не на каждом шагу?  
Я посмотрел на Брэда и убрал руку. Он казался невозмутимым, только в его глазах мелькнуло что-то такое, что определенно меня насторожило. Он явно что-то задумал, но я надеялся, что у него хватит благоразумия подождать, пока мы не останемся наедине.  
Как бы не так.  
Когда он взял ломтик картошки с края моей тарелки, я сделал вид, что не заметил, но когда он стащил еще парочку прямо у меня из-под носа, пришлось отреагировать.  
\- Какого черта, Брэд?  
\- Твоя вкуснее, - невозмутимо откликнулся он и спер еще ломтик.  
Я решил не поддаваться на его провокации.  
\- Ты ведешь себя, как ребенок.  
\- Неужели? - ухмыльнулся он, похрустывая моей картошкой.  
Я внес поправку:  
\- Или как сексуально-неуравновешенный тип.  
\- И это говорит мне человек, поглаживающий мою ногу под столом? – развеселился Брэд.  
\- Я не глажу! – возмутился я. – Я пытаюсь отодвинуться, потому что твои колени…  
Он наклонился и, понизив голос, сказал:  
\- Ты так забавно ерзаешь, что я могу думать только о твоей заднице.  
Я замер и, вцепившись обеими руками в гамбургер, впился в него зубами. Под столом и правда было слишком мало места, чтобы два человека с нашими габаритами могли сидеть, не касаясь друг друга. Мы провели весь день, старательно контролируя себя, и теперь даже через джинсы его тепло было слишком возбуждающим. И еще мне стало казаться, что я опять чувствую его руку, размазывающую масло по моей спине.  
Судя по тому, что Брэд остановившимся взглядом наблюдал, как я слизываю с губы кетчуп, мы снова мыслили на одной волне.  
\- Ешь быстрее, - хрипло скомандовал он, и я опять не стал ему возражать.  
По-моему, мы выиграли несколько соревнований подряд: по поеданию гамбургеров на время, по бегу на короткие дистанции от стола до мотоцикла и ралли кафе - дом Брэда.

Мимо моего дома Брэд пронесся, даже не пытаясь притормозить – на первом этаже горел свет, что означало, что Ви Джей уже дома, поэтому я не стал возражать. Мы остановились буквально через пять минут в той части Саус-Пасифик-Стрит, где дома выходили на улицу гаражами, а фасадом смотрели прямо на океан. Высокий темный забор, в котором угадывались две секции гаражных ворот и калитка, тянулся от одного соседнего дома до другого. Мы слезли с мотоцикла, Брэд с брелка открыл левую створку, отключил сигнализацию и покатил Ямаху в гараж. Я пошел следом, на ходу снимая шлем.  
Как я и думал – машиной Брэд себя не утруждал. В правой части его огромного гаража размещались пара тренажеров и стойки с гантелями и дисками, слева – на месте, которого бы хватило и на машину, - Брэд припарковал мотоцикл. Пока я думал, куда пристроить шлем, Брэд развернулся, и дверь еще не успела закрыться, как он уже притиснул меня к себе.  
\- У тебя встает на гаражи? – засмеялся я.  
\- У меня встает на тебя, - серьезно выдохнул в мои губы Брэд, и мне стало глубоко наплевать, куда девать шлем, лишь бы освободить обе руки.  
Кажется, я опустил его на скамью силового тренажера, рядом с которым стоял. Брэд стянул с моих плеч рюкзак и бросил прямо на пол и, честно говоря, я уже не возражал, чтобы и вся одежда отправилась следом, и мы сами пристроились бы на любой горизонтальной поверхности. Но Брэд вдруг оторвался от меня и потащил за собой.  
Как только мы миновали внутреннюю дверь, включился неяркий свет, осветив коридор. Я даже не успел оглядеться, как Брэд припечатал меня к стенке и жестко впился в мой рот. Идти дальше он явно не собирался. Его руки шарили по моему телу, расстегивая куртку, забираясь под футболку. Его язык бесцеремонно исследовал мой рот. Я смеялся над его жадностью, пытаясь целовать, расстегивать, гладить. Мы сталкивались руками, мешая друг другу и от этого распалялясь еще сильнее. Я дернулся, когда его ладонь прошлась по моему члену через джинсы, и Брэд так сильно прикусил мою нижнюю губу, что во рту появился металлический привкус.  
\- Блядь, - пробормотал он, - прости, прости, прости.  
Я хотел сказать, что все в порядке, но его губы снова были на моих губах, и получилось только какое-то нечленораздельное мычание, переходящее в стон. Он зализывал ранку после каждого «прости», то касаясь языком, то легко посасывая губу, и сдирал с меня джинсы. Мне было все равно, даже если бы он прокусил мою губу насквозь - я пытался расстегнуть ему ширинку и, наступая себе на пятки, стаскивал кроссовки.  
А потом он отпустил меня и наклонился, всего на мгновение – в Ираке я похудел на несколько килограммов, так что стащить с меня джинсы, да и боксеры, не составило труда, - я пошатнулся, лишившись опоры, но он уже снова поднялся, притискивая меня к стене и вклиниваясь коленом между моих ног.  
Я задрал голову, ловя его дыхание, но его губы только скользнули по моим губам. Брэд целовал мой подбородок, скулу, шею. Дальше мешала футболка, и он, выругавшись сквозь зубы, остановился на ключице – облизывая, целуя, прикусывая. Я прекрасно осознавал, что мою шею вот-вот украсит новый засос, а может и не один, но меня это нисколько не волновало. Я вылизывал его ухо, посасывая мочку, Брэд урчал, как Ямаха, набирающая скорость, и соль на моем языке пьянила не хуже выпитого накануне вина.  
От него пахло океаном и немного потом, я вдыхал его запах и не мог надышаться. Меня трясло от возбуждения, но Брэд так плотно вжимал меня в стену, что я не мог пошевелиться. Я бился в его руках, но тереться о жесткую джинсу было скорее больно, чем приятно, так что я вцепился в пояс его джинсов и дернул вниз. Брэд чуть отодвинулся, но как только мне удалось приспустить его штаны, снова пригвоздил меня к стене. Так было уже лучше – теперь я хотя бы терся о его бедро, - но все равно не достаточно.  
Я цеплялся за его плечи, но мои пальцы соскальзывали с куртки, а Брэд, как будто нарочно, вдруг перестал терзать мою шею, вернувшись к ленивым влажным поцелуям, забрался руками под футболку и гладил меня так медленно, так, блядь, нежно, что я не выдержал.  
\- Брэд! Мать твою! Сделай уже что-нибудь!  
\- Что, например? – промурлыкал он в мою шею, провел кончиками пальцев по моей спине и подхватил под ягодицы.  
Я чуть не кончил, когда его член коснулся моего члена, потом прижался сильнее, и его бедра неторопливо двинулись по кругу, покачиваясь, то прижимаясь, то отодвигаясь. У меня поплыло перед глазами, а во рту так пересохло, как будто я снова был в пустыне под палящим солнцем. Только вот солнечный удар никогда не выбирал своим эпицентром пах.  
Я уперся ступней в стену и в свою очередь притиснул его к себе, заставляя остановиться.  
\- Трахни меня! Прямо сейчас!  
Он поднял голову, и меня окатило его жаром с головы до ног, накрыло как штормовой волной, которая утягивает за собой и уносит в открытый океан, если не вступить в схватку со стихией. Но с этой стихией я совсем не хотел бороться.  
Накануне ко мне Брэд приехал подготовленным: следом за вытащенным из кармана тюбиком со смазкой, полетели презервативы. Брэд щелчком откинул крышку и щедро выдавил на пальцы гель. Я прикрыл глаза, и остались только ощущения: тяжесть его тела, его стриженый затылок под моей рукой, его ладонь, скользнувшая по моему члену, его пальцы внутри меня, сначала один, потом два, резко всаживающиеся и медленно выскальзывающие. Мне хотелось застонать, но я почему-то молчал, кусая губы, и даже задерживал дыхание, хотя голова кружилась так, как будто у меня началось кислородное голодание. Я почти отключался, но горячее дыханье Брэда обжигало мою кожу, раз за разом заставляя «выныривать» на поверхность.  
\- Нейт, - он прикоснулся к моим губам, раздвигая их языком. - Кричи, - прошептал он, и я выдохнул его именем, как будто действительно только и ждал его разрешения, как будто только сейчас узнал, с каким невыносимым наслаждением звуки вырываются из горла и как сладко перекатываются на языке, когда я, окончательно растеряв остатки самоконтроля, начал стонать в полный голос. И Брэд тоже стонал и матерился, уже не пытаясь сдержаться.  
Это было умопомрачительно, но все еще не достаточно.  
Я стиснул его затылок, прижимаясь лбом к его лбу, и, как мог, обхватил ладонью оба наши члена: его – крепко, у основания, себя – лишь касаясь пальцами у головки, но это было лучше, чем ничего. Брэд задрожал и, чуть ли не рыча, впился в мои губы. Его пальцы таранили меня, сгибаясь где-то внутри, его язык трахал мой рот, и, как всегда, он пытался контролировать даже то, что было не в его руках. Но мне было совершенно все равно – мы уже вышли на ту финишную прямую, когда перестаешь понимать, чье сердце бьется громче и чей стон звучит у тебя в ушах, когда перестаешь ощущать себя отдельно от того, с кем разделяешь эту близость.  
И посреди этого горячечного безумия мне вдруг стало совершенно ясно, что достаточно не будет никогда. Мне всегда будет мало его. Я никогда не смогу насытиться им, даже если мы вообще не будем отпускать друг друга. Даже когда он замрет, навалившись на меня всем телом, тяжело дыша и все еще вздрагивая, а я буду держаться на ногах только потому, что падать мне некуда, мне все равно не будет достаточно его.  
И секс всего лишь часть того, что я хотел ему дать и получить в ответ.

\- У меня вообще-то есть спальня, - спустя какое-то время пробормотал Брэд.  
\- Отличная новость, а то я уже начал в этом сомневаться.  
Он тихо засмеялся, поглаживая мой затылок. Я потерся носом о его мокрую шею, все еще не желая его отпускать, но уже осознавая, что на мне по-прежнему куртка и футболка, мокрая – хоть выжимай, изгвазданная потом и спермой, а Брэд вообще полностью одетый, только джинсы болтаются где-то в районе коленей.  
Со стороны мы наверняка выглядели чертовски смешно, но, разумеется, мне совсем не хотелось, чтобы нас действительно кто-то увидел. И еще мне было очень жарко. Так что я все-таки стал стягивать куртку, и Брэд отодвинулся, облегчая мне задачу, а потом тоже стал раздеваться. Куртка, футболка, ботинки, носки, джинсы. Где-то к футболке я уже избавился от остатков своей одежды и с удовольствием наблюдал, как перекатывались мышцы под загорелой кожей, когда он стягивал через голову футболку. Как он опустился передо мной на колено, расшнуровывая сначала один ботинок, потом другой, как снова поднялся на ноги и стянул джинсы. Нарочито медленно и глядя мне прямо в глаза. Выглядело это крайне непристойно.  
Закончив раздеваться, Брэд усмехнулся.  
\- Собирай манатки и пошли в кровать.  
Я выдохнул, сообразив, что задержал дыхание, наблюдая за финальным актом его стрип-шоу.  
\- Сначала в душ, - я нагнулся за одеждой. – У тебя ведь есть душ? Или только кровать?  
Брэд закатил глаза.  
\- У меня есть даже ванна, так что перестань язвить, чистюля.  
\- Ванна?!  
Наверное, мне следовало отреагировать менее эмоционально, тогда Брэд не уставился бы на меня с таким удивлением, но я действительно не мог поверить своему счастью.  
Я всегда любил поваляться в ванне, правда, уже почти не помнил то время, когда мог себе это позволить. Даже когда я заканчивал школу и все еще жил в доме родителей, учеба и футбольные тренировки занимали столько времени, что на валяние в ванне его просто не оставалось. Позже, когда я уехал в Дартмут, в моем распоряжении был только душ, в учебках морской пехоты и подавно. Когда мы с Ви Джеем искали дом в Оушенсайде, то единственным моим пожеланием, кроме близости к базе, было наличие ванны. Но мы были ограничены во времени, а из предлагаемых и доступных нашим карманам вариантов ни один не обладал этой характеристикой. Пришлось опять довольствоваться только душевой кабинкой и отрываться, приезжая в отпуск к родителям.  
И вот теперь Брэд как о чем-то само собой разумеющемся сообщил мне, что у него есть ванна.  
\- Ну да, такая большая акриловая посудина, в которую наливается много воды, и туда можно лечь, - невозмутимо сказал Брэд.  
Я решил не акцентировать внимание на том, что он только что упрекал меня в язвительности.  
\- Отлично, тогда я занимаю эту посудину.  
Мне казалось, что я ничем не выдавал своего нетерпения, пока шел за Брэдом в спальню, складывал одежду на стул и ждал, пока его большая, способная вместить двух человек, ванна наполнится водой. Брэд в это время фыркал в душе и вышел, когда я уже отмокал, наконец-то ощущая, что окончательно смываю с себя въевшуюся иракскую грязь. Дома я бы добавил в воду какой-нибудь чепухи, которая всегда в избытке находилась у моих сестер, но у Брэда не было даже пены, так что я просто валялся в теплой воде и что-то мурлыкал себе под нос, потому что плеера у меня тоже не было.  
Брэд вытирался, то и дело посматривая на меня и ухмыляясь. Потом подошел и присел рядом с бортиком.  
\- Извини, Натаниэль, - очень серьезным тоном сказал он, кажется, впервые называя меня полным именем, - резиновых уточек у меня нет.  
\- У тебя есть вариант получше, - пытаясь не улыбнуться, откликнулся я.  
Объяснять мне не пришлось - Брэд отбросил полотенце и забрался в ванну, ничуть не заботясь о маленьком потопе, который устроил на полу.

Ночью мне приснился кошмар. Меня засасывало в воронку, песок сдавливал ребра, мешая дышать. Я пытался выбраться, безрезультатно шаря руками в поисках чего-то, за что можно было бы уцепиться, но пальцы раз за разом хватали только горсти колючего песка, и я погружался еще глубже. Я кричал, но из горла не вылетало ни звука, и вообще весь этот ужас происходил в неестественной тишине – ни шороха песка, ни шума от моих движений, только еле слышный ровный фоновый гул. В какой-то момент я даже понял, что это сон. Но страх не поддавался рациональному контролю: песок поднимался все выше, уже сжимая шею, я задирал голову, крепко стискивая зубы, с мыслью проснуться, пока он не начал затекать мне в рот, пока он не забил мои ноздри, пока я еще могу дышать.  
Я сел на кровати, дрожа и тяжело дыша, далеко не сразу поняв, что проснулся. В комнате было тихо, слишком тихо, а ровный гул исходил от работающего кондиционера, и нагоняемый им воздух казался ледяным на моей мокрой спине, но слишком сухим, чтобы им надышаться. Рядом дернулся и скрипнул зубами Брэд. Я повернулся, успев заметить и бегающие под веками глаза, и дернувшийся кадык на потной шее, прежде чем он тоже проснулся.  
Мы молча смотрели друг на друга.  
\- Гребаный Ирак, - спустя какое-то время пробормотал Брэд, вытирая ладонью лицо.  
\- Слишком тихо, - невпопад откликнулся я, вспомнив, как после Афганистана я какое-то время вообще не мог спать в тишине.  
Но Брэд понял.  
Он откинул одеяло, и мы не сговариваясь слезли с кровати. Брэд пошел искать пульт от кондиционера, я - открывать окно. Шум океана ворвался в комнату вместе с холодным воздухом. Я стоял у окна, вдыхая полной грудью, и понял, что дрожу, только когда Брэд обнял меня со спины, и его руки показались обжигающе горячими. Как и его губы, коснувшиеся меня там, где шея переходит в плечо.  
Я думал, что больше не усну. В Дивании, когда я просыпался, заново пережив засаду на мосту через Эль-Гарраф, мне больше не удавалось заснуть. Теперь же – в теплом кольце его рук, под стук его сердца и грохот океанского прибоя, это оказалось возможным. Я даже не заметил, как снова заснул.

Еще вечером я поставил на телефоне будильник на 6 утра. Проснулся я чуть раньше и еще несколько минут лежал, слушая мерное дыхание Брэда. Потом осторожно выпутался из его рук, выключил будильник и отправился в душ.  
То, что у него нет лишней зубной щетки, я понял еще вечером, так что пришлось отложить чистку до прибытия домой, как и бритье. Хорошенько прополоскав рот зубным эликсиром, я без зазрения совести воспользовался последним чистым полотенцем и, обернув его вокруг бедер, вернулся в спальню. Брэд по-прежнему тихо посапывал. В комнате было прохладно и шумно, но я не стал закрывать окно, решив дать Брэду еще поспать.  
Есть мне не хотелось, к тому же я собирался на пробежку, но от стакана сока или чашки кофе я бы не отказался, поэтому отправился на разведку. Брэд накануне показал мне только стратегически важные объекты: гараж, стенку в коридоре и спальню с ванной, теперь мне предстояло найти кухню.  
Я вышел из комнаты и пошел вдоль знакомой стены к лестнице, ведущей вниз. В коридоре была еще одна дверь, но за ней обнаружилась вторая спальня – меньшего размера и явно нежилая. Я и не ожидал найти тут кухню, просто не смог удержаться и не осмотреть все.  
Насколько я себе представлял, кухню следовало искать именно на первом этаже, и, конечно, в доме Брэда должна была быть веранда – непременный атрибут чуть ли не каждого дома в Оушенсайде, - но то, что я увидел, превзошло все мои ожидания. Гостиная занимала почти весь первый этаж. Фасадная стена была из трех секций – стекло, глухая стена и снова стекло с дверью на веранду. На стене висел большой телевизор, под ним стояла навороченная стереосистема, напротив - огромный мягкий диван и низкий длинный стол. Правую стену занимала кухня, огороженная узкой стойкой-столом с высокими табуретами.  
Деревянный пол, на данный момент, правда, покрытый легким слоем пыли, приятно ощущался под моими босыми ногами. Веранда тянулась по всей ширине дома, выступая вперед на несколько метров, с боков от соседних домов ее ограждали светлые перегородки. А за ней – всего через десяток метров насыпи и еще столько же пляжа, пустынного в этот ранний час – начинался океан.  
Я стоял у стекла и не мог оторваться от открывшегося мне вида: над океаном стоял туман, тяжелые волны с глухим шумом накатывали на берег и белой пеной отползали обратно. Я вдруг представил себе, как Брэд наливает себе утром кофе, выходит на веранду и выпивает свою первую кружку, глядя на океан и дыша соленым воздухом. И мне невыносимо захотелось быть в эти минуты рядом с ним.  
Я вздохнул и, вспомнив о кофе, сосредоточился на поисках.  
Холодильник был девственно пуст. Видимо, Брэд перед туром предусмотрительно выкинул все, что могло протухнуть. Шкафы тоже не радовали наполнением, но в одном из них я все-таки обнаружил банку с остатками молотого кофе, которого как раз хватило на одну большую кружку. Конечно, я бы с удовольствием выпил все сам, но решил, что правильнее все-таки будет поделиться с Брэдом.  
Направляясь к лестнице, я заметил еще три двери на задней стене. За первой оказалась кладовка – прямо перед дверью красовались сваленные в кучу шезлонги и пляжные зонты, за ними стояла доска для серфа. За второй дверью была туалетная комната – очень маленькая, не такая как основная при спальне, но все равно с душевой кабиной, видимо, чтобы не бегать каждый раз с пляжа на второй этаж. За третьей дверью оказалась достаточно просторная комната с книжными полками, часть из которых занимали не книги, а старые игровые приставки и прочее, с моей точки зрения ненужное, добро. Посреди письменного стола стоял развороченный ноутбук, вокруг валялись какие-то детали и разнообразные отвертки, а сбоку сиротливо примостился новый лэптоп.  
Окрестив кабинет Брэда хламовником, я прикрыл дверь в святая святых и направился в спальню.

\- Эй, соня, - присев на край кровати, я поцеловал его в нос, и Брэд смешно сморщился, потом приоткрыл один глаз, сфокусировался на мне, поднес руку с часами к глазам и снова зажмурился.  
\- Чего тебя подняло в такую рань?  
\- К девяти нам надо быть на базе. Я подумал, что вполне могу устроить себе утреннюю пробежку до дома.  
\- Ты сумасшедший, - пробурчал Брэд, обнимая меня за поясницу. – Собираешься бежать в полотенце?  
Его рука чуть напряглась, прижимая меня, и я засмеялся.  
\- Не беспокойся, я не собираюсь никому показывать свою задницу. Я побегу в джинсах. Не очень удобно, но сойдет. Меня больше беспокоит отсутствие футболки – совершенно не хочется надевать ту, что была на мне вчера. Мне кажется, ей уже даже стирка не поможет.  
Брэд усмехнулся.  
\- Поройся в шкафу. Я бы тебе и треники предложил, но из них ты точно выпадешь.  
\- Спасибо. В следующий раз буду носить с собой в рюкзаке запасную одежду, - пообещал я и хлебнул кофе.  
– Что это у тебя в кружке? – тут же поинтересовался Брэд.  
\- Я сварил последний кофе. Хочешь?  
Он приподнялся и, придерживая чашку поверх моей руки, сделал пару глотков, потом снова откинулся на спину.  
\- Но я, пожалуй, все равно еще посплю, - пробормотал он, поглаживая меня по бедру.  
\- У тебя в холодильнике шаром покати. Если хочешь, приезжай на завтрак. Я уеду в начале девятого.  
\- Заманчивая перспектива.  
Я нагнулся и снова чмокнул его в нос и попытался встать, но его рука крепко прижимала меня.  
\- Брэд!  
\- За два часа ты успеешь до ЛА добежать, - не открывая глаз, промурлыкал он, перехватывая рукой меня за плечи, а другую - запуская под полотенце.  
Я не глядя отставил чашку на тумбочку.  
\- Ну, слава Богу, а то я уже почти смирился, что с утренним сексом у нас не складывается, - пробормотал я в его губы. – Но у нас максимум 15 минут.  
\- Нормативы на секс – это что-то новенькое, - фыркнул он, не открывая глаз, но его рука определенно уже «проснулась».  
\- Посмотрим, как ты справишься, сержант, - отозвался я, забираясь к нему под одеяло.

В этот раз я оделся прямо в ванной. Футболка Брэда болталась на мне как на вешалке, но я видел парней и в более странном прикиде, к тому же я собирался на пробежку в начале седьмого утра, а не на званный обед. Выйдя в комнату, я на всякий случай не стал больше подходить к постели – выбраться оттуда во второй раз было сложнее, чем в первый, и я подозревал, что третий подход потребует от меня воистину героических усилий. Я закатал джинсы до колен и рассовал по карманам мобильник и ключи.  
\- Не проспи, - сказал я макушке Брэда, торчащей из-под одеяла. – И привези, пожалуйста, мой рюкзак и куртку.  
Брэд вытащил руку, помахал мне, а потом снова завернулся в одеяло.  
Я спустился вниз, прошел через гостиную и вышел на веранду, плотно задвинув за собой стеклянные створки. Доски подозрительно скрипели под моими ногами, а в одном месте прогнулись так сильно, что я решил обязательно сказать об этом Брэду – переломать ноги на собственной веранде после возвращения с войны без единой царапины, на мой взгляд, было бы как-то обидно.  
Туман еще не рассеялся, было очень свежо, и мне не хватало плеера, но и без музыки в ушах я летел как на крыльях. Благодаря ежедневным тренировкам с Руди, я был в очень хорошей форме, и пробежка доставляла только удовольствие – примерно пять километров по побережью до поворота к моему дому и еще сотню метров до самого порога я пробежал, даже не сбив дыхания и совсем не ощущая усталости, зато бодрости было хоть отбавляй. Возможно, утренний секс тоже сыграл в этом не последнюю роль, но я чувствовал себя готовым встретиться лицом к лицу с любыми неприятностями, что ждут меня на базе.

В дом я вошел через веранду и отправился в свою комнату. В очередной раз принимая душ, я подумал, что если так пойдет и дальше, то я стану главным потребителем пресной воды в Оушенсайде, и у Брэда будут все основания дразнить меня чистюлей. При мысли о нем у меня еще сильнее улучшилось настроение, которое не испортилось, даже когда я выяснил, что нижняя губа все-таки немного припухла. Но если чуть-чуть поджать губы, то, вроде бы, не бросалось в глаза. Да и вообще, вряд ли кто-то будет изучать мои губы, кроме Брэда, конечно, а если и заметят, то скорее позавидуют темпераменту моей подруги, чем увидят в этом доказательство связи офицера со своим тим-лидером.  
По поводу засосов Брэд честно выполнил мою просьбу – ни один не выглядывал из-под воротничка форменной рубашки. Оставалось надеяться, что я был еще более аккуратен, и то, что я сделал с его ключицами, скроет даже футболка. 

Когда я спустился вниз, застегивая на ходу рубашку, Ви Джей уже был на кухне.  
\- Привет, - сказал он, и тут же уставился на мои губы, а потом сконцентрировался на шее. – Ты выглядишь, как жертва домашнего насилия.  
\- Привет. Насилие подразумевает применение физической силы с целью причинения боли. Это не мой случай, - выдал я и широко улыбнулся.  
Его молчание было так красноречиво, что я вздохнул и закатил глаза:  
\- Пожалуйста, не начинай. Я не собираюсь каждый день выяснять с тобой отношения. Кстати, я пригласил Брэда на завтрак.  
\- Не могу согласиться, что это кстати, - пробурчал мой сосед.  
\- У него в холодильнике пусто, и я выпил его последний кофе. А у нас еды на целый взвод. Не жмотничай.  
\- Ладно, - после небольшой заминки согласился Ви Джей. - Только держите себя в руках, пожалуйста. Твою довольную физиономию я еще как-нибудь переживу, но показательные выступления больше видеть не хотелось бы.  
\- Мы постараемся, - обещал я, искренне надеясь, что наши старания увенчаются успехом.  
Мне совершенно не хотелось вовлекать свидетелей в наши отношения, но я не был уверен, что находясь в собственном доме рядом с человеком, в которого влюблен, всегда смогу держать дистанцию.  
И еще я очень надеялся на то, что Ви Джей еще немного побурчит, а потом смирится с моим «бурным романом». Конечно, раньше мне не приходилось ставить его в настолько неудобную ситуацию, но мы с ним всегда хорошо ладили и находили компромисс. Именно поэтому мы до сих пор предпочитали жить вместе, хотя и я был больше дружен с Патриком и Джимом, пока последнего не перевели на базу в Северной Каролине, и у Ви Джея были более близкие друзья.  
Наверное, он подумал примерно о том же, потому что следующий его вопрос был о Патрике.  
\- Ты не забыл, что Патрик сегодня возвращается из Вашингтона?  
\- Не забыл, - вздохнул я.  
Мой лучший друг, лейтенант Патрик Инглиш, дозвонился до меня позавчера и всячески ругал командование, как будто нарочно заславшее его в командировку за день до моего возвращения. И еще он обещал приехать сегодня, вырыть меня из-под земли и оторваться на полную катушку.  
\- Ну и что у нас в программе?  
\- Патрик никак не мог определиться с баром, и я сказал, что если он ничего не решит до вечера, то будем сидеть у нас. Конечно, если ты не против.  
\- Не против. Ты собираешься ему рассказать о своем бурном романе?  
В голосе Ви Джея слышалась насмешка, но мне не было весело – Патрик был моим другом, а я собирался недоговаривать и, возможно, даже лгать ему.  
\- Нет. Я не буду подставлять Брэда еще больше.  
Ви Джей нахмурился, но ответил не задумываясь:  
\- Обо мне можешь не беспокоиться, я буду нем, как рыба.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Но, знаешь, мне все равно интересно, как ты будешь выкручиваться, когда Патрик поймет, что у тебя кто-то есть, но ты почему-то не желаешь поделиться информацией со своим лучшим другом.  
Я только пожал плечами и подумал, что слово «интересно», с моей точки зрения, совсем не подходит к данной ситуации, но у меня просто не было выбора.  
От продолжения разговора меня избавил Брэд. Сначала раздался приближающийся рев мотора, стихший у самого дома, а потом всадник моего апокалипсиса возник на веранде, блестя черным шлемом вместо доспехов и протягивая мне рюкзак.  
Я распахнул перед ним дверь, и мы на несколько секунд замерли, глядя друг на друга. Я с трудом удержался, чтобы не сделать к нему еще шаг, и Брэд топтался на месте, как будто эти полметра тоже не давали ему покоя. Как то притяжение, которому мы всеми силами сопротивлялись на Дивании. Но мы ограничились только тем, что соприкоснулись пальцами, когда он передавал мне рюкзак.  
\- Заходи, - сказал я, отступая от двери.  
\- Доброе утро, сэр, - подчеркнуто вежливо поздоровался с Ви Джеем Брэд.  
\- Сержант, - чопорно кивнул ему Ви Джей.  
Мне захотелось стукнуть их обоих, но настороженный нейтралитет все-таки был не самым плохим вариантом их взаимодействия, и я решил не вмешиваться, пока кто-нибудь из них, или оба, не перейдет к открытой враждебности.  
Я указал Брэду на диван, решив развести их подальше друг от друга – один на кухне, другой в гостиной, - но моя затея с треском провалилась: бросив на диван куртку и шлем, Брэд отправился за мной и уселся по другую сторону кухонной стойки. На мои поднятые брови он ответил кристально-чистым невозмутимым взглядом, который, несомненно, означал, что с места он не сдвинется.  
\- Блинчики?  
Мой вопрос прозвучал слегка угрожающе, но Брэд по-прежнему невозмутимо откликнулся:  
\- Только без мышьяка, пожалуйста, и кофе.  
Я фыркнул и закусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться, Брэд улыбнулся мне в ответ, Ви Джей нахмурился, глядя то на меня, то на него, явно не улавливая, что происходит. Насколько я понимал, ситуация его раздражала, меня - немного напрягала, а Брэда откровенно веселила. Я подумал, что если так пойдет и дальше, то точно дойду до рукоприкладства, но пока сосредоточился на блинчиках.  
К счастью, Ви Джей уже заканчивал свой завтрак и к тому моменту, когда я поставил перед Брэдом полную тарелку, стал убирать посуду. Те несколько минут, которые он провел наверху, мы тоже вели себя прилично. Только Брэд не отрываясь смотрел на меня, в основном на губы, и ухмылялся. Я пытался не обращать внимания, но у меня плохо получалось прятать улыбку.  
Когда Ви Джей затопал по лестнице, Брэд опустил глаза, и я облегченно вздохнул.  
\- Все, я поехал, - сказал Ви Джей, кинув на меня предостерегающий взгляд.  
\- Пока. Я позвоню, как только проявится Патрик, - пообещал я.  
\- До свиданья, сэр, - через плечо откликнулся Брэд, и снова уставился на мои губы.  
Гаражная дверь еще не успела захлопнуться за спиной Ви Джея, а он уже притягивал меня к себе через стойку. Его губы были сладкими, и рот тоже – со вкусом клубничного джема, но это точно не было причиной того, что я с такой готовностью откликнулся на его провокацию – мне хотелось это сделать с той секунды, как я увидел его на веранде. Правда, еще какое-то время я заставлял себя прислушиваться к звукам, доносящимся из гаража, на случай, если Ви Джей решит за чем-нибудь вернуться, и только когда его машина наконец-то выехала на улицу, я перестал отвлекаться.  
\- Чертовски вкусные блинчики, - бормотал Брэд между поцелуями.  
\- Ты не доел, - в какой-то момент напомнил я и попытался отодвинуться, но он не отпустил. - Пять минут, не больше, - тут же сдался я, и Брэд засмеялся:  
\- У тебя теперь на все есть нормативы?  
\- Четыре минуты сорок пять секунд, - уточнил я. - Будешь тратить время на разговоры?  
Как я и ожидал, ответил он не словами.

Чуть позже, когда мы в скоростном режиме доедали блинчики, Брэд – сидя, я – на ходу, одновременно убирая посуду в посудомойку, Брэд вспомнил:  
\- У тебя планы на вечер?  
\- Кажется, да. Мой лучший друг, Патрик Инглиш, хочет отпраздновать мое возвращение.  
Брэд усмехнулся.  
\- Господа офицеры опять пьянствуют?  
\- Опять, - согласился я, - но так, как в прошлый раз, я надираюсь редко.  
\- Жаль, презабавное зрелище, - заметил он.  
Я ответил ему укоризненным взглядом. Со стороны я наверняка выглядел забавно, но не собирался в этом признаваться.  
\- Даже не надейся, - заверил его я, заткнув ему рот последним блинчиком. – Все, время вышло. Езжай, увидимся на базе.  
Он неторопливо прожевал, глядя на меня снизу вверх, как тогда на Дивании, и я чуть сдержался, чтобы не кивнуть. Он заметил и ухмыльнулся.  
\- Я так люблю, когда ты командуешь, - сказал он, нарочито медленно облизывая пальцы.  
\- Отставить провокации! - как можно строже сказал я. - Оскар майк, Брэд.  
\- Есть, сэр! – улыбаясь откликнулся он, слез со стула и направился к двери, на ходу подхватывая куртку и шлем.  
На этот раз я даже не стал задавать нормативы и выпихнул его вон, едва коснувшись губами его губ – время поджимало, а выезжать на пределе мне никогда не нравилось. Убрав последнюю посуду, я направился в гараж, отметив про себя, что так и не слышал шум мотора, а это означало, что Брэд еще никуда не уехал.  
Так и оказалось - он ждал меня около дома, сидя на Ямахе, и одарил широкой белозубой улыбкой, когда я проехал мимо. В зеркало заднего вида я видел, как он проводил меня взглядом и, не торопясь, стал надевать шлем. Буквально через минуту он нагнал мою машину, и какое-то время мы ехали вровень, но после выезда на скоростное шоссе он отсалютовал мне и, прибавив газу, рванул вперед. Догонять его я даже не пытался, осознавая полную безнадежность подобной попытки – черный всадник удалялся от меня с такой скоростью, как будто его преследовали адские псы, а я определенно не был одним из них.  
Когда я парковался в «Кэмп-Пендлтоне», черная Ямаха стояла на своем месте в гордом одиночестве, а ее хозяина поблизости уже не наблюдалось, чему я даже обрадовался. Я еще даже не озвучил свое решение уйти, а у меня уже было такое чувство, что Корпус и все, что с ним связано, стало прошлым. Настоящим был Брэд в нашей придуманной реальности. И мне нужно было хоть немного побыть не рядом с ним, чтобы вернуть себя в прошлое, и вспомнить, что между нами должны быть дистанция и субординация.

День прошел на удивление спокойно. Меня никто не дергал, если не считать Майка, который выслушав мой рассказ о поданном рапорте, со всей своей прямотой сказал, что я сумасшедший, но согласился, что мои действия принесут больший результат, чем неформальный визит к подполковнику. Только непонятно какой – положительный или отрицательный. Майк был настроен еще менее оптимистично, чем я, но теперь нам действительно оставалось только ждать.  
Мне все это напоминало затишье перед бурей. Ожидание выматывало, и я с особым рвением погрузился в бумажную работу.  
К обеду за мной зашел Майк и принес первые сводки с полей: вторая и третья группы почти закончили проверку оружия и вовсю писали отчеты, и только первая почему-то копалась. Майк докладывал очень спокойно, но при этом буравил меня взглядом, как будто ему тоже было понятно, почему Колберт не спешит покинуть базу: в моих планах не было никакой ясности, и Брэд оттягивал свой отпуск, как мог. Но я, в свою очередь, не мог допустить, чтобы из-за нашей неопределенности пострадал кто-то еще, а то, что Майк не уйдет в отпуск раньше окончания проверки, было совершенно ясно. Я не сомневался, что Брэд тоже это понимает, и его саботаж не будет носить длительный характер, но я все равно должен был это прекратить.  
\- Не беспокойся, первая группа закончит вместе со всеми, - пообещал я Майку.  
Он только неопределенно хмыкнул, но развивать эту тему не стал. И тут мне стало понятно, что недоговаривать я буду не только в разговорах с Патриком. Раньше мы с Майком могли говорить обо всем, и при других обстоятельствах мы бы сейчас делились планами на отпуск или, возможно, обсуждали бы мое гражданское будущее, и уж точно он отпустил бы какую-нибудь шутку по поводу моей припухшей губы. Но теперь он только хмурился и ни о чем подобном даже не заикался, прекрасно понимая, что база – не то место, где можно обсуждать происходящее в моей жизни. Но в том, что Майк попытается вправить мне мозги при первом же удобном случае, я не сомневался. Пока же мы не очень ловко пытались поговорить о чем-нибудь, что не затронуло бы мои отношения с Колбертом.

После обеда я свернул к ангару, где базировался мой взвод. Майк последовал за мной.  
\- Офицер на палубе! – зычно крикнул он, как только мы вошли внутрь.  
Со всех сторон посыпались приветствия, ребята стали подтягиваться поближе, а мне вдруг пришло в голову, что если кто и догадается, кому я обязан прокушенной губой, то это будут именно они. Мои морпехи, стоявшие в Дивании на карауле у моей палатки и слышавшие каждый звук, который доносился изнутри. По спине пополз холодок, потом я почувствовал, как предательски запылали щеки. Гребаный Иисусе, даже в Ираке, непосредственно после этого происшествия и до отправки домой, мне не было так неловко. Неписаное правило Морской пехоты «что происходит на войне, то там и остается» работало не хуже ДАДТ. Если бы они поняли, что мы с Брэдом продолжаем, их реакция могла бы быть не столь однозначно терпимой.  
Я глубоко вздохнул, заставляя себя успокоиться, вскинул голову и поджал губы.  
\- Вольно, господа. Как дела, Стивен? – обратился я к сержанту Ловеллу, оказавшемуся ко мне ближе остальных тим-лидеров.  
\- Все в порядке, сэр. Хотим закончить завтра, чтобы не тянуть до понедельника.  
Я кивнул ему и поздоровался с подошедшим Руди, следом за ним подтянулся Брэд – как всегда, внешне абсолютно невозмутимый.  
\- Брэд.  
\- Сэр.  
\- Все идет по плану, ЭлТи, - тем временем заговорил Руди, и я перестал пялиться на Брэда. – Никто не хочет торчать здесь лишнее время.  
\- Твои слова, да кое-кому бы в уши, брат, - пробурчал Поук на трех часах.  
Я повернулся к нему.  
\- Какие-то проблемы, Тони?  
\- Все отлично, ЭлТи, - кисло откликнулся он. – Вот у вас кто любимый герой, сэр?  
Я улыбнулся, почти не удивившись внезапности вопроса, еще с Афганистана привыкнув к его манере общения.  
\- Откуда начинаем отсчет, Поук? С Джорджа Вашингтона или можно раньше?  
\- Только не говорите, что Покахонтас, сэр, - громким шепотом подсказал мне откуда-то из-за спины Рэй. - Поука это расстраивает.  
Кто-то из ребят засмеялся.  
\- Спасибо за предупреждение, капрал, - ответил я. – Так что у нас с временными рамками, Поук?  
\- Да хоть от ледникового периода, сэр.  
Я закусил губу, чтобы не засмеяться: прошлым летом, когда я был в отпуске, мы с сестрами смотрели «Ледниковый период». Я вдруг представил себе, как отвечаю Поуку – Скрэт, и вместо весла на прощальной вечеринке мне дарят мягкую игрушку, а Брэд до кучи покупает коллекцию резиновых уточек – и чуть не сжевал свою многострадальную губу.  
\- Трудно выбрать кого-то одного, Поук, - ответил я.  
\- И вы туда же, сэр, - покачал головой сержант. – Уклонились, как настоящий политик.  
\- Учту это в своей будущей карьере, Поук, - пообещал я. – Так к чему был вопрос?  
\- В сущности, евреи такой же забитый народ, как индейцы и мексиканцы, сэр, - как всегда издалека начал Эспера, и я уже подумал, что до сути мы доберемся нескоро, но он превзошел сам себя: - но у каждого из них есть свой герой. У Брэда явно Моисей.  
\- Поук! – грозно рыкнул на него Брэд, и тот прикусил язык, но с языком Рэя опять все было в порядке – в Дивании он похандрил несколько дней, но потом все вернулось на круги своя.  
\- Хорошо, что ты не вспомнил об этом в пустыне, Брэд, - весело откликнулся он, - а то бы мы до сих пор блуждали по Ираку.  
Теперь уже смеялись все. У Брэда было такое выражение лица, как будто он всерьез выбирал, кого убить первым – зачинщика или лидера группы поддержки.  
\- Если ты еще не забыл, Рэй, с блужданиями у нас и так все было в порядке, - едко заметил Брэд, и пока они не стали обсуждать, кто на самом деле был нашим иракским Моисеем – водитель Рэй, штурман Брэд или командование, - на этом я решил поставить точку.  
\- Достаточно, господа. Сержант, - как всегда, мне не потребовалось даже кивка, только одно движение глазами, чтобы он отделился от остальных и отошел со мной на несколько шагов.  
\- Сэр?  
\- Ты должен закончить вместе со всеми, Брэд.  
Он чуть дернул бровью, как будто удивлялся, почему я не понимаю причины его задержки.  
\- Но, сэр…  
\- Никаких возражений, Брэд, - я смотрел ему прямо в глаза и надеялся, что он тоже поймет, почему я должен поступить именно так.  
Секунды тянулись так медленно, как будто время замерло вместе с нами. Кажется, и звук вернулся только тогда, когда Брэд твердо ответил:  
\- Так точно, сэр.  
Я кивнул ему, отпуская обратно к ребятам, и направился к выходу из ангара. Майк, по-прежнему молча, шел следом и потом тоже ничего не сказал по поводу моего выговора Брэду, но смотрел на меня с таким одобрением, что я начал злиться. На него – за эту почти отеческую похвалу. Он подвергал сомнению мою способность командовать и думал, что я нуждаюсь в поощрении за адекватное общение со своим тим-лидером? На себя я злился еще больше – за то, что не сдержался в Дивании и все-таки дал повод, наверное, всем своим морпехам, а не только Майку, сомневаться в моей компетенции. Я злился, но ни капли не сожалел о том, что мы с Брэдом перешли эту черту, и что теперь мне остается только по второму кругу доказывать всем, кто усомнится, что я по-прежнему способен выполнять свою работу.

Уезжая вечером с базы, я был слегка взвинчен и чувствовал усталость. Как будто прошагал несколько часов по пустыне, а не просидел весь день над бумагами. Я думал о том, что больше всего хотел бы оказаться рядом с Брэдом. Но он не напоминал о себе, а дома меня ждал вечер в компании Патрика и Ви Джея, вопросы и ответы с недомолвками.  
Я заставлял себя улыбаться, говорить, и чувствовал себя отвратительно, как будто предавал нашу дружбу. Во всем этом был только один плюс: пить мне не хотелось, и я весь вечер просидел с одной бутылкой пива, так и не допив ее. Зато мои собутыльники уговорили все остальное пиво, запивая им принесенное Патриком виски. И только когда Патрик уснул прямо на диване в нашей гостиной, а Ви Джей с трудом забрался по лестнице в свою комнату, я испытал облегчение, что этот день наконец-то закончился.  
Мне жутко хотелось спать, но когда я улегся в кровать, заснуть никак не получалось. Я плавал в какой-то полудреме, ворочался, то задыхаясь от жары, то замерзая и укутываясь в одеяло, но в какой-то момент все-таки вроде стал засыпать. Но тут я повернулся на левый бок и, закинув руку в пустоту, опять открыл глаза и потянулся к телефону, чтобы позвонить Брэду, но вовремя остановился.  
Лежа в темноте и глядя на пустую соседнюю подушку, я пытался осознать, почему я занял только левую половину кровати, использовал половину одеяла, пытался прижаться к Брэду, чтобы просто заснуть, и чуть не разбудил его посреди ночи, чтобы… Чтобы что? Я даже представить себе не мог, что бы сказал, если бы успел набрать номер.  
Я включил лампу и попытался читать, но не мог ни сосредоточиться, ни сфокусироваться. Мои глаза хотели спать, но мозг отказывался отключаться, и я все думал и думал о том, насколько же влип, если уже не могу уснуть, не чувствуя его рядом.  
Если бы Патрик не оккупировал диван в гостиной, я бы уже махнул рукой на сон, спустился бы на кухню и начал бы заправляться кофе, но будить его в четыре утра после серьезного возлияния показалось мне слишком жестоким. Я решил предпринять еще одну попытку уснуть, но сначала отправился в ванную и вытащил из корзины футболку Брэда. Утром ей не слишком досталось, но постирать ее я еще, разумеется, не успел. То, что я сделал дальше, было очень глупо – я надел футболку и вернулся в постель. Конечно, никакого чуда не произошло: на меня не снизошел глубокий ровный сон, и задремал я только под утро, с трудом продрав глаза по будильнику.  
Тем не менее, стоя под душем, я подумал, что пусть все идет к черту, но Брэд получит обратно свою футболку, если только будет требовать ее с пистолетом у моего виска.

Брэд ждал меня на парковке, злой и сонный. Как только я вылез из машины, он с такой решимостью направился ко мне, как будто собирался растереть меня по дверце или разложить на капоте, но сдержался и остановился в полуметре.  
\- Хреново выглядите, сэр, - хмуро приветствовал меня он.  
\- Вы выглядите не лучше, сержант, - вернул я комплимент.  
Он, прищурившись, изучал меня какое-то время, потом оглянулся, проверяя, что мы одни на стоянке, но как только он повернулся обратно, я предупредил его слова:  
\- Поговорим вечером, Брэд, - понизив голос, сказал я.  
На базе между нами не должно было быть даже намека на внеуставные отношения. Как бы осторожны мы ни были, в какой-то момент мы обязательно начнем терять бдительность, и тут по закону подлости обязательно кто-нибудь услышит или увидит лишнего.  
\- Пойдем, у нас впереди долгий день.  
Брэд ничего не ответил, только согласно кивнул и чуть улыбнулся мне в ответ.

Сев вечером в машину, я схватился за телефон, чтобы выяснить место нашей дислокации, но Брэд меня опередил. На его короткое смс: «жду у себя», я ответил всего одним словом: «еду», и через полчаса заезжал в его гараж.  
\- Голоден? – хрустя чипсами и запивая их пивом, спросил Брэд, встретив меня у лестницы на первом этаже.  
Даже в джинсах, застиранной растянутой майке и босиком он выглядел хищником, на данный момент - расслабленным и умиротворенным, но готовым в любой момент среагировать на опасность и разобраться со своей жертвой. Возможно, мне так показалось, потому что он смотрел на меня как на добычу. Но я совершенно не чувствовал себя ягненком на закланье.  
\- Как волк, - ответил я, притягивая его к себе за штрипку джинсов. - По всем пунктам.  
Его губы были солеными от чипсов, а бутылка, которую он так и не выпустил из руки, обнимая меня, - ледяной. Я вздрогнул от неожиданности, и Брэд засмеялся, не прерывая поцелуя, но перестал прижимать бутылку между моих лопаток.  
\- Я заказал пиццу, - пробормотал он, когда я засунул руки в задние карманы его джинсов и прижал к себе.  
\- Тогда не будем шокировать разносчика и начнем с еды, - с некоторым сожалением сказал я. – Есть еще пиво?  
Брэд нехотя отпустил меня и махнул бутылкой в сторону холодильника.  
То время, что я пьянствовал, Брэд провел с пользой – в доме стало заметно чище, а в холодильнике обнаружилось не только пиво, но и внушительный запас продовольствия.  
\- Неплохо. Ты подготовился к длительной осаде? – спросил я, открывая бутылку.  
\- Мой дом – моя крепость, а ты – мой заложник, - ухмыльнувшись, ответил Брэд.  
Солнце стремительно опускалось в океан, небо полыхало огненно-рыжим закатом, и когда он наклонился ко мне, в его глазах как в Ираке плясали золотые песчинки.  
\- На ближайшие тридцать шесть часов я согласен, - ответил я и подумал, что вряд ли взъерошенный полуголый Колберт будет самым страшным заказчиком, с которым довелось столкнуться разносчику пиццы.

В понедельник на базу приехал майор Уитмер и к вечеру вызвал меня к себе.  
Честно говоря, я был удивлен. Мой бывший командир в Первом пехотном, следом за которым я перевелся в разведку, теперь не был в прямой цепочке моего командования. Конечно, он был в курсе дел всего батальона, но раньше он никогда не вызывал меня к себе – это я шел к нему за советом, или мы сталкивались где-то случайно и останавливались, чтобы поговорить. Его вызов мог означать только то, что прочитав все рапорты по батальону, он каким-то образом решил вмешаться. В мои планы не входило просить его помощи, но отвергать ее было бы глупо. Уж в чьей разумности я никогда не сомневался, так это в его.  
\- Ну, рассказывай, - сказал майор, как только мы обменялись приветствиями, и я сел на предложенный мне стул.  
\- Сэр, мне нечего добавить по существу к тому, что я уже написал. В Ираке я делал то, что считал правильным, сэр, и не жалею об этом. Теперь я делаю все, что могу, чтобы защитить моего орудийного сержанта от обвинений в том, что он выполнял мои приказы.  
Он крутил в пальцах ручку и не отрываясь смотрел на меня.  
\- Это все?  
Я решил, что хуже уже не будет, а другого шанса может и не быть.  
\- Нет, сэр. Уинн, Кохер, Рэдман – репутация этих людей сложилась задолго до нас, и скорее мы, приходящие командиры, виноваты в том, что не смогли сработаться с ними, чем наоборот. По моему мнению, это мы виноваты, если не можем заслужить их доверие и поддержку, и мы не имеем право за наши ошибки рушить их карьеры. Я бы хотел передать своему преемнику лучший взвод этого батальона, сэр, а не его остатки.  
\- Теперь все?  
\- Насчет рапортов - да, сэр.  
Не знаю, что он ожидал – что война изменила меня до неузнаваемости, и я начну просить за себя, или чего-то другого, но он явно не получил подтверждения своим опасениям. Его взгляд потеплел.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать что-то еще, Нейт? – теперь его голос звучал совсем по-другому, так, как он обычно и разговаривал со мной – без казенного официоза.  
\- Если позволите, сэр.  
Он кивнул.  
\- Я не хочу продлевать контракт. Не из-за расследования, не из-за войны, хотя решил это еще в Ираке, - я осекся, понимая, что это звучит так, как будто я оправдываюсь, да и переживал я не из-за того, что будут думать о моем решении окружающие, поэтому постарался говорить по существу: – Мой контракт заканчивается в конце августа, сэр. Я не уверен в том, что должен сделать сейчас. Подать рапорт на отпуск, дождаться конца расследования, а потом заявить, что я ухожу, или сказать все прямо сейчас, или что-то еще.  
\- Ты хочешь моего совета, Нейт?  
\- Если можно, сэр, - честно ответил я. - Я не хочу ошибиться и сделать ситуацию еще хуже для моего орудийного сержанта.  
Мы проговорили еще минут пятнадцать уже не о расследовании – майору пока нечего было мне посоветовать. Мы вспомнили нашу высадку в Пакистане и Афганистан, ни словом не обмолвившись о последней военной компании. В принципе, этой беседой майор мог бы себя и не утруждать, и я был очень благодарен ему за то, что он потратил на меня время. Когда я уходил, у меня уже не было такого ощущения, что я собираюсь сражаться в одиночку с ветряными мельницами.  
На следующий день майор Уитмер передал мне, чтобы я подавал рапорт на отпуск, и я сделал это, не задавая уточняющих вопросов. К вечеру меня вызвали в канцелярию. Подполковника Феррандо не было, и в отпуск меня отправлял майор Эклофф.  
\- Два месяца, лейтенант, - сказал мне он, пожимая руку. – У вас будет время подумать над своим решением, - добавил он, давая понять, что командование в курсе моего решения об отставке.

\- Двухмесячный отпуск, и они надеются, что я передумаю, - сказал я Брэду, вылезая из машины в его гараже. – Время пошло.  
\- У меня только четыре недели, без двух дней, - невесело усмехнулся он.  
Я пытался поймать его взгляд, но он упорно смотрел мимо меня. А потом развернулся и молча пошел в дом.  
\- Уверен, что у тебя уже есть план, как его провести, - бодро сказал я ему в спину и пошел следом.  
Ответил он только через несколько минут, когда мы уже спустились в гостиную, и я начал терять надежду услышать от него хоть слово и стал строить планы, как вытащить из него нужную информацию.  
\- Мне бы хотелось поехать куда-нибудь подальше и побыстрее.  
Никогда раньше не замечал за ним привычки подбирать слова и осторожничать, обычно это была моя прерогатива. Я не понимал, что происходит, и какого черта Брэд всем своим видом выражает нежелание сотрудничать и наглухо ушел в модус Айсмена, но чувствовал, что начинаю терять терпение. Пока я не выкинул какую-нибудь глупость, с этим надо было разобраться.  
Быстро оценив обстановку - ближайшая стена далеко, и прижимать его не к чему, - я встал с ним нос к носу, готовый в ту же секунду перехватить его и пресечь любую попытку к бегству.  
\- Брэд, в чем проблема? Ты хочешь поехать один?  
Вот теперь он смотрел на меня. Прямо в глаза, исподлобья, как будто ища подвох.  
Я нахмурился.  
\- Брэд, я слышал твои слова в Дивании: скорость, одиночество и никто тебя не достает. Я не хочу причинять тебе неудобство и не собираюсь мешать. Если тебе надо…  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что поедешь со мной? – недоверчиво уточнил он.  
Мне хотелось сказать, что он сошел с ума, если думает иначе, или что я бы сошел с ума, если бы он действительно уехал без меня, и что мы оба сумасшедшие, раз позволяем этому происходить. Но вслух я сказал совсем другое:  
\- Я хочу сказать, что мотоцикл по-прежнему не входит в список моих ближайших приобретений, но если ты хочешь, чтобы мы поехали вместе, мы что-нибудь придумаем. Я в этом уверен, - добавил я через какое-то время, когда так и не дождался от него реакции, и собирался отойти.  
Я еще не сделал и шага, как он остановил меня, притянув к себе за поясницу, и ткнулся губами в висок.  
Здесь и сейчас, а дальше – как получится.


	5. Часть пятая

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Краткое содержание: Брэд и Нейт планируют совместный отпуск и что из этого получается. POV Нейта.  
> Примечание: В тексте использованы слова песен «Invisible Kid» («Мальчик-невидимка») и «Shoot me again» («Пристрели меня снова») из альбома Металлики «St. Anger» («Праведный гнев»), релиз которого состоялся 5 июня 2003 года.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Огромное спасибо Stephania за бетирование, Lex за помощь в облагораживании переводов и консультации по реалиям американской жизни.

Мы так ничего и не придумали.  
Я на машине, Брэд на Ямахе; прокатный мотоцикл для меня - любой вариант, где каждый ехал бы на своем транспорте, не выдерживал никакой критики. Все равно будущее путешествие превращалось в игру в догонялки, потому что мой лимит скорости был установлен примерно там же, где для Брэда только начинался разгон. Дальше было уже бесполезно вдаваться в подробности, тем не менее, мы зачем-то выяснили, что мне не хотелось целый день куда-то ехать в одиночестве, чтобы к вечеру встретиться с Брэдом; что ему не хотелось останавливаться посреди своего мотопробега и ждать меня; что в последний раз я сидел за рулем байка еще в колледже, и это была простая Веспа, и сразу записать меня в участники гонки было бы безумием.  
Вариант вдвоем в моей машине мы, понятное дело, даже не рассматривали, а о варианте вдвоем на одном мотоцикле мы оба подумали, но не озвучили – одно дело проехать несколько километров до гавани, другое – пускаться в путешествие. Слишком откровенно.  
В итоге мы целый вечер переливали из пустого в порожнее, но в какой-то момент Брэд из злобно-хмурого стал задумчиво-хмурым, а потом, вместо обычной доставки из пиццерии, вдруг заказал на ужин мясную пиццу из «Джейс». На мою безмолвно поднятую бровь он так же молча пожал плечами, не считая нужным что-либо объяснять, но мне было приятно, что он запомнил упомянутый мельком мой любимый ресторан.  
Мы ужинали в полумраке, не зажигая света в гостиной, потом уже в полной темноте сидели на полу веранды и допивали пиво.  
Мне никак не удавалось отделаться от ощущения дежавю. На войне, сидя в темноте на карауле на границе разбитого посреди пустыни лагеря, я всегда был готов к тому, что в любую минуту тишина может взорваться грохотом артобстрела, и все мгновенно придет в движение. Сейчас, сидя бок о бок с Брэдом, я не мог отделаться от мысли, что какая-то неловкая фраза может нарушить шаткое равновесие. Там было зыбкое спокойствие, здесь – зыбкое счастье. Похоже, что единственно постоянной величиной для меня была неустойчивость - опять никакой определенности, никакой уверенности в том, что реальность вокруг нас не обрушится, как карточный домик. Но, как и в Ираке, я не мог не надеяться на лучшее. В данном случае, на то, что мы найдем компромисс.  
Мне хотелось тишины и покоя. Я бы не отказался несколько дней проваляться в шезлонге на веранде, иногда доползая до воды, но если Брэда не устраивал ближайший пляж, то я был не против совершить перед этим марш-бросок. Мне казалось, что раз мы не можем совместить изначальные условия, то Брэд тоже согласится пойти на уступки. Я почти поверил в это, пока мы целовались в темноте на веранде – так долго и мучительно сладко, что было бы странно, если бы я не забыл о наших проблемах хотя бы на время.  
Да я чуть не забыл свое имя, пока Брэд придерживал мою голову и не давал отодвинуться, даже когда я начинал задыхаться. Он только замирал на мгновение, а потом продолжал целовать меня – медленно и легко. Он перехватывал мою руку каждый раз, когда я, теряя терпение, хотел зайти дальше – провести ладонью по его бедру до самого паха, погладить возбужденный член через джинсы, потом задрать футболку, расстегнуть ширинку и отдрочить ему прямо там, на веранде его дома. Он перехватывал мою руку, до боли сминая пальцы, и чуть сильнее сжимал мой затылок, даже не прерывая поцелуя. Он смеялся в мои губы в ответ на мои попытки утащить его в дом и продолжал неторопливо исследовать мой рот. И сдался он только тогда, когда уже не смог заглушать мои стоны, да и его самого начало потряхивать от возбуждения.  
Вот тогда он отпустил меня и понялся на ноги. Я подскочил за ним, мучимый только одним вопросом: какого черта мы прервались? Примерно это я и высказал Брэду, когда стянул с него футболку в гостиной. Но он все равно дотащил меня до спальни, уж не знаю почему. Конечно, на кровати было удобнее, но лично я понял это только в тот момент, когда на ней оказался. До этого меня вполне устраивали даже ступеньки, но у Брэда на этот вечер, видимо, был свой собственный хорошо продуманный план по сведению меня с ума. Он снова и снова доводил меня до исступления и останавливался. Я цеплялся за его плечи, бесстыдно терся о его бедро, прося о большем, и кусал его губы, потому что просто поцелуев мне было уже не достаточно. А Брэд только смеялся. Таким тихим, почти беззвучным смехом, что иногда я только чувствовал, как он вибрирует на моих губах.  
Если Брэд хотел, чтобы я забыл обо всем, то его план удался: какое-то время я вообще помнил только четыре буквы алфавита, только его имя, которое я выдыхал, шептал, выкрикивал, кажется, безостановочно. Я уже не слышал собственного голоса – только бешеный шум крови в ушах, и не видел ничего, даже Брэда - мы не включили свет, когда ввалились в спальню, а теперь у меня было еще и черно перед глазами, хотя я, кажется, их не закрывал.  
Я только чувствовал. Его дыхание и его губы на моем теле, его руки и его пальцы – на мне, во мне, тяжесть его тела и напрягшиеся бицепсы под моими руками. Я только чувствовал, как он заполняет меня, не только физически. Мне казалось, что я растворяюсь в нем целиком. Я вообще уже не был уверен, что реально, а что навеяно лихорадкой никак не достигающего разрядки возбуждения. И, черт меня побери, я действительно не помнил, чтобы когда-нибудь в жизни кончал, абсолютно потерявшись в ощущениях и ничего не соображая, как будто умирая, мучительно долго, но вместе с тем оглушительно прекрасно.  
Я был так опустошен, что даже не попытался доползти до ванной, и не был уверен, что мне не приснилось, как Брэд вытирал меня влажным полотенцем, укладывался рядом и притягивал меня к себе. Никакие проблемы меня в тот момент не волновали.

Но когда наступило утро, все встало на свои места. Брэд мрачнел все больше, и через несколько часов я понял, что в его уравнении было полно неизменных условий - мотоцикл, скорость, дорога - и только одна переменная с двумя значениями – одиночество или моя компания. И то, что я был готов пойти ему навстречу, не означало, что Брэд был готов поступить так же. А то, что было ночью, возможно, было просто извинением. Или попыткой уступить, которая все же не удалась.  
Так что после полудня я как можно спокойнее пожелал ему счастливого пути, сел в машину и поехал домой. Рано или поздно кто-то из нас должен был принять это решение, и я не видел смысла в том, чтобы оттягивать неизбежное.

Вечер еще не наступил, Ви Джей был на базе, я бродил по дому и ждал – рева мотора, который стихнет у моего крыльца, звонка, смс – чего угодно, что будет означать, что Брэд не уехал один – и не дождался.  
Я снова и снова прокручивал в голове доводы в пользу решения Брэда и свои возражения, как будто по привычке составляя список за и против: он привык так проводить свой отпуск; ему нужна доза адреналина; он без ума от своего байка; я бы испортил ему весь кайф, опять, как при погружении. Десяток аргументов в пользу того, что он ничего мне не должен, и только один аргумент на моей половине «листа»: какого черта он уехал без меня?!  
И этот долбаный вопрос перевешивал все доводы рассудка.

Когда я услышал, как машина Ви Джея заворачивает к дому, первой моей мыслью было сбежать в свою комнату. Мне не хотелось говорить, что-либо объяснять, но я сдержал этот трусливый порыв, к тому же до меня вдруг дошло, какая же я все-таки скотина. Ви Джей весь день работал, а я сидел дома, жалея себя, и не удосужился хотя бы заказать ему ужин. Вообще с самого возвращения я вел себя по-свински. С того дня, как мы пьянствовали с Патриком, я ни разу не ночевал дома. Я заезжал на пять минут сунуть в рюкзак новую смену белья и бросить в корзину грязное, которое я, разумеется, не успевал стирать, и теперь вообще сомневался, осталось ли что-то чистое в моем шкафу. Я сбросил на Ви Джея стрижку газона и закупку продуктов и, впервые за несколько лет, что мы жили вместе, не представлял, что творится в нашем холодильнике.  
Я мог сколько угодно заниматься своей личной жизнью, но мой дом был здесь, и у меня не было никакого права об этом забывать.  
\- Привет. Давай поедем куда-нибудь поужинать, - сказал я, как только Ви Джей вошел в дом. Я весь день хлестал кофе и теперь ощутил, что ужасно голоден, и это заставило меня почувствовать себя еще более виноватым. – За мой счет.  
Он какое-то время молча смотрел на меня, потом покачал головой.  
\- Нейт, тебе совсем не обязательно передо мной извиняться.  
\- Нет, обязательно. К тому же я жутко хочу есть.  
Выдержав еще одну паузу, Ви Джей осторожно поинтересовался:  
\- Что-то случилось? Ты вдруг дома…  
\- Нет. Все в порядке, - быстро перебил его я.  
Он опять замолчал, хотя я видел, что вопросы так и вертятся у него на языке, но дальше расспрашивать он не стал.  
\- Ок, дай мне пять минут. Я переоденусь.

Разумеется, за руль сел я, что означало для меня ужин без спиртного.  
\- Сэкономишь, - беззлобно съязвил Ви Джей, выбрав самый дорогой в округе японский ресторан.  
Я обозвал его заразой, но спорить не стал – мелкие пакости и всяческие подколки никогда не мешали нашей дружбе, а то, что могло ей действительно навредить, я сейчас и пытался исправить.

Во время ужина я иногда «подвисал», начиная думать о своем, но Ви Джей не давал мне расслабляться, болтая о всякой ерунде. И почему-то это не действовало мне на нервы, а действительно отвлекало и даже успокаивало.  
Только в машине уже по дороге домой, когда Ви Джей замолчал, видимо, устав меня развлекать, я подумал о том, что у Брэда осталось четыре недели отпуска без трех дней. И единственное, в чем я был уверен на все сто процентов, так это в том, что он не собирается в самоволку. Значит, к концу своего отпуска Брэд точно вернется, и у нас будет еще немного времени вдвоем, хотя бы до моего увольнения. 

Следующий день я начал с ранней пробежки, предусмотрительно повернув назад где-то за километр до дома Брэда. Потом принял душ, вывалил на кровать все грязное белье, распределил его по кучкам и запустил на стирку первую партию. Позавтракав, я проинспектировал холодильник и написал список покупок. Загрузив в стиральную машину вторую порцию, я позвонил нашей приходящей домработнице и договорился о ее визите на следующий день. Потом съездил в магазин, пообедал, загрузил в машину оставшееся белье и отправился стричь газон.  
К пяти часам я сидел в гостиной и пил кофе, не имея ни малейшего понятия, что мне делать дальше. Но когда позвонил Майк и попытался пригласить меня в гости, я отказался.  
Я примерно представлял себе, как пройдет эта встреча: пока мы будем возиться с детьми, Кара приготовит обед, потом накормит всех до отвала, тактично уведет детей, оставив нас с Майком вдвоем на мужской разговор, и он устроит мне головомойку. Какими словами он будет убеждать меня, что я поступаю неправильно, мне было абсолютно все равно. Я вообще не хотел это слышать. Никогда. И я надеялся, что Майк поймет, что я не отказываюсь от его дружбы, но мне не нужна его отеческая забота.

Весь следующий день после ухода домработницы я провел на пляже с томиком «Иллиады» в руках, запасшись сэндвичами и водой и щедро намазывая себя маслом для загара. Просто потому, что не мог придумать себе более полезного занятия. В доме можно было бы затеять разве что ремонт, чего не одобрил бы Ви Джей, или капитальную перестройку, начиная от фундамента, что мне не разрешил бы арендодатель, и в этом случае к моменту возвращения Брэда, я был бы еще по уши занят на стройке, а это не входило в мои планы. Политикой я был сыт по горло, просматривая утренние газеты, а все остальные события мирной жизни все еще казались мне бесконечно далекими. Читать что-то с прицелом на будущее я просто не мог, потому что никак не мог себя заставить думать о своем будущем дальше конца августа.  
Так что я валялся на пляже, загорал и в который раз перечитывал «Иллиаду», стараясь сосредоточиться на подвигах древних греков, но Брэд все время представлялся мне в образе то одного, то другого героя и выглядел настолько чужеродным, что я решил завтра взять с собой скандинавские мифы или кельтский эпос. Нет, лучше все-таки мифы.

Когда Патрик нашел меня на пляже, я читал пятую книгу «Иллиады», представляя Брэда в роли Диомеда, и хихикал. Патрик посмотрел на обложку книги, потом, недоуменно, на меня.  
\- Не думал, что Троянская война такое веселое чтиво. Чем тебя так обрадовал старик Гомер?  
\- Это не Гомер… В смысле, что я не из-за Гомера или Троянской войны… - я решил не вдаваться в подробности пока не запутался окончательно. - Проехали, ладно?  
\- Ну, ладно, - с сомнением сказал Патрик, - как скажешь.  
Пока он подтаскивал поближе свободный лежак, я пытался сообразить, что может означать его визит.  
\- Я послезавтра улетаю домой в отпуск, - усевшись рядом, сообщил Патрик, - вот решил поймать тебя перед отъездом.  
\- Как ты меня нашел?  
\- Спросил у Ви Джея. А то от тебя почти неделю ни слуху ни духу, только и остается, что застигнуть врасплох.  
В его тоне я услышал только беззлобную подколку и опять почувствовал себя предателем: я не только не пытался связаться с ним все это время, но и не вспомнил о нем ни вчера, ни сегодня.  
\- Да ладно тебе! Я только третий день в отпуске, - сказал я. – Какие планы?  
\- Я встретил Эрика Дилла, он как раз в отпуске, сейчас приедет сюда.  
Капитан Эрик Дилл, командовавший взводом разведки в Афганистане, полтора года назад рекомендовал меня на свое место в Первом разведывательном, а сам отправился по новому назначению на Гавайи. Мы много общались в Афганистане и почти каждый вечер вместе ворочали железо в спортивном зале «Дубьюка» пока плыли домой. Я знал, что его семья живет в Карлсбаде – несколько километров от Оушенсайда, - но в последний раз мы разговаривали где-то год назад, когда я узнал, что Майка Уинна переводят в мой взвод на должность орудийного сержанта, и хотел выяснить, что за человек мой будущий заместитель. Эрик на полном серьезе посоветовал мне встать на колени и возблагодарить Бога за то, что я получил одного из лучших.  
\- Еще будут Джонс, Андерсон, Робинсон… - Патрик назвал человек десять.  
Некоторых я знал еще по учебке, пара фамилий была мне знакома, о некоторых я вообще не слышал.  
\- И Ви Джей собирался подхватить кого-то из своих друзей. Кого не знаешь, познакомишься, - резюмировал Патрик.  
Он всегда любил большие сборища, шумные вечеринки и был душой компании. Я предпочитал более камерное общение, но новые лица и большие компании меня тоже не пугали, особенно когда требовалось поднять настроение или избежать приватной беседы.  
\- Да не вопрос, - ответил я. 

Мы дотемна горлопанили и играли в волейбол на пляже, потом переместились в ближайший бар. В сущности, господа офицеры в своих развлечениях ничем не отличались от рядового состава и держали себя в руках только на совместных мероприятиях - вряд ли кто-то из нас хотел бы увековечить себя в памяти подчиненных нестройным исполнением «Linkin Park» под караоке.  
От микрофона меня оттащил Эрик. Мы оккупировали столик подальше от хора и долго разговаривали, вспоминая операции в Афганистане. Он тоже расспрашивал меня об Ираке и слушал, хмурясь и покачивая бритой головой. Потом кто-то вытащил его из-за стола, и я какое-то время сидел один, потягивая свое пиво. Я выхватывал из толпы знакомые лица – смеющегося Эрика, что-то орущего Патрика, гогочущего Ви Джея, - и думал о том, что при первой возможности Эрик рванул с Гавайев в Карлсбад, Патрик тоже спешил к семье на другой конец страны, в Нью-Йорк, Ви Джей ждет не дождется отпуска, чтобы увидеться с семьей. Мне же, впервые за пять лет службы, не хотелось ехать домой, несмотря на то, что мимолетного общения с родителями было мало, и я ужасно соскучился по Мурин и Стефани. Но что-то внутри меня сломалось, и я больше не воспринимал дом как спасительный круг, а семью – как панацею. Я больше не представлял себе ни долгой беседы с отцом, ни разговора по душам с мамой, ни болтовни на полночи с сестрами. По крайней мере, не сейчас. Я еще даже не сказал им, что уже в отпуске. Мне не хотелось лгать, а как еще объяснить свое нежелание ехать домой, я пока не придумал, и слабо оправдывал себя тем, что в последний раз разговаривал с мамой в понедельник, когда еще не был в отпуске и вообще не знал, что будет дальше. Обычно мы с мамой созванивались раз в неделю, поэтому у меня в запасе была еще пара дней до очередного часа Х, и я надеялся, что смогу что-нибудь придумать.

Патрик поймал меня на выходе из бара, когда мы с Ви Джеем решили улизнуть по-английски, не прощаясь.  
\- Нейт, у тебя все в порядке?  
Патрик был пьян, но явно не настолько, чтобы утратить последние проблески проницательности.  
\- Да, конечно.  
За моей спиной недоверчиво фыркнул Ви Джей, и я, сделав шаг назад, от души наступил ему на ногу. А дальше Патрик молча наблюдал наш перфоманс: Ви Джей беззлобно матерился и пытался дать мне сдачи, я успешно увертывался и, наконец, развернул его и выпихнул из бара.  
\- Я не понимаю, что происходит, Нейт, - серьезно сказал Патрик, - но, когда я вернусь из отпуска, ты от меня так просто не отделаешься.  
Я надеялся, что не залился краской до самых кончиков ушей, что в баре было достаточно темно, а Патрик - достаточно пьян, чтобы не видеть ясно. Поэтому я только буркнул «хорошо» и выскочил на улицу.  
Ви Джея слегка пошатывало на ветру, но в общем он был только слегка навеселе, как и я. Вот только ему действительно было весело, а меня шатало без всяких признаков радужного настроения.  
\- Ну что, он того стоит? – усмехнулся Ви Джей.  
Один простой вопрос, за которым скрывалось очень многое. Стоят ли несколько месяцев с Брэдом дружбы с Патриком, отношений семьей, вывернутой наизнанку жизни? Стоит ли Брэд всего этого?  
\- Я бы предпочел, чтобы меня не ставили перед таким выбором, - ответил я Ви Джею, и меня совершенно не радовало, что улыбка сползла с его лица.  
\- Да чтоб меня, - пробормотал он, глядя на меня как на больного, по недоумению выпущенного из психушки. - Ты же втрескался по уши!  
\- Заткнись и пошли домой, - выпалил я, прежде чем успел подобрать слова, но Ви Джей то ли не слышал, то ли просто еще не догнал, и, пока он не обиделся, я попросил: – Пожалуйста, пойдем домой, а?

До дома мы дошли молча, а потом так же, не говоря ни слова, разошлись по своим комнатам. Я очень надеялся на то, что Ви Джей все-таки выпил достаточно, чтобы утром не вспомнить хотя бы самый конец вечера, тогда мне не придется краснеть каждый раз, сталкиваясь с ним лицом к лицу. Да и избегать его было бы сложнее, чем Патрика – мы все-таки жили в одном доме. И еще я обещал себе не пить в ближайшее время, чтобы больше не терять над собой контроль. 

Во время утренней пробежки я вдруг вспомнил о бумагах, которые привез из Ирака. В Дивании, написав последние отчеты, офицеры сжигали уже ненужные карты и записи. Я тоже собрал в кучу свои записные книжки и карты, но почему-то передумал и запихнул все это в рюкзак, а дома, бросив бумаги в ящик стола, забыл о них до сегодняшнего дня.  
Вернувшись с пробежки, я принял душ и, вытирая голову, достал из ящика первую попавшуюся записную книжку. Очнулся я только тогда, когда заурчало в животе, и с удивлением обнаружил, что прошло уже несколько часов. Я читал свои записи – когда достаточно связные, написанные четким почерком, когда отрывки фраз или ключевые слова, которые даже я сам разбирал с трудом, - и все, что мы пережили в Ираке, снова вставало у меня перед глазами. Мне казалось, что я даже чувствую привкус песка на губах и запах бензина в кабине хамви. И даже то, что я был голоден, очень хорошо согласовывалось с моими воспоминаниями.  
Я спустился вниз, прихватив с собой второй блокнот, и даже не слишком запомнил, чем перекусил на кухне. За каждой фразой, каждым наспех записанным приказом стояло столько всего, что мне вдруг стало жаль, что я писал так коротко, и захотелось исправить это упущение.  
Я не был уверен, что хочу вспоминать все прямо сейчас, но со временем память тускнеет, а я не хотел забыть ни то, каким я был на этой войне, ни то, что я чувствовал, ни тех людей, которые плечом к плечу прошли со мной эти испытания. Хотя кое-что – наше первое «свидание» с Брэдом – я описал даже слишком подробно. Когда я читал написанное в тот день, у меня пылали щеки и пересыхало в горле. И вопрос «какого черта он уехал без меня?» на какое-то время опять стал очень актуальным. Пока я не заставил себя выдернуть эти листы из блокнота и засунуть их поглубже в ящик.  
Я обложился картами и блокнотами и до вечера расписывал нашу подготовку к вторжению. Получилось коряво, но меня не волновала литературная ценность моего труда, я хотел запомнить и отвлечься. Правда, на следующий день я решил, что уже достаточно развлекался и расслаблялся. То, что я не хотел видеть своего будущего дальше лета, не могло служить оправданием моему безделью. Поэтому я опять убрал бумаги в стол и занялся проектами на будущее.  
Я облазил сайты всех университетов западного побережья, но только у Стэнфорда было хоть какое-то преимущество перед Гарвардом – близость к Брэду. Но даже если бы мы рассматривали какое-то совместное будущее, в Стэнфорде я мог бы изучать разве что международные отношения или политологию, а это было не совсем то, что мне хотелось. Хотя чем конкретно я хотел бы заниматься в будущем, я пока представлял себе весьма слабо, но все-таки вернулся к Гарварду.  
После длительных изысканий я пришел к выводу, что больше всего меня бы устроила магистратура по политике международной безопасности, возможно, сдвоенная степень с МБА. Это можно было решить буквально в последний момент или вообще в течение первого года обучения в магистратуре. Гораздо быстрее мне надо было разобраться с другой проблемой.  
Чтобы начать учебу с осени следующего года, я должен был с сентября по декабрь этого года подать заявку, чем раньше, тем лучше. Собрать документы и написать эссе труда не составляло, мне не хватало теста, который был обязателен для попытки поступления как в одну магистратуру, так и на сдвоенную программу. Значит, чем раньше я начну подготовку, тем быстрее смогу сдать тест и подать заявку.  
И еще мне надо было поговорить с отцом. Моих накоплений с зарплаты офицера на обучение явно не хватало. Учитывая тот факт, что я пока вообще не представлял себе, чем буду зарабатывать на жизнь, уволившись из Корпуса, я не мог предоставить никаких финансовых гарантий под кредит и должен был на что-то жить, пока не найду себе работу. Когда я заканчивал Дартмут, отец гарантировал оплату как минимум первого года моего дальнейшего обучения, но я выбрал службу. Пару недель назад, когда я сообщил родителям, что собираюсь увольняться, отец опять предложил мне подумать о магистратуре, но ни о чем определенном мы не говорили. За пять лет многое могло измениться – в этом году у Мурин начинался последний курс пре-меда, и дальше она собиралась в Гарвардскую медицинскую школу, Стефани третий год училась в колледже и так же хотела продолжить свое образование в Гарварде. Мое спонтанное решение уйти из Корпуса и тоже пойти учиться могло не вписываться в финансовые планы моей семьи, и мне нужно было выяснить, насколько отец готов прикрыть мою спину или я должен был рассчитывать только на себя.  
Я налил себе еще кофе и, решив не оттягивать неизбежное, позвонил родителям. Трубку взяла мама, отца, как выяснилось, еще не было дома, так что разговор с ним откладывался на потом. Зато пришлось признаться маме, что я уже в отпуске, но пока не собираюсь домой. Свое удивление она выразила в едва заметной паузе, но тут же уточнила:  
\- Но ты ведь приедешь ко дню рождения?  
\- Не думаю, - как можно мягче сказал я, - скорее всего, нет.  
Теперь она молчала намного дольше, а я просто ждал, пытаясь угадать, что скрывается за этим молчанием – сердится она или просто онемела от изумления.  
\- Нейт, у тебя все в порядке? – наконец спросила она.  
Или просто беспокоится.  
\- Все хорошо, мам. Я просто… - «не хочу ехать домой»? «не хочу уезжать от Брэда?», давно я не чувствовал себя таки косноязычным. – Я просто хочу остаться в Калифорнии.  
\- До самого увольнения?  
Я все еще слышал сомнение в ее голосе, но, после очередного подтверждения с моей стороны, расспрашивать дальше она не стала. Проговорив с мамой еще минут десять и еще раз повторив, что со мной все в порядке, я вздохнул с облегчением, что так просто отделался.  
Когда через час позвонил отец, я понял, что радовался рано: после нашего разговора главнокомандующий созвал военный совет, и теперь на передний план выдвинули артиллерию.  
\- Сын, ты уже взрослый, и я не хочу советовать тебе, как надо поступать, но мама переживает, что ты просто не хочешь ее волновать.  
Я несколько раз заверил и папу, что со мной все в порядке, добавив аргумент, что должен подумать о будущем. Мы обсудили Гарвард и попрощались вполне довольные друг другом. Но я достаточно хорошо знал свое семейство и ожидал появления поддержки с воздуха. Так что видеовызов по скайпу от одной из моих сестер не стал для меня неожиданностью, и то, что у камеры сидели они обе – тоже.  
\- Мама все равно расстроена, - без обиняков заявила Мурин.  
\- Мне жаль, но я не приеду.  
Мурин продолжала давить и взывать к моей совести, я успешно отбивался, но меня больше настораживало, что обычно болтливая Стефани все еще молчит, только внимательно за мной наблюдает.  
\- Ну все, моя очередь, - наконец заявила она, отпихнув старшую сестру от ноутбука.  
\- Признайся, Нейт, - вкрадчиво начала она, - у тебя кто-то есть.  
Я не мог не улыбнуться.  
\- Фанни, напоминаю: я прошел курсы жесткого и мягкого допроса, ваша с Мурин тактика не сработает.  
Моя самая младшая сестра раздраженно вздохнула, но в нашей семье никто не сдавался с первой попытки.  
\- Ну же, Нейт, я сохраню твой секрет.  
Я покачал головой:  
\- Фанни, если я что-нибудь тебе расскажу, то через пять минут об этом узнает вся семья…  
Выкинув вверх кулак, она издала победный клич, которому позавидовал бы каждый второй морпех, а потом проорала через плечо:  
\- Я же говорила, что он опять втюрился! Так что все с ним в порядке, оставьте человека в покое! Все, рассказывай, - она повернулась в камеру, - я тебя внимательно слушаю.  
\- Извини, я тебя недооценил, - с чувством сказал я, - семья узнает меньше чем через минуту, через пять минут узнает твоя лучшая подруга, через десять – все ее друзья, а к утру об этом будет знать вся школа. О, прости, у тебя же уже кампус.  
\- Ты знаешь, какая ты ехидна, Натаниэль Чарльз Фик? – с видом оскорбленного достоинства вопросила моя сестра.  
\- Не беспокойся, знаю. Мне не раз об этом говорили.  
Особенно в последнее время, подумал я.  
– Но сути это не меняет.  
\- Ты мне теперь всю жизнь будешь Кристл вспоминать? – возмутилась Фанни. - Не будь таким занудой! Ты завалил самую шикарную девчонку в школе прямо в соседней комнате! Я должна была об этом рассказать!  
\- Фанни, следи за языком. Это мужская лексика.  
\- Ты говоришь, как мама, - поморщилась она, - но тебя я могу обозвать шовинистом!  
Я опять не удержался и рассмеялся в голос.  
\- Давай уже, Нейт, кто она? – мягко ввернула сестрица, видимо, решив, что усыпила мою бдительность.  
Я приблизил лицо к камере и очень медленно показал, что застегиваю рот на молнию.  
\- Ну и ладно, - надулась моя самая младшая сестра, но в целом разговор закончился на позитивной ноте: она обещала проследить, чтобы родители не натравили на меня бабушку и остальных многочисленных родственников.  
\- Но ты будешь мне должен! – мстительно заявила она и отключилась.  
Учитывая отсутствие потерь, как среди военных, так и среди гражданского населения, я счел миссию успешно выполненной и надеялся, что к этой теме мы не вернемся хотя бы в ближайший месяц. А к тому времени Брэд уже будет рядом, и мне будет легче выдержать очередную интервенцию.

Брэд ввалился в мой дом на следующий день, на пятые сутки со времени своего отъезда, наглухо застегнутый в два слоя брони – слегка пыльную черную кожу и модус Айсмена.  
\- Знаешь, а мне насрать, - заявил он, сделав марш-бросок до середины гостиной и развернувшись ко мне лицом.  
Я медленно закрыл дверь и немного подождал, но продолжения не последовало.  
\- Позиция в общем хорошая, - подбодрил его я, - но о чем мы сейчас говорим?  
\- Мне насрать, что о нас будут думать, если мы будем ехать на одном мотоцикле, - объяснил Брэд с таким видом, как будто удивлялся моей недогадливости. - Собирайся.  
В моей голове крутилось много вопросов. Начиная от «какого черта здесь происходит» до «как далеко мы поедем», но я не задал ни одного. Брэд явно не был настроен на дискуссию. Мне казалось, что у него уже есть некий алгоритм, и теперь он последовательно выполняет одно действие за другим. Судя по всему, его основная программа и так уже дала сбой, и он сам не совсем понимал, что ему с этим делать. И мне не хотелось еще больше выбивать его из колеи. Поэтому я развернулся и отправился в комнату, оставив расспросы до более благоприятного момента.  
На сборы мне понадобилась от силы пара минут – мой рюкзак и так в последнее время был в состоянии постоянной боевой готовности. Я даже не вытаскивал оттуда зубную щетку и бритву, хотя Брэд, понаблюдав несколько дней, как я каждый раз приношу все это в ванную и уношу обратно, завел для меня и то, и другое. Так что теперь для окончательной упаковки моего снаряжения достаточно было добавить смазку, презервативы, зубную пасту, крем для бритья и зарядку для телефона. Подумав, я сунул в рюкзак запасные носки, спортивные шорты и плеер и решил, что теперь готов ко всему на пару-тройку дней, а если наше путешествие затянется, то я что-нибудь придумаю.  
Спустившись вниз, я написал короткую записку Ви Джею и, прилепив стикер на дверцу холодильника, вышел на улицу, где уже урчала мотором Ямаха, и не менее нетерпеливо ждал меня Брэд.

Мы рванули из Оушенсайда на север и меньше чем за полтора часа долетели до Лос-Анджелеса. Я подозревал, что в полете нас так задержало то, что Брэд не стал сворачивать на платный участок на Лонг Бич, а помчался дальше по скоростному шоссе, удлинив путь на десяток километров. Я уже понимал, что главное для Брэда - ехать быстро, поэтому удивился, когда он повернул в сторону Лос-Анджелеса, где нас ждали пробки. И только когда мы остановились на стоянке у обсерватории Парка Гриффит, до меня дошло, что на Голливудские холмы он поехал только ради меня. Я как-то сказал, что мне нравится вид на надпись Голливуд со смотровой площадки.  
Мне по-прежнему нравился вид, но не нравилось состояние Брэда. Он был вне себя. Пожалуй, таким злым я не видел его даже в Ираке. Видимо, невозможность разогнаться приводила его в бешенство. И тогда я в первый раз сделал то, что никогда не собирался делать на людях – взял его за руку. Он вздрогнул и медленно моргнул, недоуменно глядя на наши переплетенные пальцы. Как будто видел что-то такое, во что никак не мог поверить. Мне стало неудобно за свой эмоциональный порыв, и я попытался отпустить его руку. Но теперь уже он крепко сжал мои пальцы и не выпускал до тех пор, пока мы не вернулись к мотоциклу.  
А потом мы отправились дальше, и все повторилось – пока мы продирались через город, его спина казалась каменной, и я почувствовал, что он снова расслабился, только когда мы опять вывернули на шоссе и понеслись вдоль побережья.

Ночевали мы под Санта-Барбарой, в одном из тех маленьких безликих мотелей, в которых на ресепшне за наличные выдают ключ, не спрашивая документов и не замечая, кого ты ведешь в оплаченный номер. Раньше я никогда не останавливался в подобных местах, только видел в кино или проезжал мимо. Я не считал себя снобом, у меня за плечами было пять лет службы и две военных компании, где чаще всего даже о таких условиях можно было только мечтать, но я никогда не думал, что мне по собственному выбору придется останавливаться в подобном месте. Но это был самый безопасный для нас вариант. Тем более что в номере была двуспальная кровать, а из душа текла горячая вода, и все остальное было неважно.

Утром Брэд выглядел таким спокойным, что я рискнул заговорить о пробежке вдоль океана и нормальном завтраке и без малейшего сопротивления получил и то, и другое, и даже больше. Мы бежали рядом, очень быстро приноровившись друг к другу. Я по привычке заткнул уши наушниками, Брэд бежал без плеера, видимо, слушая свои мысли. Через полчаса, когда мы уже повернули назад, он что-то спросил, и я притормозил, вытаскивая наушник.  
\- Ты что-то сказал?  
Он искоса смотрел на меня, ухмылялся и бежал, не сбавляя темпа, я скакал рядом, пытаясь заглянуть ему в лицо и не отстать.  
\- Брэд?  
\- Наперегонки? – прищурился он и, не дожидаясь ответа, рванул вперед.  
Мысленно, чтобы не сбивать дыхания, изрыгая проклятья, я припустил следом, ничуть не сомневаясь в том, что он выиграет, хотя бы из-за разницы в длине ног, но я не собирался слишком отставать. Правда, через десяток метров, глядя на его задницу, я передумал. Теперь меня вполне устраивала позиция на несколько шагов позади него. Впрочем, Брэд очень быстро разгадал мой стратегический маневр – он встал как вкопанный и развернулся. Я не успел притормозить и врезался в него всем телом. Подхватить меня он успел, но я по инерции еще бежал, перепутался с ним ногами, подставил подножку и рухнул сверху. Брэд только тихонько крякнул и засмеялся.  
\- Хорошо не по яйцам.  
\- Они тебе еще пригодятся, - засмеялся я.  
Белая пена прибоя вдруг выползла далеко вперед, остановившись в нескольких сантиметрах от его локтя, и сползла обратно в океан. Но Брэд лежал подо мной на песке, лениво наблюдая за мной из-под полуприкрытых век и не пытаясь подняться на ноги. Я смотрел на него, чувствуя, как сердце ухает в груди, после бега еще не вернувшись к спокойному ритму, но уже начиная биться быстрее совсем по другой причине. Я точно знал, что должен встать и как можно скорее, но вместо этого протянул руку и смахнул песчинки с его щеки. В его глазах полыхнул знакомый огонь, что было совершено некстати, и он еле заметно усмехнулся. Я сглотнул и попытался приподняться, но Брэд перехватил меня, и в следующую секунду уже он вжимал меня в песок.  
\- Брэд! Нас могут увидеть!  
\- Ага, - пробормотал он.  
Следующая волна врезалась в меня, мгновенно промочив одежду с одного бока, заливаясь в ухо и щедро одаривая брызгами нас обоих.  
От неожиданности я дернулся и чуть не заорал, одной рукой вцепившись в плечо Брэда, другой – пытаясь его оттолкнуть.  
\- Ты бы хоть определился, Нейт, - засмеялся Брэд, но все же скатился с меня, и, пока не пришла новая волна, мы быстро приняли вертикальное положение.  
Мокрая одежда липла к телу, ветерок уже не казался таким приятным, по ноге пополз холодный ручеек, и мне казалось, что я покрылся мурашками с головы до пят. Я ежился и пытался вытряхнуть воду из уха, а Брэд только усмехался и смотрел на меня так, как будто тоже никак не мог определиться: здесь и сейчас или все-таки вернуться в номер. Я разрешил его сомнения, взяв с места в карьер и помчавшись в сторону мотеля, громко хлюпая кроссовкой.  
Наверное, Брэду тоже понравилось бежать на несколько шагов позади меня, потому что догнал он меня только у двери в номер. Да и то только потому, что я остановился и ждал, пока он достанет ключ и справится с замком.  
Раздеваться я начал, едва переступив порог, первым делом избавляясь от мокрой футболки, и Брэд тут же оказался сзади – прижимаясь грудью к моей спине, обхватывая руками, скользя ладонью по ребрам, животу, забираясь под резинку спортивных шорт. Я задохнулся и откинул голову, встречая его губы.  
Он целовал меня медленно, глубоко, мягко скользя языком по деснам и нёбу. Я закинул руку ему на затылок, поглаживая короткие волосы. Брэд довольно заурчал, и я засмеялся в ответ. Его ладонь на моем животе напряглась, притиснула к себе, другая - чуть сильнее обхватила мой член, и поцелуй стал требовательнее, жестче. С каждым движением его руки по венам растекался жар, и я все сильнее цеплялся за его шею, чтобы устоять на ногах. Брэд то отпускал мои губы, то снова впивался в мой рот, его рука на моем члене то и дело сбивалась с ритма, но все равно двигалась так, как нужно. Брэд хорошо меня знал, чтобы не понимать, что он уже почти довел меня до оргазма. Но я не собирался кончать так быстро.  
Я перехватил его за запястье, он что-то протестующе прорычал в мой рот, но я уже разворачивался в его руках, сначала стащил с него футболку, потом прижался бедрами, притягивая к себе. Он, повторив мое движение, вцепился в мою задницу, но я уже тянул его к кровати.  
\- Начнем с первой позиции, Брэд, - заявил я и для верности подставил ему подножку.  
Кровать возмущенно всхрапнула, но все-таки выдержала падение нашего совместного веса – Брэд снизу, я сверху, лицом к лицу, глаза в глаза, а потом я скользнул по его телу вниз.  
Его кожа была мокрой и горячей, соленой под моим языком. Мне казалось, что я знаю его тело как карту, которую сам же нарисовал, но на ней еще полно белых пятен. Я знал, как он закусит губу, сдерживая стон, когда я оближу и чуть прикушу зубами сосок, но не подозревал, как вздрогнет его живот, когда я обведу языком впадинку пупка. Я знал, что он толкнется бедрами мне навстречу, когда я возьму в рот его член, но не думал, что вместо отрывистого «блядь», он хрипло выдохнет «пожалуйста, Нейт».  
Его ладонь на моем затылке и комкающие простыню пальцы – все это было так возбуждающе знакомо, как будто я знал его всю жизнь, словно наши две недели и были всей моей жизнью.  
И когда он притянул меня к себе, все еще вздрагивая и тяжело дыша после оргазма, я хотел его так же, как тогда в Дивании – до дрожи в руках и вспышек сигнальных ракет перед глазами. И когда мы перешли ко второй позиции – Брэд сверху, я снизу, - я все так же выгибался под его поцелуями и кусал свою руку, чтобы не поставить на уши весь мотель, а потом еще долго не отпускал его и сцеловывал свой вкус из его рта.

Когда мы через полтора часа собирали вещи, меня не огорчила даже безвременная кончина моего плеера – его давно надо было сменить его на что-то более удобное. 

Мы позавтракали в какой-то придорожной забегаловке, а потом почти пять часов летели до Сан-Хосе вообще без остановок, и, слезая с мотоцикла у заправки, я пытался понять, что хуже – затекшие ноги или белый шум в голове, и на хрен мне вообще все это нужно.  
Но эта мысль мелькнула и тут же пропала. Если бы все было так просто, что моя отсиженная задница могла бы перечеркнуть все, что происходило между нами, то наши отношения вообще бы не начались – ни по возвращении, ни в Дивании, никогда. И теперь нужно было что-то большее - настолько большее, чего я даже не мог себе представить, - чтобы заставить меня уйти.  
Я проторчал в туалете минут десять, большую часть этого времени умываясь холодной водой и переминаясь с ноги на ногу, пока не почувствовал, что готов к дальнейшим испытаниям. 

Когда я вышел на улицу, Брэд уже отогнал Ямаху от бензоколонки и стоял рядом с ней, скрестив руки на груди и подставив лицо уходящему солнцу.  
Я видел, как украдкой смотрит на него девушка, сидящая рядом со своим парнем в яркой спортивной машине, и тоже старался глазеть на него не так явно, но ничего не получалось.  
Я смотрел на его выгоревшие на солнце волосы, совсем золотые на макушке и чуть более темные на затылке. Как всегда, когда они отрастали чуть длиннее, чем положено по уставу, короткий ежик вставал домиком и смешно топорщился надо лбом. И мне хотелось запустить пальцы в его волосы и взъерошить их еще больше.  
И еще я видел чуть поникшие плечи. Я подошел и заглянул ему в глаза.  
У него было такое выражение лица, как будто он ждал, что сейчас я подойду и скажу, что с меня хватит.  
Я смотрел до тех пор, пока обреченность в его взгляде не сменилась удивлением, а потом пониманием, пусть даже с легкой долей недоверия.  
\- Голоден? – осторожно спросил он, как будто все еще не верил, что наше совместное путешествие не закончится на бензоколонке под Сан-Хосе.  
\- Хотел бы я сказать, что по всем пунктам, но, боюсь, моей заднице нанесен серьезный урон, - стараясь не улыбаться, сказал я, - но я знаю еще парочку вполне приемлемых способов…  
Брэд даже не оглянулся посмотреть, есть ли еще кто-то на заправке. Провел рукой от моего локтя к плечу, положил ладонь на шею сзади и чуть сжал пальцы.  
\- Поехали проверим?  
\- Я бы все-таки сначала поел.  
\- Как скажешь, - усмехнулся Брэд и погладил меня по шее, прежде чем убрать руку.  
Если меня постоянно упрекали в ехидстве, то Брэд вполне заслужено мог считаться провокатором, и хотя чаще всего я охотно уступал, но в этот раз я решительно настоял на своем, и мы действительно поехали есть.

После ужина мы миновали залив Сан-Франциско и, проскочив почти весь город, уже в сумерках остановились на холме с видом на Золотые Ворота. Мост светился непрерывным потоком желтых и красных габаритных огней и белыми полукружьями гирлянд наверху. Видимо, место было очень популярным, потому что вокруг кишели радостные и шумные туристы. Брэд стоял у меня за спиной, гораздо ближе, чем требовали приличия, но в такой толпе никто не обращал на нас внимания. Нас постоянно толкали, и Брэд подавался вперед, касаясь моей задницы, и тут же отодвигался. Я чувствовал его возбуждение, его горячее дыхание на макушке, и мост расплывался у меня перед глазами. А потом он, как бы невзначай, положил руку на мое бедро, и в этот раз я не выдержал:  
\- Поехали отсюда.  
Брэд ухмыльнулся, явно довольный достигнутым результатом, и мы завалились в ближайший отель, не слишком беспокоясь о нашей репутации в самом либеральном городе США.

Утром я валялся на постели, читая на лэптопе Брэда о достопримечательностях Сан-Франциско. Брэд вышел из ванной и, кинув взгляд на монитор, замер с полотенцем на шее.  
\- Хочешь куда-нибудь пойти?  
Я видел, что он предпочел бы уехать, но мне очень хотелось задержаться, не только потому, что меня по-прежнему не тянуло все время куда-то гнать, но и потому, что до этого я был в Сан-Франциско только раз и успел посмотреть далеко не все, что хотел.  
\- Алькатрас?  
Он немного подумал и кивнул.

Мы доехали до Рыбацкой пристани и, оставив мотоцикл на стоянке, присоединились к ближайшей экскурсии. Стоя на корме отплывающего парома, Брэд с такой тоской смотрел на оставленную на удаляющемся берегу Ямаху, что я кусал губу, чтоб не рассмеяться. Он, конечно, заметил и насупился.  
\- Не беспокойся, она не уедет без тебя, - пообещал я, похлопав его по плечу.  
Брэд насупился еще больше, но к моменту высадки на берег, уже не выглядел таким несчастным, скорее только сосредоточенным и слегка заинтересованным, как во время нашей экскурсии по Вавилону. Сначала это показалось мне хорошим знаком, но когда мы пешком поднимались в гору к тюремному замку, замыкая нестройную колонну гражданских, Брэд так внимательно смотрел за ними, как будто тоже считал их по головам, как ребят из своего взвода. А я задумался над тем, насколько война вошла в нашу жизнь, что мы все время проводим параллели, пытаясь превратить обыденную жизнь во что-то знакомое.  
Мы три часа ходили по камерам, слушая рассказы о знаменитых преступниках, содержавшихся в Алькатрасе, и закончили экскурсию выходом на площадку, откуда открывался вид на город, мосты Золотые Ворота и Окленд Бей и Остров Сокровищ. На камнях под нами гнездились пеликаны, в честь которых остров и получил свое название. Брэд смотрел вокруг с таким выражением, как будто сам отсидел несколько лет взаперти, а сейчас готов рискнуть и покинуть этот остров вплавь, лишь бы оказаться на свободе. И я снова схватил его за руку, чтобы ему не пришло в голову воплотить эту безумную идею.  
С пристани мы рванули как ошпаренные и остановились пообедать только на другой стороне Золотых Ворот, в Марин-Сити. Оттуда было рукой подать до Мьюирского леса, в котором я тоже не отказался бы побывать.  
Я пребывал в каком-то угаре, ничем иным я не мог бы объяснить, зачем потащил Брэда сначала вверх по серпантину через эвкалиптовые рощи, а потом вниз - в расщелину с гигантскими секвойями. Пока я с восторгом рассматривал этих «монстров» - высотой более 120-ти метров, более 6-ти метров в диаметре и возрастом, превышающим 3000 лет, - Брэд, кажется, мечтал вырубить или спалить тут все на хрен. Так что трехкилометровая прогулка взбесила его окончательно, и мы снова вывернули на шоссе, несмотря на то, что уже смеркалось. Мы летели все дальше и дальше на север, оставляя позади все новые и новые города. В какой-то момент последние огни остались позади, а мы все неслись в темноте, по пустынному шоссе в никуда. Когда мы пролетели очередной город, а потом еще один, я смирился с тем, что мы будем ехать всю ночь, а потом весь день, а может и больше, как в Ираке. Мы снова будем есть, когда сможем, спать, где и как придется. Хорошо хоть нам не придется стрелять и постоянно ожидать засады, и наше снабжение не зависит от третьих лиц.  
Когда мы все-таки остановились у придорожного мотеля, я думал о том, что надо набраться сил перед завтрашним броском, а когда Брэд поднял меня чуть ли не на рассвете - уже не сомневался, что мы на марше. Он видимо убегал от того же, от чего я просыпался ночью в холодном поту, и единственное, что я мог сделать – это бежать рядом и ждать, когда его отпустит. Но я не хотел быть пассивным участником этого безумия и стал думать, чем мне заняться во время нашего вторжения в Америку.  
Обычно я все-таки имел в руках карту, знал конечную точку предстоящего этапа и мог корректировать маршрут. Теперь все планы и карты были у Брэда в голове. Шел четвертый день нашего пути, и, судя по тому, что мы ехали все дальше на север, возвращаться Брэд не собирался, а значит надо было позаботиться о пополнении снаряжения.  
Через пару часов я без зазрения совести тормознул Брэда у какой-то кафешки и заставил основательно позавтракать, а спустя час на очередной заправке прикупил презервативов. Раз его волновали только бензин и дорога, то я должен был побеспокоиться обо всем остальном. Ближе к вечеру я перестал читать названия населенных пунктов, через которые мы проезжали, и зафиксировал только огромный светящийся билборд с надписью «Добро пожаловать в Портленд».  
Возможно, мы бы опять рванули дальше в ночь, но, пока мы ужинали, начался дождь, и нам пришлось осесть в ближайшем мотеле. Утром все еще лило, серое небо периодически пыталось посветлеть, но тут же хмурилось обратно, чего нельзя было сказать о Брэде – на его лице не было ни намека на просветление. Ближе к полудню дождь почти утих, Брэд рванулся из мотеля, но я опять спутал его планы, заставив остановиться на завтрак, и тут снова начался дождь. Мы зависли в кафешке на пару часов, пытаясь его переждать, но он то немного затихал, то припускал с новой силой, явно не собираясь заканчиваться. Брэд с каменным лицом пил одну чашку кофе за другой, и в какой-то момент я сам настоял на отъезде, предпочитая промокнуть, лишь бы не видеть его таким.  
Когда мы въехали в Сиэтл, я был мокрый как мышь – в кроссовках хлюпало, джинсы пропитались насквозь и футболка стала влажной даже под кожаной курткой, которая не выдержала двухчасовую схватку со стихией. Я снова тормознул Брэда, на этот раз у торгового центра, и решительно отправился внутрь, оставляя на полу мокрые лужицы. И основательно затарился нижним бельем – по три смены для себя и Брэда, больше в мой рюкзак не влезло. В ответ на его поднятую бровь, я заявил, что планирую выбросить то, что надето на нас сейчас, раз уж ни стирать, ни сушить нам негде и некогда, а потом добавил:  
\- Во-первых, если мы собираемся через Канаду на Аляску, надо купить свитера и перчатки, во-вторых, нам надо переждать дождь.  
Брэд скрипнул зубами и направился к выходу, а я на полном серьезе обрадовался, что мы не поедем на Аляску – никогда не любил сильные морозы. Хотя теперь я начинал ненавидеть и дождь.  
Мы купили сэндвичи на вынос, запаслись водой и снова засели в мотеле. Я с облегчением скинул мокрую одежду и развесил вещи по номеру. Брэд совсем не промок – его кожаная экипировка лишь немного отсырела. Я бы, конечно, все равно разложил все вещи отдельно, но его это вовсе не заботило. Он разделся, сбросив одежду в кучу, и распластался на кровати с таким видом, как будто не собирался покидать ее до утра. Я молча развесил и его вещи тоже и отправился в ванную.  
Когда я уже после душа стоял у раковины и чистил зубы, Брэд прошел мимо в душевую кабину и стал надраивать себя с таким остервенением, как будто хотел смыть все проблемы вместе с кожей. А потом впечатался ладонями в стену и стоял до тех пор, пока не закончилась горячая вода. Я выключил свою воду, немного подождал, но Брэд не собирался выходить. Он стоял под струями холодной воды, зажмурившись и сцепив зубы, злясь то ли на себя, то ли на весь мир, и мерз. Тогда я отодвинул створку и попытался вытащить его наружу, но он стоял как скала, не отталкивая меня, но и не помогая. Тогда я шагнул к нему, как был, в полотенце, выключил воду и прижался к его спине. Возможно, я должен был что-то сказать или заставить его заговорить. Я несколько раз набирал воздух и открывал рот, но снова закрывал его, так и не произнеся ни слова. Возможно, я должен был что-то сделать, как-то встряхнуть Брэда, но я просто стоял, обнимая его за талию и делясь с ним своим теплом или замерзая вместе с ним, что, в принципе, было совершенно все равно.  
У меня снова было ощущение, словно я - пешка в чьей-то большой игре, когда не видно всей картины целиком, и никто толком не объясняет цель конкретной миссии. Но в Ираке, по крайней мере, мы были на войне, у нас были идеалы, ожидания, цели. Пусть не все было гладко и не слишком умно, но каждый из нас знал, на что идет и во имя чего сражается. Зачем Брэд повторяет этот безумный марш в Америке, было выше моего понимания, но раз он сражался, я не собирался оставлять его одного.  
Когда я перестал ощущать холод, идущий от Брэда, а он по-прежнему не подавал никаких признаков жизни, кроме дыхания, я решил еще раз попытаться вытащить его из душа.  
\- Мы оскар майк, сержант, тащи свою задницу в постель, - приказал я, не особенно надеясь, что он послушается, но это сработало.  
Брэд вскинул голову, как гончая, услышавшая окрик охотника, оттолкнулся от стены и развернулся. Теперь мы стояли нос к носу, гораздо ближе, чем когда-либо позволяли себе там, где я должен был им командовать, а он - выполнять мои приказы. Но он абсолютно так же сначала посмотрел мне прямо в глаза, потом опустил взгляд на губы и задержался на них чуть дольше, чем следовало бы на них смотреть, и снова вернулся к глазам, с таким выражением на лице, как будто только что совершил невозможное, перестав пялиться на мой рот. С тех пор как я запал на него в Ираке, от подобных выходок у меня всегда пересыхало в горле, и палящее над головой солнце было совсем ни при чем. Вот и сейчас я сделал то же самое, что и всегда – сглотнул и облизнул губы. Брэд моргнул и хрипло выдохнул:  
\- Есть, сэр.  
В следующую секунду мы уже целовались – сталкиваясь зубами, прикусывая губы, переплетаясь языками и забывая дышать. Как будто в первый раз. Как будто позволяли себе это прямо там, на марше через иракскую пустыню. Как будто это могло спасти нас сейчас, на марше вдоль западного побережья Америки.

Утром мы оставили Сиэтл позади и повернули вглубь страны.

Следующие два дня были так похожи на предыдущие, что если бы не мелочи – разные названия забегаловок, где мы ели, другие цвета и формы вывесок мотелей, где мы останавливались, – я бы решил, что попал в день сурка. Мы вставали, завтракали, или пили только кофе, садились на мотоцикл и гнали вперед. Через пару часов мы где-нибудь останавливались, чтобы отлить, заправиться кофе и бензином, проглотить какую-нибудь еду, не особо различая вкус, как глотали пищу из пайков, и рвануть дальше. Если бы я только знал, как помочь Брэду, то сделал бы это не задумываясь, но доктор из меня был хреновый – меня периодически начинало трясти, и часть моих сил уходила на то, чтобы не дать себе расклеиться совсем. Когда зелень вокруг сменялась песком, я старался не смотреть по сторонам. Я вообще старался не обращать внимания ни на что вокруг, целиком сосредоточиться на миссии, чтобы ничто не выступило триггером, способным снова стать причиной моего ночного кошмара или чего-нибудь похуже. Я не знал, чего боялся Брэд и боялся ли вообще, но спали мы оба плохо, по два-три часа. Иногда в противофазе – один спит, другой бодрствует, 50-ти процентное дежурство. Иногда фазы совпадали и, когда мы вместе не спали, мы трахались как кролики, до полного изнеможения, заменяя сексом физические нагрузки.

Утром второго дня меня разбудил телефонный звонок. С трудом разлепив глаза и прочитав на вызове «мама», я стал соображать, сколько времени прошло с нашего последнего разговора. Получалось то ли семь, то ли восемь дней, точнее я сосчитать не мог, так что на всякий случай решил начать разговор с извинений. Но мама заговорила первой и совсем о другом. Она звонила поздравить меня с днем рождения.  
Я сидел в постели в затрапезном мотеле, лопатками ощущая взгляд Брэда, и говорил в трубку, что у меня все хорошо, что я отдыхаю, и большое спасибо за поздравление. Потом трубку перехватил папа, и все началось сначала. Когда я заканчивал разговаривать с Мурин, Брэд скатился с постели и рванул в ванную. Со Стефани я разговаривал, слушая, как шумит в душе вода. Но как только я закончил разговор и попытался отправиться к Брэду, позвонил Патрик, и мне снова пришлось задержаться. Когда я, наконец, наговорился и с ним, Брэд уже вышел из ванной. Я сидел и смотрел, как он одевается – рывками, чуть не раздирая одежду по швам, - и не понимал, то ли мне одеваться, потому что мы едем дальше, то ли теперь Брэд решил закончить наш совместный отпуск в неведомом мне городе штата Айдахо.  
Кое-как напялив ботинки, он поднял голову и, перехватив мой взгляд, резко поднялся на ноги и вдруг «взорвался»:  
\- Я, блядь, ничего о тебе не знаю! Что ты любишь есть, что слушаешь, когда ты, блядь, родился!  
\- Синих крабов, Металлику, двадцать третьего июня тысяча девятьсот семьдесят седьмого года, - машинально ответил я.  
Он еще несколько секунд смотрел на меня, а потом развернулся и вылетел из номера, с такой силой жахнув дверью, что я думал, что она сорвется с петель.

Когда Брэд вернулся, я полулежал на кровати, подложив под спину подушки, полностью одетый, держа в руке отключенный телефон.  
\- Едем дальше? - спросил я, мгновенно стряхивая с себя оцепенение и начиная подниматься.  
Брэд забрался на кровать, уселся чуть выше моих коленей, достал из кармана свой айпод и, распутав провода, по очереди всунул мне в уши вкладыши.  
\- Что это?  
\- Металлика, Праведный гнев, вышел две недели назад. Надеюсь, у тебя его еще нет, - сказал он и нажал на play.  
Я даже не стал спрашивать, как в его плеере оказался новый альбом Металлики. Наверняка, это был многоуровневый квест, включающий в себя лэптоп, интернет, покупку и передачу контента. Брэд с этим справился, и мне оставалось только помотать головой в ответ на его вопрос - до музыки, которая вышла за последние полгода, я еще не добрался, - и сказать ему спасибо.  
Я закрыл глаза и откинул голову на подушку, слушая первые аккорды. Но как бы мне ни хотелось сосредоточиться на музыке, я никак не мог отвлечься от того, о чем думал, пока ждал возвращения Брэда.  
Меня все больше тревожило то, что происходило со мной. Все мои чувства притупились. У меня не было ни тени разочарования от того, что Брэд не знал про день моего рождения. Если бы мне не стали звонить, я бы и сам о нем не вспомнил. Я не испытывал злости на то, что Брэд втянул меня в этот поход, также, как и не ощущал душевного подъема, слушая любимую группу. Моя реакция на какие-то события перестала быть правильной с точки зрения нормальных людей. И это означало только то, что я снова переключился в режим войны. Когда злишься, что твоих морпехов посылают сопровождать толпу изможденных беженцев, а не стрелять по их собратьям. Когда смотришь на умирающих иракских детей и думаешь о том, что они не должны умереть на руках тех, кто их застрелил. Когда главная цель не прекратить нашу безумную гонку, а вернуть моего тим-лидера с этого марша не только физически, но и психически здоровым.  
К концу той войны только Брэд заставлял меня чувствовать себя живым. Когда я брел через лагерь, чувствуя, как усталость гасит ярость после очередного разговора с Шветье, или когда я посылал моих морпехов в ловушку, злясь, что не нашел в себе мужества противостоять очередному идиотскому приказу, только присутствие Брэда придавало мне сил. Его понимающая ухмылка, с которой он слушал мои слова об очередной дурацкой миссии, его спокойная уверенность в том, что взвод выполнит поставленную перед ним задачу, его взгляд, который обещал еще больше лично мне. Сердце ухало у меня в груди, в животе сворачивался тугой комок ожидания, и я чувствовал, что все еще жив.  
Я боялся, что к концу этой войны мне будет намного хуже. Я еще не пережил Ирак, а Брэду теперь самому нужен был якорь, чтобы остаться наплаву, и я боялся, что у меня не хватит сил удержать нас обоих.

Брэд чуть приподнялся, попытавшись встать, но я наощупь схватил его за руку и сжал, заставляя остаться, и вдруг услышал слова, которые звучали у меня в ушах.  
Invisible kid / Мальчик-невидимка,  
Never see what he did / Никогда не увидишь, что он сделал.  
Got stuck where he did / Застрянешь там, где он  
Fallen through the grid / Проскочил через прутья решетки.  
Open your heart / Открой свое сердце,  
I'm beating right here / Я бьюсь прямо здесь.  
Open your mind / Открой свой разум,  
I'm being right here / Я здесь прямо сейчас - пел мне в уши Джеймс Хэтфилд, и в этот момент я ненавидел Металлику, но по-прежнему любил Брэда.  
Я открыл глаза и посмотрел на него – темные круги под запавшими и какими-то серыми глазами, заострившиеся черты лица и двухдневная щетина на щеках. Я совершенно точно знал, какая она наощупь – жесткая и колючая, - но все равно потянулся к нему, укололся согнутыми пальцами, распял ладонь на его щеке - сначала одну, потом вторую, на другой щеке. Вцепился в него, боясь даже моргать, как будто он действительно мог стать невидимым и исчезнуть.  
Его губы шевельнулись неслышным «Нейт», и я рванулся к нему из своего полусна, неловко ткнулся куда-то в подбородок, нашел губами его губы. Он что-то пытался сказать, но меня не волновали слова. Когда их много – половина вода, когда их мало – слишком много недосказанности. Так что к черту слова!  
Брэд сидел на моих ногах, мне было не очень удобно, но я уцепился одной рукой за его плечи, другой пытался снять с него куртку, потом - двумя руками, по-прежнему стараясь не отпускать его губы надолго, не дольше, чем на мгновение. Когда он начал раздеваться сам, я стал стаскивать с себя футболку. Один наушник зацепился за ворот, я дернул сильнее, окончательно выдернув его. Второй каким-то чудом еще держался в ухе, заставляя меня слушать отчаянный рефрен:  
Open your heart / Открой свое сердце,  
I'm beating right here / Я бьюсь прямо здесь.  
Open your mind / Открой свой разум,  
I'm being right here / Я здесь прямо сейчас.  
Я замешкался, и Брэд так и опрокинул меня на спину, со спутанными над головой руками, навис надо мной, прижимая к постели запястья. Я дернулся к нему навстречу, но он еще сильнее сжал мои руки и даже чуть отстранился. На его лице я видел какую-то смесь злости и безнадежности и никак не мог понять, чем ее вызвал.  
\- Что не так, Брэд?  
\- Да все, черт побери! Почему ты все еще смотришь на меня так? – он тряхнул мои руки, но, опомнившись, ослабил хватку.  
\- Как?  
\- Как будто я лучшее, что случилось в твоей гребаной жизни!  
Ответ для меня был так очевиден, что я не задумался ни на секунду:  
\- Потому что ты лучшее, что случилось в моей гребаной жизни.  
Он смотрел на меня несколько мгновений, как будто не веря в то, что услышал, а потом нагнулся и впился в мои губы. Так же жадно, как до этого впивался в его губы я сам. С каким-то рокочущим полустоном, как будто я предложил ему что-то, от чего он должен был отказаться, но не смог. Мне некогда было разбираться, что все это значит, но черта с два я бы позволил ему отказаться от меня!  
На несколько мгновений вдруг стало странно тихо, и я не сразу понял, что это закончилась песня. Потом началась другая – как всегда с мощного гитарного соло, сопровождаемого низким грохотом барабана. Брэд трахал мой рот с таким же ожесточением, как будто вторил бомбящему ритму, а потом вдруг прикусил мою губу и чуть потянул зубами, завершая поцелуй. Я протестующе застонал, но он не обратил внимания – куснул за мой задравшийся подбородок, влажно прошелся губами по шее и прикусил ключицу.  
Мое дыхание сбилось, гитара звучала все жестче, и хриплый голос Джеймса стал выводить замедленный, почти напевный куплет:  
I won't go away / Я не уйду,  
Right here I'll stay / Я останусь прямо здесь.  
Stand silent in flames / Останусь безмолвным в языках пламени,  
Stand tall 'till it fades / И буду стоять так, пока пламя не утихнет.  
Брэд сползал все ниже, чередуя жесткие поцелуи с укусами. Я вздрагивал всем телом, кусая губы, чтобы не кричать.  
Shoot me again / Пристрели меня снова.  
I ain't dead yet! / Я еще не умер!  
C’mon, shoot me again / Ну давай, выстрели еще раз,  
I ain't dead yet / Ведь я еще жив - отчетливо слышал я из наушника под жесткий ритм и скрипучий гитарный перебор, пока Брэд стаскивал с меня джинсы. А потом он вернулся к моему животу, и какое-то время я был зациклен только на том, что он вытворял на нем своим ртом – вылизывая, посасывая, оставляя зубами новые метки. Мне хотелось запустить пальцы в его волосы, заставить его сосредоточиться на главном, но я почему-то принял его сегодняшние правила игры – мои руки спутаны футболкой, и я могу только просить.  
\- Пожалуйста, Брэд…  
Могу только подаваться к нему бедрами и ждать, что он послушается.  
\- Брэд, сейчас!  
Он усмехнулся и с нажимом провел языком по толстой вене, а потом взял мой член в рот. Сразу глубоко. Я издал какой-то странный всхлип и дернулся ему навстречу, и он впился пальцами мне в бедра, продолжая насаживаться на мой член до самого горла.  
I said, Shoot me again / Я сказал, стреляй,  
I ain't dead yet! / Я еще не умер!  
C’mon, shoot me again / Давай, стреляй,  
I ain't dead yet! / Я еще не умер!  
Я определенно был живее всех живых, захлебываясь в ощущениях. Моя кожа горела трассирующими следами его щетины, а Брэд по-прежнему не церемонился, не заботясь даже о том, чтобы сглатывать. Он только чуть сильнее сжал мышцы рта, пустил в ход язык. Мой член начал пульсировать в его рту, и я уже не успевал глотать все свои стоны, а когда он погладил меня по промежности, размазывая слюну, и вставил в меня палец, я вообще потерял над собой контроль.  
All the shots I take / Я подставлялся под огонь,  
What difference did I make? / Но изменил ли что-то в мире?  
All the shots I take / Все пули, что в меня вошли,  
I spit back at you / Я выплюну в тебя обратно.  
Я стал кончать в его горло. Брэд сглотнул, потом выпустил мой член изо рта, перехватывая его рукой. Так что дальше я «стрелял» только на свой живот и его пальцы. А потом, пока я лежал, пытаясь выровнять дыхание, он навис надо мной, опершись рукой над моим плечом, расстегнул ширинку и стал дрочить, каждым движением задевая мой все еще слишком чувствительный член, и я снова стал вздрагивать всем телом. Брэд стиснул зубы, с хрипом выдыхая стоны. Я потянулся к нему, выпутав руку из футболки, притянул за шею, раздвигая языком его губы, вылизывая его рот, и ему понадобилось совсем немного, чтобы довести себя до конца.

Брэд вряд ли слышал, что играло сейчас в его плеере, но у него было именно такое выражение лица, как будто я выстрелил в него, попал, и теперь он истекает кровью и ждет, что я добью его контрольным в голову.  
I bite my tongue / Прикусив язык,  
Trying not to shoot back / Стараюсь не выстрелить в ответ.  
No compromise / Никаких уступок,  
My heart won't pump the other way / Мое сердце не может биться как-то иначе.  
Я выдернул наушник, окончательно освобождаясь от футболки, и снова распластал ладонь на его щеке, поглаживая большим пальцем висок.  
\- Брэд, я ведь тоже о тебе многого не знаю.  
\- Зато ты знаешь, когда у меня день рождения, - пробормотал он.  
\- Знаю, - согласился я, - но все еще не придумал, что тебе подарить.  
Он смотрел на меня долго, чуть наклонив голову, потом усмехнулся.  
\- Знаешь, - вкрадчиво начал он, - ты всегда можешь…  
\- Знаю, - перебил его я. – Но то, что ты и так получаешь каждый день, не подарок.  
Даже если у Брэда были свои соображения по этому поводу, озвучивать их он не стал.

Ближе к вечеру мы поехали дальше. Медленнее, чем обычно. Я даже успел, обернувшись, прочитать название города, в котором встретил свой двадцать шестой день рождения – Нампа.  
На ночлег мы остановились в Берни буквально через пару часов.  
\- Куда бы ты хотел поехать? – спросил Брэд, когда мы устраивались в очередном номере.  
От неожиданности я чуть не выпустил из рук рюкзак.  
\- А у меня есть выбор?  
Он осторожно кивнул, но если он опасался, что сейчас я с облегчением скажу «домой», то напрасно. Его война еще не окончилась. Он еще не хотел останавливаться, только наконец-то сделал первый привал, и с моей стороны было бы неправильно свернуть операцию прямо сейчас.  
\- Покажи мне карту.  
\- Ты жить без них не можешь, - покачал головой Брэд и тихо засмеялся.  
Я улыбнулся ему в ответ, думая, как же давно я не слышал его смеха, и даже не подозревал, насколько соскучился по нему.

Мы проложили маршрут от Берни до Оушенсайда через Касл Вэлли и Гранд Каньон. Мы вернули в наше расписание утренние пробежки и исключили ночные перегоны. Мы проводили в дороге не больше четырех часов в день, а остальное время растягивали на валяние в постели, неспешные трапезы и прогулки. В Солт Лейк Сити мы устроили заплыв в спортивном бассейне, в Кассл Вэлли бродили под каменными арками, осели на пару дней у Гранд Коньона и ночевали у костра где-то у озера Мид. Именно так я когда-то представлял себе наше путешествие, но теперь никак не мог расслабиться до конца.  
Даже когда голова начинала кружиться от обилия свежего воздуха, у меня не было аппетита и нормального сна. Брэда отпускало, он спал все спокойнее и дольше, а я все равно просыпался через несколько часов и лежал до утра, стараясь не шевелиться, чтобы не потревожить его сон. Я старался расслабиться, но напряжение словно свинцом растекалось по венам, мешая двигаться. Даже когда мы стояли на плотине Гувера, открытые всем ветрам, Брэд обнимал меня со спины и дышал так ровно и спокойно, что я был твердо уверен в том, что нахожусь в самом надежном месте на земле, напряжение словно комком стояло в горле, мешая дышать. 

Когда мы вернулись в Оушенсайд, у меня по-прежнему не было ощущения возвращения с этой войны.


	6. Часть шестая

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Краткое содержание: Совместный отпуск подошел к концу, но для Брэда и Нейта еще ничего не закончилось. POV Нейта.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Огромное спасибо Stephania за бетирование, Lex за помощь в облагораживании переводов и консультации по реалиям американской жизни.

После Афганистана мирная жизнь казалась мне слишком яркой и громогласной, после Ирака я думал только о Брэде и мало обращал внимания на то, что происходило вокруг, сейчас для меня все было каким-то тусклым и приглушенным, и та усталость, через которую я перешагивал последнюю неделю нашего марша, вдруг стала совершенно непреодолимой.  
Мы подъехали к дому Брэда где-то в середине дня, и я прямиком отправился в спальню, рухнул на постель как подкошенный, едва успев скинуть куртку и кроссовки, и тут же отрубился. Проснулся я с гудящей головой, по-прежнему усталый, и сначала никак не мог сообразить, где нахожусь, а потом – почему рядом нет Брэда. Не думая больше ни о чем, я бросился его искать и обнаружил в гараже рядом с мотоциклом. За три недели марша черный монстр запылился и уже не сверкал хромированными деталями, Брэд методично исправлял это упущение, а я без сил привалился плечом к дверному проему, чувствуя себя последним идиотом.  
Видимо, держать лицо я тоже не мог, потому что Брэд, едва подняв на меня глаза, тут же подскочил на ноги.  
\- Нейт, что случилось?  
Если бы я знал, как ответить на этот вопрос. Но я сам не понимал, чего так разволновался. Так что я только помотал головой и потащился обратно в спальню.  
Прохладный душ привел меня в порядок настолько, что до меня дошло, что еще вечер. Это я устроил себе тихий час, едва переступив порог, а Брэд, как любой нормальный человек, еще и не собирался ложиться. Мне все еще хотелось спать, но я подозревал, что мой лимит засыпания на ближайшее время исчерпан.  
\- Эй, ты как?  
Возможно, Брэд уже какое-то время стоял в дверях спальни, наблюдая, как я брожу по комнате с полотенцем и «подвисаю» на ходу, иначе его голос не звучал бы так мягко, не просто спокойно, а как-то успокаивающе. Как будто я был болен, и со мной надо было обращаться с предельной осторожностью.  
\- Я в порядке, - раздраженно огрызнулся я и замер. – Я в порядке, Брэд, - сбавив обороты, повторил я, чуть ли не с ужасом понимая, что только что наглядно доказал, что со мной не все в порядке.  
\- Отлично, - выдержав паузу, сухо откликнулся Брэд. – Я заказал китайскую кухню на ужин, захочешь есть – спускайся, - сказал он и закрыл за собой дверь.  
Есть мне не хотелось. Мне хотелось сбросить с себя эту давящую вялость, не заводиться с пол оборота, и чтобы все стало так, как прежде. Хотя бы как тогда, когда мы только вернулись из Ирака.  
Я забрался в постель и завернулся в одеяло, и когда Брэд через какое-то время вернулся в комнату, сделал вид, что сплю. Наверное, мне удалось его обмануть, потому что укладывался он очень аккуратно. Некоторое время он лежал неподвижно, потом осторожно придвинулся к моей спине, обнял и уткнулся носом в шею. Совсем скоро его дыхание стало ровным, а я так и лежал, зажмурившись и кусая губы, всеми силами сдерживая слезы, и не мог поверить, что это происходит со мной на самом деле.  
Меня раздирало на куски от ощущения собственного бессилия. Раньше я считал, что хуже всего, когда за тебя все решают другие и от твоих усилий ничего не зависит. Теперь я понимал, что самое страшное, когда тебя предает собственное тело и, возможно, разум. Когда реальность становится похожей на мгновения между дурным сном и окончательным пробуждением, вот только счет идет не на минуты, а на часы, дни, недели, месяцы. Когда начинаешь жалеть о кошмарах, потому что с ними было проще, от них спасало побуждение. Что мне делать с непрекращающимся кошмаром наяву, я не знал. И я видел только один вариант, как мне не втягивать Брэда в свои проблемы: мне надо было уйти, не насовсем – об этом я даже думать не хотел, - на время, пока я не приду в себя.  
Думаю, что где-то под утро я все-таки уснул, потому что совершенно не помнил, в какой момент повернулся, но когда я снова открыл глаза, то лежал головой чуть ли не на животе у Брэда, перекинув руку через его бедра. Моя «подушка» плавно поднималась и опускалась, покачивая меня на волнах мирного сна, но, как только я заморгал, Брэд положил руку мне на макушку и стал перебирать волосы, и я так и не смог начать разговор о том, что мне нужно поехать домой. Я подумал, что через несколько дней мне наверняка станет лучше, и все пойдет своим чередом.

Мне стало хуже – туман не рассеивался, настроение скакало. Я переходил от радостной эйфории к бессильной ярости в мгновение ока и, стискивая зубы, считал до десяти, прежде чем ответить. Когда десятка стало мало, я стал считать до двадцати, а то и до тридцати. Возможно, мои расшатанные нервы подстегивали мое воображение, но мне казалось, что эти паузы выстраивают между нами невидимую, но непробиваемую стену. Брэд выглядел растерянным и часто хмурился, глядя на меня, когда думал, что я этого не вижу. Я ненавидел войну, из-за которой все это началось, ненавидел себя, потому что оказался слишком слабым и сломался. Я злился на себя, что не могу уйти и продолжаю мучить Брэда. Я не понимал, почему он молча терпит меня, и стал злиться и на него тоже. 

Вечером 4-го июля, когда в Оушенсайде заканчивали праздновать День независимости и ждали салюта, я наорал на Брэда в ответ на предложение все-таки выйти из дома и как-нибудь развлечься. Но пока я осмысливал произошедшее и пытался подобрать слова для извинений, Брэд с каменным лицом скрестил руки на груди и очень спокойно произнес:  
\- Нейт, тебе нужна помощь.  
И меня снова захлестнуло.  
\- Не мне одному! Может быть, мы поговорим и о твоих проблемах?  
\- О моих? – недоверчиво уточнил он.  
\- Ну да.  
\- Нейт, это ты не спишь ночами, трясешься и орешь как ненормальный!  
Я знал, что он прав, но не мог остановиться, не высказав и моей правды тоже.  
\- А ты – адреналиновый наркоман! Я пытаюсь пережить войну, а ты в ней живешь!  
\- Я с этим справился, - глухо откликнулся он.  
\- Справился? Как бы не так! На сколько дней тебя хватит без гонки, или без погружения, или без чего-нибудь еще, где нужно рискнуть жизнью?  
На его лице играли желваки, но голос был по-прежнему спокоен:  
\- Тебе надо к врачу, Нейт.  
\- Я пойду к врачу, если и ты тоже пойдешь, - припечатал я.  
\- Иди ты на хуй, Нейт! - не выдержал Брэд, я тоже не замедлил с ответом:  
\- Спасибо, что подсказал дорогу!  
Я развернулся и почти бегом направился к лестнице, уже представляя себе как подхватываю рюкзак и вылетаю из его дома, как следует хлопнув дверью. Брэд перехватил меня у нижней ступеньки и развернул к себе лицом. Я дернулся из его рук, и в этот момент прогремел первый залп.  
Я даже не успел понять, что происходит: в одну секунду я застыл, глядя на Брэда, а в следующую – уже метался по комнате, судорожно пытаясь сообразить, куда положил пистолет. Брэд так опешил, что беспрекословно выпустил меня из рук. Во время второго залпа я уже понимал, что что-то не так, но все еще не мог понять что. И почему Брэд, бросившись за мной, опять разворачивает меня к себе, со всей силы сжимает мои плечи и встряхивает. И лицо у него при этом такое испуганное, какого я не видел у него никогда. Наверное, именно это и заставило меня очнуться. Лучше бы этого не произошло. Когда громыхнуло в третий раз, я вздрогнул и снова дернулся, пытаясь добраться до оружия, хотя уже отлично понимал, что никто ни на кого не нападает и стрелять ни в кого не надо.  
\- Нейт. Нейт. Нейт.  
Брэд снова и снова повторял мое имя, схватив меня в охапку, как будто укачивая, и все время смотрел мне прямо в глаза, и мне некуда было спрятаться. Господи, как я хотел, чтобы Брэд меня не видел! Мне было так стыдно, что я не мог заставить себя посмотреть на него и уставился над его плечом в окно. И в этот момент небо осветилось белым всполохом, как заревом дальнего боя, раздался новый залп, и меня опять тряхнуло, как взрывной волной. Я зажмурился и попытался сосредоточиться на том, чтобы дышать как можно глубже и ровнее. Как при беге, на четыре счета выдох, на три вдох. Дыхания не хватало. Я сбивался, хватал ртом воздух и все сильнее задыхался. Все тело покрылось противным липким потом, и меня уже трясло не переставая. И тут Брэд ослабил хватку, оставив одну руку на пояснице и скользнув другой на мой затылок. Теперь он не просто держал, он обнимал. Теперь я мог бы освободиться, но у меня больше не было ни сил, ни желания куда-то бежать. Я только опустил голову ему на плечо и вцепился в пояс его джинсов, а долбаный салют все гремел и гремел. Мое сердце скакало где-то в горле, но Брэд дышал так ровно, глубоко, почти невесомо касаясь губами моего виска, что я перестал бестолково хватать ртом воздух и тоже задышал ровнее.  
К последнему залпу я даже не вздрогнул, может быть потому, что продолжал цепляться за Брэда, как за спасательный круг, и наворовал достаточно его успокаивающего тепла, чтобы снова начать соображать. Хотя от того, что я полностью осознал, что только что произошло, мне легче не стало. Я не мог себе позволить и дальше решать свои проблемы за его счет.  
Я немного отстранился - все равно мне когда-нибудь придется посмотреть ему в лицо, почему бы не сейчас, - открыл глаза и поднял голову.  
Брэд смотрел на меня так… Я не мог объяснить, как. Я боялся увидеть отвращение, жалость, равнодушие. То, как он смотрел на меня, не имело с моими страхами ничего общего. Я не мог понять, о чем он думает, глядя на меня, но это ничего не меняло.  
Я отвел взгляд и попросил:  
\- Брэд, пожалуйста, дай мне уйти.  
Он не сказал ни слова, просто опустил руки, перестав меня держать. Он не пошел следом за мной наверх и не вышел проводить. Так что я сам захлопнул за своей спиной сначала входную дверь, а потом калитку.

Когда я добрался до дома, было около одиннадцати. Ви Джей еще где-то пропадал, видимо, продолжая праздновать День независимости. Его отсутствие мне было только на руку – когда я зашел в ванную и увидел в зеркале свое отражение, то понял, что меня бы не минул допрос с пристрастием, если бы он только увидел мое зеленое лицо с опухшими покрасневшими глазами. Так что я счел, что мне повезло, и отправился спать.  
Наверное, мне повезло еще раз, потому что я проспал больше двенадцати часов. Конечно, я много раз просыпался - переживая заново то, о чем при пробуждении и вспомнить-то толком не мог, только был уверен, что рядом со мной был Брэд. Я просыпался, искал его, задыхался от разочарования, но снова засыпал. Не знаю, сколько бы я так барахтался, но в один прекрасный момент мне приспичило в туалет, а вернувшись, я обнаружил, что на часах начало второго, и подумал, что должен поесть и выпить что-нибудь от головной боли.  
На кухню я выполз в одних джинсах, едва умывшись и даже не почистив зубы, и встал, как вкопанный, обнаружив там Ви Джея.  
\- Привет, почему ты дома?  
\- Привет, - он смерил меня взглядом с головы до ног и помахал рукой у меня перед носом. – Ау, Нейт? Ты откуда свалился? Вообще-то сегодня суббота, так что я и завтра дома.  
Черт, я как-то упустил из виду дни недели. Значит, уже выходные, а с понедельника Брэд возвращается на базу. От мысли, что я испортил ему последние дни отпуска, моя голова разболелась еще сильнее.  
\- Как отдохнул? – тем временем поинтересовался Ви Джей.  
\- Отлично, - на автомате откликнулся я.  
\- Да? А выглядишь, мягко говоря, хреново.  
Я ничего не ответил и полез на полку за кофе, а заодно и в аптечку за аспирином.  
\- Не хочешь говорить - не надо, - с деланным равнодушием согласился Ви Джей.  
Я глубоко вздохнул, досчитал до пяти и подтвердил:  
\- Не хочу.  
Некоторое время мы оба молчали. Я засыпал кофе и заливал воду в кофеварку, Ви Джей сосредоточенно разглядывал содержимое своей чашки, потом снова заговорил:  
\- Кстати, Патрик уже вернулся из отпуска.  
\- Знаю, - я подставил стеклянную колбу под слив кофеварки и нажал на кнопку. - Мы разговаривали, когда он поздравлял меня с днем рожденья. А потом я на пару дней выключал телефон.  
\- Всего на пару дней? – иронию в его голосе не услышал бы только глухой, а я, к сожалению, глухотой как раз и не страдал. - А он опять тебя потерял.  
Честно говоря, я не помнил, включил ли телефон после того, как вырубил его 23-го июня, и прекрасно понимал, на что намекает Ви Джей – я избегаю своего лучшего друга. Но что толку намекать, если я ничего не могу изменить? Я не знал, что сказать Патрику еще три недели назад, а в моем нынешнем состоянии вообще не хотел с ним встречаться.  
Я налил себе в стакан воды и проглотил сразу две таблетки.  
\- Нейт?  
\- Что?  
\- Скажи хоть что-нибудь.  
Я со стуком поставил стакан на стол и повернулся к Ви Джею.  
\- А что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал?! Что ты был прав, это был дурной сон, и я сейчас же позвоню Патрику, и мы все сделаем вид, что ничего этого не было?! Ты это хочешь от меня услышать?! Не дождешься!  
Ви Джей выглядел настолько обалдевшим от моего натиска, что даже не пытался что-то возразить. Но его приоткрытый рот и выпученные глаза подействовали на меня лучше любых слов – я перестал орать и ощутил уже хорошо знакомое чувство мучительного стыда.  
\- Дурной сон – это то, что происходит сейчас, - пробормотал я и, забыв о кофе, сбежал в свою комнату.

Я завалился на постель, не снимая джинсов, и уставился в потолок. Даже если с головой у меня уже не все было в порядке, я совершенно точно понимал, что со мной происходит - посттравматическое стрессовое расстройство перестало ограничиваться повторяющимися кошмарами и пошло дальше. И еще я хорошо понимал, что должен обратиться к специалисту, как выразился Брэд, но не сделаю этого. Я не мог пойти ни к армейскому психоаналитику, ни к частному врачу в окрестностях базы и рассказать, насколько мне стало хуже после мотопробега в компании моего любовника. Возможно, это были первые признаки паранойи, но мне казалось, что я каким-то образом обязательно выдам Брэда, и это разрушит его карьеру. Так что я должен был справиться сам. Оставалось понять самую малость – как.  
Я задумался, есть ли общество анонимных ПТСР-щиков, и полез в интернет.

Проснулся я от странного ощущения, как будто меня несколько раз, до звона в мозгах, приложили по голове, и обнаружил себя свернувшимся посреди постели в обнимку с лэптопом. Прямо в лицо светило яркое солнце, а в приоткрытое окно врывался дневной шум. Я с трудом перевернулся на спину, ощущая себя как после грандиозного перепоя, и подумал, что мне нужен режим. Никаких ночных бдений у компьютера; утренняя пробежка; контрастный душ; завтрак – мой давным-давно пустой желудок откликнулся бурным согласием; умственные нагрузки – подготовка к тесту, о котором я вообще напрочь забыл; полноценный обед; физические нагрузки – похожу в спортзал на базе, и, если Руди сможет ко мне присоединиться, мы возобновим наши тренировки; легкий ужин, никакого алкоголя и отбой не позже одиннадцати. В моем расписании отчаянно не хватало секса, но пока я не перестану бросаться на людей, нечего было и думать о том, чтобы напомнить о своем существовании Брэду.  
Снизу раздался длинный, настойчивый звонок, а следом - громкий стук. Я подождал какое-то время, в надежде, что с этим разберется Ви Джей, но в дверь снова позвонили, и я скатился с постели.  
Меня тут же повело так, что я влетел в стенку рядом с дверью и несколько секунд смаргивал черноту перед глазами. Следующий звонок какое-то время отзывался в голове, но я уже держался на ногах и попытался как можно быстрее спуститься вниз, пока эта прицельная бомбардировка со звуковым сопровождением не расплющила мой мозг до конца.

За дверью обнаружился Брэд – взъерошенный и насупленный. Увидев меня, он вздохнул, как мне показалось, с облегчением, но в его глазах так и осталось беспокойство.  
\- Нейт?  
\- Что случилось, Брэд? – я отступил от двери, пропуская его в дом.  
\- Твой телефон отключен, и я уже полчаса ломлюсь в твою дверь.  
\- Вот черт, - пробормотал я. - Извини, кажется, я так и не включил телефон и проспал все на свете, а Ви Джея, видимо, нет дома.  
Я понятия не имел не только который час, но и какой день тоже. Скорее всего, это должно было меня тревожить, но в тот момент я думал только о том, что Брэд стоит передо мной, и мне до одури хочется его обнять.  
\- Нейт, нам надо поговорить.  
Мой мозг отказывался сотрудничать, отвергая не самые плохие темы для разговора, на котором наставал Брэд, и подсовывал варианты один хуже другого. Я боялся, что все мои опасения отражаются на моем лице, и в который раз пожалел, что не умею включать модус Айсмена. Сейчас это было бы очень кстати.  
У меня никак не получалось собраться с мыслями, и в таком состоянии я не мог поддерживать беседу.  
\- Подожди, ладно? Мне надо умыться. Свари нам пока кофе, - не дожидаясь его ответа, я развернулся и направился к лестнице.  
Пройдя всего пару шагов, я остановился - да какого черта нет? – и повернул обратно. По крайней мере, сразу станет ясно - он приехал поставить жирную точку или оставить еще шанс нашим отношениям. Я ввинтился под его распахнутую куртку, обняв за талию, и уткнулся носом в ключицу. Мне было абсолютно наплевать, что подумает обо мне Брэд – сочтет слишком сентиментальным или больным на всю голову. Я даже не представлял себе, насколько по нему соскучился, пока не вдохнул его запах и не ощутил стук его сердца у своей груди, пока его руки не скользнули по моей спине, крепко прижимая к себе, а губы не ткнулись куда-то в висок. Я был готов стоять так целую вечность, но через несколько минут вспомнил, что Брэд хотел со мной поговорить, а я шел умываться.  
\- И еще мне надо почистить зубы, - пробормотал я в его шею.  
Его губы усмехнулись, еще раз прижались к моему виску, и он меня отпустил.

Одним умыванием дело не ограничилось. Я несколько раз протер лицо холодной водой, но это не помогло. В моей голове более-менее прояснилось только после контрастного душа.  
Я услышал голоса, едва вышел из ванной. Слов было не разобрать, но то, что Ви Джей и Брэд орали друг на друга, я слышал отлично. Кое-как натянув джинсы и подхватив первую попавшуюся под руку майку, я вылетел из комнаты.  
\- Какого черта ты с ним сделал? Ему не было так плохо даже сразу после Ирака! – орал Ви Джей.  
\- Какого хрена вы лезете не в свое дело? – чуть тише, но все-таки на повышенных тонах отвечал ему Брэд и язвительно добавлял: - При всем моем уважении, сэр.  
\- Вы что, оба совсем охуели?  
Я подумал, у меня начались слуховые галлюцинации, но нет – они оба смотрели на меня чуть смущенно и молчали, что доказывало их причастность к этому безумию.  
\- Какого хрена тут происходит? – рявкнул я.  
Когда они опять не сказали ни слова, мне пришлось начать самому:  
\- Меня не надо ни от кого защищать, Ви Джей.  
\- А что я должен делать, Нейт? Молча смотреть на то, что происходит? – мой сосед насмешливо фыркнул.  
\- А что происходит? У меня ПТСР. Это, блядь, случается! – я задержал дыхание, выдохнул и продолжил спокойнее: - Я пытаюсь с этим справиться. При чем тут Брэд?  
\- Нейт, я могу сам за себя постоять, - тут же вклинился Брэд.  
\- Не сомневаюсь в этом, - осадил его я, - но мне интересно, почему Ви Джей решил, что я не могу постоять за себя!  
\- Еще как можешь, - согласился Ви Джей, - но не в данной ситуации.  
\- Я не хочу знать, что ты имеешь в виду, - отчеканил я, вспомнив наш разговор у бара, когда Ви Джей догадался, что я по уши втрескался в Брэда.  
\- А мне вот очень интересно, что он имеет в виду, - тем временем высказался Брэд.  
Я смотрел на Ви Джея и думал, что если сейчас он повторит то, что сказал тем вечером, я его прибью, но, слава Богу, с мозгами и инстинктом самосохранения у моего соседа все было в порядке.  
\- Нейт, у тебя проблемы. Сейчас не время отгораживаться от друзей. И мне кажется, что ты не справишься без помощи специалиста.  
Брэд промолчал, но выражение его лица я классифицировал, как «я же говорил», и тут же высказался:  
\- Слушайте, это какой-то идиотизм! Я не собираюсь санкционировать тут дискуссионный клуб по моим личным проблемам!  
\- Нейт, проблема, конечно, твоя, но мы вроде как не обсуждаем то личное, на что ты тут намекаешь, - немного путано изложил Ви Джей, и Брэд неожиданно его поддержал:  
\- Не вижу в этом ничего интимного, - сказал он. – Кстати, что там с друзьями?  
\- Из-за тебя, - мой сосед совершенно невежливо ткнул в Брэда пальцем, - он оттолкнул своего лучшего друга.  
\- Ви Джей, да какого черта… - угрожающе начал я, но он тоже был не из робкого десятка.  
\- Что Ви Джей? Ты скрываешься от Патрика – это факт. Если бы Джим был тут, ты бы и от него тоже бегал? Кто еще? Майк? Целый год вы пили пиво, ты принимал его приглашения на барбекю, и – вдруг – как отрезало. И ты спрашиваешь, какого черта я? У тебя больше не осталось друзей!  
\- Все, хватит! – не выдержал я. - Если ты хочешь об этом поговорить, то мы сделаем это с глазу на глаз!  
Но Брэд с этим не согласился.  
\- Это правда? – он вперился в меня взглядом и совершенно точно не собирался отступать.  
\- Ты решил меня допросить? – вскинулся я.  
\- Значит, правда, - констатировал Брэд.  
Мои ладони сжались в кулаки, и вместе с тем я почувствовал, что краснею. Брэд продолжал смотреть на меня – спокойно, твердо, немного осуждающе, но с каким-то пониманием. Не самый плохой вариант. Если бы он смотрел на меня с жалостью, было бы гораздо хуже.  
Я скрестил руки на груди, засунув ладони под мышки, и стал оправдываться.  
\- Я никого не отталкивал! Майк решил, что он в ответе за мою личную жизнь, а я не хочу это выслушивать, и к разговору с Партиком я еще не готов.  
\- Как бы не так! Он от них прячется, потому что не может разговаривать, - доложил Брэду мой участливый сосед.  
\- Ви Джей, замолчи!  
\- Нейт, меня тоже не надо ни от кого защищать, - сказал Брэд. - Я не хочу, чтобы из-за меня ты от кого-то отказывался.  
\- Как-то поздновато спохватился, - снова подал голос Ви Джей, и они уставились друг на друга, как два бойцовых петуха, уже поставленных на ринг и ожидающих сигнала гонга. Действо начинало напоминать театр абсурда, и я опять попытался прекратить этот, с моей точки зрения, балаган.  
\- Слушайте, давайте я поговорю с вами по-отдельности, а?  
\- Давай мы просто сядем на мотоцикл и поедем ко мне! Давай он просто уедет, а мы с тобой поговорим! - выпалили они чуть ли не одновременно, а я смотрел на них и молчал.  
Брэд первым понял, что они только что сделали - поставили меня перед выбором, - поэтому даже не продолжал. А вот Ви Джея еще какое-то время несло как хамви на взятие аэродрома, пока до него тоже не дошло.  
\- Вот черт, Нейт… Если ты поедешь, это не значит…  
\- Хорошо, что это ничего не значит, - устало сказал я и посмотрел на Брэда. - Езжай домой, - его лицо застыло, но я еще не договорил: - Я приеду позже.  
\- Ты уверен, что тебе стоит садиться за руль? – осторожно спросил он.  
\- Со мной все в порядке. Пять километров по прямой я как-нибудь осилю. Нам с Ви Джеем нужно поговорить.  
\- Я подожду на улице, но за руль ты не сядешь, - отчеканил Брэд.  
Я впился в него взглядом, он дернулся, выпрямляя спину, но только сильнее сжал губы.  
\- Брэд, - с нажимом произнес я.  
Он упрямо помотал головой.  
\- Нет, сэр.  
\- Значит, на мотоцикле я удержусь, а с машиной на маленькой скорости не справлюсь? – не выдержал я. – Хочешь, я приду пешком?!  
Моя логика хромала на обе ноги: еще полчаса назад я был полностью уверен, что должен вернуться в дом Брэда, только когда не буду для него обузой, теперь я был готов идти пять километров пешком, даже не зная, о чем он хочет со мной поговорить, лишь бы снова оказаться рядом. Пусть даже ненадолго.  
\- Он может остаться здесь, - вдруг сказал Ви Джей.  
Мы с Брэдом уставились на него не моргая, а потом я засмеялся. Сначала что-то просто булькнуло в горле, потом еще и еще, я закусил губу, но все равно прыснул, а потом меня прорвало – я ржал в голос, утирая слезы, и не мог остановиться. Я пытался продышаться и что-то сказать, но глотал слова вместе со смехом, а мои оппоненты в немом изумлении смотрели на меня. Глядя на их офигевшие физиономии, я заливался еще сильнее, сгибаясь чуть ли не пополам. В таком положении я кое-как дополз до дивана и рухнул на него, продолжая хохотать.  
\- Ударить или облить водой? – с сомнением спросил Брэд.  
\- Бить будешь сам, он меня потом уроет, - ответил Ви Джей.  
\- Тогда лучше водой, - резюмировал Брэд и направился в кухонный угол.  
Я замахал на них руками, но Брэд все равно налил в стакан воды. Подойдя ко мне, он остановился, словно размышляя - плеснуть или дать мне выпить, но все же сунул его мне под нос. Я взял у него стакан, но не справился даже обеими руками – часть расплескал еще поднося ко рту, пару раз приложился зубами о край, а потом благополучно облился сам. Но ржать все-таки перестал, только дышал еще не очень ровно и говорить пока не пытался. Ви Джей осторожно подсунул мне еще один стакан с водой, с которым я справился куда лучше – его содержимое почти целиком попало по назначению. После этого меня, наконец, отпустило.  
\- Знаете, я раньше прикидывал, кто из вас первым перейдет к открытому нападению, но то, что вы объединитесь, чтобы сдать меня в психушку, мне в голову не приходило, - честно сказал я, по крайней мере, объясняя причину своей истерики. – Значит так. Ты – наверх, - скомандовал я Брэду и посмотрел на Ви Джея, - ты – тут со мной, и никак не иначе.  
Они переглянулись, потом Брэд подхватил куртку и направился к лестнице.  
\- Он ничего не ел с тех пор, как вернулся, - заложил меня в его спину Ви Джей.  
\- Вас понял, сэр, - откликнулся тот, не прерывая своего восхождения.  
Я скрипнул зубами, но промолчал; подождал пока Брэд войдет в мою комнату и закроет за собой дверь, и только потом начал:  
\- Послушай, я не ребенок…  
\- Ты – влюбленный идиот, это намного хуже! – перебил меня Ви Джей.  
Я задумался, но решил не выяснять, насколько это спорное утверждение.  
\- Пусть так, но я все равно взрослый человек, способный отвечать за свои поступки.  
\- Я в этом не уверен.  
Я опять сцепил зубы, но не поддался на провокацию: пусть думает обо мне, что хочет, я не стану себя защищать, а вот Брэд, по моему мнению, заслуживал реабилитации в его глазах.  
\- Послушай, все не так однозначно, даже если я влюбленный идиот в больших розовых очках. Брэд не виноват, что наш ПТСР лечится совершенно разными способами. Он делал то, что помогает ему, и мы не сразу поняли, что мне это только вредит. Теперь я пытаюсь все исправить.  
Ви Джей внимательно выслушал мою речь и спросил:  
\- Нейт, ты понимаешь, что тебе совсем хреново?  
\- Не совсем, у меня нет мыслей о суициде, я не избегаю разговоров, связанных с моими проблемами, и мест и людей, которые инициируют мои воспоминания. Что? Я умею пользоваться интернетом.  
\- Нейт, тебе не в интернет надо, а к врачу! – возмутился Ви Джей.  
\- Надо, - согласился я и тут же добавил: - Но я не пойду.  
\- Нейт…  
\- Как ты себе это представляешь? Я приду в госпиталь к психоаналитику и выложу, отчего мне стало хуже? Охренеть как смешно.  
\- Ты мог бы пойти к частному врачу.  
Я покачал головой.  
\- Я думал об этом, но нет. Не в Оушенсайде. Здесь я все равно не буду никому рассказывать все.  
\- Почему нет?  
\- Шутишь? Мне, конечно, уже практически насрать на ДАДТ, но в мои планы не входил не только митинг в поддержку его отмены, но и каминг-аут на гражданке.  
\- А о врачебной тайне ты не слышал? – скептически поинтересовался Ви Джей.  
\- Я не готов рассказать все, - о своих подозрениях насчет начинающейся паранойи я предпочел умолчать. - А если я буду что-то скрывать, не будет полной клинической картины. Это пустая трата времени и денег.  
Ви Джей попытался возразить, но я перебил:  
\- Мне уже лучше. Я ни разу не сорвался ни на одного из вас, хотя пару раз хотел прибить.  
\- А твоя истерика не в счет?  
\- Ви Джей, я и не утверждаю, что все уже хорошо. Я говорю, что мне лучше. Я уверен, что справлюсь сам.  
\- Надеюсь, твой… - Ви Джей немного замялся, подыскивая статус для Брэда, - сержант тебя переупрямит.  
Я нахмурился.  
\- Слушай, что происходит? То ты с трудом выносишь его присутствие и обвиняешь во всех грехах, то вдруг вербуешь в сторонники?  
\- Ну… - Ви Джей немного смутился и почесал нос. – Если ты помнишь, я, в общем-то, не идиот. Я понимаю, что один с тобой не справлюсь, а раз уж он помешан на тебе так же, как и ты на нем, то он костьми ляжет, чтобы удержать тебя от суицида.  
Я пытался переварить полученную информацию, но у меня что-то не складывалось. «Помешан на Брэде» в лексиконе Ви Джея означало «влюбленный идиот», по той же логике «помешанный на мне Брэд» должен был оказаться влюбленным в меня по самые уши. Я вздохнул.  
\- Ты ошибаешься: Брэд на мне не помешан, но ты прав: если у кого и получится в чем-то меня убедить, то только у него.  
Он посмотрел на меня с недоверием, как будто проверял – издеваюсь я над ним или нет. Потом недоуменно хмыкнул и выдал:  
\- Я знать не хочу, что между вами происходит, но, Нейт, это очевидно.  
\- Что? – не понял я.  
\- Любовь, блядь, слепа, и нас лишает глаз, - процитировал он. – Иди уже отсюда, а то я чувствую себя семейным психологом!

Я поднимался по лестнице, раздумывая над его словами. То, что мы с Брэдом хотели друг друга сомнений не вызывало. То, что он значил для меня гораздо больше, чем просто сексуальный партнер – тоже. Хотел ли я, чтобы мои чувства были взаимны? Еще две недели назад я бы не задумываясь ответил да. Я хотел стать для Брэда кем-то большим, и надеялся, что это даст нам призрачный шанс на будущее. Теперь я не был так эгоистичен и наивен, и уже не думал, что это что-то изменит, зато не сомневался, что для Брэда все только усложнится.  
Я не знал, насколько он был влюблен в свою девушку и как сильны были их чувства на момент разрыва, но все еще помнил, как это было со мной. Лет в семнадцать, когда я переживал крушение своей первой любви, мне казалось, что мир вокруг меня замер, став тусклым и лишенным красок. Я думал, что уже никогда не стану прежним, что больше никогда не влюблюсь, и еще много всякой чепухи, от которой через пару месяцев не осталось и следа. Теперь мой мир останавливался при одной только мысли, что когда-нибудь рядом не будет Брэда, и я подозревал, что когда это случится, пройдет не один месяц, а может быть и не один год, пока я снова не заставлю его вращаться. И если для Брэда все тоже стало серьезно…  
Я не стал додумывать мысль, потому что подошел к своей комнате и открыл дверь.

Брэд ждал меня, сидя на постели ко мне спиной, и только чуть повернул голову, когда услышал мои шаги. Я подвинул компьютерное кресло и сел напротив него.  
\- Так о чем ты хотел со мной поговорить?  
Брэд подтянул к себе куртку, порылся в карманах и протянул мне айпод.  
\- Ты забыл свой подарок.  
\- Ты купил мне новый плеер?  
Брэд немного смутился:  
\- Будем считать, что это была вынужденная мера – закачать твою Металлику в мой айпод, к тому же я принимал непосредственное участие в утоплении твоего плеера.  
Я вспомнил, как мы его утопили, и улыбнулся.  
\- Ты был готов привезти меня к себе, чтобы вынуть плеер из кармана?  
\- Не только, - он замолчал, словно подбирая слова, но после длинной паузы посмотрел на меня и сказал только одну короткую фразу: - Нейт, не отталкивай меня.  
Я встретился с ним взглядом и… поплыл на несколько секунд. Я видел этот взгляд во время салюта – тот, что не смог прочитать. Я смотрел на Брэда, чувствуя, как кровь отливает от щек, и вдруг отчетливо понял, что не хочу, чтобы его мир останавливался хотя бы на минуту, но, кажется, было уже поздно.  
\- Нейт, с тобой все в порядке?  
Брэд подскочил мне навстречу, но я уперся руками ему в бедра, усаживая обратно.  
\- Зачем тебе все это? – глупый, ненужный вопрос, который я задал раньше, чем успел себя остановить.  
\- Что? – глухо спросил Брэд.  
\- Я и мои проблемы.  
\- А зачем тебе я и мои проблемы? – не задумавшись ни на секунду спросил Брэд и взял в ладони мое лицо.  
У меня вдруг потемнело перед глазами и снова поплыло. Наверно, я даже отключился на несколько секунд, потому что совершенно не помнил, как обнял Брэда за шею и оседлал его колени, и когда он успел обнять меня за талию – я тоже пропустил. Но теперь он был так близко, что мне было все равно, как это произошло. Я просто наклонился и присосался к его губам – надавливая, прикусывая, раздвигая их языком. Брэд так опешил, что даже не пытался меня остановить, только держал меня так крепко, что у меня хрустели ребра, как будто он боялся, что я вот-вот рухну в обморок. И я чуть не рухнул, потому что не мог дышать.  
Я оторвался от его губ, хватая ртом воздух.  
\- Ты сумасшедший, - пробормотал Брэд.  
\- Ну и пусть.  
\- Пусть, - согласился Брэд и немного ослабил хватку.  
Я воспользовался этим, чтобы целовать и дышать одновременно. Брэд что-то пробурчал в мои губы, но полез руками под мою майку, и я проигнорировал протест.  
Его пальцы мягко скользили по моей пояснице, чуть забираясь за пояс джинсов. Я пошире раздвинул колени, пытаясь прижаться к нему как можно сильнее. Голова немного кружилась, но я не видел в этом ничего плохого, к тому же Брэд все равно держал меня, поглаживал и целовал.  
Пока он вдруг не обнял меня одной рукой за задницу, оставив другую на спине, и замер.  
Я отпустил его губы и возмутился:  
\- А дальше?  
\- А прежде чем будет дальше, мы спустимся вниз, и ты чего-нибудь поешь.  
Я чуть отодвинулся и посмотрел на него, но Брэд был абсолютно серьезен, насколько он вообще мог быть серьезным, глядя на меня снизу вверх и чуть улыбаясь уголком губ. Не хватало только печенюшки в зубах.  
Едва я подумал о еде, как мой желудок с готовностью откликнулся и, судя по нарастающему бурлению, затыкаться не собирался.  
Я вздохнул и начал слезать с колен Брэда.  
\- А если я усну от обжорства?  
\- Главное, не умрешь от истощения, а остальное может подождать.  
Под аккомпанемент моего желудка мы спустились на кухню, я оккупировал стул, а Брэд предпринял разведывательную миссию в холодильник и спустя несколько секунд выставил передо мной тарелки с тортильей и мелко наструганным мясом с овощами, поджаренными на гриле.  
\- Или хочешь гуакамоле с кукурузными чипсами? – спросил он. – У вас холодильник забит мексиканской жратвой.  
Я смотрел на начинку для фахиты и понимал, что готов сожрать все это, даже не заворачивая мясо в лепешку, причем вместе с тарелкой. Брэд видимо понял, что в данный момент спрашивать меня о гастрономических предпочтениях бесполезно, и сам соорудил мне фахиту, но как только я проглотил первый кусок, перехватил мою руку:  
\- Жуй тщательно, глотай медленно.  
Я послушался, хотя пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы сдержаться, но я тоже понимал – если продолжу в том же духе, то скоро меня вывернет наизнанку, и придется начинать все сначала.  
Мне казалось, что я никогда не наемся. Я хотел есть, даже когда устал жевать, умяв все, что было в тарелках, и Брэд решительно скомандовал «хватит». Я даже немного повозмущался по этому поводу, когда мы возвращались в комнату, но мои глаза уже стали закрываться, и Брэд, конечно, сразу пихнул меня на кровать.  
\- Я тебя предупреждал, - пробормотал я, перехватывая его за руку, когда он собрался отойти, - я засыпаю.  
\- Спи, - засмеялся Брэд, - только сначала разденься.  
Как я вяло стаскивал с себя джинсы, я еще помнил. Как не с первой попытки закинул руку на шею Брэда, когда он наклонился ко мне, и притянул его к себе – тоже. И то, что все это время он смеялся, я тоже запомнил очень хорошо. А вот было ли что-то дальше, уже осталось для меня загадкой, но почему-то я не сомневался, что Брэд не воспользовался моим бренным телом.  
Когда я проснулся спустя несколько часов, Брэд крепко спал, закинув на меня руку и посапывая мне в плечо. Я опять лежал не шевелясь, чтобы не разбудить его, и думал, что снова «отличился» - на этот раз я уснул вместо секса.

В следующий раз я проснулся от шума мотора за окном. Я столько раз слышал этот звук, что был уверен, что узнаю его среди десятка других – стартовала брэдовская Ямаха. Я скатился с постели, но не успел увидеть даже исчезающее заднее колесо. Тем временем из гаража медленно выкатилась машина Ви Джея, скрипнула гаражная дверь, и его джип тоже вывернул на дорогу. Я задумался: раз они уехали одновременно, то Ви Джей снизошел до приготовления завтрака Брэду, а тот – до трапезы в компании моего соседа. Это настораживало.  
Я спустился на кухню. Судя по отсутствию следов погрома, они заключили пакт о ненападении. На холодильнике было приклеено два стикера. «Не вздумай садиться за руль. Вечером заеду», - гласила записка от Брэда; «Поеду в магазин. Что надо – звони», - сообщал в своей записке Ви Джей. Слава Богу, они еще не начали писать мне совместных посланий, но явно уже договорились о содержании. Я не был уверен радоваться или огорчаться этому факту, но все-таки решил, что даже плохой мир лучше хорошей войны.  
Я выпил стакан сока, с тоской подумав, что пока не решу своих проблем со сном, заливаться кофе мне, наверное, не стоит, и отправился на пробежку.

Буквально через полчаса я понял, что этот марафон я запомню надолго.  
Я начал задыхаться, не пробежав и пары километров. Мне пришлось сбросить темп и начать жестко контролировать дыхание, но все равно я быстро и верно начал умирать. Когда впереди уже отчетливо виднелся дом Брэда, я сдулся окончательно и без сил опустился на песок. Я посмотрел на часы и не смог поверить собственным глазам – прошло двадцать пять минут, а я не осилил еще и четырех километров и подозревал, что если прямо сейчас встану и побегу дальше, то к дому Брэда я доползу, только чтобы бесславно скончаться на его веранде. Такой расклад меня не устраивал, поэтому, передохнув, я повернул обратно, тащась, как черепаха, и периодически переходя на шаг. В итоге моя пробежка заняла около часа, домой я вернулся на трясущихся ногах, красный как рак, и мое обычное время - пять километров минут за двадцать - казалось мне недосягаемым олимпийским рекордом.  
Завтрак я совместил с обедом, решив перекусить еще раз часа в четыре, а потом сел за лэптоп. Прежде всего, мне надо было найти курсы подготовки к тесту, записаться и начать уже заниматься, а так же выяснить, где и когда я могу сдать сам тест поближе к Оушенсайду. Меня клонило в сон, но я твердо решил держаться как можно ближе к идеальному режиму и стоически сопротивлялся. Я выбрал курс с возможностью он-лайн подготовки, отправил запрос, нашел несколько сертифицированных центров по сдаче теста и начал выбирать между Санта-Марией, Фресно и Висейлией.  
Проснулся я около пяти, в обнимку с открытым лэптопом, щекой на клавиатуре. И все было бы ничего – я уже как-то смирился с мыслью, что у меня все получится далеко не сразу, - но мой ноутбук был мертв. Если бы он хотя бы включался, выдавал какую-то ошибку, возможно, моих знаний хватило бы на исправление проблемы, но на этой стадии поломки я мог только до посинения тыкать пальцем на пуск и в итоге повезти лэптоп в сервисный центр. Вспомнив содержимое записки Брэда, я понял, что ничего никуда не повезу. Я не боялся его ослушаться, но в данной ситуации он был прав – мне не стоило садиться за руль.  
Так что я хрумкал кукурузные чипсы с гуакамоле и с некоторым злорадством ожидал приезда Брэда.  
\- Как прошел день? – поинтересовался он, перешагнув порог моего дома.  
\- Бесславно, - мрачно ответил я, ткнув пальцем в мертвый лэптоп.  
Брэд подошел к столу, на котором покоился ноутбук, и нажал на пуск. Я с трудом подавил в себе желание высказаться, что это я уже проделывал, и много раз, и уже втыкал в него провод, потому что тоже надеялся на севшую батарейку.  
\- Просто взял и выключился? – спросил он.  
\- Не знаю, я уснул на клавиатуре.  
Брэд поднял голову и усмехнулся.  
\- Вряд ли ты его задушил во сне. Забирай с собой, я посмотрю.  
Я кинул на него благодарный взгляд исподлобья и пошел собирать рюкзак.

В хламовнике, то есть в кабинете, Брэд расчистил место на столе под мой ноутбук, положил его крышкой вниз и склонился над ним с отверткой. Я с интересом заглянул ему через плечо.  
\- Давно он у тебя? – спросил Брэд, внимательно разглядывая внутренности.  
\- Чуть больше года, - ответил я и наклонился пониже, стараясь не толкнуть его.  
\- Нейт, не стой над душой, - попросил Брэд, - ты меня отвлекаешь.  
Я покосился на него – его близость действительно отвлекала от мыслей о моем ноутбуке - и выпрямился.  
\- Пойду займусь ужином.  
\- Было бы неплохо, - напутствовал меня в спину Брэд.

В холодильнике я обнаружил упаковку пива, банку джема и пакет с умирающей зеленью, в шкафу – внушительный запас продукции от шефа Боярди, пару банок с томатной пастой и невесть как затесавшуюся в эту компанию пачку спагетти. Несмотря на то что томатный соус, по моему мнению, получался вкуснее из помидоров, а не из пасты, выбор был для меня очевиден. Так что я поставил на одну конфорку кастрюлю с водой, на другую – сковородку, и занялся приготовлением соуса. Из хламовника не доносилось ни звука, что, наверное, было хорошим знаком – раз Брэд не запустил им в стену и не изрыгал проклятия, мой лэптоп подлежал реанимации.  
Через полчаса, когда я был готов нарушить их идиллию, Брэд сам вышел в гостиную.  
\- Что у нас на ужин? Пахнет – сил нет терпеть.  
\- Паста с томатным соусом.  
Он смотрел на меня с таким изумлением, что я не выдержал:  
\- Что?  
\- Не ищешь в жизни легких путей, да? – усмехнулся Брэд и полез за посудой.  
Я задумался: можно было, конечно, свести все к банальному выбору между банкой с готовыми равиоли и требующими приготовления спагетти и соусом, но это был бы тот самый легкий путь, который я действительно никогда не искал.  
\- Я не знаю, как легко, Брэд. Я знаю, как надо, так и стараюсь делать, - честно ответил я.  
Он замер с тарелками в руках, и я немного поправился:  
\- Ну, я думаю, что знаю, как правильно, и так и стараюсь поступать.  
Брэд аккуратно поставил тарелки на стол и участливо заглянул мне в глаза.  
\- Вообще-то, я всего лишь хотел выяснить, почему ты выбрал самый трудоемкий вариант приготовления ужина, но не могу сказать, что твоя жизненная философия стала для меня откровением.  
Кажется, он еле сдерживался, чтобы не рассмеяться.  
\- Иди ты к черту, Колберт, - смутившись, пробормотал я и перевел разговор в другое русло: - Как ноутбук?  
\- Ожил. Придется еще повозиться, но с данными все будет в порядке.  
\- И что с ним было?  
\- Ничего серьезного, - ответил Брэд с видом фокусника, не желающего выдавать свои профессиональные секреты.  
Я только фыркнул, но настаивать не стал: в конце концов, мой ноут будет работать, а с Брэда станется объяснить мне суть поломки таким языком, что я все равно ничего не пойму, но буду чувствовать себя крайне неловко. Еще более неловко, чем сейчас.  
\- Пойду, добью твой ноут, - вдруг сказал Брэд, подхватывая тарелку, в которую я только что наложил еду. – Пойдешь со мной?  
\- Я думал, что я тебя отвлекаю.  
Брэд неопределенно пожал плечами и игриво кивнул в сторону хламовника. Я медленно моргнул: он явно считал, что предлагает мне захватывающее времяпрепровождение - ужин в романтическом антураже и секс с моим лэптопом.  
\- Пиво захвати, - бросил через плечо Брэд, скрываясь в хламовнике.  
Я усмехнулся - интересно, если я притащу в его дом бутылку вина и бокалы, сочтет ли Брэд это романтичным или увидит признак окончательного разжижения моих мозгов – и отправился к холодильнику за пивом.

Я уже лежал в кровати, выключив свет, когда Брэд вышел из ванной и забрался под одеяло. Он немного поворочался, но так и не придвинулся. Напротив, как будто специально устроился так, чтобы ненароком не коснуться меня. Я не знал, что и думать: то ли он просто устал, то ли секса с моим ноутбуком ему было достаточно. Мне было недостаточно, но я бы не стал настаивать – это мне можно было доспать в любое время суток, а у Брэда для отдыха и сна была только ночь. Но меня бесило, что он вел себя как чужой. Не хватало только обоюдоострого меча между нами.  
Я сделал глубокий вздох, подавляя раздражение и желание устроить разборки прямо сейчас, и вдруг подумал, что не понимаю - нормальная это реакция или нет. Это я сейчас разозлился или ПТСР повлияло на мой мозг? Я пытался представить себе, как бы поступил месяц назад - высказался бы напрямую или промолчал, – и не мог. Я не понимал, что было правильным, а что нет. Было ли это сомнение признаком выздоровления или, наоборот, следующим шагом к сумасшествию, я тоже не мог определить. И чем больше я размышлял над этим, тем больше запутывался.  
Я чувствовал, что действительно свихнусь, если не перестану об этом думать и если не заговорю с Брэдом о чем-нибудь другом.  
\- Брэд?  
\- Что? – осторожно откликнулся он.  
\- Отвезешь меня утром домой?  
\- А что случилось с пробежкой?  
Мне показалось, что в его голосе прозвучало некоторое облегчение, что отнюдь не способствовало моему успокоению, но я опять сдержался и решил отделаться общими фразами.  
\- Предлагаешь мне утяжелиться ноутбуком?  
\- Я могу забросить его по дороге, - предложил Брэд и все усложнил.  
Мне не хотелось признаваться в своем сегодняшнем поражении, но молчание затягивалось, и в памяти навязчиво всплыло, что правильно - не значит легко. И пока я опять не начал сомневаться в себе, выложил все как на духу:  
\- Я пробежал сегодня около четырех километров и сдох, и обратно шел пешком. Пять километров - пока слишком много.  
Брэд еле слышно вздохнул, придвинулся и притянул меня к себе.  
\- Я сделаю так, как ты хочешь, - пробормотал он в мою макушку.  
\- Все, что я захочу? – я попытался приподнять голову, но Брэд уложил меня обратно.  
\- Даже не начинай, Нейт.  
У меня было несколько вариантов возражений, но мне не хотелось пререкаться даже в шутку. Меня клонило в сон, да и Брэду следовало отдохнуть, так что я просто поерзал щекой по его груди, устраиваясь поудобнее, и закрыл глаза.  
\- Иногда ты такой покладистый, что это пугает, - спустя какое-то время пробормотал он.  
\- Даже не начинай, Брэд, - язвительно отозвался я.  
\- Уже лучше, - со смешком откликнулся он. – Как скажете, сэр.  
Я легко ткнул его под ребра, вызвав еще один смешок, снова устроил руку у него на груди и практически мгновенно провалился в сон.

По уже сложившейся традиции утром я проспал и вместо Брэда обнаружил на соседней подушке связку ключей. Я крутил их в руках – гараж, входная дверь, калитка, веранда – полный набор, - и пытался понять означает ли это, что Брэд тоже решил отхватить как можно больший кусок у нашего здесь и сейчас, или просто выбрал самый оптимальный вариант нашего сосуществования – я сам буду решать, где и когда мне находиться, и ему не придется подстраиваться под мое расписание и угадывать настроение. Оба варианта имели право на существование, но в какой-то момент я вдруг понял, что мне не важно, чем руководствовался Брэд. Это был его выбор, а мой выбор уже давно не основывался на ожидании получения чего-то взамен. Я совершенно точно знал, что хочу дать ему так много, как успею, и не хочу ничего испортить. А для этого мне надо было снова стать самим собой.  
Я позвонил Ви Джею и предупредил его, что скорее всего появлюсь дома не скоро. Он в ответ хмыкнул и поинтересовался:  
\- Тебя заперли в комнате с мягкими стенами?  
Из мягкого в доме были только кровать и диван, да и меня отнюдь не заперли, но Ви Джею совсем не обязательно было знать подробности.  
\- Почти.  
\- Горжусь засранцем, - несколько пафосно изрек Ви Джей.  
\- Я передам ему от тебя привет, - пообещал я и отключился.  
Потом я позвонил маме, и мне опять удалось убедить ее, что у меня все в порядке, я просто путешествовал, отдыхал, а сейчас планирую с головой окунуться в подготовку к тесту. Мы немного поболтали, я передал приветы всей семье, и когда нажал отбой, вздохнул с облегчением, что меня все-таки не раскусили.  
Потом я созвонился с Майком. Даже если бы мы не были под расследованием, я все еще был командиром Браво Два, мои морпехи уже возвращались из отпусков, и именно Майк командовал взводом во время моего отсутствия. Я должен был быть в курсе всего, что происходит на базе.  
Он говорил со мной сухо и официально. С одной стороны, Майк имел полное право обижаться на меня – я уклонялся от общения с ним вне работы, с другой стороны, если бы он не начал сомневаться во мне из-за моих отношений с Брэдом, я бы не стал его избегать.  
«Нет, сэр, пока все тихо», «Да, сэр, я буду держать вас в курсе всех новостей».  
Я старался держать себя в руках, но внутри меня все клокотало от бешенства: какого черта он вел себя так, как будто я предал его своим выбором с кем мне спать? И какого черта он так удивился, что я считаю его моими глазами и ушами на базе? Как будто я должен был сделать лазутчика из Брэда!  
\- Ты прикрываешь мою спину, я – твою. У тебя возникли какие-то проблемы с этим, Ганни? – резко спросил я.  
\- Никак нет, сэр, - после еле заметной паузы выпалил Уинн.  
\- Рад это слышать, орудийный сержант, - сказал я и отключился.  
И сдержался, чтобы не запустить телефоном в стену. Только продышался и подождал пока перестанут трястись руки.  
Последней моей проблемой оставался Патрик, но теперь я точно не чувствовал себя готовым к разговору еще и с ним. Поскольку он пока больше не пытался со мной связаться, я решил еще повременить.

Как когда-то в Школе подготовки офицеров, я принял правила игры и сосредоточился на цели: заставить работать свое тело и мозг. Пробежка, учеба, тренажеры в гараже и своевременное питание. Пару дней мой организм сопротивлялся – особенно тяжело было не уснуть днем, когда после обеда глаза закрывались сами собой. Но дневной сон был верным путем к ночной бессоннице, и я стал чаще чередовать занятия с тренировками. Правда, к вечеру я все равно оказывался выжатым как лимон, но когда Брэд посоветовал мне притормозить, я с ним не согласился. Моя тактика приносила свои плоды – ночами я спал без задних ног, не умирал на утренней пробежке, все больше приближаясь к прежним результатам, я больше не таращился на задания теста, как баран на новые ворота, и перестал заводиться с полоборота. Когда я наконец-то проснулся раньше Брэда и разбудил его утренним минетом, он полностью согласился с моими аргументами.

Так получилось, что бокалы и вино привез Брэд.  
В пятницу вечером я услышал, как он въехал в гараж, и, подумав, что он слишком долго копается, уже собирался подняться, когда он сам спустился мне навстречу с бутылкой красного и коробкой с четырьмя бокалами. Свое смущение он пытался скрыть за непробиваемой невозмутимостью Айсмена, и это выглядело так забавно, что я с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не рассмеяться.  
\- Я хотел вытащить пару из коробки, но подумал, что это будет совсем глупо, - сказал он, избегая смотреть мне в глаза, и нарочито небрежно водрузил бокалы и бутылку на край стола.  
\- И так сойдет, - великодушно подбодрил его я и не выдержал: - А мы что-то празднуем или ты приглашаешь меня на свидание?  
\- Блядь, я знал, что это глупая идея, – насупился он.  
\- Брэд, это прекрасная идея.  
Он недоверчиво зыркнул на меня, словно я действительно мог не поддержать его романтический порыв.  
\- Но обычно о свиданиях предупреждают, - добавил я.  
\- И что бы ты сделал? – заинтересовался Брэд. - Еду мы и так успеем заказать.  
\- Возможно, зажег бы пару свечей, - мечтательно протянул я.  
\- И спалил бы на хрен мой дом, - в унисон откликнулся Брэд и ехидно добавил: - Или ты собрался купить новое белье с кружевами?  
\- Ну вот еще, - фыркнул я. - Возможно, я бы съездил за парадной формой.  
Брэд задумался, лениво окинул меня взглядом с головы до ног и усмехнулся, а потом пошел на меня. Я успел только вскинуть бровь и открыть рот, как раз вовремя, чтобы Брэд заткнул меня сразу глубоко и надолго.  
\- А ты меня с мечом представлял или без? – пробормотал я, когда он оторвался от моих губ, чтобы подсадить на высокий табурет у стойки.  
Он что-то невнятно буркнул в ответ, прижимая ладонь к моей ширинке – поглаживая и сжимая яички. Я так выгнулся, чуть не свалившись с табурета, что пришлось обхватить его за плечи, а Брэд уже расстегивал мне джинсы и снова тянулся к моим губам. Наверное, меч все-таки играл не последнюю роль в его фантазиях.  
На стойке я оказался в одной майке, вцепившись в край столешницы, чтобы не завалиться спиной на плиту, но Брэда проблемы моего равновесия не волновали, а когда он взял мой член в рот, они перестали волновать и меня.  
Меня трясло от одного его взгляда снизу вверх – жадного, жаркого, - а уж от каждого его движения возбуждение искрами рассыпалось по телу и откатывало обратно в пах, волна за волной, сталкиваясь и поглощая друг друга, пока меня не накрыло совсем. Так, что я запрокинул голову, ловя воздух и задыхаясь, кусая губы и хрипя, и Брэд еле успел поймать меня в охапку, когда я все-таки чуть не завалился назад.  
Я обнял его за шею, прислонился лбом к его лбу, а потом, отдышавшись, слез со стойки и начал второй раунд.  
Брэд только шумно выдохнул, когда я развернул нас, прижав его спиной к стойке, и подавился собственным дыханием, когда я стал расстегивать ему ширинку, опускаясь на колени, и сразу вцепился мне в плечи, когда я только обвел языком головку. А потом мне пришлось держать его бедра, хотя, кажется, Брэд и так всеми силами старался не протаранить мне глотку. Я чувствовал, как его член начинает пульсировать в моем рту, предвещая скорую разрядку. В его стоне прозвучало легкое разочарование, но притормозить он не пытался, и я чуть сильнее сжал его член, с каждым движением надавливая языком на толстую вену, и когда Брэд попытался отодвинуться, я его не отпустил. Мне нравился его вкус, ощущение наполненности им, мне нравилось, как потом Брэд поднимает меня на ноги и вылизывает мой рот, как будто пьянея от того, что я пахну им снаружи и пропитан им изнутри.

\- Теперь я кое-что знаю о твоих сексуальных фантазиях, - сказал я, когда мы немного успокоились.  
Брэд закатил глаза и предпочел сменить тему.  
\- Это нормально, что все наши свидания начинаются с секса?  
\- Всякое бывает, - философски заметил я и, игнорируя его удивленный взгляд, отправился в душ.

Я заказал нам пиццу и как раз плеснул немного вина в бокал, оставив бутылку открытой, чтобы вино дышало, когда услышал шаги на веранде и удивленно уставился в темноту. Спустя пару секунд у стеклянной двери появилась миловидная девушка с длинными светлыми волосами. Она собралась постучать, но, увидев меня, так и замерла с поднятой рукой.  
Мне ничего не оставалось, как подойти к стеклу и отодвинуть створку.  
\- Привет, а Брэд дома? Я – Кайла, соседка, - уточнила девушка и ткнула оттопыренным большим пальцем через левое плечо.  
\- Привет, я – Нейт, - тут я замялся, пытаясь быстро сформулировать свой статус, но ничего приличного в голову не приходило, а соседка Брэда продолжала выжидающе смотреть на меня. - Мы… мы вместе служим.  
Это был не лучший пример моей сообразительности. Именно так представил меня Брэд Дину и Дону, но тогда мы среди белого дня приехали в гавань понырять, а не один из нас находился в доме другого в девять часов вечера с бокалом вина, босиком, в джинсах и майке. Но Кайла вроде бы удовлетворилась этим объяснением.  
\- А Брэд?  
\- Он сейчас спустится, - ответил я, приглашая ее в дом. - Вина?  
Она кивнула. Я открыл коробку и достал еще один бокал.  
\- Надо же, у Брэда теперь есть бокалы для красного, - сказала Кайла, с интересом наблюдая за моими действиями.  
Я не знал, какие отношения у Брэда со своей соседкой, но девушка явно не прихорашивалась перед приходом сюда – шорты, шлепанцы, майка и ни грамма косметики на лице. Это вселяло надежду. С другой стороны, возможно, для быстрого секса по-соседски и не требовалось серьезной подготовки. У меня не было личного опыта в подобной ситуации, но визитерши моего соседа по комнате в колледже иногда не утруждали себя даже одеждой и запросто шастали по коридорам общежития завернутыми в полотенца. Вспомнив об этом, я задумался о том, в каком виде Брэд выйдет из ванной и спустится в гостиную.  
Протягивая Кайле бокал и поддерживая светскую беседу о вине, я размышлял о том, как нам повезло, что она не пришла полчаса назад, когда мы резвились вот у этой самой стойки, на которую она сейчас небрежно опиралась локтем, и что я каким-то образом должен перехватить Брэда раньше, чем он спустится вниз, и убедиться, что сегодня на нем надето больше, чем полотенце.  
Когда раздался звонок, я еле удержался от вздоха облегчения: теперь у меня был повод оставить ее и подняться наверх.  
\- Это пицца, - объяснил я Кайле и в ту же секунду понял, что наше свидание с Брэдом провалилось: я бы не смог не предложить ей отужинать с нами, даже если бы она не отреагировала на слово «пицца» таким голодным взглядом. – Присоединишься?  
Кайла радостно кивнула, и я понесся вверх по лестнице, перескакивая через ступеньки.  
Я был уже у входной двери, когда из спальни вывернул Брэд – в джинсах, с небрежно застегнутой где-то до середины молнией на ширинке, вытирая голову полотенцем.  
\- Звонили? - глухо спросил он из-под полотенца, и я резко свернул в его сторону.  
\- У двери разносчик пиццы, в гостиной – твоя соседка, которую я пригласил на ужин. Не спрашивай, как! Так что надень какую-нибудь майку и застегни штаны!  
Я развернул его и впихнул обратно в спальню, потом выдохнул и отправился выкупать нашу еду.

Я уже поставил на стол первую коробку с пиццей и доливал вино, когда Брэд наконец появился на лестнице. Он надел футболку и даже постарался пригладить мокрые волосы. Я терялся в догадках – считать ли это прихорашиванием перед Кайлой или нет, но Брэд держал невозмутимое лицо и лишь ухмыльнулся на мою приподнятую бровь.  
\- Расслабься, она просто соседка, - еле слышно сказал он, проходя у меня за спиной.  
Я не сдержался и фыркнул в ответ.  
\- Привет.  
Они клюнули друг друга в щеку. Мы с Кайлой устроились на диване, Брэд уселся напротив нас, соорудив себе подобие пуфа из диванных подушек.  
\- Как Шаун? – спросил он.  
\- Мама рвет и мечет. Собственно, я поэтому и зашла. Ты обещал поработать с ней летом.  
\- Я обещал подумать и постараться, если все сложится с отпуском, - возразил Брэд. - Не сложилось.  
\- Засранец, - констатировала Кайла.  
\- Скажи ей, что…  
\- Нет уж, сам звони ей и объясняйся.  
Пока они пикировались, я молча жевал пиццу и наблюдал. Пожалуй, именно так выглядел бы со стороны мой разговор с любой из моих сестер, но я не был уверен наверняка, даже когда Брэд под столом коснулся пальцами ног моей ступни, продвинулся дальше и стал поглаживать мою ногу по подъему, не прерывая беседы с Кайлой. Теперь они обсуждали серфинг – доски, волны и еще кучу малопонятных мне вещей.  
\- А ты катаешься на доске? – вдруг повернулась ко мне Кайла.  
Ее щеки чуть раскраснелись от вина, глаза блестели, она то и дело заправляла за ухо выбивающуюся прядь и улыбалась.  
\- Нет, я вырос не в Калифорнии.  
\- А где?  
\- В основном в Балтиморе.  
Кайла посмотрела на меня с таким ужасом, как будто я признался, что жил на Северном полюсе.  
\- Там же холодно!  
Я рассмеялся и пожал плечами.  
\- Лето вполне нормальное, и вообще жить можно.  
Брэд чуть сильнее надавил мне ступней на ногу и в очередной раз щекотно погладил по подъему, я медленно потянул ногу назад, освободился и накрыл его ступню своей, погладил и подсунул пальцы под штанину.  
\- И чем ты занимался в Балтиморе?  
Кайла явно строила мне глазки, что совершенно не беспокоило меня, потому что я не собирался отвечать на ее флирт, но кажется начинало волновать Брэда. Его ступня дрогнула под моими пальцами, и я успокаивающе погладил его по щиколотке, продолжая разговаривать с Кайлой.  
\- Если ты спрашиваешь о водном спорте, то я плавал в Чесапикском заливе.  
\- Не только о спорте.  
\- Так сразу и не перечислить. Чем, например, занимаются в Калифорнии, кроме серфинга?  
\- Ну…  
\- Может переберемся на веранду? – холодно подал голос Брэд, и я с удивлением посмотрел на него: мне послышалось или он правда ревновал меня к своей соседке?  
Он был невозмутим, как скала, и я решил считать это слуховой галлюцинацией, но на всякий случай еще раз погладил его по ноге. Кайла в это время изучала последний кусок пиццы, всем своим видом показывая, что ей нет до нас никакого дела. Брэд посмотрел на меня, и я одними губами прошептал ему: «расслабься» и широко улыбнулся.  
Он ответил мне многообещающим убийственным взглядом.  
\- По пиву? – уже более спокойно предложил он.  
\- Отлично, - с воодушевлением откликнулась Кайла, и мы потянулись к холодильнику.

Мы сели на краю веранды, свесив ноги. Если Брэд надеялся отгородить меня от Кайлы, то его затея провалилась – она по-свойски уселась между нами и продолжила засыпать меня наводящими вопросами, чем очень напоминала мне Фанни. Моя самая младшая сестра всегда действовала именно так, когда непременно хотела что-то узнать. На тот случай, когда не хотелось рассказывать лишнего, у меня уже была отработанная тактика - уходить от ответов и задавать свои вопросы. В результате я обычно выяснял больше, чем рассказывал сам. А сейчас мне хотелось узнать очень многое.  
Брэд раскусил меня, как только я задал Кайле вопрос, как давно она живет в своем доме. Дальше она сама болтала без умолку, а я только поддакивал, кивал и улыбался. Брэд закатывал глаза и пытался зажимать ей рот, Кайла, смеясь, пихала его локтем, отдирала ладонь от своего рта и продолжала рассказывать. За полчаса я узнал о семье и жизни Брэда больше, чем за все время нашего знакомства.  
Оказывается, на этом месте стоял дом родителей мамы Брэда, а в соседний переезжали на лето бабушка и дедушка Кайлы, забирая с собой внучку. Брэда тоже часто сдавали на руки старшему поколению. Из-за пятилетней разницы в возрасте дети сначала не обращали друг на друга внимания, потом – ссорились и дрались, но когда Кайла подросла и уверенно встала на доску, они нашли общий язык – серфинг, а потом и гидроциклы. Для калифорнийских подростков их увлечения не были чем-то особенным, но Кайла оказалась дочерью Шаун Алладио – организатора и руководителя «К38 Безопасность на воде», так что просто гонять по волнам им не дали.  
\- Мама замучила нас тренировками, прежде чем выпустила в свободный полет, - рассказывала Кайла.  
\- Знаешь, мне кажется, что Шаун просто отрабатывала на нас свои знаменитые стандарты, - поддел ее Брэд.  
\- Да ладно, тебе же нравилось! – возразила Кайла.  
\- Нравилось, но в Корпусе понравилось еще больше.  
\- Мне кажется, мама надеялась, что с ней будешь работать ты, а не я.  
\- Когда-нибудь может и буду, - пожал плечами Брэд. – Но не сейчас.  
Кайла выболтала даже то, что отец Брэда был архитектором и затеял здесь перестройку после смерти родителей своей жены, и что Брэд тогда уже заканчивал военную академию. Когда он попал по назначению в «Кэмп-Пенделтон», миссис Колберт решила не продавать дом и подарила его сыну.  
\- Болтун – находка для шпиона? - ехидно поинтересовался Брэд, выглядывая из-за Кайлы.  
\- Я не шпион, я разведчик, пока еще, - возразил ему я.  
Брэд попытался дотянуться до меня, но я вовремя отпрянул и подхватил завалившуюся на меня Кайлу.  
\- Я до тебя еще доберусь, - пообещал Брэд, помогая Кайле усесться на место.  
\- Не сомневаюсь в этом, - парировал я.  
\- Ладно, мальчики, - засмеялась Кайла, - мне пора, пока вы тут не начали играть мной в пинг-понг.  
\- Мы, в общем-то, не собирались, но ты можешь идти, - напутствовал ее Брэд.  
\- Ты как всегда галантен, Колберт, - фыркнула Кайла.  
Она сунула в руки Брэду пустую бутылку, оперлась на наши колени и спрыгнула с веранды.  
\- Спокойной ночи.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Кайла, - откликнулись мы в унисон и, дождавшись, когда она скроется в темноте, придвинулись друг к другу.  
\- Ты был с ней слишком груб, - я откинул голову ему на плечо и потерся носом о скулу.  
\- Мне по фигу. Ты с ней флиртовал.  
\- Я? Даже не начинал.  
\- Вот и не начинай, - посоветовал Брэд.  
Я засмеялся.  
\- Колберт, я не думал, что ты такой собственник.  
\- Я не собственник, - тут же возразил Брэд. - Мне просто хотелось придушить Кайлу и затрахать тебя до потери пульса.  
Я не стал комментировать его своеобразное представление о значении слова «собственник», закинул руку ему на шею и притянул к себе.  
\- И что тебя останавливает от реализации второго пункта?  
\- Ничего, я устранил все препятствия, - ответил он в мои губы.

Я позвонил Патрику в обеденное время в понедельник. Моя жизнь постепенно налаживалась, и пора было сделать следующий шаг.  
\- Я почти на тебя обиделся, - заявил Патрик, после того как несколько раз язвительно переспросил, действительно ли я соизволил ему позвонить.  
\- Я был не прав, Пат, извини. Избегать тебя было не лучшей тактикой, но в моей жизни кое-что произошло, и продолжает происходить до сих пор, и я по-прежнему не знаю, как тебе все рассказать.  
\- Рад, что ты решил попробовать.  
Я не разделял его энтузиазма, но отступать было некуда. Мы договорились встретиться вечером в баре, недалеко от дома, который он снимал. Я по-прежнему еще не садился за руль, хотя в принципе уже не видел смысла в подобном ограничении, но моя машина стояла в гараже под присмотром Ви Джея, и я все еще не удосужился ее забрать. Так что вечером я оставил записку Брэду и вызвал себе такси.

\- Что с твоей машиной? – поинтересовался Патрик, уже сидевший за столиком и наблюдавший мое прибытие из окна.  
\- Я пока не вожу, - ответил я, занимая место напротив него. - У меня ПТСР.  
Патрик так обалдел – то ли от моего откровения с места в карьер, то ли от самого факта, - что только тихонько выдохнул «бля» и еще какое-то время просто смотрел на меня, выпучив глаза.  
Я подозвал официантку и заказал себе минералки, а Патрику еще пива, тут он наконец отмер и смущенно произнес:  
\- Нейт, блядь, я не знаю, что сказать.  
Я засмеялся.  
\- Теперь ты понимаешь, что мне тоже было трудно начать этот разговор?  
\- А ты не шутишь? – с надеждой спросил он.  
\- Я бы с удовольствием так глупо пошутил, но, увы, все признаки на лицо: кошмары, смена настроения, упадок сил и еще целый букет симптомов. Но мне уже лучше, - добавил я, увидев, как вытянулось его лицо.  
\- А Ви Джей в курсе?  
\- Даже слишком. Я на него ору и всячески испытываю его терпение. И не только его, - раз уж я решился на эту встречу, придется добить Патрика откровениями, - я кое с кем встречаюсь.  
Похоже, самому факту Патрик нисколько не удивился, все-таки он давно и хорошо меня знал.  
\- Поздравляю! Когда только успел? Я ее знаю?  
Первый вопрос я решил считать риторическим, а вот второй, к сожалению, требовал ответа и влек за собой целую цепочку новых вопросов. На мой взгляд, чтобы избежать дальнейших подробностей о моей «пассии», нужно было только переключить внимание Патрика с позиции «кто она?» на «как это он?». Что я и сделал.  
\- Все не так просто, Пат. Я влюблен не в девушку.  
\- А в кого? – удивился Патрик.  
Я не выдержал и снова засмеялся.  
\- У тебя много вариантов? У меня всего один.  
Он непонимающе уставился на меня, а потом на его лице стали с такой скоростью меняться эмоции - недоверие, удивление, неприязнь, - что я перестал их идентифицировать.  
\- Этого не может быть! Ты охренел? Скажи, что хоть сейчас ты пошутил!  
Я помотал головой и подтвердил вслух:  
\- Нет.  
В рекордно короткие сроки пройдя через три стадии принятия – отрицание, злость, сделка, - Патрик прочно застрял на четвертой, на депрессии:  
\- Кажется, мне надо еще выпить, - мрачно сказал он.  
Я молча поднял руку, подзывая официантку, и повторил наш заказ. Мне не хотелось торопить события, но Патрик не произнес ни слова, пока нам несли выпивку, а потом продолжил молча смотреть в свое пиво.  
\- Слушай, Пат… - не выдержал я.  
\- Нейт, пожалуйста, ничего не говори, ладно?  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Я должен все это переварить, - пробормотал Патрик и одним глотком осушил половину кружки.  
\- Понимаю.  
Он резко встал, не глядя на меня порылся в кармане и бросил на стол две десятки.  
\- Тебя подвезти?  
\- Спасибо, Пат, но я еду не домой. Я вызову такси.  
Допивая свою воду, я смотрел в окно на Патрика, который вышел из бара, сел в машину и уехал, ни разу не посмотрев в мою сторону, и потянулся к телефону.

\- Все так плохо? – спросил Брэд, едва увидев меня.  
\- Могло быть и хуже, - пока я ехал, у меня было время обдумать наш разговор с Патриком. – Он мог бы сразу послать меня, но отправился переваривать информацию. Хотя, возможно, мы так и не начнем снова общаться.  
\- Мне жаль, Нейт, - просто сказал Брэд.  
\- Мне тоже, но, Брэд, - я вскинул подбородок, - если мой друг не может принять меня таким, как есть, значит, мы слишком сильно изменились, чтобы и дальше быть друзьями. Это обидно, даже больно, но такое случается.  
Закатное солнце жалило глаза. На мгновение мне показалось, что я снова в Ираке – глотаю горечь невозможности что-либо изменить, стискиваю зубы и притворяюсь, что глаза слезятся от шамала и от слепящего солнца.  
Брэд внимательно посмотрел на меня, кивнул и продолжил возиться с ужином, делая вид, что не замечает моей слабости, и я был ему за это благодарен. Отправляясь на встречу с Патриком, я, разумеется, не думал, что он воспримет мои нынешние отношения так же, как воспринимал до этого отношения с девушками. Но, наверное, где-то в глубине души я все-таки надеялся, что в его реакции не будет негатива, он не оттолкнет меня, воспримет более лояльно. Не знаю, на что и зачем я надеялся, но еще я явно переоценил уровень собственной эмоциональной стабильности – реакция Патрика затронула меня глубже, чем я думал, и сильнее, чем я хотел бы показать.  
\- Тебе помочь? – спросил я, когда глаза перестало щипать, и подошел поближе к Брэду.  
\- Уже все готово, - ответил он, перекладывая со сковородки на тарелки шкварчащие куски кесадильи. – Держи.  
Я подхватил приборы на двоих, протянутую мне тарелку и развернулся, чтобы направиться к столу. Брэд остановил меня, положив ладонь на шею сзади и слегка сжимая.  
\- Мы справимся, Нейт, - спокойно и твердо сказал он.  
И я не знал, от чего мне стало легче: от непоколебимой уверенности, прозвучавшей в его голосе, или от произнесенного «мы».  
\- Мы справимся, Брэд, - тихо согласился с ним я.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания:  
> Организация «K38 Безопасность на воде» создана Шаун Алладио / Shawn Ann Alladio (той самой блондинкой, которая с риал-Колбертом засветилась на фотках 2009 года рядом с водными мотоциклами Кавасаки). В К38 обучают владению личным плавучим средством спасателей, федеральных агентов из военно-морского флота, морпехов, пограничников, парашютистов и т.п. Именно Шаун ввела стандарты для тренировок, что улучшило качество подобных программ по всему миру, а так же разработала программу, как спасать людей, если самой спасательной шлюпки где-то к вашему Кавасаки не прицеплено, и как спасать, если прицеплено. Организация работает по всему миру, Шаун получила множество наград за свою работу по спасению и обучению этому других.  
> В общем, очень крутая и сильная женщина.  
> В 2003 году ее дочери Кайле / Kyla Dominguez исполнилось 23 года. Она всегда работала с матерью, а с 2004 года стала управлять К38.


	7. Часть седьмая

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Краткое содержание: Последний месяц отпуска Нейта. POV Брэда.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Огромное спасибо Stephania за бетирование, teawein - за очень качественный и своевременный пинок моего подвисшего мозга.  
> Время действия (спойлеры): от матчасти остались уже только книги "Морпехи" (“One bullet away”) и “Generation kill”.

Я никогда не строил долгосрочные планы и не стремился оправдать чьи-то ожидания.   
Родители не скрывали факт моего усыновления, и мысль о том, что иногда все в жизни может повернуться совсем по-другому по независящим от тебя причинам, сначала прочно засела в моей голове, а потом трансформировалась в твердое убеждение, что лучше жить одним днем и брать по максимуму, чем старательно возводить воздушные замки и остаться ни с чем.  
Теперь мама без устали рассказывала всем и каждому, что я с детства делал все, чтобы свернуть себе шею, и она ничуть не удивлена, что я избрал это своей профессией. На самом деле, если бы они с отцом не отдали меня в военную академию, я бы, скорее всего, отправился рисковать в К38 к Шаун, даже не подозревая о том, что дядя Сэм может предложить мне нечто еще более захватывающее.  
Я всегда был тем еще раздолбаем.  
С тех пор как я встал на доску, я торчал на пляже больше, чем в школе, а иногда и вместо. Родителей вызывали к директору и сообщали о моем очередном отстранении от учебы, они устраивали мне головомойку, отбирали игровую приставку и сажали под домашний арест. Я читал, добирался до отцовского компа и резался на нем в Dragon Warrior и разбирал всю технику, что попадала мне в руки. Когда это надоедало, я все равно ускользал из дома на пляж. Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока отец не пригрозил выбросить доску. Угроза подействовала: я уменьшил количество прогулов, а доску в самые критические моменты прятал у Стива. Родители пытались внушить, что я слишком умен, чтобы закончить образование школой, но их ожидания меня по-прежнему не волновали – к тому времени, как я накопил на свой первый байк, в школе я напрягался ровно настолько, чтобы не задерживаться в одном классе дважды.   
Тем не менее, к старшим классам родителям почти удалось убедить меня взяться за ум, чтобы поступить в какой-нибудь технический колледж, но тут появилась Джулия, и секс стал интересовать меня гораздо больше, чем хорошие оценки.   
Летом перед выпускным классом меня отправили к деду и бабке в Оушенсайд, подальше от Джулии. Я был в бешенстве и уже через несколько дней готов был свалить обратно в Сан-Диего, несмотря на все запреты и угрозы, но родители Джулии тоже были не в восторге от нашего с ней времяпровождения и отослали ее к родственникам куда-то на другое побережье. Я оказался предоставлен сам себе, и тренировки в К38 стали неплохой возможностью хорошо провести время.   
Я всегда восхищался Шаун и, наверное, по-детски был в нее влюблен. Смелая, сильная, красивая – я всегда воспринимал ее как подругу, а не как взрослую. К ее словам я прислушивался даже тогда, когда она вставала на сторону моих родителей.  
Если бы не Шаун, возможно, я пополнил бы ряды праздношатающихся серфингистов, время от времени перебивающихся случайными заработками, и воплотил бы любимый мамин кошмар наяву – потерялся среди идиотов. А так, Шаун выслушала меня и сказала, что ловить волну я могу и во время учебы в колледже, и через четыре года, когда его закончу, а вот вернуться за школьную скамью через несколько лет будет уже сложнее.  
\- Но ты же как-то пережила без колледжа, - возразил я.  
\- Ты что, собираешься залететь в следующем году? – парировала Шаун.

В Сан-Диего я вернулся присмиревшим, но не настолько, чтобы с головой уйти в учебу – Джулия по-прежнему была моей самой приоритетной задачей, и к концу года родители, устав от моих закидонов, настояли на военной академии.  
Как-то мы с Нейтом разговорились о прошлом, и он рассказал, что ненавидел Школу подготовки офицеров. Я тогда подумал, что свое первое военное заведение я ненавидел с не меньшей силой. Правда, Нейта уязвляло только то, что от его усилий ничего не зависит, я же ненавидел всех и всё – дрилл-инструкторов и муштру с утра до вечера, таких же как я оболтусов и ограничение свободы. Но в какой-то момент я вдруг стал воспринимать академию, как первый шаг к чему-то большему, который надо сделать, сцепив зубы и пересилив себя. Как муторную тренировку с доской на песке. Зато потом входишь в воду, ловишь волну и взлетаешь. Главное, сделать правильный выбор и быть достаточно подготовленным.  
После академии я выбрал Корпус и ни разу об этом не пожалел.  
Уже в учебке, на сержантских курсах я окончательно уверился в том, что нахожусь на своем месте. Дружба и братство здесь приобрели значимость, которую никогда не имели для меня на гражданке, да и слово «семья» я стал чаще ассоциировать со своими сослуживцами, чем с родителями и уж тем более с Джулией. Видимо, для нее это со временем стало очевидно и невыносимо. Накануне моей отправки в Афганистан, она заявила, что уходит к Стиву – единственному человеку, которого я с детства считал своим другом. Но для меня уже настолько изменились ценности и ориентиры, что факт их предательства покоробил меня больше, чем исчезновение из моей жизни Джулии как таковой. Когда я вернулся из тура, то вообще уже не злился – чего ожидать от гражданских? А регулярно получая свой секс за деньги, подумал, что так даже лучше – мне дают то, что обещают, и не ждут от меня то, что не хочу обещать я. Так честнее и гораздо проще.  
Не знаю, зачем я продолжал общаться с Джулией и Стивом. Для меня эта рокировка означала конец нашей дружбы, но я почему-то не спешил поставить точку, а они то ли делали вид, то ли правда не понимали, что ничего уже не может вернуться на круги своя.  
Джулия была убеждена, что своим уходом разбила мне сердце, и считала своим долгом заботиться обо мне – звонила моей маме и уточняла, когда я вернусь из тура, потом звонила мне и приглашала вместе провести время, рассказывала новости об общих знакомых. Все, как раньше, только теперь я был третьим другом, а не Стив.   
Он заменил меня не только в ее постели, но и на фотографиях, которые Джулия развесила по стенам их дома. У нее даже не хватило фантазии выбрать другие места для съемок или встать в другие позы. Словно она дотошно переписывала заново те годы, что провела со мной.  
Я не чувствовал себя комфортно, находясь на этом кладбище воспоминаний, но иногда принимал их приглашения. Возможно, чтобы еще раз убедиться, насколько мы стали чужими друг другу. Барбекю у Поука, обычно включающее в себя кучку морпехов, их жен или подруг и энное количество кричащих, бегающих туда-сюда отпрысков, напрягало меня меньше, чем визит к «старым друзьям».  
После Афганистана я почти весь отпуск провел в одиночестве, уезжая на байке черт знает куда, возвращаясь обратно и через несколько дней опять пускаясь в дорогу. Я ничуть не лукавил, когда говорил в Дивании, что на гражданке скучаю только по одиночеству, байку и скорости. Тогда, накануне капитуляции Нейта, я еще не мог предположить, чем обернется наше притяжение.   
Думаю, что мы оба не ожидали, что нас так поведет и закрутит, и, наверное, даже не потому что мы нарушали правила и ставили под удар карьеры, а потому что мы были слишком разные.  
Я руководствовался принципом «если не можешь изменить обстоятельства, измени свое отношение к ним». Нейт же шел по жизни с непоколебимой уверенностью, что всё можно изменить, а если не удается с первого раза, то надо перевести дух, еще раз оценить ситуацию и удвоить старания. Не могу сказать, что меня не восхищало его упорство. Уверенность в победе дана не всем, а сила духа всегда достойна уважения. Но, как ни крути, Нейт со своим особым восприятием мира принадлежал к той категории людей, которых часто считают безумцами, потому что неудачи их не обескураживают и не заставляют отступиться. Он был идеалистом.

Идеалисты смотрят вверх, в то время как остальные – под ноги или перед собой. Они спотыкаются, падают, разбивают нос, но, поднявшись, все равно упрямо задирают голову. Их не понимают, над ними смеются, но если бы их не было, люди бы до сих пор боролись за кусок мяса, не подозревая, что есть патриотизм, верность, долг и еще много чего другого, о чем мы зачастую говорим с иронией, но ради чего идем убивать.   
И, разумеется, для самих идеалистов кусок мяса никогда не бывает в приоритете.  
\- Я не идеалист, - упрямо повторил Нейт, и то, что спор возник из ничего и совсем не вовремя, его не останавливало.  
Я продолжал жевать, глядя на него.  
\- Я от этого избавился.  
Я засунул в рот кусок стейка и отрезал следующий. Нейт сузил глаза и отодвинул от меня тарелку.  
\- Я. Не. Идеалист.  
Стейк таял во рту, взывал ко мне идеальной средней прожаркой с недосягаемой тарелки, но преследователь высоких целей не собирался отступать, готовый биться до конца во имя справедливости и принести в жертву хлеб мой насущный.   
К такой жертве я был не готов.  
\- Нейт, ты когда смотришь на небо, что видишь?  
\- Звезды, - не задумываясь ответил он, - а ты что-то другое?  
\- Я вообще туда не смотрю.  
Нейт замер, уставившись на меня с непередаваемой смесью удивления и недоверия на лице, потом подвинул ко мне тарелку.  
\- Я спалился, да? – серьезно спросил он.  
\- По-крупному, - подтвердил я, отправляя в рот следующий кусок и ухмыляясь.  
Нейт задумчиво проследил за траекторией вилки, потом опустил голову и вздохнул. Я как мог попытался смягчить приговор:  
\- Эй, эта болезнь у тебя, конечно, неизлечимая, но не смертельная.  
\- Спасибо, успокоил, - буркнул Нейт.  
\- Перестань себя мучить, - посоветовал я.  
Он поднял на меня взгляд.  
\- Я не мучаю, я пытаюсь смириться с этой мыслью.  
Я дожевал очередной кусок, наблюдая за внешними проявлениями процесса примирения с суровой действительностью: сдвинутыми бровями и выражением крайней сосредоточенности на лице.   
\- И как, успешно?  
\- Пока не очень, - грустно ответил он и, когда я, не выдержав, засмеялся, расплылся в улыбке.  
Вопреки всем доводам рассудка, я, кажется, начинал верить, что Нейту действительно удастся изменить мир, хотя бы вокруг себя. А если он пойдет в политику и станет так улыбаться электорату, у него есть все шансы выиграть президентскую гонку.

Не то чтобы я раньше не понимал, что идеализм может принимать разные формы, но пока рядом не появился Нейт, никогда не задумывался над этим.  
Теперь у меня была целая классификация.  
Тихие идеалисты – самые бесполезные. Они витают в облаках, закрывают глаза на несовершенство мира и живут в своих высоких идеалах.  
Восторженные идеалисты – самые громкие. Они кричат на всех углах о великих целях, ищут тех, кто будет за них бороться, но шума от них всегда больше, чем пользы и дела.  
И есть реактивные идеалисты. Эти смотрят вверх и упрямо продираются вперед, сметая все на своем пути, а попутно приводят в порядок то, что покажется им неправильным. И лучше в этот момент не попадаться им под ноги. Вообще, лучше всегда держаться рядом, чтобы подхватить, если вдруг споткнутся, но не мешать.  
Эту простую истину я понял, когда опрометчиво разрешил Нейту сменить прогибающуюся доску на моей веранде.

Он сказал мне об этой гребаной доске после первой же ночи, проведенной в моем доме. Я только пожал плечами и посоветовал обходить опасное место стороной.  
Нейт недоуменно уставился на меня и уточнил:  
\- То есть ты давно об этом знаешь?  
\- Ну да. Но прошлым летом мне было некогда, а когда началась подготовка к туру, и вовсе стало не до нее.  
Нейт продолжал смотреть на меня в упор.  
\- Ну что? – меня начинал раздражать этот разговор. - Вот пойду в отпуск и исправлю.  
Нейт кивнул, и я решил, что тема исчерпана.   
Возможно, так бы оно и было, если бы я действительно все исправил, но со всеми нашими пост-иракскими проблемами я напрочь забыл об этой проклятой доске и вспомнил только потому, что обратил внимание, как Нейт каждый раз дает кругаля, выходя из двери на веранду и заходя обратно в дом.  
\- Тебя все еще заботит эта дурацкая доска? – спросил я.  
\- Не хочу переломать ноги и добавить к своим проблемам еще гипс и костыли, - ответил Нейт.  
И тут я совершил непростительную ошибку – недооценил Нейта. Мне бы надо было понять, что никакие ПТСР и режимы его не остановят, а трудности только подстегнут. Но в тот момент я думал, что, если скажу Нейту «Займись верандой сам», он немного развлечется поисками рабочих, поймет, что в это время года без предварительной договоренности с мастерами подобный ремонт - нереальная задача, и, наконец, отстанет от меня с этой гребаной доской.   
Через день от моих иллюзий не осталось и камня на камне. 

Вернувшись с базы, я сидел за стойкой, ожидая ужина. Нейт тушил овощи и, периодически взмахивая лопаткой, с блеском в глазах доказывал неправомерность американской политики по отношению к странам Ближнего Востока. В целом я был с ним согласен, а из того, в чем мы расходились, получался интересный диалог. А потом я случайно мазнул взглядом по стеклянной стене, смотрящей на океан, осознал, что увидел что-то не то, повернулся обратно и замер.   
За дверью на мою веранду не было ничего. Вернее, что-то было, где-то по бокам, но отсутствовало гораздо больше одной доски. Я пропустил мимо ушей очередное высказывание Нейта и, скатившись с табурета, подошел к двери. Глаза меня не обманули – настил остался только слева, а сразу от порога и до лестницы на насыпь не было никаких признаков того, что еще утром здесь были доски.   
\- Нейт? – я даже слов не нашел, только ткнул пальцем в нужном направлении.  
\- Что? – он еще раз помешал овощи и снял сковородку с плиты. - Ты же разрешил мне заняться верандой.  
\- Там была одна плохая доска, - как можно спокойнее сказал я, но Нейт всегда улавливал даже самые тонкие нюансы в моем голосе – в данном случае, тихое бешенство - и вскинул подбородок.  
\- Целых три, - холодно сказал он. – К тому же, когда их сняли, обнаружили, что соседние трескаются. Тогда Джек проверил весь настил, и опоры с этой стороны тоже не выдержали никакой критики. Пришлось разобрать почти половину.   
Я медленно осознавал масштабы катастрофы. Ураган по имени Нейт обрушился всей своей пятой категорией в локально заданную точку на Тихоокеанском побережье близ города Оушенсайд, штат Калифорния, и я сам это санкционировал.  
Тем временем Нейт, как ни в чем не бывало, хорошо поставленным командным голосом, ясно и четко продолжал излагать промежуточные итоги миссии:  
\- За пару дней обещали все закончить. Не беспокойся, все будет быстро, качественно, и рабочих ты даже не увидишь.  
Я уже ни о чем, кроме своего психического здоровья и нехватки алкоголя в организме, не беспокоился, поэтому отправился к холодильнику и уселся обратно за стойку с бутылкой холодного пива.  
\- И во сколько мне все это обойдется?  
Нейт выложил передо мной лист с детальной сметой. Честно говоря, сумма была меньше, чем я себе представлял.  
\- Что ты сделал со строителями? Пригрозил расстрелом на месте за каждый лишний цент?  
Больше всего меня бесило (или удивляло, или восхищало – я еще не мог осознать до конца), что Нейт кажется даже не понимал, насколько словосочетание «миссия невыполнима» подходит к тому, что он влегкую проворачивал с моей верандой.  
\- Нет. Просто позвонил тому парню, который перекрывал в моем доме крышу в прошлом году. Он согласился подъехать. Вчера мы все посмотрели, прикинули объем работ и график. Конечно, мы не уложились в твой первоначальный бюджет, но в целом сумма меня устроила. А сегодня Джек пригнал троих парней, они все разобрали и вывезли мусор. Я в курсе правил ремонта на первой линии.  
\- Не сомневаюсь в этом, - пробормотал я.  
Нейт поджал губы и чуть шевельнул бровью, что я расшифровал как недоумение, и пояснил:  
\- Знаешь, пострадавшим во время природных катастроф выдают компенсацию, но что-то мне подсказывает, что тебя по каким-то неведомым мне причинам до сих пор не внесли в перечень основных видов стихийных бедствий.  
Взгляд Нейта потеплел.  
\- Брэд, я понимаю, что все получилось не так, как ты рассчитывал. Хочешь, поделим расходы пополам? В конце концов, дополнительные опоры – моя инициатива.  
Я даже не стал уточнять, какого хрена моей веранде вдруг понадобились дополнительные опоры. Человек не в состоянии остановить стихийное бедствие, он может только переждать его, постаравшись минимизировать потери.  
Только я было смирился с этим, как Нейт добавил:  
\- Кстати, заедающий замок на гаражной двери тоже починили. Я вызвал…  
\- Блядь, - сорвалось у меня с языка.  
\- Зачем же такие крайности? – невозмутимо отозвался Нейт. – На двери есть координаты компании, я позвонил и вызывал сертифицированного специалиста.   
Пока я пытался подобрать слова, наиболее точно характеризующие мое отношение к гаражному замку, доскам, блядям и прочим специалистам, Нейт серьезно произнес:  
\- Кстати, насчет компенсации… После ужина могу предложить необузданный секс с видом на зону разрушения.  
Я задержался с ответом всего на секунду. Только чтобы сглотнуть.  
\- Звучит неплохо.  
\- Неплохо? – переспросил Нейт.  
В его тоне наравне с недоверием отчетливо прозвучала угроза. Он аккуратно, чтобы не испачкать столешницу, положил лопатку на тарелку и обогнул стойку, крутанул табурет вместе со мной и подался вперед между моих коленей.  
\- Только неплохо? – выдохнул он мне в лицо, а его руки уже расстегивали мои джинсы.  
Я откинулся спиной на стойку и усмехнулся:  
\- Кажется, по плану первым пунктом шел ужин.  
\- Это аперитив, - расправившись с ширинкой, заявил Нейт и нырнул.

Он брал мой член в рот до тех пор, пока тот не встал, а потом только кружил языком вокруг головки – мокро и горячо, то надавливая, то еле касаясь, дразня щель и теребя уздечку.  
Я почти съехал с табурета, пытаясь удержать равновесие и толкнуться в его рот, но если первое хоть как-то получалось, то второму Нейт упорно сопротивлялся, продолжая дразнить. Я стискивал зубы, чтобы не просить, но, когда он вдруг резко насадился до самого горла, мое самообладание разлетелось на куски - я застонал и чуть не раскрошил себе зубы, а Нейт уже опять сосредоточился на головке, заставляя меня дрожать от предвкушения.  
В голове шумело, мысли сталкивались и разлетались, обгоняя друг друга. Почему-то подумалось, что из-за какой-то гребаной веранды мне обломился внеплановый охуительный минет, впереди маячил обещанный необузданный секс, но если Нейт будет продолжать в том же духе, то вряд ли я буду на что-то годен после бонусного уровня. Черт.  
Кое-как собрав мысли в кучу, я пробормотал:  
\- Пусть не торопятся с ремонтом.  
Нейт поднял голову и ухмыльнулся:  
\- Нет уж, Колберт, все будет быстро и качественно, - и, как я и надеялся, очень основательно подкрепил свои слова действиями.

Два дня моя веранда обрастала досками и вечером в пятницу встретила меня в полной боевой готовности. Как и обещал Нейт: все было быстро, качественно и ни одного чужого лица я в доме не видел. Вот только он сам был слишком серьезен и, кажется, думал уже совсем о другом.  
\- Что-то случилось, Нейт?  
Он замялся всего на мгновение, как всегда делал, когда подбирал слова, чтобы не сболтнуть лишнего, и этой паузы мне хватило, чтобы понять – спокойное время закончилось.  
\- Майк звонил. Его вызвали на понедельник давать показания.  
Я давно привык к тому, что когда что-то начинает меняться к лучшему, тут же все становится еще хуже, чем было. Только Нейт немного успокоился, как разговор с Патриком снова выбил его из колеи; только он проспал без кошмаров целую неделю, как позвонил Роллинг Стоун с известием, что собирается публиковать в журнале свои впечатления от поездки в Ирак, и попросил прочитать. Конечно, Нейт просидел всю ночь над его писаниной, и утром, когда я уезжал на базу, с горящими, но красными от недосыпа глазами о чем-то жарко спорил c Эваном по телефону и заливался кофе. Следующей ночью Нейт опять переживал войну, а потом делал вид, что спит. Когда он будил меня ночами, я всегда знал, засыпал он потом снова или нет. Но я никогда не говорил об этом Нейту, даже когда подумал, что бессонница наверняка мучает его гораздо чаще – он боролся и не лгал самому себе, это было самое главное.  
В последние дни Нейт опять пошел на поправку – ремонт увлекал его, но не переутомлял, - и, конечно, по закону подлости, что-то снова должно было раскачать лодку.   
\- Быстро они зашевелились, - сказал я, подразумевая, что первая часть райтовской «The Killer Elite» вышла в журнале на восточном побережье только накануне.  
Нейт сурово зыркнул на меня, но выговаривать не стал.  
\- Мне нужно, чтобы машина была под рукой, - сказал он.  
Еще вчера я бы оценил его состояние на твердое «хорошо», а сегодня меня не сбивало с толку, что он казался совершенно спокойным – Нейт не смотрел мне в глаза, зная, что тогда я увижу, насколько он взвинчен на самом деле.  
\- Думаешь, тебя вызовут без предупреждения?  
\- Не думаю, что меня вообще вызовут. Я же в отпуске, - зло усмехнулся Нейт.  
\- Понятно, в стороне ты не останешься.  
Судя по тому, что Нейт промолчал, мое предположение попало в самую точку.  
\- И что ты собираешься делать?  
\- Пока не знаю, - признался Нейт. – Но я хочу быть готовым ко всему.  
\- Ты и так готов.   
\- Я в этом не уверен.  
Я на мгновение прикрыл глаза, сглатывая злость. Раньше Нейт не сомневался в том, правильно ли он поступает или нет, теперь – сомневался даже в себе, и как бы мне ни хотелось обвинить во всем войну, в том, что происходило с ним, моей вины было не меньше. Я же знал, что с ним было не все в порядке после возвращения, но когда накрыло и меня, думал только о себе. Я тащил парня с ПТСР по всему побережью, убегая от своих проблем, и никак не мог понять, какого черта он все еще терпит мои закидоны, и остановился только тогда, когда до меня дошло, что он скорее убьется сам, чем позволит сделать это мне.   
\- Зато я в тебе уверен. Всегда, - подтвердил я, когда он кинул на меня недоверчивый взгляд, и смотрел до тех пор, пока он сам не опустил глаза и не кивнул.  
До меня вообще наконец-то дошло очень многое. Не сразу, не на марше, позже, когда Нейт вырывался из моих рук, переживая артобстрел во время долбаного салюта, когда он замер и не мог смотреть мне в глаза, стыдясь своей слабости. Зато я смотрел на него так, будто впервые видел его бледное лицо с пятнами румянца на щеках, заострившийся нос, усыпанный веснушками, подрагивающие губы и трогательную складку меж выгоревших сдвинутых бровей. Я смотрел на него и не мог найти себе оправдания.  
Все, о чем я не хотел думать, чего не хотел допускать, уже случилось, и отрицать это и дальше было бы глупо. Я и так слишком долго прятался как от Нейта, так и от самого себя. Да плевать, что будет потом! Какая к черту разница - пулей навылет или осколками шрапнели? Либо выживешь, либо нет, как повезет. И раз уж попало, то нет смысла делать вид, что ничего не произошло.  
\- Я перестарался?  
Его голос вывел меня из задумчивости, и я не сразу сообразил, о чем он говорит, но потом понял, что все это время невидяще пялился на веранду.  
\- О чем ты? Конечно, нет.  
Нейт не сводил с меня пристально-подозрительного взгляда.  
\- Да хоть весь дом по кирпичику перебери, - брякнул я.  
Нейт задумался, и я поспешил пойти на попятный:  
\- Я пошутил.  
Нейт усмехнулся:  
\- Жаль. С другой стороны, думаю, что в ближайшее время скучать мне не придется, - жестко закончил он.  
Теперь он смотрел куда-то мимо меня, нахмурившись и поджав губы, и когда я положил руку ему на плечо, он прикрыл глаза и сглотнул.  
\- Я справлюсь, Брэд.  
На одно мгновение я пожалел, что время нельзя отмотать назад. Одна пуля в голову Энсино Мэна из трофейного АК Капитана Америки, и Нейту не пришлось бы опять сражаться на два фронта. Заманчиво, но невыполнимо, лучше было думать о том, что можно сделать здесь и сейчас – снова и снова убеждать Нейта в том, что в своем сражении с ПТСР он не одинок, а в расследовании – я всегда готов прикрыть его спину, насколько он это позволит.  
\- Я знаю, - уверенно сказал я и добавил в голос командных ноток: – Давай, собирайся. Поужинаем в городе, а за выходные заберем твою машину.  
Нейт посмотрел на меня, еле заметно усмехнулся и кивнул.

Мы поехали к Нейту сразу после завтрака. Ему эта гребаная машина никак не давала покоя, а я решил, чем раньше он ее получит, тем лучше. Возможно, мне удастся выиграть для него еще два спокойных дня, а если он попытается накручивать себя и дальше, то придется отвлечь его любыми доступными мне средствами.

Наше перемирие с лейтенантом Джорджем касалось только беспокойства о Нейте, во всем остальном мы по-прежнему вынужденно мирились с присутствием друг друга, что выражалось в ледяной снисходительности с моей стороны и в его попытках вывести меня из себя.   
Ви Джей куда-то собирался, но отложил свой отъезд, чтобы пообщаться с Нейтом. Я расположился на диване внизу, чтобы не мешать им. Они исчезли в комнате Нейта и отсутствовали довольно долго – я успел просмотреть всю утреннюю газету, когда они снова появились в гостиной.  
\- Ладно, я поехал, - сказал Ви Джей, направляясь к двери в гараж, и вдруг притормозил: - Кстати, я встретил Патрисию.  
Нейт слегка смутился, скользнул по мне взглядом и осуждающе уставился на Ви Джея. Насколько я знал, сестер Нейта звали Мурин и Стефани, а маму - Джейн. Я заинтересовался: Нейт никогда не упоминал, что у него кто-то был, а мне как-то в голову не пришло спросить.  
\- Она сказала, что будет рада тебя видеть, и на всякий случай напомнила свой номер.  
\- Ну надо же, - усмехнулся Нейт, уже справившийся со своим смущением. – Дай угадаю: ты сказал ей, что я вернулся живой и здоровый и собираюсь увольняться?  
\- Кажется, да. А что?  
\- Ничего, - хмыкнул Нейт. - Триш в своем репертуаре. Я не хочу с ней встречаться.  
Кажется, Ви Джей собирался развить дискуссию, но я его опередил:  
\- Патрисия - это та шикарная штучка, которую ты притащил на ноябрьский бал? – спросил я, обращаясь к Нейту.  
\- Да, а что?

Я хорошо помнил последний ноябрьский бал. Мне пришлось развлекать очередную великовозрастную кузину, которую настойчиво требовала выгулять мама, Персон, в кои-то веки, привел девицу, за которую не хотелось краснеть, но это не мешало ему шарить глазами по чужим бабам и время от времени издавать то ехидные смешки, то одобрительное сопение. Когда наши дамы ненадолго удалились, Рэй продолжал свое увлекательное занятие с комментариями вслух. И вдруг он сделал стойку и толкнул меня локтем в бок.  
\- Вот это цыпочка.  
Я посмотрел в направлении его взгляда и увидел такую шикарную брюнетку, что на нее повелся бы и импотент, не то что Персон. И хотя спутницы морских пехотинцев в основной своей массе не выглядели так, как будто вытащили из шкафов редко надеваемый парадный вариант, отряхнули с него лаванду и ломают ноги на высоченных каблуках, девушка, на которую пускал слюну Рэй, держалась так, словно ничего другого, кроме бальных платьев и шпилек, вовсе не носила. Перед ней распускал хвост старик Феррандо, его супруга из последних сил держала дежурную улыбку, а потом к ним подошел наш новый командир и протянул девице бокал с шампанским.  
Рэй тихо присвистнул. А мне, наверное, уже тогда стоило задуматься, почему я перестал пялиться на ее ногу, мелькающую в разрезе от бедра, и переключился на созерцание фигуры нашего лейтенанта в безупречно сидящей парадной форме № 1.  
\- Может, он нанял ее в службе эскорта? – с надеждой прошипел Рэй.  
\- Помечтай. Но даже в таком случае тебе не хватит денег на ее сопровождение.  
\- Тогда тебе стоит перестать мечтать о его блядских губах, - обижено откликнулся Рэй, - и смириться с тем, что он предпочел твоему блистательному члену шикарную киску.  
Я собирался ответить, но тут вернулась подружка Персона, за ней подтянулась кузина, и мы больше к этому разговору не возвращались.

\- Да, а что? – спросил Нейт.  
\- Дай ее номер Рэю. Он как ее увидел, чуть не кончил прямо в зале, по-поуковски, одной только силой мысли. Дай парню шанс.  
Нейт засмеялся.  
\- Боюсь, ему не обломится. Триш слишком ценит экстерьер и перспективы поклонника.  
\- Бедняга Рэй, - согласился с ним я.  
\- Ну, как знаешь, - поспешил вклиниться в наш разговор Ви Джей, - мое дело передать…  
\- Конечно, - елейным голосом откликнулся Нейт. – Главное вовремя…  
Ви Джей зыркнул на него, потом на меня и скрылся в гараже.  
\- Что? – спросил Нейт, видя, что я продолжаю пристально смотреть на него.  
И я не удержался.  
\- Значит, Патрисия?  
\- Это ничего не значит, Брэд, Она перестала со мной общаться как только узнала, что я отправляюсь в Ирак, а теперь снова готова закинуть сети. Меня это не интересует. Так что хватит меня гипнотизировать. Я что, должен был огласить тебе весь список своих бывших?  
Вот теперь я точно смотрел на него во все глаза.  
\- А что, есть целый список?  
Нейт закатил глаза.  
\- Ну не буквально же. Я никогда не гнался за количеством, но всех, пожалуй, не вспомню.   
Вот это номер. Я, конечно, понимал, что Нейт не девственник, и не сомневался, что у него было больше одной подруги. Нейт не стал бы держать девушку в статусе «встречаемся» десять лет, а раз его образцово-показательная семья с улыбающейся женой и парой довольных детишек до сих пор не украшала глянцевую обложку какого-нибудь журнала, значит, поиск не увенчался успехом. Но я думал, что его опыт ограничивается парой-тройкой более-менее постоянных герл-френд за плечами, а не поголовной мобилизацией женского состава в пределах его досягаемости.  
\- Слушай, Брэд, я был капитаном футбольной команды в старшей школе, одним из лучших игроков в команде по лакроссу в Дартмуте, у меня никогда не было проблем с девушками, я всегда с кем-то встречался, - терпеливо объяснил мне Нейт, видя, что я все еще никак не приду в себя от изумления. - Это так удивительно?   
Я моргнул и попытался реабилитироваться язвительностью:  
\- И ты, конечно, всех водил на семейные обеды?  
\- Старался, но когда переехал в Калифорнию, это стало проблематично, - в унисон откликнулся Нейт.  
\- И твои бедные родители успевали запоминать их имена?  
\- Иди ты к черту, Колберт, - разозлился Нейт. – Если у тебя какие-то проблемы с девушками, то я не собираюсь ходить с тобой по барам и цеплять тебе подружек!  
Я перехватил его за руку и потянул на себя. Он наткнулся на мою коленку и, чтоб не потерять равновесия, уперся рукой в спинку дивана над моим плечом. Еще мгновение я ждал, глядя в его глаза, а потом сильнее притянул его к себе. Уже за поясницу, вклинившись коленями между его колен. Нейт немного помедлил и опустился сверху, уперся руками в спинку дивана над моими плечами и чуть наклонился.  
\- Если это тебя успокоит, то не с каждой девушкой, которую я водил на семейные обеды, у меня доходило до секса.  
Я собрался возразить, что меня совершенно не волнуют его сексуальные достижения, но именно этот момент выбрал Ви Джей, чтобы вломиться обратно в дом.  
\- Нейт, я забыл бумажник… Блядь, вы бы хоть подождали, пока я уеду, - возмутился он и, бросив на нас испепеляющий взгляд, устремился на штурм лестницы.  
Нейт отодвинулся, но с моих колен не слез.  
\- Извини, - без тени сожаления громко сказал он и понизил голос: - Ви Джей заставит меня сменить диван, если решит, что мы на нем трахались.  
\- Хочешь, поделим расходы пополам? – предложил я. – Это вроде как моя инициатива.  
Когда Ви Джей с грохотом спустился по лестнице, мы смотрели друг на друга и тихо смеялись.  
\- Нейт, пожалуйста, только не на диване… - буркнул Ви Джей, и мы заржали в голос. - Вы оба психи, - резюмировал на прощанье бравый лейтенант и поспешил ретироваться.  
\- Тебе тоже пора, - заметил Нейт, когда я полез руками под его футболку.  
\- Мы вполне успеем опробовать диван, - ответил я и лишил его возможность возразить.

Спустя полчаса я по-прежнему не хотел никуда уезжать, но, у Нейта было собственное и совершенно неоспоримое мнение по поводу того, где я должен находиться.  
Что Нейт очень близок со своей семьей, я понял еще до того, как узнал о ритуалах созванивания чуть ли не с каждым членом семьи как минимум раз в неделю. Он говорил о них с такой теплотой, что было понятно, насколько он их любит и как сильно скучает. Но если я мог понять, почему он не едет домой, то Нейт отказывался понимать, почему я так редко вижусь с мамой, когда она находится так близко. Сначала он довел меня до ручки расспросами, потом высказался, что я веду себя по-свински, внес в свой план мои еженедельные визиты к маме и стал четко его придерживаться.  
Я принял единственно верное решение в данной ситуации – смирился.   
Нейт и мама, независимо друг от друга, были счастливы.  
\- Ты хоть понимаешь, что мне приходится выдерживать вторую субботу? Моя мама даст фору любому дознавателю.  
\- Брэд, я уверен, что Корпус морской пехоты США не зря потратил деньги на твои тренировки, - твердо сказал Нейт, подталкивая меня к двери.  
\- Признайся, что тебе просто не хочется готовить обед, - огрызнулся я и, получив прощальный клевок в щеку, отбыл по назначению.

Мама, как всегда, заготовила еды на целый взвод и демонстративно убрала со стола третью тарелку, когда увидела, что я опять приехал один. Я сделал вид, что не понял ее намека. В отместку мама битый час рассказывала мне новости не только о родственниках, с которыми я был знаком лично, но и о тех, с кем она сама состояла лишь в переписке. Я кивал, периодически поддакивал и думал, что многое бы отдал, чтобы посадить перед ней Нейта – мама нашла бы в нем благодарного слушателя, а он бы получил по полной программе родительского внимания.  
А еще я думал, что на самом деле эти визиты меня не сильно напрягают. С тех пор как я перестал злиться на родителей за военную академию, наши отношения значительно улучшились. Но когда я стал жить отдельно, мы виделись все реже и реже. Маме, мягко говоря, не очень нравилась Джулия, та в ответ держала вежливый нейтралитет, и ни одна из них не пыталась что-либо изменить. Каждая их встреча носила характер изощренного противостояния с обменом предупредительными выстрелами, так что я старался сталкивать их как можно реже, а времени на одиночные визиты катастрофически не хватало. Даже после смерти отца практически ничего не изменилось – несколько месяцев я был рядом с мамой при любой возможности, потом отправился в свое первое плавание, а по возвращению все вернулось на круги своя – служба и Джулия отнимали почти все мое время. В отличие от Нейта, моя бывшая тоже не страдала повышенной любовью к родителям, поэтому ей не приходило в голову прививать ее мне.  
Я не сомневался в том, что мама сложит воедино все свои наблюдения и догадки и выдаст какой-нибудь сногсшибательный вывод, который, впрочем, будет не слишком далек от истины.  
\- Передай ей, что она хорошая девочка, - оправдав мое доверие, сказала на прощанье мама и сунула мне в руки пакет с пирожками.  
\- Непременно, - пообещал я и побыстрее надел шлем, чтобы она не успела выдать что-нибудь еще.

\- Я привез тебе ужин, и мама просила передать, что ты – хорошая девочка, - доложил я Нейту, обнаружив его в гостиной на диване.  
Он оторвался от ноутбука и поднялся мне навстречу. Кажется, он пытался найти достойный ответ, но так ничего и не придумал. Только кивнул и полез в пакет, который я все еще держал в руках. Его щеки уже чуть порозовели, и он старательно не смотрел мне в глаза, видимо, чтобы не смутиться еще больше.  
\- В следующий раз она будет настаивать на знакомстве с тобой, - подлил я масла в огонь.  
\- Я уверен, ты что-нибудь придумаешь, - пробормотал Нейт, откусывая от пирожка и еле заметно улыбаясь.  
Я глубоко вздохнул, но от комментариев воздержался.

С понедельника все полетело к чертовой матери. Я не видел Нейта на базе, и когда пришел домой, он уже был дома. Но мне хватило одного взгляда на него, чтобы понять, что он уже ввязался в расследование по самые уши, и что пока все идет не слишком гладко.  
Я молча плеснул ему в стакан виски, и он, тоже не говоря ни слова, выпил его одним глотком.   
\- Еще?  
Нейт помотал головой, поджал губы и устремился к холодильнику с таким видом, как будто шел на последний штурм хорошо укрепленного вражеского объекта. Я подумал, дался мне ужин такой ценой, и перехватил Нейта на полпути.   
Он замер, когда я обнял его со спины и ткнулся носом в его свежеподстриженный затылок.  
\- Брэд! – с раздражением начал он и попытался отодвинуться, но я пресек попытку к бегству:  
\- Тайскую или китайскую?  
\- Что?  
\- Кухню. Что предпочтете на ужин, сэр?  
Он глубоко вздохнул, но высказался все равно достаточно резко:  
\- Боишься, что я приготовлю что-нибудь несъедобное?  
\- Никак нет, сэр, просто сильно нашинкованное.  
Нейт фыркнул, но вырываться перестал, просто стоял в моих руках и пытался расслабиться. С каждым его вздохом я кололся губами о короткие волосы на его затылке и ждал.  
\- Тайскую, - наконец негромко сказал он и чуть нагнул голову, подставляя шею.  
Я прошелся губами по его шее до ключицы и прихватил зубами кожу. Нейт издал еле слышный смешок и откинул голову мне на плечо, прикрывая глаза.  
\- Тогда заказывай, а то ты, видимо, решил поужинать мной.  
\- Это аперитив, - возразил я и еще раз куснул его за напряженную мышцу, и отпустил только тогда, когда он хоть немного расслабил плечи и засмеялся.

Во вторник Рэй по секрету напомнил всему взводу о моем дне рождения, и я понял, что отвертеться от пьянки не удастся. Нейт этому факту совсем не удивился.  
\- Я хотел зажать, - признался я, когда он спросил о планах на четверг.  
Он кивнул, услышав мой ответ.  
\- Мы отпразднуем в выходные, Брэд. Все, что ты захочешь, - пообещал он.  
\- Значит, я избавлен от субботнего визита к маме? – на всякий случай спросил я.  
\- Если заедешь к ней в пятницу, - предсказуемо отозвался Нейт.

В среду утром я не стал будить Нейта. Ночью ему опять было не слишком хорошо – он куда-то бежал, лягался как сумасшедший, что-то бормотал. Я несколько раз будил его, но, кажется, он так и не просыпался до конца, только смотрел на меня мутными, пустыми глазами и снова проваливался в свой беспокойный сон. Так что, когда он под утро наконец затих, я не стал будить его, за что вечером получил взбучку – Нейт чуть не опоздал на встречу с майором Уитмером, которую они запланировали до основного заседания.  
\- Играете в грязные игры, сэр? – поинтересовался я, когда Нейт выпустил пар.  
\- Тебе лучше не знать об этом, - тут же отреагировал он.  
\- Согласен. Но я бы хотел знать о том, надо мне будить тебя или нет.  
Нейт в одно мгновение изменился в лице, как-то сник и отвернулся.  
\- Согласен, - тихо сказал он. – Прости.  
И это прозвучало так надломлено и безнадежно, что у меня защемило под ложечкой и свело челюсти от собственной беспомощности. Я развернул его и чуть встряхнул за плечи.  
\- Нейт, ты не проиграл еще ни одной своей битвы. Не смей сдаваться!  
Он смотрел на меня молча, медленно моргая, чуть сдвинув выгоревшие на солнце брови. Сначала все с той же обреченностью, потом – с хорошо знакомым мне за последнее время отчаянным упрямством.  
\- Ну же, выше нос.  
Он усмехнулся и вскинул подбородок.  
\- Так достаточно? – спросил он.  
\- В самый раз, - ответил я в его губы и потащил к тренажерам.  
Мне очень хотелось затащить его сразу в спальню, но я трезво оценивал свои возможности – он был слишком взвинчен. Чтобы заставить его успокоиться, одного секса будет не достаточно.

В четверг мы проспали оба. Вернее, я выключил будильник за пару минут до звонка и решил еще немного поваляться. Разбудил меня громкий возглас Нейта и ощутимый тычок под ребра. Я кинул взгляд на часы и понял, что «немного» съело и неспешное раскачивание, и утреннюю пробежку, и долгие водные процедуры. Пожалуй, времени вообще оставалось только на секс или завтрак. Я собирался пожертвовать вторым во имя первого, но Нейт, на мгновение вытянувшись вдоль меня и прошептав на ухо: «С Днем рождения», уже скатился с постели. Так что мне обломились только кофе, яичница-скрэмбл с беконом, которую Нейт сообразил на скорую руку, пока я чистил зубы и одевался, и один-единственный жаркий поцелуй перед самым отъездом.  
\- До вечера.  
Нейт умудрился сказать это так многообещающе, что у меня весь день пальцы на ногах поджимались от предвкушения, а к вечеру я дошел до такой кондиции, что впервые в жизни был готов свалить с вечеринки, устроенной в мою честь.   
Разумеется, я этого не сделал.  
Напротив, я так завел честную компанию, что Майк аккуратно посоветовал мне притормозить, и попытался всех утихомирить, пока кто-нибудь не вызвал полицию. Я прогулялся до сортира и сунул голову под кран, но как не помогала выпивка забвению, так же не спасала от мыслей холодная вода.  
Я всегда считал, что не способен не только на явное проявление эмоций, но и на сильные чувства. Даже в детстве меня никогда не трясло от бешенства или не захлестывало от восторга, и в юности точно не было никаких крыльев за спиной и влюбленности до беспамятства. То, как я хотел быть с Нейтом, совершенно точно не было для меня типичной реакцией. Мы трахались как кролики. Нейт смеясь признавался, что столько секса у него не было даже в период бурлящих гормонов. Я подкалывал его, что обычно с девушками встречаются не для того, чтобы водить их на обеды к родителям, но был с ним согласен. Я тоже никогда не вел себя так, как будто каждый день возвращался после полугодового тура. А я привык к тому, что любое отклонение от нормы – сбой, обычно не предвещающий ничего хорошего, поэтому сопротивлялся всеми доступными мне способами даже тогда, когда это было не нужно.  
Я уже начал прикидывать, как понезаметнее свалить с вечеринки, когда увидел в зеркало, что в предбанник зашел Майк и остановился за моей спиной, даже не пытаясь сделать вид, что пришел в сортир по прямому назначению.   
Я прошелся ладонью по волосам и повернулся к нему лицом.  
\- Ты что-то хотел, Ганни?  
\- Я беспокоюсь о Нейте, - сказал он, глядя мне прямо в глаза. – Ты ведь в курсе, что с ним происходит?  
Сказать «да» означало дать ему в руки косвенные улики против нас. Сказать «нет», обманув Майка и отрекшись от Нейта, я просто не мог. Так что я выбрал третий вариант.  
\- Что тебя беспокоит?  
\- Все, - коротко резюмировал Майк, ясно дав понять, что не собирается облегчать мне задачу.   
\- Меня больше всего беспокоит расследование, - сказал я, сделав упор на «меня».  
Майк насупился.  
\- Ты в курсе, что там происходит?  
\- Меньше, чем ты. Я знаю ровно столько, сколько каждый на базе, кто не причастен к расследованию.  
Майк посмотрел на меня с одобрением, и я еле сдержался. Если бы дело касалось только меня, я бы послал его на хер – либо он не сует нос, куда не надо, либо пусть пишет донос, если считает мое поведение неподобающим. Но дело было не во мне, а в Нейте, так что я не только сдержался, но и пошел дальше, прекрасно понимая, что если Нейт узнает об этом разговоре, мало мне не покажется. Но кто-то должен был вправить Майку мозги, раз сам он был не состоянии это сделать, а Нейт встал в позу и не хотел садиться за стол переговоров.  
\- У него ПТСР, и эти разборки сейчас совсем некстати, - прямо сказал я и по тому, как вытянулось и застыло лицо Ганни, понял, что выбрал самый правильный вариант.  
\- Чем я могу помочь?  
\- Майк, ты должен знать его лучше, чем я. Он не примет защиту, и заботу тоже. Ему нужна не нянька, а друг.  
Возможно, Майк хотел возразить, но тут в туалет вломился кто-то из посетителей, и мы замолчали. Так что Майк только кивнул мне и вышел из сортира.  
Я вернулся в бар спустя пару минут и угнездился за столом рядом с Поуком. Мне было плевать, что я веду себя, как «женатик» – не как Мэнимал, который никогда не ставил верность во главу угла, а как Майк или тот же Поук, которые, если и похаживали на сторону, то не на глазах у всего взвода. Я вдруг понял, что, как и они, снисходительно смотрю на попытки ребят кого-то склеить, могу пофлиртовать с подошедшей официанткой, но есть черта, которую я не хочу переходить. Мне не нужен минет в сортире или ни к чему не обязывающий секс на чужой территории, и плевать я хотел на то, как это выглядело со стороны.  
Ребята веселились и напивались и без моего участия. Майк, как всегда, следил за соблюдением хоть какого-то подобия порядка, но явно думал о чем-то своем. Я надеялся, что о Нейте, и что мое откровение подтолкнет его мысли в нужное русло. Поук сдулся, безуспешно попытавшись завязать со мной диспут о судьбах угнетаемого меньшинства, и отправился нести просвещение в массы. Все шло к тому, что мне можно незаметно исчезнуть.  
Я еще раз окинул взглядом поле битвы и допил свое пиво, но тут перед самым моим носом возник Рэй и похерил весь мой план отхода.  
\- Да что с тобой происходит, чувак? – голосил он, размахивая руками и брызгая слюной. - То тебя несет, как через пустыню к гребаному мосту, то ты сидишь и скучаешь, как прыщавая целка, без надежды, что на нее обратят внимание!   
\- Рэй…  
\- Так вот он я, твой герой, готовый выковырять твою задницу из-за стола!  
Герой пошатывался и того гляди намеревался рухнуть под этот самый стол и предоставить мне сомнительную честь вытаскивать оттуда его задницу.  
\- Спасибо, Рэй, но я обойдусь.  
\- Ты что, уже уходишь, бро?  
Кью-Тип был не трезвее Персона, и его вопль окончательно разрушил мои последние надежды на быстрое и бескровное отступление.   
Оставалось только надеяться, что мне удастся откупиться от них с наименьшими потерями.

Домой я попал где-то через полчаса. Я направился к лестнице, но увидев, что внизу темно, повернул к спальне и замер на пороге.  
Нейт спал при включенном ночнике, полулежа на постели в одних пижамных штанах. Одну руку он закинул за голову, другая покоилась на книге, распластанной у него на животе.   
Я несколько секунд наблюдал, как мерно поднимается и опускается его живот, покачивая книжку, и боролся с искушением подойти и разбудить его, а потом как можно тише отправился в ванную – смывать с себя пот и сигаретный дым.  
Когда я вернулся обратно в комнату, Нейт по-прежнему спал. Я прошелся полотенцем по волосам, бросил его на стул и обогнул постель. Нейт мерно посапывал и даже не пошевелился, когда я присел рядом с ним, но когда я стал осторожно вытаскивать книжку из-под его руки, он глубоко вздохнул и заморгал.  
\- Ты быстро вернулся, - сонно произнес он и мягко улыбнулся. – Вас выставили из бара?  
\- Обижаете, сэр, мы вели себя прилично, - ответил я, откладывая книгу на тумбочку, и погладил его по животу.  
Нейт недоверчиво поднял брови.  
\- Ну, почти, - поправился я. – По крайней мере, никто не вызвал полицию.   
\- Вот в это я уже верю, - улыбнулся Нейт.  
Его рука скользнула по моему предплечью и замерла у локтя.  
\- Пришлось откупиться от этих говнюков. Я обещал предоставить свой дом под барбекю на следующую субботу, - признался я, продолжая поглаживать его живот.  
Нейт чуть пошире раскрыл глаза.  
\- Значит, я свободен на целый день?  
\- И не надейся. Это общевзводное мероприятие, ты в числе приглашенных.  
\- Думаешь, это хорошая идея? – с сомнением спросил Нейт, и я прекрасно понимал, что он имеет в виду.  
После совместно проведенного отпуска наши выходы в свет ограничивались утренними пробежками, а вечера, если не считать одного вторжения Кайлы, мы в основном проводили вдвоем, предпочитая не светиться даже перед незнакомыми людьми. Теперь я предлагал ему провести целый день в компании тех, кто знал нас лучше других.  
\- Нам все равно придется через это пройти. Тебе еще месяц быть моим командиром.  
\- Тренировочный бой перед вторжением? – усмехнулся Нейт.  
\- С боевыми патронами, - согласился я.  
\- Хорошо, - немного подумав, кивнул Нейт.  
Выглядел он при этом таким серьезным, что я не выдержал и наклонился к нему.  
\- Подожди.  
Нейт увернулся, и мой поцелуй пришелся в уголок его рта.  
– У меня есть для тебя подарок.  
\- Значит то, что я и так получаю каждый день, все-таки не считается? – уточнил я, но отпускать его не торопился.   
Нейт помотал головой, сел, отодвинув меня, и полез в тумбочку. Нащупав что-то в ящике, он вытащил руку и протянул ее мне.  
На его ладони лежала маленькая алюминиевая подкова с еле заметной надписью «Сакасима - Камикадзе - 7 июня, 1945». Я вспомнил, что она болталась на груди у Нейта во время нашего «свидания» в Дивании, но в тот момент мне было не до подковы, а после этого он больше ее не надевал. Нейт только, кажется, почистил ее и сделал новый шнурок, по-прежнему из парашютной стропы.  
\- Мой дед был офицером на «Натома Бэй» во время Второй мировой, - тихо и немного отрешенно начал Нейт. - За два месяца до окончания войны японский летчик-камикадзе направил свой самолет на корабль и врезался в полетную палубу. Взрыв образовал огромную дыру, несколько человек погибло, деда изрешетило шрапнелью, но он остался жив.  
Нейт замолчал, но я не подгонял его и просто ждал продолжения. Он делился со мной чем-то значимым и сокровенным. Как тогда, в номере отеля в ночь нашего возвращения.  
\- Мама рассказывала, что спустя двенадцать лет из его тела все еще извлекали куски металла, и из одного осколка дед попросил сделать подкову. Он всегда считал себя везунчиком… Перед отправкой в Ирак бабушка отдала подкову мне, и я поклялся не снимать ее, пока не вернусь обратно. Как видишь, мне повезло еще больше чем деду.   
Нейт посмотрел на меня и опять раскрыл ладонь.  
\- Теперь я хочу подарить ее тебе. На удачу.  
\- Считаешь, что тебе в мирной жизни удача не нужна? – удивился я.  
\- Конечно, нужна. Но это… - Нейт взял мою руку и передал подкову из ладони в ладонь. – Это для воина. Теперь она будет хранить тебя.  
На самом деле, морпехи в большинстве своем не суеверны. Мы придумываем приметы, в которые не верим, но следовать им считается хорошим тоном. Потом, когда все идет наперекосяк, нам нужно выпустить пар, обвинив в этом съеденный в хамви чармс, чтобы не зацикливаться на поношении очередного умника в погонах, возомнившего себя стратегом.  
У каждого из нас еще навалом своих собственных примет и ритуалов, но я предпочитал поцеловать гранату перед боем или лишний раз проверить автомат, чем доверить свою жизнь какому-либо амулету. Конечно, одно другому не мешало, но Нейт, похоже, и правда верил, что военная удача семейства Фиков перейдет на Брэда Колберта, стоит мне надеть подкову.   
\- Обещай мне, что будешь носить ее, когда снова будешь на войне.  
\- Обещаю.  
Я сжал в кулаке подкову и притянул Нейта к себе. Он обнял меня за плечи, на одно мгновение замер, прижавшись лбом к моему лбу, а потом сам нашел мои губы.

В субботу рано утром мы с Нейтом собрались отбыть по направлению к Хантингтон-Бич. Нейт обещал мне все, что я захочу, а я хотел увезти его подальше от базы и всего, что с ней связано. К тому же мне светили отличные волны.  
Нейт насупился, когда я отобрал у него телефон и включил автоответчик, а потом мы долго торговались насчет ноутбука. Нейт настаивал на том, что он жизненно необходим ему для подготовки к тесту, а я советовал взять с собой книгу, которую он читал накануне. В результате я поклялся, что все равно заблокирую ему доступ к почте, и Нейт, насупившись еще больше, демонстративно засунул в свой рюкзак книгу.  
Потом мы схлестнулись, кому вести машину. Обычно для выездов с доской я брал машину на прокат, но поскольку в моем гараже уже стояло сносное четырехколесное транспортное средство, аренду мы не обсуждали, но это не означало, что я готов потратить половину нашего уикенда на дорогу.  
\- Штрафы будешь платить сам, - сказал Нейт, вкладывая в мою протянутую ладонь ключи.  
\- Так точно, сэр, - радостно гаркнул я.  
Нейт кинул на меня осуждающий взгляд и уселся на пассажирское сидение с видом великомученика, готового со смирением нести свой крест.  
\- Расслабься, я буду осторожен, - примирительно сказал я, занимая свое место в машине. – Я везу слишком драгоценный груз.  
\- Доску? – осведомился Нейт.  
В ответ я широко улыбнулся и промолчал, Нейт закатил глаза и отвернулся к окну, но я своего добился – он перестал дергаться по мелочам и начал расслабляться.  
Добравшись до пункта назначения, мы бросили вещи в отеле, который я забронировал накануне, и отправились на пляж. Мы разбили лагерь на приличном расстоянии от других серферов, и после быстрого ритуала обмасливания, Нейт устроился на покрывале, уткнувшись в книгу, а я отправился покорять волну.  
«Должен же кто-то ждать тебя на берегу», сказал мне как-то Нейт. Конечно, сейчас это было слишком буквально, но я почему-то вспомнил об этом, когда вылез из воды, а Нейт, заметив мое приближение, сел и протянул мне полотенце. Я стянул верхнюю часть гидрокостюма, рухнул рядом с Нейтом на колени и приложил ладони к его ребрам. Он вытирал мою голову, смеясь и смешно вздрагивая каждый раз, как я прикасался к нему холодными руками, а потом закинул полотенце мне на шею и притянул к себе. Мои губы казались ледяными, а его – обжигающе горячими. Нейт протестующе замычал, когда я схватил его в охапку и прижался и холодной грудью тоже, но не отодвинулся.   
\- Ну что, согрелся? – спустя какое-то время пробормотал Нейт.  
\- Тебе ведь совсем не хочется меня отпускать.  
\- Нет, но еще больше я не хочу, чтобы нас кто-нибудь увидел.  
\- Ты всегда такой рассудительный.  
Я нехотя отпустил его и занял свое место на покрывале.  
\- А ты – слишком безрассуден для человека, чью карьеру может разрушить один случайный снимок, - парировал Нейт, устраиваясь рядом, и мне, как всегда, пришлось с ним согласиться.

После обеда мне удалось затащить его в воду. Мы дали стометровку вдоль линии волн, а потом грелись на песке и строили планы на вечер, и то, что в итоге мы дошли до ближайшей забегаловки, а после ужина вернулись в номер чуть ли не бегом, тоже было совсем неплохо.  
Нейт припечатал меня к двери, едва я закрыл ее за своей спиной. Как будто он ждал этого момента несколько бесконечно долгих недель, а не отключился накануне ночью после второго раунда, даже не дойдя до ванной.   
Он вжимался в меня всем телом, обнимая за плечи и держа полный контроль ладонью на затылке, а его рот… Черт побери, я по-прежнему заводился от одной только мысли о его рте, а уж когда Нейт целовал меня так жадно и беспощадно, у меня вставало в рекордно короткие сроки.  
\- О чем думаешь? – вкрадчиво спросил он.  
Его тон должен был меня насторожить, но меня обманула мягкость, и сбили с толку темные от возбуждения глаза.  
\- О том, что…  
\- Неверный ответ, сержант, - перебил меня Нейт.  
Я очень хорошо знал этот его взгляд. Он означал, что через пару минут в моей голове не останется ни одной связной мысли. Я откинулся головой на дверь, обещая себе, что не буду орать на весь отель, и только сглотнул, когда Нейт опустился на колени, попутно расстегивая и стягивая с меня джинсы. Я держался, сколько мог, несколько минут, кусая губы и давя стоны еще в горле, но его рот и мой член действительно были взрывоопасным соединением.  
Я зарылся пальцами в его волосы и потянул голову назад.  
\- Нейт, не так быстро… Я не хочу кончить прямо сейчас…  
Он выпустил мой член изо рта, замер, прислонившись лбом к моему животу и переводя дыхание, потом, подчиняясь моим рукам, поднялся и снова втерся в меня всем телом.  
\- А как ты хочешь?  
Его дыхание опаляло мою шею, стояк притирался к моему бедру, и ткань его джинсов ощущалась моим членом болезненно жестко.  
\- Я в тебе.  
Нейт провел носом по моей шее и шепнул в самое ухо:  
\- А если наоборот?  
Я сглотнул. В конце концов, это был только вопрос времени, когда я перестану гордиться тем, что завалил его первым, и Нейт решит, что я готов идти дальше.  
Он обвел языком мое ухо и поинтересовался:  
\- Слишком рано?  
\- Нет, - выдохнул я. – В самый раз.  
Нейт отодвинулся и потянул меня к постели.

\- Доверься мне.  
Я доверял ему больше, чем себе, но одно дело - когда он прикрывает мою спину, и совсем другое – его пальцы в моей заднице. С другой стороны, это было даже больше, чем доверие.   
Мне давно было все равно, кто мне отсасывает, а после того, как в тайском борделе я нарвался на парня вместо девчонки, кого трахать - тоже стало не принципиальным. Но желания, чтобы кто-то поимел меня, до этого момента не возникало.   
Нейту я хотел дать и готов был давать на регулярной основе, потому что знал, как он этого хочет, но на получение удовольствия, находясь снизу, особо не рассчитывал.   
Я старался дышать ровно и расслабиться, чтобы облегчить задачу нам обоим, но все равно напрягся, когда головка его члена ткнулась между моих ног.  
Нейт замер и завис надо мной.  
\- Брэд, это не миссия на выживание.  
\- Это тебе так кажется, - еле слышно пробурчал я, но Нейт явно услышал и фыркнул.  
\- Ну, как скажешь…  
Он медленно завел одну мою руку мне за голову, потом другую, прижал к постели скрещенные запястья и наклонился. Его губы ласкали и отвлекали, но мне все равно было не по себе. Кажется, я задерживал дыхание на каждое его движение, ожидая дискомфорта, но Нейт очень вовремя замирал, как будто точно знал, что я чувствовал, и я действительно расслабился.  
Его член легко скользил по смазке, ровно и глубоко. Ощущения по-прежнему были довольно странные, но я сосредоточился на поцелуе и подумал, что все пройдет даже лучше, чем я ожидал – от Нейта полыхало жаром и желанием, и запах его возбуждения кружил голову, как стакан хорошего выдержанного виски. Я видел бисеринки пота на его лбу, и мне хотелось пригнуть его голову и снять их языком, но Нейт все еще держал мои руки и не отпускал мой рот. Он вздрагивал от нетерпения, но продолжал трахать меня медленно и осторожно.   
Так могло продолжаться очень долго, что, в принципе, было бы неплохо, но явно недостаточно для того, чтобы кончить. Хотя бы Нейту. Моя эрекция оставляла желать лучшего, но я и не ожидал, что буду возбужден с расставленными ногами, подушкой под задницей и членом в этой же самой заднице.  
\- Давай же, Нейт…  
Мое предложение ускориться растворилось неясным мычанием в его атакующем рту, и все, что мне оставалось, это вскинуть бедра ему навстречу, меняя угол. Нейт понял мое желание и сменил темп. Теперь он двигался быстрее и жестче, и с каждым его толчком мои ощущения менялись – от «просто приятно» до «нестерпимо мало», захотелось еще и сильнее. Я и не заметил, как стал подаваться навстречу Нейту, стремясь продлить удовольствие. И когда он вдруг замер, я недовольно рыкнул и только тут осознал, что давно уже не являюсь инертным участником этого процесса.   
Нейт довольно ухмыльнулся у моих губ и, отпуская мои запястья, приподнялся на руках, и снова въехал – медленно и сильно. Я выгнулся и еле успел закусить губу, чтобы не застонать.  
\- Не хочу тебя расстраивать, Брэд, - вкрадчиво заметил он, - но у нас одинаковая анатомия. Ты же не думал, что я притворялся все это время?  
Я не думал, что он притворялся, я не думал, что я…  
Нейт уперся ладонями в мои колени, так, что пятки оторвались от постели, и снова засадил. И больше я уже ни о чем не думал.  
Странное, обжигающее наслаждение накатывало с каждым толчком и, почти не отпуская, опять накрывало с головой. Терпеть это молча было невозможно, но мне как-то уже было насрать на такие мелочи, как звуковое сопровождение. Я хотел только одного – чтобы Нейт не останавливался, но он вдруг менял темп, давая ощутить, впитать, наполниться удовольствием до кончиков пальцев, захотеть еще сильнее и опять выгнуться и застонать на новый резкий толчок. И у меня стояло так, что когда я обхватил свой член, то издал совсем уже какой-то жалобно-непристойный звук.

Нейт кончил первым, вбивая меня в постель, до боли вцепившись пальцами в мои колени и коротко выкрикнув мое имя, как будто выпустил очередью всю обойму прямо в центр мишени, но прежде чем я додрочил себе, он выскользнул из меня и добавил свой рот к моей руке. И мне снова было глубоко насрать на то, что я безостановочно хрипел «Нейт, Нейт, Нейт», пока он высасывал и сглатывал, снова и снова.   
А потом он лежал на мне, уткнувшись подбородком в сложенные на моей груди ладони и довольно улыбался, а я гладил его по взмокшей спине и взъерошенному затылку и смотрел в медленно моргающие сонные глаза.  
\- У тебя такое лицо… - мягко заметил Нейт и моргнул еще медленнее.  
Я совершенно точно не хотел знать, какое у меня было лицо, и насколько уязвимым я выглядел, но Нейт, как всегда, не видел в этом слабости.  
\- …как будто я тебя девственности лишил, - закончил он.  
Я хмыкнул, пытаясь спрятать смущение.  
\- В каком-то смысле так оно и есть.  
\- Хочешь поплакать по этому поводу? – участливо осведомился Нейт.  
Блядь.  
\- Я хочу оттрахать тебя, но не прямо сейчас.  
Нейт зевнул и заерзал, съезжая к моему боку и устраиваясь в свою любимую позу – головой на моем плече, обнимая рукой поперек живота и переплетая ноги с моими ногами.  
\- Обязательно разбуди меня, когда будешь готов, - пробормотал он и засопел мне шею.  
Я закатил глаза и поцеловал его в макушку, даже зная, что он этого не увидит и не почувствует. Зато я, засыпая, чувствовал его тяжесть, тепло, дыхание, и это было не просто приятное, а какое-то очень правильное ощущение, так что я позволил себе еще одну слабость – представить, что так могло бы быть всегда.


	8. Часть восьмая

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Краткое содержание: Торжественный обед, барбекю, весельная вечеринка. POV Брэда.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Огромное спасибо Stephania за бетирование.  
> Время действия (спойлеры): от матчасти остались уже только книги "Морпехи" (“One bullet away”) и “Generation kill”, а так же информация из разных статей и интервью.

Мы вернулись в Оушенсайд вечером в воскресенье.  
Нейт, после двухдневной разлуки со средствами коммуникации, тут же вцепился в телефон и оккупировал ноутбук. Через пять минут он уже шушукался с Ганни и сосредоточенно смотрел в монитор, но наш уикенд определенно пошел ему на пользу. Нейт был серьезен, недоволен, возможно напряжен, но я больше не видел того затравленно-отчаянного взгляда, который означал, что он на грани. Насколько я мог судить, Майк внял моему совету и пытался наладить отношения.  
Раньше я несколько раз слышал обрывки их переговоров – Нейт разговаривал с ним подчеркнуто вежливо и сухо. Теперь его голос звучал менее официально. Возможно, до легкости прежнего общения им было еще далеко, но, по крайней мере, Нейт больше не обращался к Майку «сержант» таким тоном, что даже мне хотелось вытянуться в струнку, отдать честь и пойти выполнять любой, даже самый идиотский приказ.  
Я надеялся, что у Майка, закаленного многолетней службой, хватит терпения, чтобы вернуть расположение нашего строптивого лейтенанта и хоть немного вытянуть его из той изоляции, в которой он так неожиданно и очень не вовремя оказался.  
Мы с Нейтом даже в этом были слишком разными. В обычной ситуации, чтобы прийти в себя, мне бы хватило отпуска в одиночестве, разбавленного ни к чему не обязывающим сексом, потом пары встреч с Поуком и одного визита к Джулии и Стиву, чтобы удовлетворить свою потребность в общении. Зациклившись на Нейте, я без сожаления пропустил летнее барбекю с куриными крылышками от Дженни Эсперы, проигнорировал кучу предложений от Персона и наконец-то отказался от визита к Джулии, больше не испытывая потребности в доказательстве, что между нами все кончено. Но когда я снова вернулся на базу, то вечерами пару раз задерживался пропустить по кружке пива в баре с ребятами.  
Нейт же сначала лишился отпуска с семьей, потом его накрыло ПТСР, и он оказался заперт в моем доме, а когда ему стало немного лучше - началось расследование.  
Со мной Нейт не мог говорить о том, что происходит на базе, с остальными – о том, что происходит в его жизни. Если бы он стал встречаться с девушкой, то наверняка ввел бы ее в свой круг, говорил бы о ней с родителями и сестрами, а так – просто дистанцировался от всех. Нейт поддерживал связь с Ви Джеем, но они явно не были закадычными друзьями. О Патрике он больше не упоминал, но я видел, что он переживает потерю друга. Ему не хватало кого-то, с кем можно было бы говорить обо всем.  
Разумеется, я не думал, что Нейт будет откровенничать с Майком о том, что происходит между нами (мы оба явно ни с кем не собирались это обсуждать), но наш Ганни представлялся мне идеальным собеседником для Нейта. Человеком, с которым можно было не бояться сболтнуть лишнего, и способным хоть как-то заполнить информационную пустоту, в которой оказался Нейт. К тому же Майк служил дольше нашего, у него за спиной было больше не только военного опыта, но и опыта возвращения домой, что сейчас было крайне актуально. Возможно, его общество помогло бы Нейту справиться с ПТСР быстрее и лучше моего. Да и потом, когда Нейт уедет из Калифорнии, кто как не Майк сможет поддерживать его и время от времени вправлять ему мозги?  
Я старался не думать о том, что будет с нами через месяц, и не обращать внимания, что вся моя жизненная философия трещала по швам. Нейт тоже делал вид, что его устраивает жить одним днем.  
Мы оба очень старались не тешить друг друга напрасными надеждами и не давать несбыточных обещаний.

Всю неделю мы оба были заняты по уши. На вечер пятницы был назначен Торжественный обед для Первого разведывательного, и приготовления шли полным ходом. Ребята надраивали пуговицы на парадной форме, обсуждали почетных гостей, делали ставки, кто заработает больше штрафов – лидировал Персон - и судачили о том, специально или нет обед наметили на последний день отпуска нашего командира, и получил ли он приглашение.  
Нейт в ответ на мой прямой вопрос только пожал плечами и сказал, что нельзя дождаться каждого младшего офицера из отпуска, к тому же командование в курсе, что он уже на базе. Разумеется, приглашение у него было и, судя по всему, он собирался им воспользоваться.  
Обычно я не испытывал никаких негативных эмоций по поводу Торжественного обеда, чей жесткий регламент с лихвой компенсировался фантазией организаторов и угаром штрафников, но сейчас его проведение казалось мне пиром во время чумы. Командование батальона и ротные офицеры сменились еще в июне. Феррандо, Паттерсон, Шветье и Райдаут фигурировали на обеде в качестве почетных гостей, как и бывшие офицеры нашего оперативного отдела майор Уитмер и капитан Гилман. Взводных и орудийных сержантов тоже вот-вот ждало новое назначение, и почти все они были на ножах из-за текущего расследования или разногласий, появившихся во время ведения боевых действий. Подразделения были в состоянии комплектации – переводы и пополнения случались чуть ли не ежедневно. С моей точки зрения, все это делало проведение данного мероприятия какой-то пародией на сплочение.  
Но Нейт придерживался мнения, что традициям не изменяют только потому, что в семье не все гладко.  
\- Это ведь не для командования, Брэд. Мы сменяемся каждый год, а Первый Разведывательный все равно будет одним из лучших батальонов. Это для тех из вас, кто уйдет - чтобы запомнили, и для тех, кто останется - чтобы передали все самое лучшее новичкам.  
Я слабо представлял себе, как можно в данном случае не переходить на личности, но предпочел промолчать – все-таки это Нейту предстояло сидеть за офицерским столом, и ему было виднее, стоит ли игра свеч.  
С начала расследования Энсино Мэн ходил мрачнее тучи, еле отвечая на приветствия. Григо, который неожиданно тоже оказался под следствием за халатность в снабжении, забывал самодовольно ухмыляться и, похоже, был в растерянности, решая, чью задницу ему лизать – бывшего командира или действующего. Про Ганни никаких новостей не было, зато прошел слух, что Капитан Америка покидает разведку, а вместе с ней и Кемп Пендлтон, а Кохер и Рэдман вернутся к нам в целости и сохранности.  
Подтверждение мы получили почти сразу: Эрика и Дэна действительно восстановили, а МакГроу не скрывал радости по поводу своего перевода на более теплое место, паковал манатки и готов был отбыть хоть сразу после Торжественного обеда, но так быстро переводы не делались даже для племянников высокопоставленных чинов.  
Все бурлили слухами и приставали с расспросами к участникам расследований, но Ганни был нем как рыба, а Эрик и Дэн почти ничего не знали, а о том, что знали, предпочитали помалкивать. Но кто-то проговорился, что видел Нейта на базе, и слухи стали красочнее.

\- Ты в курсе, что ты у нас вроде национального героя? – спросил я Нейта как-то вечером.  
Он как раз заканчивал силовую тренировку и отдыхал перед последним подходом к штанге.  
\- Мне опять приписывают, что я махал у кого-то перед носом пистолетом? – усмехнулся Нейт.  
В Ираке Нейт послал Григо на хуй перед двумя свидетелями, а на утро даже за пределами взвода все знали, что лейтенант Фик наехал на ротного сержанта, угрожая табельным оружием.  
\- Честное слово, к проблемам Григо я имею весьма опосредованное отношение.  
\- В твоем случае, это звучит зловеще и многообещающе, - заметил я.  
\- Не мой рапорт лег в основу разбирательства, почему ротный орудийный сержант наплевал на часть своих прямых обязанностей, - сказал Нейт, укладываясь на скамью и примеряя захват на штанге. - Но я подтвердил, что мой взвод регулярно испытывал недостаток в самом необходимом. Готов?  
Я кивнул и подставил руки для страховки.  
Нейт уже устал, но старался выжимать медленно и плавно. Я смотрел, как с каждым движением перекатываются мышцы на его руках и напрягаются кубики живота. Раньше мне в голову не приходило любоваться мужским телом, да и сейчас меня ничуть не волновали голые торсы ребят на тренировках или обнаженка в душе, но Нейт… Меня не смущали даже еле заметные золотистые волоски, покрывавшие его грудь с тех пор, как мы перестали выбривать себя под коленку после Ирака. Мне хотелось стащить с него спортивные шорты, погладить поджимающийся живот и вылизать его с головы до ног. Даже до того, как он примет душ.  
Штанга чуть дрогнула в руках Нейта, я перестал пялиться на его грудь, все же заметив, что он смотрит мне в лицо, и сосредоточился на страховке. Еще пару жимов – и я помог ему положить штангу в паз.  
\- Мне кажется, что я воняю от лишней растительности, - садясь сказал Нейт, видимо, по-своему расшифровав мое пристальное разглядывание. - Хочется сбрить все это на хрен. Не слишком мужественно, да?  
\- Ты воняешь от хорошей нагрузки, - успокоил его я, протягивая полотенце. – Но мне по фигу, даже если ты начнешь ходить на восковую эпиляцию. Ну, пока ты не станешь обмазываться всякой хренью, как Руди, и агитировать меня переехать в Сан-Франциско.  
Нейт усмехнулся и вытер лицо.  
\- Знаешь, что самое смешное в расследовании? – неожиданно спросил он.  
Я только поднял бровь, призывая его продолжить странную мысль, что в расследовании хоть что-то может быть смешным.  
\- Я планирую защиту, переворачиваю карту на 180 градусов и смотрю, чем может ответить мне обвинитель. Это ведь смешно, что в Школе основной специальной подготовки меня научили, как бороться с командованием Корпуса?  
Мне не было смешно, и я не знал, что на это ответить. Я вдруг увидел, что морально он устал гораздо больше, чем физически, и отчетливо понял, что он переживал крушение своих идеалов и уход из Корпуса гораздо сильнее, чем показывал даже мне. Но как помочь ему справиться с этим, я тоже не знал.  
\- Нейт, скоро все закончится.  
\- Я знаю.  
Он кивнул и направился к двери в дом.  
\- Нейт, если я могу…  
\- Все в порядке, Брэд. Я иду в душ, ты со мной?  
Я хотел ответить: «Всегда», но это было бы неправдой. Я был готов дать ему все, что смогу, но Нейт, как всегда, просил самую малость.  
\- Конечно, - ответил я и отправился следом за ним.

Утром в пятницу я вызвал себе такси. Ехать на мотоцикле с парадной формой можно было, только вмяв ее в багажник и приторочив меч за спиной. Когда-то на заре своей службы, я имел глупость поступить именно так – из-за меча меня несколько раз останавливала полиция, а на базе я задолбался отглаживать форму. Больше я такой ошибки не повторял.  
Для Торжественного обеда меч не требовался, но для доставки формы по-прежнему лучше было воспользоваться машиной.  
Нейт бродил по дому в майке и боксерах, с чашкой кофе в руках, такой сонный и домашний, что я не выдержал – обнял его со спины, прижал к себе и уткнулся в шею сзади.  
Нейт тихо засмеялся.  
\- У нас нет времени, вот-вот приедет такси.  
\- Знаю, - согласился я, поглаживая его живот. – Ты пойдешь на обед?  
\- Ни за что не упущу такую возможность.  
Его голос прозвучал как-то слишком мечтательно, так что я уточнил:  
\- Пожрать и выпить на халяву или подрочить на меня в парадной форме?  
\- Мы подрочим позже, - откликнулся Нейт и, запрокинув голову, одарил меня ехидной ухмылкой. – А если будешь вести себя хорошо, то, когда вернемся домой, я прицеплю саблю.  
В кармане зазвонил телефон, я ослабил хватку, и Нейт вывернулся из моих рук.  
\- Иди, а то опоздаешь, - напутствовал меня он, салютуя кружкой, и мне пришлось подчиниться.

Ближе к вечеру, когда мы стали переодеваться в парадную форму, кто-то снова задал вопрос, придет ли наш лейтенант на обед, и Ганни попал под перекрестный допрос.  
\- Раскудахтались, как курицы. Лейтенант на базе, обещал быть, - буркнул он, устав отбиваться от назойливых вопросов.  
Нейт вошел в холл точно по расписанию и сразу оказался в центре внимания. После формального приветствия ребята обступили его со всех сторон. Я боялся, что его забросают вопросами, на которые он не захочет отвечать, или предложениями о помощи, которые он не сможет принять, но, видимо, не только тим-лидеры выучили урок, что наш лейтенант не позволит никому лишний раз испачкаться в дерьме, и я слышал только слова приветствия и поддержки.  
Я смотрел на Нейта и думал, что после увольнения он будет скучать по своим людям. Он улыбался, пожимал руки, что-то отвечал и то и дело косился в мою сторону, хотя я видел, что он старается не смотреть на меня. Зато я мог без зазрения совести пялиться на него, не выделяясь из общей массы, чем я и занимался, представляя, как буду раздевать его, по возможности медленно, а когда терпение закончится – разложу на ближайшей горизонтальной поверхности.  
\- Брэд, это зависимость, - подергав меня за рукав и заглянув мне в лицо, с напускным беспокойством сказал Рэй. – Трахать его глазами вошло у тебя в привычку.  
Это немного отрезвило. Я кинул на Персона предупредительный взгляд, он широко улыбнулся и поиграл бровями, но развивать свои мысли не стал.  
Тем временем к Нейту пробился Паттерсон, Ганни с Барретом зацепились языками, а ребята из Альфы перемешались с нами, и я подумал, что Нейт был прав – это не личное. Спустя несколько лет никто не вспомнит кислую физиономию стоявшего в стороне Шветье, разве что станут поминать его деяния как хрестоматийные примеры идиотизма командования, зато будут помнить, что Нейт вернул нас всех живыми, будут помнить, как мы вместе прошли через Ирак и валяли дурака на Торжественном обеде.

Когда прозвучал гонг, начинающий десятиминутный отсчет до посадки за столы, мы потянулись в зал. Нейт шел где-то впереди и, когда я миновал дверь, он уже стоял у подножья лестницы и еле заметно улыбался. Он посмотрел на меня снизу вверх и одним-единственным взглядом отомстил за то, что я битых полчаса разглядывал его с головы до ног – раздел, отымел и дал понять, что это только начало. Меня бросило в жар, и я почему-то совершенно точно знал, что сейчас представляет себе этот язвительный мерзавец – то же, что и я – торжественный спуск девицы к кавалеру.  
Я мялся, как идиот, на верхней ступеньке, Нейт прикусил губу, чтоб не смеяться, и все это становилось крайне неприличным. Я собрал волю в кулак и двинулся вниз.  
\- Если ты думаешь, что теперь я вложу свою трепещущую ладошку в твою крепкую руку, то ты жестоко ошибаешься, - прошипел я, оказавшись рядом с ним.  
\- Ты лишил меня счастья припасть к твоей руке. Какая жалость, - еле слышно откликнулся Нейт. - Но я впечатлен, насколько ты владеешь информацией по предмету.  
Я одарил его многозначительным взглядом, Нейт провокационно дернул бровью, мы вежливо кивнули друг другу и разошлись в разные стороны каждый к своему месту.

Рэй превзошел сам себя, получив первый штраф еще до начала банкета – он встал позади стула, рядом со мной, наплевав на иерархическую рассадку, и наотрез отказался менять место дислокации, за что и получил штрафную карточку номер один. Дальше вечер предсказуемо покатился по наклонной. Мы вставали для каждого нового тоста, поднимая бокалы, потом садились, закусывали и ржали над искуплением очередного штрафа. Когда закончилась официальная часть, все были навеселе и в приподнятом настроении. Потом я еще немного потолкался в холле, где проходил дальнейший фуршет, обсудил с ребятами завтрашнее нашествие на мой дом и, переглянувшись с Нейтом, вызвал себе такси.

Домой я вернулся первым.  
Спустившись в гостиную, я включил кондиционер и полез в холодильник за пивом, но потом передумал и вытащил бутылку вина. Стараниями Нейта в моем доме вдруг появилась вполне неплохая подборка вин, и хотя он делал вид, что по-простому предпочитает пиво, его покупки говорили сами за себя. К тому же раз уж мы активно начали вечер одной выпивкой, то заканчивать его другой, учитывая умение Нейта пить, было бы совсем неразумно.  
Включив Air Supply фоном, я открыл бутылку и, пока вино дышало, прикидывал, сколько времени понадобится Нейту, чтобы добраться домой. Поскольку для доставки себя на Торжественный обед и обратно он тоже воспользовался такси, а значит - доверил вождение профессионалу, оставалась надежда, что он вернется раньше, чем я успею надраться в одиночестве.

Когда наверху хлопнула дверь, я как раз допивал первый бокал.  
Теперь Нейт стоял, замерев на верхней ступеньке, а я смотрел на него снизу вверх, но насладиться своим триумфом я не успел. Он улыбнулся и легко сбежал со ступенек прямо на меня, обвивая руками за плечи и прикасаясь лбом к моему лбу.  
\- Не знаю, как ты, а я уже несколько часов хотел это сделать, - признался он.  
Наверное, Нейт счел мое поведение на обеде пристойным, потому что сабля болталась у его бока и мешала мне как следует притиснуть его к себе, так что сначала я сосредоточился на его губах, а потом попытался добавить к поцелуям раздевание. Нейт с такой готовностью откликнулся на мою инициативу, что это предсказуемо привело к несоответствию между желаниями и возможностями – мы топтались на месте, мешая друг другу, и дело продвигалось слишком медленно. К тому же у нас были разные стартовые позиции – свой китель я расстегнул где-то между выбором марки вина, а Нейт все еще был при полном параде – застегнутый под горлышко, опоясанный ремнем, и проклятая сабля то и дело била меня по ноге и попадалась под руку вместо задницы Нейта.  
\- Ну и кто из нас фетишист? – хихикнул Нейт между поцелуями. – Я-то точно глажу не твой меч.  
Я изловчился и снова заткнул его рот. На этот раз я успел расстегнуть его ремень, и действительно вцепился в саблю, чтобы не дать ей грохнуться об пол. Другую мою руку перехватил Нейт, переплетая наши пальцы, и воспользовавшись моей временной недееспособностью, тут же расстегнул мою рубашку и переключился на брюки.  
Мне ничего не оставалось, как прижать его к себе, по-прежнему сжимая в той же руке саблю. На это Нейт ехидно хмыкнул, продолжая оглаживать меня свободной рукой везде, куда только мог дотянуться, и мне пришлось срочно найти решение, чтобы лишить его этого преимущества. Я подхватил его еще сильнее и кружа отбуксировал через комнату. Нейт так удивился, что даже никак не прокомментировал мои действия, пока я, в лучших традициях танго, не прогнул его над столом, опуская туда саблю за его спиной.  
\- А я-то думал, откуда в тебе столько романтики, Колберт.  
Он умудрился не утратить своей язвительности даже в полумостике, с моей ногой, притертой к его паху, и держа голову на весу в крайне неудобном положении.  
Это радовало.  
\- Ну что вы, сэр, только трезвый и холодный расчет, - ответил я, резко поднимая его в вертикальное положение.  
Щека Нейта мазнула по моей щеке, лоб ткнулся в шею. Он приподнял голову и куснул меня за мочку уха.  
\- Станцуем еще? – поинтересовался он и, не дожидаясь ответа, закружил меня в сторону дивана.  
\- Теперь я точно знаю, что, вступая в Корпус, ты повелся на парадную форму, - констатировал я, пытаясь не отдавить ему ноги.  
\- Согласно версии капрала Персона и моим собственным наблюдениям, ты тоже к ней неравнодушен, - откинув голову, парировал Нейт.  
Его глаза сияли, щеки горели, а улыбающийся рот притягивал словно магнитом. Я сглотнул, он облизнул губу, и мы окончательно сбились с шага, когда рука Нейта скользнула с плеча на мою шею, а я притянул его к себе за задницу, продолжая гипнотизировать его рот. Взгляд Нейта тоже опустился и остановился на моих губах.  
Он перебирал мои волосы, другой рукой гладил по щеке, иногда проводя пальцами по губам. Я ловил их, прикусывал и втягивал в рот. Нейт задерживал дыхание и то подавался ко мне навстречу, то чуть отодвигался назад, как будто никак не мог решить продолжить или нет эту волнующую игру. И когда наконец мы замерли, почти касаясь друг друга губами, он погладил меня по шее и издал тот самый звук - уже не вздох, но еще не стон, на грани удовольствия, переходящего в возбуждение, - от которого я всегда терял остатки самообладания.  
От кителей и рубашек мы избавиться успели, а вот брюки постигла незавидная участь – мои болтались у щиколоток, пока я подпирал задницей спинку дивана, вцепившись в нее руками и пытаясь удержаться на ногах. Нейт, сминая идеальные стрелки на коленях, в это время целеустремленно и весьма успешно высасывал из меня всякую способность соображать, но потом вдруг перехватил мой член у основания и поднялся на ноги, окончательно разрывая наш тесный тактильный контакт.  
\- Смена дислокации? – поинтересовался я, стараясь не думать о том, с какой надеждой прозвучал мой голос.  
\- Надеюсь, ты не убрал из дивана смазку? – прерывисто выдохнул Нейт и развернул меня на сто восемьдесят.  
За месяц совместного проживания мы отметились, наверное, на всех мало-мальски пригодных для секса местах в моем доме. Диван пользовался успехом, поэтому пару раз оставленный на нем тюбик со смазкой так и остался лежать там, запрятанный среди подушек вместе с парочкой постоянно возобновляемых презервативов.  
\- С чего бы это? – хмыкнул я и нагнулся, повинуясь его рукам.

Смазка, обволакивающая его пальцы, казалась прохладной. Она теплела и таяла у меня внутри, вязкими дорожками стекая по поджавшимся яйцам. Нейт опирался рукой на мою поясницу, нагибаясь, прикусывал кожу на спине, касался горячим твердым членом бедра и растягивал – тщательно и мучительно долго. Словно я не был на пределе, как взведенный курок, а его не трясло от нетерпения, но я готов был поклясться, что он будет сдерживаться до тех пор, пока не решит, что я готов.  
Я перестал удивляться его идеализму и сопротивляться его упрямству. Я смирился с его обстоятельностью, но иногда она начинала действовать на нервы. Особенно тогда, когда желание кончить становилось непреодолимым.  
Я глубоко вдохнул и усилием воли собрался с мыслями.  
\- Если ты будешь продолжать в том же духе, то я кончу раньше, чем ты начнешь, - предупредил я Нейта и обхватил свой член.  
Тех нескольких секунд, на которые я замер, пережидая дрожь, ему хватило, чтобы убрать руку и впечатать меня в спинку дивана. Кажется, я пытался протестовать – отодвинуться и начать уже хотя бы дрочить, - но Нейт навалился грудью мне на спину и втерся членом между ягодиц. Его рука скользнула на мой живот, прижимая и пресекая сопротивление.  
Он провел носом по моей шее и хрипло, но неожиданно мягко прошептал:  
\- Еще чуть-чуть, Брэд, еще совсем чуть-чуть…  
И меня снова затрясло – от вынужденной неподвижности, от его горячего шепота, вибрирующего на коже, от пустоты внутри и от еще непривычного желания снова ощутить его в себе. К счастью, Нейт разобрался с презервативом и смазкой за считанные секунды и снова стиснул пальцы на моих бедрах, вжал в себя, а потом вошел – неторопливо, до упора – и начал двигаться дразнящими короткими толчками. Я никак не попадал с ним в такт, только заводился еще сильнее. Мне казалось, что всего этого слишком много – ощущений, накатывающего возбуждения, воздуха, который не успевал наполнять легкие перед следующим судорожным глотком. Но потом мы поймали ритм, и этого вдруг стало мало. Даже когда Нейт обхватил мой член и стал дрочить, этого все равно было недостаточно. Даже когда я стал кончать, забрызгивая спермой диван, свой живот и руку Нейта, даже когда Нейт, кончая, зачастил и без сил навалился мне на спину – мне казалось, что всего этого слишком много и слишком мало одновременно.  
Потом Нейт провел носом по моей шее и замер, уткнувшись куда-то за ухом и, наверное, мой мозг ушел в перезагрузку, потому что его сопение показалось мне чертовски приятным и сексуальным звуком. А когда Нейт отодвинулся, в моей голове вспыхнула новая мысль – странная для меня, но в общем-то простая и логичная – мне просто было мало Нейта, всего, целиком. Я по-прежнему не хотел строить далеко идущие планы, но впервые в жизни хотел той неопределенности, которая неизбежно сопровождает любые отношения. Когда никто точно не знает, что будет дальше, но нет предопределенности, что будущего нет. И, черт побери, меня даже не удивляло, что с Нейтом я дошел до такой кондиции в рекордно короткие сроки, хотя с Джулией не продвинулся так далеко и за десять лет. Я думал о том, что хочу предложить ему остаться, но это единственное, что я не должен ему говорить.  
Нейт уже выбрал свое будущее, а я не видел себя вне Корпуса и не имел права ставить его перед таким выбором.  
Я развернулся и шагнул к нему. В одной руке он держал только что снятый презерватив, другой старался не размахивать, чтобы не брызгать на пол спермой, поэтому сначала он замер, лишь позволяя мне себя обнять, но потом потянулся навстречу и, наконец, перестал беспокоиться, что испачкает мне спину. Но беспокоиться обо мне не перестал.  
\- Что-то не так? – спросил он, как только снова смог заговорить.  
Как ему удавалось смотреть встревоженно и требовательно одновременно, по-прежнему оставалось для меня загадкой, и хотя я научился почти всегда сдерживать свой первый порыв вытянуться в струнку, научиться не отвечать мне пока еще не удавалось.  
\- Все так, как и должно быть, - ответил я, но Нейт все понял.  
Я прекрасно видел в его глазах, что он знает о том, что со мной происходит лучше меня самого, и считает, что только он в этом виноват.  
\- Прости, - сказал Нейт, подтверждая мои догадки.  
\- Нет, - ответил я, еще даже не думая, что буду говорить дальше, а потом – когда Нейт продолжал испытующе смотреть на меня, а пауза затягивалась – пришлось повторить то, что уже однажды пришло мне в голову: - Ты – лучшее, что случилось в моей гребаной жизни.  
Нейт принял мое признание молча, с еле заметной и немного грустной улыбкой, и не стал больше ничего говорить.

Душевая на первом этаже значительно уступала в размерах кабинке в основной ванной, поэтому я пропустил Нейта вперед, а когда сам вышел из душа, обнаружил, что он уже унес почти всю парадную форму из гостиной и занялся очисткой дивана.  
\- Хочешь помочь?  
\- Не очень, - честно признался я, - но придется, - и, наполнив бокалы, устроился рядом с Нейтом.  
Потом мы сидели на полу, кое-как прикрытые полотенцами, пили вино и оттирали диван. Нейт несколько раз порывался вскочить и принести то пятновыводитель, то еще какую-нибудь хрень, без которой, по его мнению, мой диван никак не мог считаться чистым и выдержать завтрашнюю встречу с целым взводом головорезов-разведчиков. Я всеми силами сдерживал его порывы и доказывал, что старые следы не видны и после минимальной обработки, а вероятность того, что мой диван засветится под ультрафиолетовой лампой как Рождественская елка в Рокфеллеровском центре и каким-то образом нас скомпрометирует, примерно равна нулю – никто еще не сделал мою гостиную местом преступления, и я не собирался отступать от этой традиции.  
Нейт смеялся, захлебывался вином и всячески меня провоцировал, при этом утверждал, что это все только мои сексуальные фантазии и буйное воображение, а он тут совершенно не при чем. Но когда я завалил его на спину, и отрицать его причастность к происходящему стало глупо, он запротестовал по другому поводу.  
\- Только не на полу!  
Я фыркнул и не преминул его поддеть:  
\- Вы еще не покинули Корпус, а уже стали неженкой, сэр.  
\- Не хочу завтра светить синяками по всему телу, - возразил Нейт.  
Мне ничего не оставалось, как подняться на ноги и подать ему руку.  
\- Тогда пошли.

Я потянул его к лестнице, Нейт прихватил бутылку, и когда мы, уже лежа на постели, стали пить прямо из горлышка, я погладил его по бедру именно в тот момент, когда он глотал, а потом, опрокинув его навзничь, слизывал хмельные красные ручейки с его ребер и шеи, пил вино из его смеющегося рта, и снова вычищал его тело языком, медленно и тщательно, словно боялся пропустить хоть один сантиметр.  
Не знаю, с чего на меня так накатило, но меня несло все дальше, и совершенно не было желания останавливать свои буйные сексуальные фантазии.  
\- Там нет вина, - пробормотал Нейт, когда я вылизывал его бедра – от коленей по внутренней стороне к паху.  
Я только хмыкнул, еще шире расставил его ноги и, приподняв под ягодицы, занялся мошонкой.  
Когда я добрался до его входа, Нейт хрипел и комкал в кулаках простыню, но мне опять было мало и чертовски неудобно. Он вздрагивал всем телом, и даже держа его бедра на весу, я все равно рисковал свернуть себе шею.  
\- Переворачивайся, - скомандовал я и подтащил под его живот подушку.

Нейт вздрагивал всем телом и глухо стонал. Сначала он еще пытался удержать себя на четвереньках, подаваясь мне навстречу, но потом его ноги стали разъезжаться быстрее, чем он успевал снова поймать равновесие, и Нейт сдался, рухнув животом на подушку, уже не пытаясь подняться, а только вздрагивая и вскрикивая.  
Я впивался пальцами в его задницу, раздвигая ягодицы, и трахал его языком. До тех пор пока челюсти не свело от напряжения. Тогда я снова стал использовать язык как вспомогательное средство – вылизывая и покусывая кожу вокруг моих погружающихся в его тело пальцев. Но потом и этого стало недостаточно - когда я решил, что хватит уже тереться об матрас, как ошалевшему от возбуждения подростку.  
Нейт чуть не кончил в подушку, едва я вошел в него, но я задержался только на несколько секунд, чтобы подлезть рукой под его живот и сжать его член. Нейт выгнулся и закинул руку мне на шею, притягивая к себе. Остатки самоконтроля он растерял, еще когда я трахал его пальцами, и теперь насаживался на меня с тем же рвением, с которым затыкал мой рот. И остатки моего самообладания устремились в том же направлении – к чертям собачьим. 

Казалось бы после такого марафона, мы должны были уснуть без задних ног, наплевав на водные процедуры, но мы осилили еще один душ, а потом какое-то время полусонно болтали ни о чем, подкалывая друг друга.  
Слушая тихий смех Нейта в темноте, я засыпал с улыбкой блаженного идиота, который твердо уверен, что имеет в жизни все, о чем только мечтал. 

Утром Нейт решил съездить домой и через какое-то время присоединиться к нашей честной компании. План был хорош во всех отношениях – никто не будет строить догадок, почему наш командир оказался в моем доме раньше всех, а Нейт получит несколько часов на общение с Ви Джеем и домашние дела. Я даже помнил, что Рэй обычно заявляется первым, чтобы «забить козырное место для стоянки» в моем гараже, вот только никак не ожидал, что он нарисуется чуть ли не за час до назначенного времени.  
Мы с Нейтом только вылезли из постели, оделись и собирались пойти на кухню, как раздался настойчивый звонок в дверь.  
\- Это Рэй, мать его, Персон, - констатировал я, посмотрев в домофон. - Теперь он будет скрестись в калитку и скулить на всю улицу, пока я не отзовусь.  
Нейту понадобилась всего секунда на принятие решения, и еще пара нам обоим на разработку плана действий.  
\- Зови его сюда, пока он всех соседей на ноги не поднял, я буду в спальне, - начал Нейт.  
\- Я заткну ему рот и отведу в гостиную, - продолжил я.  
\- А я тихо смотаюсь через гараж, - закончил Нейт и покачал головой: - Поверить не могу в то, что мы делаем, - сказал он и клюнул меня в щеку.  
\- Мы разработали операцию по отступлению, сэр.  
Я вернул ему быстрый поцелуй и подтолкнул к спальне.  
Рэй продолжал насиловать мой дверной звонок и, когда я открыл дверь, сначала расплылся в улыбке на все тридцать два чудом сохранившихся у него зуба, попутно дожевывая маршмеллоу из нежно прижимаемого к боку пакета, и только потом убрал палец с кнопки.  
\- Ты собирался проспать свою собственную вечеринку, Айсмен? – вопросил Персон и укоризненно посмотрел на меня поверх своих идиотских стрекозьих очков. – Гараж откроешь?  
\- Сначала ты поможешь мне вынести мебель на веранду.  
Это был один из самых дебильных вариантов, как заставить его спуститься вниз перед тем, как он ломанется в гараж и обнаружит, что «козырное место» занято, да еще возможно опознает чьей машиной, но я решил не напрягаться по этому поводу – если Персон заартачится, я всегда могу спустить его с лестницы за шкирку.  
Как ни странно, Рэю мое предложение идиотским не показалось.  
\- Раньше ты был добрее, Брэдли, - со вздохом сказал он и просочился мимо меня в дом.  
На всякий случай, я перекрыл собой доступ в коридор верхнего этажа, и Рэй послушно засеменил к лестнице.  
\- На черта тебе маршмеллоу? – спросил я, чтобы отвлечь его от еле слышного шума, раздающегося из гаража.  
\- Это зефирки, - строго поправил меня Рэй. - У меня в грузовике еще много. Мы будем жрать смор!  
Я посмотрел на него как на умалишенного – накануне мы обговорили все детали и распределили, кто и что везет. Ингредиенты для смора в плане не фигурировали.  
\- Рэй, где колбаски? – ласково спросил я сквозь зубы, глядя на него как на умалишенного.  
\- Расслабься, чувак, колбаски взял на себя Ганни. Я купил хренову тучу зефирок и печенюшки, а Уолт привезет шоколад. Будет круто, как в скаутском лагере!  
Я хотел уточнить у этого недоумка, каким местом в долбаном скаутском лагере круче, чем в морской пехоте, но тут его проблемы с головой стали не актуальны. Первое, что бросилось мне в глаза, когда я спустил его с лестницы в гостиную, - шикарный натюрморт на кофейном столе: сабля Нейта в компании двух полупустых бокалов с вином.  
Довершая картину случившегося накануне грехопадения, со спинки дивана свисал мой парадный китель, другой, переброшенный через подлокотник, смотрел прямо на нас лейтенантскими нашивками.  
Хреновая у нас с Нейтом получилась операция. Не заметить все это мог бы разве что слепой, а Рэй, как всегда, замечал за двоих.  
Сначала, конечно, мамлюкскую саблю, которая никак не могла принадлежать мне.  
\- Ух-ты! – радостно воскликнул он. – Ты вчера раздел какого-то офицера, Брэд?  
Я просто промолчал. Что можно ответить придурку, выстрелившему наугад и попавшему точно в яблочко? Тем более что Рэй уже заметил китель, безошибочно перещелкнул в голове тумблер в правильное положение и врос в паркет, издав какой-то странный звук, то ли писк, то ли свист, шумно вдохнул и затараторил:  
\- Брэд, я ничего такого вчера не имел в виду… Вернее, имел, но не думал, что ты по-прежнему имеешь…  
\- Лучше не продолжай, - попытался остановить его я.  
\- …нашего лейтенанта не только глазами, - закончил на одном дыхании Рэй и заткнулся, плотнее прижав к груди пакет с маршмеллоу.  
В этот момент в моем кармане зазвонил телефон.  
\- Брэд, мы ведь так и не убрали кители из гостиной? – с места в карьер спросил Нейт.  
\- Совершенно верно, - подтвердил я, не сводя глаз с Рэя, который, кажется, съеживался все сильнее.  
\- И мою саблю тоже? – после секундной заминки уточнил Нейт.  
\- Мы как раз на нее смотрим, - подтвердил я.  
Рэй продолжал изображать застигнутого на месте воришку, с ужасом ожидающего своей участи.  
\- Если мне надо вернуться… - начал Нейт.  
\- Не волнуйся, я разберусь, - сказал я и нажал отбой.  
Рэй смотрел на меня, выпучив глаза и кажется впервые в жизни лишившись дара речи. Этим надо было воспользоваться.  
\- Больше ни слова, Рэй, - подбодрил его я, собирая с дивана кители и незаметно засовывая тюбик со смазкой в щель между подлокотником и подушкой. – Никому и никогда, - уточнил я, подхватывая саблю и направляясь к лестнице.  
\- Вау, - выдохнул Рэй у меня за спиной. – Брэд…  
\- Никому и никогда означает, что ты не будешь обсуждать это и со мной тоже, - кинул я через плечо.  
Рэй обиженно засопел, но все, что я услышал от него, было еще одно «Вау». 

Потом он был нем, как рыба, которую распирает от невозможности высказаться. Я старательно игнорировал его красноречивые взгляды, не поддавался на жалость и с появлением первых возможных слушателей стал ходить за ним по пятам, чтобы успеть остановить словесный понос, если его вдруг прорвет. К счастью, совсем скоро приехал Уолт и заткнул ему рот шоколадкой – Рэй непременно хотел оценить качество будущего ингредиента смора, и я надеялся, что он переварит компромат вместе с шоколадом, который сожрет раньше, чем воплотит в жизнь свою безумную детскую мечту.

Спустя какое-то время я понял, что остался в меньшинстве. Рэй с набитым ртом рассказывал всем и каждому, что, как стемнеет, мы будем жрать смор, и кто-то соглашался сразу, кто-то поднимал его на смех, но никто не высказался против.  
А потом приехал Нейт и в очередной раз подорвал мою веру в здравомыслие командования.

Я переворачивал на решетке очередную порцию колбасок и котлет для гамбургеров, когда услышал в доме какой-то шум. Через пару минут на веранду вышел Нейт – в той же футболке и джинсах, в которых уехал утром, босиком и с бутылкой пива в руке.  
\- Офицер на палубе, - гаркнул Ганни, вставая.  
Все, кто не играл на пляже в волейбол, а ошивался поблизости, вытянулись по стойке «смирно». Даже Паппи умудрился вскочить со своего стула и замереть навытяжку, перенеся свой вес на здоровую ногу.  
\- Вольно, - сказал наш офицер. – Если вы меня накормите, обещаю ничего не видеть и не слышать. Пока не начнете бесчинствовать, - уточнил он.  
\- Так точно, сэр, - гаркнули мы в несколько глоток.  
Команда с пляжа, услышав наш рев, тоже разразились приветствием.  
\- Вольно, господа, - крикнул им Нейт и отсалютовал бутылкой.  
\- Составите нам компанию, сэр? – вопросил Руди, забегая на веранду и вытаскивая из мини-холодильника воду.  
\- Возможно, позже.  
\- Дай лейтенанту поесть, - пожурил его Ганни.  
Руди кивнул, глотнул воды и развернулся.  
\- Как ты, брат? – мимоходом поинтересовался он у сидящего Паппи.  
\- Хорошо, Руди, - немного смутившись ответил тот.  
Руди еще раз кивнул и бегом вернулся на пляж.  
\- Хотите зефирку, сэр? – тем временем подобострастно вопросил Нейта Рэй.  
Нейт немного смутился, но посмотрел на него твердо и спокойно.  
\- Что это, Рэй?  
\- Вечером у нас будет смор!  
\- Если что-то останется от маршмеллоу и шоколада, - грустно заметил Уолт.  
\- Останется! – горячо возразил Рэй.  
\- Я на это очень надеюсь, - серьезно сказал Нейт.  
Если бы он таким образом давал Рэю взятку, я бы понял, но, судя по его горящим глазам, Нейт предвкушал смор ничуть не меньше моего умственно отсталого радиста.  
\- Вот видишь, Брэд, ЭлТи одобряет, - толкнул меня локтем в бок этот недоумок.  
Вообще-то, это был целиком и полностью мой просчет – уж я-то должен был знать, что Нейт поддержит эту идею обеими руками, и прыгать от счастья не станет только потому, что все еще связан с нами уставными отношениями.  
– Зефирку, сэр? – протянул ему пакет Рэй.  
\- Спасибо, но я подожду до вечера.  
В его голосе слышалось сомнение, и я поспешил пресечь его колебания на корню:  
\- Как насчет гамбургера, сэр?  
Нейт бросил еще один взгляд на пакет с маршмеллоу, который продолжал протягивать ему Рэй, и повернулся ко мне.  
\- И от колбасок я тоже не откажусь, Брэд, - Нейт лучезарно улыбнулся и добавил: - Умираю с голоду.  
Я очень хотел высказаться по поводу того, что он должен был позавтракать дома, раз уж Рэй похерил наши утренние планы, но, разумеется, прикусил язык. Нейт сделал вид, что не заметил моего укоризненного взгляда, и, приняв из моих рук тарелку и еще раз улыбнувшись, ретировался за стол.  
Я положил на решетку следующую порцию мяса, отодвинув к краю почти готовые куски, а потом окинул взглядом наш район дислокации.  
Нейта взяли в оборот Ганни и Паппи, Рэй приставал к Уолту, на время позабыв о том, что является носителем сверхинтересной информации, на краю веранды группа под предводительством Эсперы вела очередные политические дебаты, за столом, поставленным на насыпи, несколько ребят резались в карты, остальные на берегу играли в волейбол, а кто не попал в команды – выступали в роли активной группы поддержки. Лилли перемещался с камерой от одной группы к другой, и никто пока, вроде, не собирался бесчинствовать. Идиллия.  
Я стащил одну колбаску прямо с решетки и стал кусать, дуя и отфыркиваясь от обжигающего сока.  
\- Видимо, не только меня не научили пользоваться салфетками, - ехидно заметил Рэй.  
Его подбородок украшали пятна шоколада вперемешку с потеками кетчупа, которые он успешно размазывал рукой по щекам.  
\- Ты бы умылся, что ли, - подал голос Уолт, и Персон снова переключил внимание на него.  
Я потянулся за салфеткой и поймал взгляд Нейта. Он явно не осознавал, что смотрит на меня, пока я случайно не ответил ему тем же, и, еле заметно улыбнувшись, снова уткнулся в свою тарелку. Я тоже сосредоточился на еде, напомнив себе, что не должен пялиться на своего командующего офицера, сексуально доедающего колбаску.  
Спустя какое-то время, волейбольные команды сменились, и голодные игроки устроили набег на гриль. Было много шума, фривольных разговоров и толкотни, но присутствие Нейта действовало благотворно – никто не заходил слишком далеко ни в действиях, ни в разговорах, даже когда Нейт и Ганни перебрались в шезлонги, стоящие на самом краю веранды, и погрузились в беседу.  
Со своего места я видел только макушку Нейта, иногда – его руку, держащую бутылку пива, и сидящего к нему в пол-оборота Ганни. Судя по лицу последнего, ни о чем серьезном они не говорили.  
Их разговор стал чем-то неприятным для Нейта только спустя довольно долгое время. На веранде остались только я, Уолт и периодически задиравший нас Рэй. Даже Паппи поднялся на ноги и уковылял на пляж поближе к играющим.  
Я не разбирал, о чем они говорят, но по тому, как напряглась рука Нейта, держащая бутылку, понял, что ему совершенно не нравилось то, что он слышал. Я перестал вникать в болтовню Рэя, пытаясь сообразить, как взять ситуацию под контроль, но прежде чем я успел вмешаться, Нейт резко встал и отправился к воде. Ганни сделал было стойку, но спина нашего командира так красноречиво выражала «не подходи, убью», что он опустился обратно на шезлонг.  
Я подумал, раз Нейт решился на подобный демарш, значит, посчитал, что, оставшись, не сможет сдержаться. А это было совсем плохо.  
\- Мама с папой поссорились, дети остались сиротами, – протянул Рэй.  
Я одарил его взглядом, мало надеясь, что на него подействует с первого раза. Рэй под энергетиками соображал не лучше, чем Рэй, накаченный алкоголем, а в Ираке до него почти никогда не доходило с первого раза.  
\- Нет, подожди-ка, судя по развитию событий, папа у нас ты, - разумеется, продолжил он, – а Ганни…  
\- Рэй.  
\- А Ганни… Совсем вы меня запутали своим любовным треугольником.  
\- Рэй!  
\- Ладно, ладно. Ганни – бабушка. По материнской линии, - уточнил он, как будто это чем-то его извиняло.  
\- Заткнись! – рявкнул я.  
Он насупился, но наконец-то замолчал. Я бросил взгляд на Уолта - он не вставил ни слова в нашу перепалку, только недовольно смотрел на Персона, кажется, не заметив никакой подоплеки за его трепом, - а потом снова весомо посмотрел на Рэя, сунул ему в руки вилку и направился к Ганни.

Я присел на корточки рядом с ним, следя за удаляющимся все дальше Нейтом.  
\- Могу я поинтересоваться, что ты ему сказал, Ганни?  
Я не особо надеялся на ответ. В нашем треугольнике – спасибо Персону за навязчивую аналогию – отношения были еще более запутанными: смесь любви и дружбы с субординацией обычно означали невозможность обсуждения той или иной темы. Но Майк неожиданно ответил:  
\- Что он и так уже многое сделал. Надо остановиться.  
Я по-прежнему не смотрел на него, наблюдая, как Нейт усаживается на песок, чуть поодаль от играющих, и решил копнуть еще глубже:  
\- Проблемы?  
\- Я считаю, что нет. Он – что да, - осторожно отозвался Ганни.  
Мы немного помолчали, а потом, когда я уже совсем было собрался встать, Майк тихо выложил мне весь расклад. Обвинения против Эрика и Дэна замяли в обмен на Капитана Америку. МакГроу получил свой необходимый опыт участия в боевых действиях, и с подачи дяди-полковника его ждало теплое место подальше от разведки. В командовании своих ошибок вслух не признавали, а опыт на передовой всегда был для офицеров хорошим карьерным рывком, так что очередь из дуболомов не иссякала. Поэтому Энсино Мэна тоже с легкостью задвинули подальше в тыл. Нейта мягко пожурили и собирались с почестями отправить в отставку, Григо понизили до взводного сержанта, а Майку настойчиво предложили перевод на бумажную работу без изменения статуса.  
\- Не то чтобы я был рад, что из меня делают канцелярскую крысу, но Кара будет счастлива, если я в ближайшее время буду рядом с ней и детьми, а не где-нибудь в Ираке. А дальше видно будет.  
Мне вспомнилось, как Нейт рассказывал мне, что Шветье написал на них жалобу, а он подал встречный рапорт. Нейт еще тогда не сомневался, что уходящему в отставку офицеру все спустят на тормозах, а отдуваться придется тем, кто остается.  
\- Но Нейт таким результатом недоволен, - подытожил я.  
Майк усмехнулся и кивнул.  
\- Он считает, что со мной поступают несправедливо, и хочет это исправить.  
\- А чего хочешь ты?  
Ганни удивленно посмотрел на меня.  
\- Да мало ли чего я хочу! Мы же не дети, и даже не гражданские, чтобы получать все, что пожелаем. И Нейт понимает, что все кончено, просто никак не хочет с этим смириться.  
Мы опять немного помолчали, а потом Майк добавил, окончательно принимая меня в союзники:  
\- Сейчас он должен остановиться.  
Я молча кивнул, встал и отправился к Нейту.

Он сидел, закрыв глаза и подставив лицо ветру. Он никак не мог слышать моих шагов по песку, но я видел, что сначала он начал улыбаться краешком губ, а потом повернулся и открыл глаза именно в тот момент, когда я подошел. Правда, глаза его были злыми и усталыми, и обсуждать слова Ганни он явно не собирался.  
Я уселся рядом с ним и звякнул бутылкой об его бутылку, предлагая выпить.  
\- Вы цедите свое пиво безбожно долго и подаете детям плохой пример, сэр.  
Он молча смотрел на меня, потом его взгляд смягчился.  
\- Хочешь меня споить, сержант?  
\- Никак нет, сэр, - откликнулся я. – Зная как вы умеете пить, я совсем не хочу, чтобы вы предстали во всей красе перед своими подчиненными.  
Нейт засмеялся, но снова стал серьезным, когда я продолжил:  
\- Нейт, ты должен прислушаться к Ганни.  
\- Я не собираюсь обсуждать это с тобой, Брэд.  
Сказал как отрезал, но я не мог отступить прямо сейчас.  
\- Помнишь, что ты сказал мне в Ираке, когда мы с ребятами пытались вытащить Кохера и Рэдмана из ремонтного взвода? «Ты сделал все, что мог, Брэд. Полезешь дальше – можешь навредить не только себе, но и другим».  
Нейт смотрел прямо перед собой, поджав губы и стиснув в руках бутылку. Я осторожно накрыл его руку своей и слегка сжал.  
\- Нейт, сейчас самое время последовать своему собственному совету.  
Он резко выдохнул и посмотрел мне прямо в глаза.  
\- Я знаю, что Майк прав. Я должен принять то, что нам дали, и остановиться, потому что если я буду упорствовать, все может стать только хуже. Но, блядь, это бесит.  
\- Я знаю.  
\- Я должен отойти в сторону, оставив Майка отвечать за мои ошибки? Это неправильно!  
\- Я понимаю. Нейт, ты не проиграл сражение, но выиграть эту войну у тебя не хватит времени и сил.  
Наверное, не стоило упоминать про силы, но об этом я подумал, только когда уже ляпнул это вслух. Уж я-то хорошо знал, как Нейт может ринуться на чью-то защиту, наплевав на собственные нужды. Я подумал, что все испортил – Нейт подобрался, стиснул зубы и снова застыл. Я должен был его успокоить, не дать ему сорваться на глазах у своего взвода, но я решил, что могу воспользоваться своим положением и надавить на него. И то, что я хотел сделать как лучше для Нейта, ничуть меня не оправдывало.  
Черт побери, я даже не заметил, как перешел черту между заботой о нем и вмешательством не в свое дело.  
\- Нейт…  
Он медленно моргнул и выдохнул.  
\- Ты прав только отчасти, - его голос прозвучал твердо, но как-то тускло. – Я нашел бы силы, но времени действительно не хватит.  
\- Нейт, я не должен был…  
\- Что? Говорить мне правду? – тут же вскинулся он.  
\- Пытаться повлиять на твое решение.  
\- Не должен был, - согласился Нейт. – Но мы оба знаем, что все слишком запуталось, чтобы быть черным или белым, правильным или неправильным.  
На это мне нечего было возразить, и какое-то время мы сидели молча, бок о бок.  
Потом Нейт перестал болтать в руках бутылку, тряхнул головой, повернулся ко мне и улыбнулся.  
\- Что?  
\- Кажется, мне пора выиграть еще одно сражение или несколько, - сказал он и кивнул в сторону играющих.  
\- Вы не слишком самонадеяны, сэр?  
\- Нет, - вставая заявил Нейт и заговорчески добавил: - Я буду играть с Руди.

Как только мы направились к дому, Майк снова сначала выпрямился в шезлонге, потом встал навстречу Нейту. Тот, проходя мимо, задержался на секунду и что-то тихо сказал. Лицо Майка посветлело, и он одобряюще похлопал Нейта по плечу, но прежде чем он успел что-то сказать, Нейт его оборвал:  
\- Поговорим об этом позже, Майк. Не сегодня.  
И Майку ничего не оставалось, как только кивнуть и убраться с дороги Нейта.

Как только он переоделся в пляжные шорты и, вернувшись на веранду, заявил, что собирается играть, Руди с Доком критически оглядели его с головы до ног, переглянулись, и Тим авторитетно заявил, что без защиты здесь не обойтись. Нейт непонимающе нахмурился, а когда Руди протянул ему масло для загара, попытался отказаться – то ли считал, что утратив свою синюшную бледность, уже стал неуязвимым для солнца, то ли хотел казаться брутальнее перед своим взводом. Я был настроен скептически к его трепыханиям и с интересом ожидал развития событий.  
\- Нашли из-за чего выпендриваться, сэр, - в своей грубовато-прямолинейной манере высказался Тим.  
Нейт моргнул.  
\- Решили бороться за права коренного населения, сэр? – учтиво вставил свои пять центов Поук.  
\- Жаль Роллинг Стоун уже уехал, - поддакнул Кью-Тип.  
Нейт закатил глаза и взял масло.  
\- Руди весь в масле, но мы все равно его любим! – проорал Персон, внезапно вырастая за спиной Нейта.  
Тот вздрогнул и пробормотал:  
\- Может быть, именно этого я и опасаюсь.  
\- Любви много не бывает, сэр, - философски заметил Руди, помогая Нейту намазать спину.  
Нейт посмотрел на меня и еще раз закатил глаза.  
Его выпустили на солнце только после того, как Док удовлетворенно кивнул.

Видимо, долгое плавание на Дубьюке не прошло для них даром - сначала Нейт и Руди выиграли в командной битве, потом, после перерыва, стали играть по парам с тем же успехом. Мы с Эриком заставили их попотеть, но все равно проиграли. Кохер бурчал, что во всем виноваты пиво, колбаски, солнце и чья-то мать. Я же старался не улыбаться, как идиот, глядя на счастливо смеющегося Нейта, что, по-видимому, входило у меня в привычку.

Рано вечером, как только начало смеркаться, мы вытащили на песок жестянку с тлеющими углями и раздули огонь. Тех, кто набрался сильнее, предусмотрительно отсадили подальше от костра, остальным оставалось только следить, чтобы Персон не покалечил себя и других. Он так залихватски нанизывал маршмеллоу и махал шампуром, что только по счастливому стечению обстоятельств не отрезал пальцы себе и не выколол глаза окружающим. Потом он умудрился обжечься смором, выпучил глаза и вывалил язык, как загнанная псина. К этому времени мы уже ржали до слез, а от комментариев, которыми мы обменивались, у любого гражданского наступил бы культурный шок.  
Если кто и выглядел примерным скаутом на нашем сборище, то это Нейт. Смеясь вместе с нами, он аккуратно подкладывал под пожаренный маршмеллоу крекер с шоколадом, прижимал сверху вторым печеньем, стаскивал смор с шампура и жевал, жмурясь от удовольствия. Рыжий свет костра сгладил следы усталости на его лице – он выглядел совсем мальчишкой, моложе сидящего рядом с ним Кристесона, - и в то, что он прошел вместе с нами Ирак, лез под пули и спорил с командованием, верилось с трудом. А когда он поднимал на меня взгляд, в его глазах плясали отблески огня, как гребаные звезды, зовущие на подвиг идеалистов и влюбленных идиотов. Наверное, я слишком много выпил, потому что смотрел на него и плевать хотел, что как последний педик хочу сесть рядом с ним и, соприкасаясь плечами, чувствовать его кожей; хочу обнять его и заставить забыть обо всем. Мне почему-то казалось, что, глядя на меня, он вспоминает какой-нибудь летний лагерь или пикник в кругу семьи. С таким мечтательно счастливым лицом можно было думать только о чем-то очень приятном. Вряд ли он вспоминал иракский песок, и уж точно нельзя было так мягко и немного грустно улыбаться тому дебилизму, что творился вокруг.

Барбекю у Поука или Майка, было либо семейным мероприятием, на которое приглашались жены, подруги и дети, либо заканчивалось ко времени возвращения супруги с детьми. Вечеринки, подобные нашей, имели обыкновение заканчиваться под утро. Кто-то, конечно, отчаливал раньше, но в основном ребята предпочитали рухнуть, где придется, и уехать, когда хоть немного проспятся.  
Первыми отбыли Ганни, Кохер и Лилли, возвращаясь к семейным очагам, потом наши ряды еще немного поредели, и к полуночи нас осталось человек пятнадцать.  
Кто-то уже устраивался в гостиной, у остывающего костра спали те, кто не смог подняться сам, и сидели самые стойкие. Я смотрел, как Нейт сонно моргает, медленно вороша шампуром угли, и понимал, что никакой веской причины, чтобы остаться, у него давно нет – растолкать уснувших и доставить их в дом, а потом погасить жаровню мне могли помочь Руди, Папи и неожиданно оказавшийся трезвым Кристесон. Что по всем неписаным правилам неформального общения со своим взводом наш офицер должен был откланяться одним из первых, засветившись на мероприятии, но не сковывая подчиненных своим присутствием до самого конца. Просто Нейт так же не хотел уходить, как я не хотел, чтобы он уехал, даже если эту ночь у нас не получится провести вместе.  
\- Шли бы вы спать, сэр, - негромко сказал я.  
Нейт поднял голову и вопросительно уставился на меня.  
\- Наверху две спальни, выбирайте любую. Объявляю второй этаж офицерской зоной.  
\- Целый этаж? – возмутился Рэй. Слава яйцам, он даже не попытался грязно пошутить по поводу моего интимного предложения старшему по званию, видимо, переварил информацию и решил оставить шантаж до лучших времен. – А я надеялся занять вторую спальню.  
Глядя в его широко раскрытые «щенячьи» глаза, я повторил:  
\- Офицерская зона, Рэй. Заберем все подушки и одеяла, но спать будем внизу.  
\- Брэд, я привык спать и в менее комфортной обстановке, чем чье-то присутствие в соседней комнате, - примирительно сказал Нейт.  
Персон взбодрился, но я пресек инсинуации на корню, игнорируя одного и обращаясь к другому:  
\- Не ведитесь на жалость, сэр. В прошлый раз этот хитрожопый ублюдок среди ночи решил продолжить и уделал весь второй этаж. Поэтому там – офицерская зона, а все остальные спят внизу.  
\- Сэр? – Рэй не спешил сдаваться, пытаясь применить свою «щенячью» тактику на Нейте, но не на того нарвался.  
\- Я здесь не командую, Рэй. – Нейт извиняюще улыбнулся и пожал плечами, встал и потянулся. – Спасибо, Брэд.  
\- Не за что, сэр.  
Нейт отошел от костра и направился к дому, неспешно, засунув руки в карманы шортов и разбрасывая песок босыми ногами. Мне надо было придумать «офицерскую зону» раньше, я видел, что он устал. Я забыл: что нормально для остальных, для него пока еще слишком трудно. Он несколько часов скакал по пляжу, играя в волейбол, и совершенно вымотался. Я должен был придумать для него предлог уйти отдыхать, еще несколько часов назад.  
Нейт скрылся в доме, и я словно очнулся, сообразив, где нахожусь и что делаю.  
Оказалось, все время, что я смотрел вслед Нейту, Персон смотрел на меня. Что уж он там увидел, не знаю, но я на всякий случай подобрался, готовясь ответить на любой его выпад. Но Рэй молчал. Его молчание мне не нравилось почти так же, как бесконечная болтовня, но я не успел начать расспросы – Руди стал проворно засыпать угли песком, ребята зашевелились, и мы развернули операцию по перебазированию в дом. Рэй стал возмущаться, что ему не доверяют нести жаровню, и у меня отлегло. Что бы он там себе не надумал, это уже было не актуально.

Через полчаса, когда я зашел в спальню за пледом, Нейт спал в обнимку с моей подушкой. Его волосы были влажными после душа, когда я поцеловал его за ухом и, не удержавшись, погладил по голове. Он даже не шевельнулся, спал без задних ног, и мне оставалось только надеяться, что усталость сморила его до утра. Сегодня я никак не смогу ему помочь пережить кошмар или бессонницу.  
Я вытащил из шкафа теплый плед, подхватил с кровати покрывало, немного подумал и своровал подушку Нейта. Устроившись в гостиной на отведенном мне пятачке пола, я почти повторил его позу – подсунул руку под подушку и уткнулся в нее носом. Было странно лежать среди спящих ребят, словно ночью в пустыне, и чувствовать его запах, как будто он рядом. В том, что я, засыпая, думал о нем, ничего странного не было. Это вошло у меня в привычку еще в Ираке.

В понедельник Нейт официально вернулся из отпуска и подтвердил свое желание покинуть ряды морской пехоты. Во вторник его поздравили с присвоением очередного звания и подписали заявление об отставке. В среду он начал выбирать себе преемника и буквально спустя неделю ходил по базе с капитаном Морелом, вводя его в курс дела. Григо, занявший вместо Майка должность взводного сержанта, пытался перехватить эту инициативу, но Нейт был непреклонен в своем решении быть гидом нашего нового командира вплоть до официального приказа, а когда он пришел – действительно отошел в сторону, занявшись последней бумажной работой. Ее было столько, словно на уходящего капитана Фика скинули все долги батальона, но Нейт стоически терпел, а я не лез с расспросами. По нему и так было видно, что каждый день дается ему с трудом. Батальону больше не нужны были громкие разборки, но, видимо, кому-то в штабе Нейт так насолил, что они не могли отказать себе в последней мести.  
И если уж у меня на душе было гаже некуда, то Нейту было еще хуже, а мысль о том, что скоро это закончится, не успокаивала нас обоих, потому что его увольнение приближало и его отъезд. И то, что внешне Нейт становился спокойнее с каждым днем, не обманывало ни его, ни меня.

Что было на официальной церемонии проводов увольняющегося офицера, никто доподлинно не знал. Батальонное командование назначило проводы на пятницу, когда Нейта не было в городе. Его родители, отчаявшись увидеть сына до увольнения, сами приехали в Калифорнию. Вернее, его отец приехал на уикэнд по делам в Лос-Анджелес, а мать поехала с ним. Нейт, разумеется, сорвался с места и еще в пятницу среди дня отбыл на выходные в ЛА. Командование было в курсе, но переносить церемонию ради одного офицера, разумеется, не стали. К счастью, Нейта это совершенно не волновало - весельная вечеринка, которую ему устроили на следующую пятницу в доме Майка Уинна, была для него гораздо важнее.  
Весь взвод уселся в круг, Нейта посадили посредине и начали рассказы. От младшего к старшему, от самого низшего звания к самому высокому. Первым весло вручили Кристенсону. Нейт и Ганни выдвинули его на досрочное присвоение звания, из рядового 1-го класса он превратился в младшего капрала - первый случай в морской пехоте со времен Вьетнамской войны. Каждый, кто держал весло, рассказывал историю. «Ниже, Кристенсон. Ты стреляешь слишком высоко». Весло перешло к другому, потом к третьему. Зона высадки десанта в Бриджпорте. Оперативно-тактическая группа «Свод». «Аллея засад». Эспера, вечно тыкающий всем в нос своей вонючей сигарой. Миссия в Муваффигуа. Моя очередь была почти в самом конце, перед Майком и Паппи, и я совершенно не знал, что ему сказать.  
Нейт сидел очень прямо, как примерный школьник на уроке, внимательно слушая каждого рассказчика, потом поворачивался к следующему и снова застывал.  
Каждый рассказ воскрешал воспоминания, резал по живому, отрезая куски от нашего настоящего и делая его прошлым. С каждым рассказом у Нейта становилось на одну держащую его в Оушенсайде ниточку меньше. Я видел это по его бледному лицу, натянутой улыбке и слишком блестящим глазам. Он почти не моргал и задирал подбородок – как делал всегда, когда боялся, что вот-вот расплачется.  
Я смотрел на него и судорожно соображал, что рассказать мне. Перед глазами настойчиво вспыхивали красные всполохи выстрелов на мосту через Эль-Гарраф. Персон, вылезший из хамви и орущий Лилли: «Не мог бы ты, пожалуйста, сдать назад, на хуй!» Казалось, что нам всем осталось только одно - стрелять до последнего патрона и выполнять свой долг до конца. И тут у хамви появился Нейт. «Баптиста, поворачивай. Налево. Сейчас. Руди – резко вправо на насыпь. Лилли – резко вправо за Руди.» Как будто он был на тренировочной площадке, и вокруг свистели не настоящие пули. В несколько секунд клубок распутался, и Персон надавил на газ, унося нас из ада. Я увидел, как Нейт запрыгивает в свой хамви, и только тут до меня дошло, что все это было на самом деле, что Нейт на самом деле выскочил под пули и чудом остался жив. Меня так затрясло, что я с трудом удержал в руках автомат. К счастью, все произошло настолько быстро, что никто не заметил, что меня колбасило, как новобранца, впервые попавшего в бой. Я был так зол, что хотел прихватить его за грудки, впечатать в борт хамви и наорать на него, что нельзя быть таким идиотом. Когда мы встали, я вылез из машины и направился к нему, все еще скрипя зубами от бешенства, но наткнулся на его взгляд и тут же сдулся, словно уже выпустил весь пар. В его взгляде было все: непоколебимая уверенность в своей правоте и пережитый страх, злость на себя и обещание мне.  
Я не мог рассказать ему о мосте через Эль-Гарраф. Это было слишком личным для нас обоих.  
В итоге я вспомнил, как мы вместе работали над Хамви на Матильде, не раз поминая нелестными эпитетами наших горе-командиров. Нейт в кои-то веки не попытался одернуть меня за панибратское отношение к офицерам и просто улыбнулся. Я передал весло Майку, и Нейт переключил на него свое внимание. Потом весло перешло к Паппи.  
Мне хотелось уйти, спрятаться, не видеть, как Нейт взял в руки весло и тоже понял, что почти все закончилось, но мы оба выдержали это испытание до последнего тоста.

Я стоял на веранде, до хруста в костях сжав пальцами перила. Нейт появился почти бесшумно, только чуть скрипнувшая дверь подвела. Он подошел и прижался к моей спине, обхватил руками за талию.  
\- Только не сейчас, Брэд. Пожалуйста, только не сейчас, - горячо прошептал он мне в спину.  
Я отлепился от перил и развернулся в его руках. Все нити порвались, осталась только одна, и я понимал, о чем сбивчиво и горячо просил меня Нейт – не обрывать ее прямо сейчас, и я не смог найти в себе сил воспротивиться его просьбе.  
Я целовал его на веранде дома, полного морпехов, и, блядь, идеализм заразен, я видел звезды. Соленые, шальные звезды в его глазах.  
\- Давай уйдем, Брэд. Прямо сейчас.  
И этой просьбе я тоже не смог отказать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания:  
> 1\. Торжественным обедом я назвала Mess Night. Считается, что эта традиция Королевской морской пехоты Великобритании восходит своими корнями к пиршествам Короля Артура и его рыцарей за знаменитым круглым столом. В 1953 году во время, кажется, совместных учений, английские морпехи пригласили американских морпехов принять участие в Mess Night. С тех пор традиция прижилась и у них.  
> По своей сути это регламентированный торжественный ужин, дающий морпехам расслабиться и отдохнуть после тяжелых трудовых будней и сплотиться в коллективе. Проводится в формате Dining in, когда приглашаются только морпехи, так и в формате Dining out – с женами, подругами и т.п. Обычно на Mess Night есть приглашенный гость или несколько – ветеран, президент, дружественное подразделение МП из другой страны – кто угодно. Mess Night вполне может быть приурочена именно к визиту на базу какого-нибудь именитого гостя. Количество участников Mess Night тоже может быть любым – от одного взвода хоть до всего штатного состава базы. Форма одежды – парадная. Чаще всего – наш любимый dress blue, но возможны варианты от evening dress до service uniform в условиях проведения Mess Night на базе, и даже в камуфляже, когда Mess Night проводят, например, во время длительного и относительно спокойного тура где-нибудь за пределами Америки.  
> Как и церемония нарезания торта на День рождения МП, Mess Night регламентирована вплоть до времени «на пописать» За каждое нарушение регламента – сел не в том месте, встал из-за стола без разрешения, испортил тост и т.п. - полагается штраф. Штрафы – от тупо денежных до танцев на столе - придумывает Президент, за их исполнением следит Вице-президент, от их фантазии и креатива исполнителей и зависит веселость и безбашенность Mess Night.
> 
> [marine-corps-mess-night-traditions](http://www.ehow.com/about_5089723_marine-corps-mess-night-traditions.html)  
> [usmc-mess-night](www.usmc1.us/usmc-mess-night)
> 
> 2\. Морская пехота США – единственный род войск, где к парадной форме в особых случаях меч носят все, кроме рядовых, а не только офицеры. Правда, мечи у CO (Commissioned Officer) отличаются от мечей NCO (Noncommissioned Officer).  
> Офицерский меч – сабля мамлюкского типа.
> 
> Унтер-офицерский меч - USMC Model 1859 NCO Sword (в 1875 и 1918 были изменения в дизайне и ширине клинка).
> 
> [Marine Officers' Mameluke Sword, 1875-Present](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mameluke_sword#United_States_Marine_Corps)   
>  [Marine NCO sword, 1859-present](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_States_Marine_Corps_noncommissioned_officer's_sword)   
>  [semperfimariness.com/usmc_swords](www.semperfimariness.com/usmc_swords.html)
> 
> 3\. С’мор или смор (англ. S’more от англ. some more — «ещё немного») — традиционный американский десерт, который едят в детских лагерях обычно по вечерам у бивачного костра. S’more состоит из поджаренного маршмеллоу и куска шоколада, которые кладутся между двух кусков крекера грэм. 
> 
> [wiki_S'more](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/S%27more)   
> 


	9. Часть девятая

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Краткое содержание: Нейт уезжает домой и пытается выполнить обещание, данное Брэду. POV Нейта.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Огромное спасибо Stephania за бетирование.  
> Время действия (спойлеры): от матчасти остались уже только книги "Морпехи" (“One bullet away”) и “Generation kill”, а так же информация из разных статей и интервью.

Время летело так быстро, что не успел я оглянуться, как почти закончился сентябрь. Казалось, что совсем недавно я собрал вещи в коробку и навсегда покинул свой кабинет на базе, и вот я уже пропускал сдачу теста в Висейлии, потому что был не готов. Я даже не знал, к чему больше – к тесту или к тому, чтобы оставить Брэда.  
Передавая Брэнту Морелу свой взвод, я заливался соловьем, описывая достоинства каждого из ребят – о «старой гвардии» по личным впечатлениям, о новичках – что успел узнать о них за месяц. Но больше всего я говорил о Брэде. Еще в Ираке, вместе с бумагами о награждении, я заполнил форму о присвоении ему звания старшего сержанта. Его повысили почти сразу, как мы вернулись, а в конце августа он был назван тим-лидером года разведывательного направления. Я передавал Брэнту одного из лучших морпехов Корпуса и не скрывал этого. Но все равно чувствовал себя виноватым.  
Во-первых, мне не удалось отстоять Майка. То, что с него сняли взыскания, было для меня слабым утешением. На мой взгляд, он заслуживал повышения, а не перемещения в другой взвод. Майор Уитмер обещал сделать все возможное, чтобы про него не забыли в запасе, но мы оба понимали, что настойчивые напоминания ни к чему не приведут, и все зависит только от счастливой случайности.  
Во-вторых, место орудийного сержанта взвода занял пониженный в звании Григо, которого недолюбливали все, с кем он служил в Ираке, и, как водится, транслировали свое отношение на тех, кто не был с ним знаком. Я тоже был полон личной неприязни к нему, но старался быть объективным: меня не устраивали его человеческие качества, такие как подхалимаж и наглость, но я никогда не считал его некомпетентным идиотом. Он подстраивался под своего командира, и если он подстроится под Брэнта, то получит шанс вернуть уважение своих сослуживцев, а у капитана Морела будет хороший орудийный сержант.  
Так что я был рад за Брэнта - что передал ему прекрасный взвод, чертовски рад и горд за Брэда - что его оценили по заслугам и его карьера идет в гору, и безумно скучал по службе, хотя последний месяц стоил мне много нервов и сил.  
За две с лишним недели я отдохнул и более-менее пришел в себя, кошмары отступили, и только бессонница иногда давала о себе знать, но чем больше проходило времени, тем меньше меня это волновало. Я почти все время думал о том, что, сколько бы я не оттягивал сдачу теста, это все равно ничего не изменит. Я должен буду уехать в Балтимор, Брэд – на какие-нибудь курсы повышения квалификации, прежде чем отправится в очередной тур. Брэд никак не прокомментировал ту истерику, что я устроил ему на весельной вечеринке, но мне казалось, что ожидание неизбежного тяготит его не меньше, чем меня.  
Когда однажды Брэд вернулся с базы и сказал, что отправляется на курсы для сержантов старшего сержантского состава в «Кэмп-Леджен», я подумал, какая ирония – Брэд едет на Восточное побережье, в Джексонвилль, штат Северная Каролина; шесть недель или около того он будет всего в семистах километрах от Балтимора, и отправившись домой я буду гораздо ближе к нему, чем если останусь в Оушенсайде.  
Но я не мог остаться на шесть недель и не мог последовать за ним, как не мог просить его быть со мной так долго.  
\- Когда ты улетаешь?  
Брэд осекся на полуслове, видимо, поняв, что я услышал только самую главную информацию и пропустил все остальное.  
\- Точно не знаю, где-то на следующей неделе.  
Я кивнул и, обнаружив себя стоящим посередине гостиной, вспомнил, что как раз собирался готовить ужин.  
\- Не забудь заехать к маме перед отъездом, - сказал я и направился к холодильнику, но едва успел открыть дверцу, прежде чем Брэд вырос у меня за спиной и захлопнул ее прямо перед моим носом.  
\- Ты тоже уезжаешь.  
Даже не вопрос, утверждение.  
\- Да.  
Брэд не стал уточнять когда. Только стоял, прижавшись грудью к моей спине, и не обнимал, а только тяжело дышал в затылок. А мне вдруг стало так невыносимо больно - физически больно стоять, дышать, думать, даже на секунду представить себе, что в моем распоряжении осталось всего несколько дней, а потом я могу никогда больше его не увидеть, - что я не выдержал. Опять. Как тогда, на весельной вечеринке.  
Я развернулся и сцепил руки в замок у него на шее.  
\- Брэд, я могу…  
Я смотрел на него и пытался уловить какую-то реакцию, что позволит мне продолжить, но у него было нечитаемое выражение лица. Айсмен включил свою защиту и даже прикрыл глаза, чтобы вдруг не сказать мне лишнего, и я понял, что не могу ровным счетом ничего. Брэд сильнее меня. Он никогда не теряет связи с реальностью, и я не должен строить воздушные замки, озвучивать несбыточные мечты и давать ему невыполнимые обещания, делая его жизнь невыносимой. Я прошел две войны, вывел его живым из Ирака, помог ему прийти в себя по возвращению, а потом он помог мне, так, как никто другой не смог бы помочь. Теперь я должен был отпустить его, просто отпустить.  
\- Составь список нужных дел и вещей. Когда уезжаешь на полтора месяца, обидно что-нибудь забыть.  
Я очень старался, чтобы мой голос звучал непринужденно, но не строил иллюзий, что мне удастся обмануть Брэда. Я просто хотел показать ему, что не стану усложнять его жизнь, ни при расставании, ни потом. Здесь и сейчас закончилось, и то, что я отчаянно хотел придумать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы опять получилось дальше, не должно было иметь для него никакого значения, даже если это было всем для меня.  
Он смотрел на меня несколько долгих секунд, а потом отвел глаза.  
\- Нейт, сделаешь кое-что для меня?  
Каким-то образом, я совершенно точно понял, о чем он меня попросит, и совершенно точно не хотел это слышать, и уж тем более это обещать, но я не сомневался в том, что должен ответить.  
\- Все, что угодно.  
\- Обещай, что ты вернешься в мирную реальность, выкинешь меня из головы на хрен и будешь строить свою собственную жизнь.  
Мне хотелось заорать вслух, так же, как все орало у меня внутри. Мне хотелось послать в задницу его предложение и сказать, что он может засунуть туда же всю эту мирную реальность целиком, если влезет. Хотелось взять его за грудки и трясти, пока он не возьмет свои слова обратно. Мне совершенно не хотелось понимать, насколько он прав, и принимать эту его долбаную правоту.  
\- Я постараюсь, - кажется, никогда еще слова не давались мне с таким трудом, и я вряд ли смог бы выговорить что-то еще, но большего от меня, слава Богу, и не потребовалось – Брэд наклонился ко мне и поцеловал.  
Я думал, что «горький поцелуй» это только метафора, придуманная для дамских романов и слезливых мелодрам, но весь этот вечер – каждый поцелуй, каждое прикосновение – был пронизан физической горечью. Даже когда в нашем исступлении проскальзывала злость или, напротив, такая нежность, от которой перехватывало в груди, все равно это было горько. Потом я никак не мог уснуть, наполненный этой горечью, как адреналином после боя. Брэд обнимал меня, крепко и тепло, словно никуда не собирался отпускать, но во мне больше не было покоя.  
Видимо, я все-таки задремал, потому что проснулся от того, что Брэд толкнул меня во сне. Его рука лежала поперек моего живота, и когда я шевельнулся, он что-то пробормотал и подтянул меня к себе, но так и не проснулся. Я осторожно повернулся почти на бок, чуть отодвинул голову, укладываясь на подушке, чтобы видеть его лицо – беззаботно-спокойное, без хмурой морщинки меж бровями, с губами, несжатыми в линию. Я слушал его дыхание – ровное и глубокое, оно успокаивало, как мерный шум океанских волн, вдох – выдох, волна за волной. Я пытался себе представить, что буду спать без его дыхания рядом, и не мог. Я должен был подумать о будущем, составить себе план хотя бы на ближайшее время, но никак не мог представить себя вне Брэда. Я пытался мысленно составить список, что должен сделать, например, по возвращению в Балтимор, но думал только о том, что сначала нам придется расстаться, и это было невыносимо.  
Я закрыл глаза и малодушно позволил себе вспоминать то, что между нами было, и совсем не думать ни о чем другом.

Я снова проснулся, когда Брэд вставал с постели. Сквозь ресницы я смотрел, как он ходит по комнате, одевается, кидает в рюкзак какие-то мелочи, и старательно имитировал сон. Когда он направился к постели, я на всякий случай совсем закрыл глаза и заставил себя дышать ровно. Я еще долго чувствовал на лице его дыхание, но когда, наконец, решил открыть глаза, Брэда уже не было.  
Тогда я встал и отправился в ванну.

Раковина была еще мокрой, полотенце – влажным, и оно пахло Брэдом. Все помещение еще хранило запах зубной пасты, одеколона после бритья, шампуня и Брэда. Я пользовался теми же самыми тюбиками и флаконами, но себя я «не слышал» и всегда воспринимал эти запахи, как связанные именно с ним. Я стоял у раковины, вдыхал этот запах и плыл, дышал Брэдом и не мог надышаться. И, глядя на себя в зеркало, я вдруг понял, что должен уйти прямо сейчас. С каждым днем будет только хуже, и это уже не «здесь и сейчас», а мучительная агония, и даже если меня убивает одна только мысль о расставании, я должен прекратить эту пытку, приняв решение за нас обоих.  
Я принял душ, вытерся и засунул свое полотенце в корзинку с грязным бельем, почистил зубы и выбросил в мусорку свою зубную щетку и по привычке вытер капли с блестящей поверхности крана. Потом вернулся в комнату, оделся и стал методично обшаривать шкаф и тумбочки, сбрасывая на кровать все, что успел перетащить в дом Брэда. Я удивился, обнаружив, что набралась довольно внушительная куча. Надо же, как быстро мы обрастаем всяким хламом, который долго таскаем за собой, а самое важное теряем, никак не можем удержать… Я спустился на кухню, вытащил чистый мусорный пакет, вернулся в спальню, сгреб туда все барахло и затянул пластиковую веревку. Почти как вещмешок, только ярко-синий. Смешно.  
Я бросил его у двери в гараж и опять спустился вниз. Проверил, закрыта ли дверь на веранду и выключена ли плита, снова поднялся наверх, вышел в гараж и тщательно закрыл и эту дверь. Выехав на улицу, я вышел из машины, дождался, пока закроется гаражная дверь и бросил ключи в почтовый ящик. Потом сел в машину и поехал налево по Саус-Пасифик-стрит. 

На подъезде к дому, который мы снимали с Ви Джеем, меня начало трясти. Так, что я с трудом удержал руль, чтобы не въехать на тротуар и не протаранить чей-то забор. Я сбавил скорость и медленно подкатился к самой обочине. А потом долго сидел, сжимая руль и тупо глядя перед собой. Когда по глазам полоснул солнечный блик промчавшийся мимо машины, я страшно удивился, что, оказывается, за окном день, и в нем светит солнце, ездят машины, в них сидят люди, которые даже не задумываются над существованием других реальностей. Это было так дико, что я засмеялся и прикрыл глаза, чтобы опять оказаться в темноте. Не знаю, почему я думал, что это поможет. Я снова почувствовал на лице дыхание Брэда и стал размышлять о том, что он делал в тот момент, когда наклонялся надо мной. Просто смотрел? Пытался коснуться – пальцами, губами, - но удержался, чтобы не разбудить? Черт, надо было открыть глаза и вцепиться в него, и хоть на пять минут, хоть на мгновение продлить наше «здесь и сейчас», раз уж «дальше – как получится» больше не существовало. Если бы я уже тогда решил уйти, то так бы и сделал. Черт, я же даже не попрощался! Но вернуться назад я уже не мог. Я чувствовал, что схожу с ума и очень хочу, чтобы это произошло как можно быстрее. 

Пять километров между нашими домами я преодолевал почти час. Отличная скорость. Брэд покатился бы со смеху.  
Брэд. Брэд. Брэд.  
Я никогда не узнаю, как отреагировал бы на это Брэд, и я не должен был об этом думать. 

Когда я, наконец, остановил машину перед своим домом, то понял, что у меня нет сил - возиться с пультом от двери, аккуратно загонять в гараж машину, опять нажимать на кнопку пульта, идти по внутренней лестнице в дом. Я вылез из машины, доплелся до крыльца и плюхнулся на ступеньку. 

Брэд уехал в восемь утра, Ви Джей вернулся с базы часов в шесть вечера. К этому времени я вспомнил, как дышать и двигаться, собрал самые необходимые вещи в небольшой дорожный рюкзак, а все остальное сложил в коробки, и даже заказал себе билет до Балтимора на очень ранний утренний рейс. Есть мне совершенно не хотелось. Я сварил себе большую кружку кофе и опять уселся на крыльце – когда я не был чем-то занят, нахождение в четырех стенах действовало угнетающе. Я начинал думать о Брэде и представлять себе, как он возвращается домой и обнаруживает, что я ушел. Я надеялся, что у него хватит сил не поехать за мной, раз у меня хватило сил уйти.  
На этом месте и застал меня Ви Джей.  
\- Нейт, какого черта ты не завел машину в гараж? - Ви Джей вынужден был притормозить у тротуара и теперь материл меня, опустив стекло. – Ты слышал, что мы вот-вот снова вернемся в Ирак? – возбужденно проорал он, вылезая из машины и почти бегом направляясь ко мне. – Надеюсь, в этот раз мой батальон не останется в тылу! Нейт?..  
\- Да, я слышал еще несколько дней назад. Извини, что не сказал, это пока только слухи. – Мой голос звучал очень спокойно, и к концу фразы я даже начал его узнавать.  
Вообще-то меня уже почти отпустило, но Ви Джей почему-то смотрел на меня, как на привидение, и мялся, как будто не знал, что сказать.  
\- Что?  
\- Ты в порядке?  
\- Конечно. Завтра я улетаю домой, уже заказал себе билет. Все замечательно. И еще, я сложил вещи в коробки. Потом сообщу адрес. Отправишь?  
Ви Джей посмотрел на меня с сомнением, но прежде чем он попытался сказать что-то еще, я добавил:  
\- У меня все отлично. Давай лучше выпьем. За нашу дружбу, за мой отъезд, за следующую иракскую компанию, - я чуть не сказал: «За Брэда», но вовремя прикусил язык – я же обещал попытаться выкинуть его из головы и жить своей жизнью. Почему бы не начать прямо сейчас?  
Ви Джей молча кивнул, и мы пошли в дом.

Шикарная идея надраться с треском провалилась. Мой самолет улетал в семь утра, такси я вызывал на пять, и надеялся, что в случае чего, Ви Джей стащит мое тело с кровати и засунет в машину, а дальше я уж как-нибудь справлюсь. Перспектива провести как можно больше времени в отключке меня обнадеживала.  
Пока я открывал бутылку виски, Ви Джей наделал сэндвичей, спросив, не возражаю ли я против говядины. Мне было все равно. Я не собирался ни возражать, ни закусывать.

А потом я глотал виски, не ощущая вкуса, и совершенно не пьянел, хотя, кажется, действительно ничего не съел. Зато Ви Джей, сожрав все свои сэндвичи, отменно нализался. Спустя пару часов я оттащил его на встречу с унитазом, потом намотал несколько кругов между кухней и гостевым туалетом, подавая Ви Джею одну чашку крепкого чая за другой. Когда после полуночи я дотащил его до кровати, он был еще пьян, но уже покинул вертолет.  
На десерт я намешал ему аспирина.  
\- Ты – такая свинья, Фик, - заплетающимся языком сказал Ви Джей, - какого хрена ты меня напоил? Это ты завтра будешь расслабляться в самолете, а мне, между прочим, работать.  
Я стащил с него ботинки и накинул сверху одеяло. Когда я отходил от кровати, он вдруг пробормотал:  
\- Зато теперь у тебя все будет в порядке.  
Я не стал говорить ему, что все совсем наоборот – это до недавнего времени у меня все было более-менее в порядке, а теперь у меня все хреново, а дальше, видимо, будет еще хреновее. По крайней мере, какое-то время точно.  
Сворачивать ему шею я тоже не стал. Я понимал, что он искренне уверен в том, что мое увлечение Брэдом было неким помутнением рассудка, последствием иракского недотрахита и ПТСР – всем, чем угодно, только не тем, чем было на самом деле. Я бы на его месте тоже не поверил, что мой друг, которого я знаю несколько лет, с которым я месил грязь и делил испытания, прошел Афганистан, жил в одном доме и ходил на двойные свидания с девушками, вдруг всерьез влюбился в парня. По крайней мере, Ви Джей оказался более терпимым к моему выбору, чем Патрик, и уже за это я был ему благодарен.  
С момента моего признания мы с Патриком несколько раз сталкивались на базе, вежливо здоровались и расходились в разные стороны. Я был уверен, что он хотя бы поверхностно в курсе, что я под расследованием, но не знает, как вести себя со мной – то ли продолжать шарахаться, как от прокаженного, то ли все-таки проявить дружеское участие. Но к тому времени я уже устал ждать его принятия и больше не надеялся, что мы когда-нибудь снова станем друзьями. Даже когда Патрик все-таки собрался с духом и, после очередного вежливого приветствия, пожелал мне удачи, это ничего не изменило. Он так явно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке и подбирал слова, что я просто поблагодарил его и отправился своей дорогой.  
На этом мое общение с Патриком закончилось, но осталась горечь воспоминаний.  
Иногда я вспоминал, как мы плыли к Гавайям на «Дубьюке», и я помогал ему готовить лекции о знаменитых сражениях, которые мы читали своим пехотинцам. Патрик учился на экономическом, поэтому с историей у него было хуже, чем у меня, зато я узнал много нового об эффективности рынка. Я вспоминал, как 11 сентября в Австралии мы втроем – Джим, Патрик и я – поехали на машине к реке Аделаида и провели там весь день, кормя с лодки крокодилов и купаясь в водопаде. Поздно вечером, когда мы вернулись в Дарвин, в Америке наступило утро 11 сентября, и из учебного наше плавание превратилось в боевую миссию. Я вспоминал, как мы с Патриком планировали и проводили высадку в Пакистан, как вместе встречали Рождество в Афганистане, пели рождественские гимны на мессе около взлетно-посадочной полосы и думали о тех, кто был за десять тысяч километров от нас, дома. Мы вместе прошли через столько испытаний, что еще несколько месяцев назад я и представить себе не мог, что наша дружба лопнет, как мыльный пузырь, из-за того, что я оказался не тем, кем он меня представлял.  
Мне не хватало его, но, кажется, Ви Джей переживал по поводу краха нашей дружбы уже больше, чем я. Патрик поставил меня перед выбором, и я его сделал.

На часах было около двух часов ночи, я подумал, что ложиться спать уже глупо, и отправился на кухню. Пока я наливал себе кофе, мне вдруг пришло в голову, что я не попрощался с Майком и еще парой-тройкой сослуживцев, с которыми поддерживал дружеские отношения. Более того, я так спешно убегал от Брэда (или от себя?), что даже не сообщил родным о своем возвращении.  
Мои родители уже давно не жили в том доме в Таусоне, где прошло мое детство. Пока мы с сестрами были детьми, отец работал в Балтиморе. Позже, когда я уже учился в колледже, родители перебрались в Арлингтон – отец принял предложение от юридической фирмы в Вашингтоне, мама стала социальным работником при Центральной больнице Вирджинии. В Коксвилле родители осели несколько лет назад, когда уже и обе мои сестры отправились в Кэмбридж. Отец открыл свою фирму в Балтиморе, а мама продолжила карьеру в центре здравоохранения Шеппард Пратт в Таусоне. Конечно, мы все по-прежнему считали родительский дом «семейным гнездом», и когда меня настойчиво звали «вернуться домой», подразумевалось, что вернусь я именно туда и какое-то время поживу у родителей. Но с моей стороны все равно было большим свинством не предупредить их заранее о том, что я наконец готов занять их гостевую спальню.  
Разумеется, ночью уже было поздно что-то предпринимать по этому поводу, и я до утра терзался мыслями о том, как некрасиво и эгоистично поступил.

В пять утра я проверил заведен ли у Ви Джея будильник, подхватил собранную накануне сумку и отбыл в аэропорт.

\- Сэр, с вами все в порядке?  
В первый раз этот вопрос мне задал таксист. Я уверенно ответил «да», и он не стал больше ко мне приставать, видимо, решив, что подъем к пяти утра не прошел для меня даром. Потом милая девушка за стойкой регистрации, едва вскинув на меня взгляд, тут же участливо осведомилась о моем самочувствии, и я немного напрягся, но улыбнулся и вежливо поблагодарил ее за беспокойство. Я не спал уже сутки, так что вряд ли выглядел свежим и полным сил. Ничего страшного, подумал я и перестал волноваться по этому поводу. Но когда я прошел в самолет, и стюардесса участливо задала мне тот же самый вопрос, я уже не был так спокоен.  
Да что они все, как сговорились? Что со мной не так?  
Когда мы поднялись в воздух, я отправился в туалет и посмотрел в зеркало. Я был бледен, под глазами почему-то залегли тени, как будто я не спал хрен знает сколько, как в Ираке, а не какие-то сутки, и взгляд был как у подбитой собаки. Ну и что? С кем не бывает. Это же не означало, что со мной надо было обращаться, как со смертельно больным. Я прикрыл глаза, постарался расслабиться и несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул. Когда я снова посмотрел на себя в зеркало, мне показалось, что я выгляжу немного лучше, и впереди у меня было несколько часов полета, чтобы надышать себе надлежащий вид перед встречей с родителями. 

Кажется, я справился с этой задачей, потому что больше никто не задавал мне дурацкого вопроса о самочувствии, хотя мама, которой я позвонил уже из аэропорта и сообщил, что буду дома максимум через час, наверное, все-таки подумала, что со мной все сильно не так. В середине недели в три часа дня сестры были в Кэмбридже, отец – на работе. Чтобы я не оказался перед запертой дверью, маме надо было все бросить и отправиться домой.  
К сожалению, я понял, что в очередной раз проявил себя настоящим эгоистом, только уже сказав маме, что прилетел в Балтимор, а она, оправившись от шока моего внезапного появления, конечно, и слышать не хотела о том, чтобы я перекантовался в городе несколько часов. Буквально через пять минут мне перезвонил отец, и радость в его голосе тоже мешалась с удивлением, а я чувствовал себя все более виноватым за свой скоропалительный приезд. Мурин позвонила, когда такси уже подъезжало к дому, и я вынужден был выслушать ее радостные вопли перемежающиеся упреками, даже не имея возможности как следует возразить из-за присутствия водителя. Слава Богу, Стефани ограничилась смс-кой – я уже был на взводе и скорее всего не сдержался бы в ответ на очередной выговор.  
Я всерьез опасался, что сорвусь на родителей, но мама почему-то не задала больше ни одного травмирующего вопроса, и отец, приехавший домой через несколько часов, последовал ее примеру.  
Мы говорили о погоде, о моей предстоящей учебе, о дальнейших планах, о сестрах и родственниках, ни слова о войне, службе и о том, какого черта я четыре месяца безвылазно торчал в Калифорнии. Как будто ничего этого и не было вовсе. Или просто и мама, и папа почувствовали, что я сейчас не в том состоянии, чтобы говорить об этом. Стефани была не столь тактична, когда наконец перезвонила, но я как-то выдержал ее атаку. Возможно, просто пропустил то, что не хотел слышать, мимо ушей и сказал ей, что безумно соскучился. Фанни сменила гнев на милость и, к моему счастью, закончила разговор раньше, чем я сорвался и наорал на нее.

Перед тем как идти спать, мама вдруг погладила меня по щеке и сказала: «Ты такой бледный, Нейт. Наверное, перелет тебя совсем вымотал», а потом крепко обняла. Если бы я только мог, я бы сказал ей, что перелет тут совсем не при чем, что у меня хватило бы сил еще на несколько таких перелетов подряд, если бы в конце этого путешествия меня ждал Брэд. Если бы я только мог, я бы рассказал ей, что 33 часа назад я потерял самого важного для меня человека и продолжал отсчитывать время, отдаляющее нас друг от друга, что совершенно не способствовало ни поднятию моего настроения, ни восстановлению душевного спокойствия.  
Но, разумеется, я промолчал и послушно отправился в постель.

Ночью мне впервые за пару месяцев опять приснился мост через Эль-Гарраф. Когда я перебудил весь дом своими криками, то решил, что мне срочно нужно найти собственное жилье.  
Поиск я начал, едва выпроводил из своей комнаты обеспокоенных родителей, даже не дожидаясь утра. Я все равно не мог больше уснуть, а утром – набрал первый из отобранных ночью телефонов и, с трудом выдержав завтрак, сопровождаемый тягостным и тревожным молчаливым пониманием, сбежал из родительского дома сразу с вещами.

Жилье, найденное таким экспресс-методом, разумеется, не выдерживало никакой критики, но мне было плевать, куда приткнуться, лишь бы остаться одному. Я развил кипучую деятельность. Сначала позвонил Майку и извинился за свой скоропалительный отъезд. К моему счастью, он не стал задавать лишних вопросов и выговаривать мне даже в шутку. Мы просто поговорили ни о чем, условились не терять друг друга из вида и тепло попрощались. Потом я вспомнил о тесте и, обрубая себе пути к отступлению, записался на сдачу через полтора месяца в Гарварде.  
Поскольку за возможность сдать тест я заплатил пару сотен баксов, то задумался о деньгах. У меня были кое-какие накопления, но не было четкого плана на будущее, так что мне следовало позаботиться хотя бы о временной работе, и загрузить себя как можно больше, чтобы не было времени думать о чем-то (или о ком-то) другом.  
Я составил резюме, покопался на одном из сайтов с вакансиями, потом мне пришло в голову, что можно попробовать заручиться поддержкой кого-нибудь из бывших сокурсников по колледжу, и я поболтал по телефону с парой знакомых, прозондировав почву и выяснив, кому еще мне стоит позвонить. На этом мой запал иссяк. Я вдруг почувствовал себя таким разбитым, что был не в состоянии не то что выйти из дома, но даже звонить по телефону. Я решил немного отдохнуть и потом продолжить с новыми силами.

Это «немного» растянулось на несколько дней, в течение которых я вел растительный образ жизни. Ложился, просыпался от кошмаров, бродил по комнате, заказывал еду на дом, что-то для порядка жевал и пил кофе, отвечал по телефону маме, что со мной все в порядке и снова ложился спать.  
Где-то посередине этой спячки до меня дозвонился Эван Райт. Я не хотел ровным счетом ничего, даже после того, как он сказал мне, что подумывает превратить свою журнальную публикацию в полноценную книгу, но просто послать его не смог. Мы поболтали какое-то время, а потом я зачем-то отыскал в почте его статью и не успокоился, пока снова не прочитал ее от начала до конца. После этого мои кошмары стали красочнее и ярче, но события утратили связь с реальностью. Теперь мне снилось, что я терял одного своего морпеха за другим, а последним, на моих руках, умирал Брэд. Я видел, как тускнеют его глаза, которые сначала казались небесно-голубыми на залитом кровью лице. Я чувствовал, как с каждым рваным вздохом из него уходит жизнь, и все, что я мог сделать, это умирать вместе с ним, даже осознавая, что это сон, гребаный кошмар, который я никак не могу с себя стряхнуть. Это было во сто крат хуже, чем бессонница, о которой я начинал сожалеть всерьез.  
Когда через несколько дней, я, проснувшись, обнаружил, что перед глазами почти не плывет, и ощутил настоящий голод, то вздохнул с облегчением – мои проблемы никуда не исчезли, но, по крайней мере, появилась надежда, что у меня будут силы с ними справиться. Я привел себя в порядок, вышел на прогулку, а, вернувшись, снова стал обзванивать своих старых друзей и рассылать резюме, попутно просматривая объявления по сдаче жилья. Без пелены перед глазами мое убежище оказалось настоящим клоповником, годным разве что для того, чтобы тихо спиться и умереть, а я, несмотря на то, что происходило со мной, хотел жить и снова встать на ноги.  
С того же дня я опять засел за подготовку к тесту, а буквально через пару дней мне предложили попробовать свои силы в аналитике, и я с энтузиазмом ухватился за это предложение. Мне по-прежнему было совершенно все равно, чем себя занять, лишь бы занять посильнее.

В первую субботу ноября, когда я как раз собирался обедать, в мою дверь настойчиво позвонили. К тому времени я уже сменил свой клоповник на более-менее приличную квартиру и немного обустроился, но стал подумывать о переезде в Вашингтон. Моя обеспокоенная мама все настойчивее предлагала помощь в решении моих проблем, и я всерьез раздумывал, не удрать ли от родителей на такое расстояние, чтобы личное общение стало более затруднительным.  
На пороге я обнаружил Джима Била, с которым не виделся с момента нашего возвращения из Афганистана и, честно говоря, слишком редко разговаривал по телефону. Насколько я помнил, его последнее назначение было в Северную Каролину, и делать в Балтиморе ему было нечего.  
Сказать, что я обрадовался, увидев его, не сказать ничего. Я был просто счастлив.  
\- Какими судьбами, Джим?  
Я затащил его в квартиру, и мы сердечно обнялись.  
\- Я уже несколько месяцев в Квантико, узнал, что ты вернулся в Балтимор и решил навестить.  
\- Птичка напела? – спросил я, зная наперед, что сообщить ему мой нынешний адрес мог только Ви Джей, отправлявший недавно мои вещи из Оушенсайда.  
\- Ви Джей позвонил, - предсказуемо признался Джим, - и сказал, что с тобой не все гладко.  
\- И что же он тебе рассказал? – поинтересовался я, представляя, как вырываю Ви Джею его болтливый язык.  
\- Что у тебя тяжелый личный разрыв и, кажется, проблемы с ПТСР.  
Нет, сначала как следует наваляю, а потом вырву болтливый язык.  
\- Джим, у меня все в порядке, - привычным бодрым тоном откликнулся я.  
Я подозревал, что родители все-таки мне не верили, но они всегда проглатывали эту ложь. Джим же только ухмыльнулся и похлопал меня по плечу.  
\- Ну, мне-то ты можешь не заливать. Ты в зеркало на себя давно смотрел?  
Как ни странно, меня это не только не разозлило, но даже как-то успокоило. Возможно, мне действительно нужен был в окружении человек, от которого можно было не скрывать своих проблем.  
\- Ладно, ты меня раскусил. Есть будешь?  
Джим кивнул и потянулся за мной на кухню.  
\- Насколько все плохо? – поинтересовался он, стянув из коробки кусок пиццы.  
\- Могло быть гораздо хуже.  
Джим закатил глаза.  
\- Ты часом в политику не вдарился? Не плавай вокруг да около, я не компромат на тебя собираю.  
Я засмеялся. Джим никогда не был особо разговорчивым, но за словом в карман не лез, и если уж начинал о чем-то говорить, то делал это со всей свойственной ему прямотой. Но то, что я признался в наличии проблемы, не означало, что я буду плакаться ему в жилетку.  
\- Бессонница, триггеры, кошмары – всего понемногу.  
Я сказал это спокойно, без излишней легкости в тоне, но и без серьезной озабоченности. Как будто этого действительно было немного. Но, видимо, тактику «говорить, но не договаривать» я так и не освоил в совершенстве, потому что Джим опять не повелся на мои недомолвки.  
\- Ходишь в группу? – поинтересовался он.  
\- Нет. Все еще надеюсь, что справлюсь сам.  
Джиму удалось отразить на лице выражение крайнего скептицизма, даже с полным ртом пиццы, и я решил быть с ним честным, насколько смогу.  
\- Я не готов говорить вслух ни о войне, ни о своем… «личном разрыве». Наверное, я должен пережить второе, и тогда с ПТСР тоже все станет проще.  
Джим внимательно выслушал меня, прожевывая пиццу, и резюмировал:  
\- Нейт, ни одна женщина не стоит таких переживаний.  
\- Я с тобой полностью согласен, - не покривил я душой.  
Разумеется, я не стал объяснять, что Брэд – не женщина, и он стоит больше, чем я вообще когда-либо смогу за него отдать.

Джим остался ночевать на диване в гостиной. Я лежал в спальне и пялился в потолок, радуясь, что наконец-то не могу заснуть. Мне не хотелось посреди ночи поднять по тревоге своими воплями еще и Джима.  
Утром мы встали поздно, за завтраком еще немного поболтали за жизнь. Я поделился мыслью переехать в Вашингтон, и Джим поддержал ее с таким энтузиазмом, что я еще сильнее укрепился в своем решении. Когда он собрался уезжать, мы договорились, что больше не будем терять друг друга из виду.

К середине ноября я так заработался, что чуть не забыл о сдаче теста. В Бостон я вылетел впритык, в аудиторию вбежал одним из последних с полной уверенностью, что не знаю ничего, и ругал себя, что плохо распределил время между рабочими проектами и подготовкой, отдавая предпочтение первым. Мне казалось, что я напортачил даже с эссе, не говоря уже о количественном и вербальном разделах – с ними я копался почти до истечения отведенного времени.  
Освободился я не в самом лучшем расположении духа и предпочел бы сразу отправиться в аэропорт, но это было бы свинством по отношению к сестрам. После моего возвращения домой, я смог встретиться с ними на выходных у родителей только через несколько недель, когда более-менее пришел в себя, и это был совсем не тот прием, на который рассчитывали девочки, и не тот, который хотел бы оказать им я. Но большего воодушевления я из себя выжать не смог, а того, что получилось, было явно недостаточно. Потом мы лишь созванивались, занятые своими делами, и хотя ближайшая семейная встреча должна была состояться в конце ноября, на День благодарения, оказаться в Кэмбридже, где учились обе мои сестры, и не увидеться с ними, я не мог.

О своем решении я пожалел почти сразу. Наверное, легче было бы потом вытерпеть их возмущение, что я не встретился с ними, чем просидеть несколько часов в кафе за одним с ними столом и чувствовать себя чужим.  
Сестры болтали, смеялись, подкалывали друг дружку – все, как раньше. Я смотрел на них и понимал, что для них ничего не изменилось, а для меня все стало настолько другим, что я чувствовал себя бесконечно далеким от этих милых, чуть повзрослевших, но по-прежнему очень дорогих мне девчонок. Я на автомате улыбался, уходил от ответов и с ужасом думал, что из наших отношений возможно навсегда ушли беззаботность, откровенность и честность. Это было невыносимо.  
В ту ночь мне впервые приснился новый кошмар. Я стоял на берегу озера, щурясь на солнце и подставляя лицо теплому летнему ветру. Щебет птиц переплетался с голосами за спиной. Я повернулся и оказался на заднем дворе нашего дома в Таусоне. Лужайка, как всегда, была аккуратно подстрижена, от грилля тянулся аппетитный дымок. Отец стоял рядом, переворачивая что-то лопаткой на решетке. Мама смеялась и разговаривала с Мурин. Фанни, бабушка, моя тетя с мужем, их дети, плещущиеся в надувном бассейне, – вся семья была в сборе - радостные, счастливые и довольные. Я помахал им рукой, окликнул кого-то, но на меня никто не обращал внимания, меня никто не слышал. Я посмотрел вниз и увидел, что одет в заляпанный кровью камуфляж. На моих ботинках тяжелой коркой запекся бурый песок, в руке ощущалась привычная тяжесть автомата. Я шел к своей семье, но не двигался с места, я снова и снова пытался докричаться до них, но словно был для них невидимкой.  
Я проснулся от того, что плакал. В окно заползал предрассветный сумрак, я смотрел на светлеющее небо и надеялся, что мне удастся вернуть хоть что-нибудь из моей прошлой жизни, иначе все это – работа, учеба, будущее – вообще не имели смысла.

Еще в самолете, возвращаясь из Бостона в Балтимор, я стал думать о заваленном тесте, успокаивая себя тем, что через месяц смогу пойти на пересдачу, а за это время правильно расставлю приоритеты с занятостью и успею как следует подготовиться.  
Когда спустя несколько дней я получил письмо с результатами, то просто не поверил своим глазам. Мой средний балл был выше заявленного Гарвардом, и оценка за эссе тоже превосходила все мои ожидания. Я какое-то время пялился в письмо, потом прицепил оценку к уже готовому черновику с рекомендациями и остальными документами и нажал кнопку «отправить». Терять мне было нечего, а шансы попасть в Гарвард у меня оказались весьма неплохие.  
Когда я приехал к родителям на День благодарения, они только об этом и говорили. Опять ни слова на «травмирующие» темы. Наверное, они думали, что таким образом помогают мне вернуться к нормальной жизни, а меня трясло от бешенства. Как мне удалось не сорваться – осталось для меня загадкой. Я сбежал при первой же возможности с горькой мыслью, что пока мне не станет лучше, мне просто необходимо свести личные контакты с семьей к минимуму.  
Я вообще старался как можно меньше общаться с людьми. Я мог завестись от любой фразы или интонации и очень болезненно реагировал на любые разговоры о войне – злился, когда звучали мнения против, но когда кто-то поддерживал политику вторжения, я злился тоже. Мне казалось, что, сидя на заднице в уютном и безопасном доме, невозможно понять и оценить, что происходит с людьми там и после того, как они возвращаются обратно. Мне казалось, что осуждение от гражданских так же оскорбительно, как их одобрение и жалость.  
Когда мне позвонили из приемной комиссии Гарварда, я тоже повел себя не слишком красиво. Девушка цитировала мое высказывание из статьи Эвана: «Плохая новость - нам сегодня почти не удастся поспать; хорошая новость - начинаем убивать людей», и хотела знать из той ли я категории людей, которым нравится убивать. Я не стал ни в чем оправдываться, только сказал, что не собираюсь положить половину студенческого городка из охотничьего ружья только потому, что знаю, как это делать.  
После этого звонка, я решил по возможности ограничить свое общение с внешним миром письмами и смс.  
Мне вообще стало гораздо хуже, чем раньше. Призраки войны преследовали меня по пятам – в «выстреле» выхлопного газа проехавшего автомобиля или в лице маленькой девочки, которое вдруг представлялось залитым кровью. Я осматривал с головы до ног каждого человека на улице, ища признаки пистолета или бомбы. Иногда я начинал абсолютно беспричинно плакать, а когда водитель подрезал меня на дороге – совершенно без эмоций представлял себе, как откидываю его голову назад и перерезаю горло ключом от машины. Я запоем читал новости о сражающихся солдатах и смотрел новостные каналы, но не мог об этом говорить. Ни о чем и ни с кем.  
Но я по-прежнему считал, что справлюсь с ПТСР, только сначала мне надо выполнить свое обещание – забыть Брэда. Я очень старался выкинуть его из головы, но у меня ничего не получалось.  
Иногда дни тянулись нестерпимо медленно, иногда время бежало так быстро, что я не успевал заметить, как наступал вечер. Неизменным было только одно – я все время думал о Брэде. Раньше я даже не подозревал, что такое может быть. Что можно работать, разговаривать с одними людьми и при этом постоянно думать о ком-то другом. Как будто я параллельно существовал в двух измерениях. Это было странное, иногда пугающее ощущение, но пока у меня не происходили провалы в памяти, я решил не беспокоиться еще и о раздвоении личности.  
Майк, с которым мы созванивались чуть ли не несколько раз в неделю, пытался осторожно выяснить о моем состоянии, но я увиливал от его вопросов, переводя разговор на нейтральные темы. Он же говорил о ком угодно, только не о Брэде, а я каждый раз находил в себе силы не спрашивать. Но как же мне хотелось узнать о нем хоть что-нибудь! Как проходит его квалификация, успеет ли он вернуться к взводу или «Браво-Два» отправится в Ирак без него - я просто хотел услышать, что с ним все в порядке.  
Но Майк не говорил, а я не спрашивал. Словно я по-прежнему был в Морской пехоте, где нельзя было упоминать о своих «запретных увлечениях».  
Иногда я ловил себя на том, что жду ответа Брэда, его едкого смешка. Или вдруг понимал, что покупаю его любимое пиво и готовлю ужин на двоих. Я удалял его номер с кнопки быстрого набора, а потом устанавливал снова. Мое сердце начинало биться быстрее, когда я видел на улице кого-то похожего на него, а потом ухало вниз, когда я понимал, что обознался. Переехав в нормальную квартиру и получив из Оушенсайда мои вещи, я распаковал коробки и обнаружил футболку Брэда, которую стащил в начале июня и еще тогда решил не отдавать обратно. Я повел себя как настоящий псих – носил ее, не снимая по нескольку дней, потом стирал и, едва дав ей просохнуть, надевал обратно. Я почти уговорил себя ее выбросить, но вовремя понял, что потом пойду копаться в мусоре, чтобы ее вернуть, и запрятал футболку подальше в шкаф. Моей выдержки хватало в лучшем случае на несколько дней, потом я снова ее доставал, носил и уговаривал себя от нее избавиться, но она опять оказывалась только в шкафу. Этот круг я проходил с завидной регулярностью.  
Я прочитал о ПТСР достаточно, чтобы знать, что одним из последствий часто бывает неразборчивость в сексуальных связях. Я же просто не мог представить в своей постели кого-то другого. Я словно снова оказался в Ираке, где сексуальная разрядка достигалась самоудовлетворением, с той лишь разницей, что рядом не было парней, постоянно говорящих о сексе. И война продолжалась только у меня в голове, но присутствие в ней Брэда казалось мне первостепенной проблемой.  
Еще в октябре я ввел себе систему стимулирования. Если я не буду вспоминать о Брэде целый день, то буду ставить на календаре жирный плюс. Спустя какое-то время, я немного уменьшил временной промежуток, потом планка упала до «хотя бы пол дня» и там и замерла. Вести почасовой отсчет мне было некогда. К декабрю на моем календаре стоял всего один плюс – в тот день у меня была температура, я наглотался таблеток, проспал почти сутки и не мог вспомнить, даже что мне снилось.  
Из всего этого можно было сделать только один неутешительный вывод: моих стараний выполнить данное Брэду обещание не достаточно.

Джим настойчиво звал меня в Вашингтон – оттуда из Квантико было в два раза ближе, чем до Балтимора, и мы могли бы видеться чаще. Но у меня не было то времени, то сил заняться переездом. После осознания, что почти за два месяца я не только не начал забывать о Брэде, а стал скучать еще сильнее, я напрягся, нашел себе квартиру в Вашингтоне и время на переезд. Потом, сделав над собой еще одно усилие, я принял приглашение Джима на двойное свидание – он и его девушка, ее подруга и я. Стандартная схема.  
Джим считал, что новое увлечение - лучшее лекарство от разбитого сердца, я был настроен менее оптимистично и не считал, что готов к новым отношениям. Но я не стал спорить с Джимом, потому что мне надо было как-то сдвинуть свою зависимость от Брэда с мертвой точки, а сидя в четырех стенах и скрываясь от людей, с кем-то познакомиться было весьма проблематично. 

Осев в Квантико, Джим уже пару месяцев встречался с Бэт, но, по его словам, они не строили долгосрочных планов. Им просто нравилось вместе проводить время, когда он вырывался с базы, и это устраивало их обоих.  
\- Бэт веселая и ненапряжная, - сказал Джим, забивая стрелку на ближайшие выходные.  
Я подумал, что меня вполне устроит, если ее подруга окажется такой же.

Элизабет действительно была веселой, насчет ненапряжности я бы поспорил, но, видимо, Джим имел в виду легкость их отношений, а не ее манеру общения с другими людьми. Она была шумной, смешливой, яркой. Возможно, она утомляла меня, потому что у меня не было настроения веселиться. Но она была девушкой Джима, и уж никак не была виновата в моих проблемах. Дожидаясь ее подруги, мы вполне нормально общались, тем более что словоохотливая Бэт сильно облегчала этот процесс – ее собеседникам оставалось только вежливо поддакивать и изредка вставлять короткие фразы.  
Маргарет оказалась совсем другой. Начиная от неброской, но стильной одежды и заканчивая тихим, мягким голосом. Она не была красива, но, когда она улыбалась, на ее щеках появлялись очаровательные ямочки, делавшие ее лицо невероятно привлекательным. От нее веяло таким спокойствием и каким-то чуть ли не домашним уютом, что ей удалось присмирить Бэт одним своим присутствием, и я начал расслабляться и получать удовольствие от этого вечера.  
Уже через несколько минут после знакомства, я задался вопросом, что может связывать этих двух девушек, настолько они были разными, и сразу вспомнил, как Кайла, Брэд и я сидели в темноте на веранде, болтали и смеялись, и я под пиво выуживал из Кайлы подноготную Брэда. Теперь я был, пожалуй, еще дальше от флирта, чем тогда, но во мне проснулось любопытство, и я не стал себя останавливать. 

Меня удивило не то, что Маргарет изучала возможности реформирования системы школьного образования и приехала из Нью-Йорка в Вашингтон на семинар по проблемам подготовки учителей, а то насколько мы были похожи.  
Даже наши отцы прошли почти одинаковый путь, упорным трудом добившись хорошей стартовой позиции для своих детей. Сейчас отец Маргарет был партнером в юридической фирме в Нью-Йорке, мой - занимался частной практикой в Балтиморе. Маргарет вместе с Бэт училась в Тринити-скул, а потом закончила бакалавриат по экономике в Гарварде, я тоже учился в частной школе и закончил колледж Лиги Плюща. Потом она работала, я служил, но мы оба пришли к необходимости дальнейшего образования. Маргарет отучилась первый семестр в Колумбийской бизнес-школе и с сентября собиралась совмещать учебу со второй степенью в Гарвардском институте государственного управления, куда я только что поступил и тоже уже раздумывал не пойти ли сразу на сдвоенную степень. Маргарет взахлеб рассказывала о необходимости поднятия уровня государственных школ и снижения оплаты обучения в частном секторе, и я видел в этом себя. Таким же желанием изменить мир я горел, когда пошел в морскую пехоту, а потом уволился, потому что понял, что буксую на месте. Сейчас я просто дрейфовал, придерживаясь намеченных вех, но у меня не было сил гореть, а ее энтузиазм был заразителен.  
Мы ушли из ресторана многим позже Бэт и Джима, и, сажая Маргарет в такси, я записал ее телефон, обещав позвонить. Свидание прошло лучше, чем я мог ожидать, вот только меня никак не покидала мысль, что я поступаю совершенно неправильно.  
Я позвонил Джиму, сам толком не зная зачем – то ли поблагодарить за удачное знакомство, то ли извиниться за то, что мы с Маргарет «выжили» их с Бэт из ресторана беседой, которая была интересна только двоим. Джим рассмеялся в ответ на мое бледное вступление и сказал, что сначала разозлился на Бэт – из всех своих многочисленных подруг она пригласила ту, которая не жила в Вашингтоне, но потом сменил гнев на милость, потому что, по его мнению, все сложилось более чем удачно.  
\- Кажется, вы понравились друг другу, а трудности никогда тебя не останавливали, - смеясь, сказал Джим.  
На это мне нечего было возразить, а о моих сомнениях ему совсем необязательно было знать.  
Когда через пару дней я набрал номер Маргарет, я убеждал себя, что сделал это потому, что обещал ей позвонить, и должен вежливо свести на нет наше едва начавшееся общение. Но минут за пятнадцать, что мы проговорили – больше времени не было ни у нее, ни у меня, – я ни словом об этом не обмолвился. А в конце недели я позвонил ей снова.  
Все, что меня окружало, было пропитано жалостью. Не нарочитой, но весьма ощутимой. Мама, разговаривая со мной, осторожно подбирала слова, отец, напротив, говорил с излишней бодростью, сестры обижались на недостаток откровенности, и все, включая Джима, ожидали, когда же я стану прежним. Даже Брэд, без которого я слетел бы с катушек еще в Оушенсайде, боролся за то, чтобы вернуть того парня, которого знал и так некстати полюбил. А я давно не думал, что это возможно.  
Война изменила того мальчишку, каким я был, когда начал служить. Все, что случилось после, тоже оставило свой след. Я не мог точно представить, каким буду, когда избавлюсь от призраков войны, но мне было совершенно ясно, что не таким, как прежде. И то, что я могу сильно не оправдать ожиданий моих родных и близких, мучило меня едва ли не сильнее, чем бессонница. Мне казалось, что только Маргарет принимала меня таким, как есть, потому что для нее я уже был самим собой.  
Возможно, это была очередная иллюзия, некий эффект новизны от знакомства с интересным человеком, но каждый наш с Маргарет разговор был для меня как глоток кислорода среди спертого, стоячего воздуха. Мне все больше импонировала ее целеустремленность и самоотдача, и нравился тот жар, с которым она говорила о своей работе и строила планы на будущее.  
Мне было приятно с ней разговаривать, и я подумал, разве не для этого я пошел на двойное свидание? Пусть все идет своим чередом.

13 декабря по всем новостным каналам заговорили об аресте Саддама Хусейна, и для меня это стало наваждением. Я запоем смотрел новости, забывая есть и спать, и даже не помнил, как отключался хотя бы ненадолго. Я пребывал в весьма странном состоянии полусна-полуяви, даже не всегда различая, где нахожусь – на диване в квартире или в пустыне Ирака.  
Мамин звонок застал меня врасплох – она напоминала о дне рождения Мурин, на который семья собиралась уже завтра, и я с трудом поверил, что из моей жизни куда-то пропали почти четыре дня.  
Я заверил маму, что обо всем прекрасно помню, и заставил себя встряхнуться - заказал по интернету подарок для Мурин и еду с доставкой. Потом до посинения стоял под холодным душем, но так и не перестал чувствовать себя усталым и взвинченным одновременно. Это раздражало неимоверно. У меня было меньше суток, чтобы привести себя в относительный порядок и попытаться опять обмануть самых близких мне людей, поэтому я заставил себя поесть и выпил залпом стакан виски, чтобы дать себе больше шансов на сон.  
Как ни странно, это помогло. Я вырубился почти сразу и проспал несколько часов без сновидений. Правда, пробуждение было не совсем гладким – когда я открыл глаза, сердце колотилось, как сумасшедшее, но я совсем не помнил, что мне снилось, так что махнул на это рукой. Еще меня мутило, как будто я выпил не один стакан, а надрался в хлам, но с этим я тоже достаточно быстро справился очередным контрастным душем. Я даже позавтракал с давно забытым удовольствием от еды и без особых усилий сосредоточился на окончании проекта, не включая телевизор и интернет.  
Ближе к вечеру, садясь за руль, я пребывал в весьма радужном настроении, которое сошло на нет за полуторачасовую поездку. Настроение стало падать еще в пробке на выезде из Вашингтона. Я включил радио и нарвался на новостной канал. На подъезде к Коксвиллу меня уже бесил каждый водитель и раздражал моросящий дождь. Когда я остановился у дома родителей, очередной новостной блок еще не закончился, и мне непременно хотелось дослушать его до конца. Я готов был посидеть еще какое-то время в машине, но Фанни заметила меня из окна, и мне пришлось пойти в дом, где я сломался окончательно.  
Меня повело буквально с первых минут – от ободряющих улыбок, рассказов о трудностях в учебе и каждодневных проблемах. Что можно знать о настоящих проблемах и трудностях, находясь в безопасности?  
В гостиной работал телевизор, и на экране стреляли в тех, кто рисковал своей жизнью ради всех нас. Это они нуждались в поддержке, но их никто не слышал, потому что все смеялись и болтали о каких-то пустяках. Упуская то, что важно.

Я сначала не понял, почему стою посреди звенящей тишины. Она окружала меня как вибрирующий кокон, а я стоял столбом и изумленно моргал.  
Потом я увидел застывшую Мурин. Моя младшая сестра смотрела на меня со странной смесью испуга и отчаяния, и когда я шагнул к ней, съежилась, словно ожидала удара. Я замер, повернул голову и зацепился взглядом за мамино лицо – бледное и тоже испуганное. И вдруг до меня дошло, что в ушах у меня звенит от моего же крика. Я только что орал на Мурин, потому что она хотела приглушить звук телевизора. Он ей мешал, а мне казалось, что гораздо важнее услышать, что происходит там.

Кажется, мы рыдали всей семьей. Сначала я все-таки дотянулся до Мурин и обнял ее, она всхлипнула, уткнувшись лбом мне в плечо. Я сжал ее сильнее, и она заплакала в голос, а я стал смаргивать влагу, застилавшую глаза. Где-то рядом шмыгнула носом Фанни, потом нырнула мне под руку и обвила руками за талию нас обоих. Мама вытерла ладонью глаза, прежде чем подойти и обнять нас. Я не видел, плакал ли отец, но у него дрожали губы.  
Я стоял посреди этого группового объятия и плакал, как мальчишка, от собственного бессилия. Хотя кое-что я все-таки мог сделать, причем должен был сделать очень давно.  
Я извинился, наверное, тысячу раз, но не смог заставить себя остаться.  
Я вернулся домой и обложился рекомендациями, услужливо собранными мамой, покопался в интернете и выбрал себе психотерапевта. Я больше не мог обманывать себя, что справлюсь самостоятельно. Мое нежелание говорить о своих проблемах и страх чем-то выдать Брэда, больше не могли быть весомыми аргументами. Мои проблемы перестали быть только моими, от них страдала моя семья, и на это закрыть глаза было невозможно.

Отправляясь на свой первый сеанс, я был в полном раздрае. С одной стороны, я сам попросил о помощи и хотел приложить все усилия к сотрудничеству, с другой – я по-прежнему не хотел говорить о Брэде и не мог говорить о войне. Я чувствовал себя в ловушке, из которой не видел выхода.  
Но доктора Симмонс, похоже, это совершенно не смущало. За полтора часа, что мы проговорили, она не задала ни одного вопроса, на который я не смог бы ответить. Безусловно она прощупывала границы нашего взаимодействия, но делала это очень профессионально, ни разу не вызвав у меня отторжения или желания спрятаться в раковине. Казалось, мы просто ищем общие темы для разговора, как два незнакомых человека, которых свела вместе судьба и надо как-то скоротать время.  
\- Чего вы хотите, Натаниэль? – спросила она в самом конце сеанса.  
Я задумался. Я хотел очень многого: быть с Брэдом, восстановить отношения с семьей, вернуть свою жизнь, но это были глобальные желания. Какие-то из них явно неосуществимы, и я все еще пытался с этим смириться, над остальными придется усиленно поработать, но начинать надо было с чего-то малого. Так что я ответил:  
\- Спать.

Проглотив на ночь свою первую таблетку золпидема, я свернулся калачиком под одеялом и закрыл глаза. Меня предупредили, что после принятия лекарства не стоит заниматься тем, что требует сосредоточенности, что я могу отрубиться, сам того не заметив, и могу не вспомнить даже то, что было немного раньше. Я закрыл глаза и стал думать о Брэде. Сначала я представил, как он улыбается мне, щурясь от яркого солнца, лениво потягивается, играя мышцами.  
Я представил, как он наклоняется ко мне, и его губы касаются моих, сначала мягко и нежно, а потом он приоткрывает рот, наше дыхание смешивается, и начинается настоящее безумие.  
Я позволил себе ощутить и просмаковать каждое его прикосновение, так ярко, словно это было наяву.

Я позволил себе слабость, потому что завтра все равно об этом не вспомню.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания:  
> 1\. 1. Тест, к которому уже не одну главу готовится Нейт, - [GMAT](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/GMAT) (англ. Graduate Management Admission Test) - стандартизованный тест для определения способности успешно обучаться в бизнес-школах. Используется наиболее уважаемыми школами бизнеса по всему миру как один из критериев отбора, чаще всего для приёма на программу MBA. Так что при поступлении в Гарвард на любой факультет, связанный с управлением, кроме обычного списка документов: дипломы, достижения, рекомендации 2-3-х предыдущих руководителей и эссе, нужны еще результаты GMAT. Результаты теста действительны 5 лет.  
> Нейт по окончанию колледжа сразу принял присягу с твердым намерением служить, думаю, что тест для поступления в бизнес-школу он совершенно точно сдавать не стал.
> 
> 2\. Я, как всегда, сплела факты с вымыслом, потому что по-прежнему хочу быть ближе к матчасти, но свести Нейта с Брэдом :inlove:  
> Маргарет - Margaret Brosius Angell – жена реального Натаниэля Фика.  
> Я взяла на себя смелость ввести ее в повествование, потому что так интереснее – в одной реальности у Нейта Маргарет, а Брэд где-то в списке знакомых, в другой – наоборот. Да и зачем придумывать биографию какой-то левой тетки, когда есть Маргарет, которая очень подходит под все замыслы, и к тому же мне нравится. Она - этакий Фик в юбке, только занимается улучшением образования, а не национальной безопасностью.  
> Если учесть, что Маргарет 1976 года рождения, а ее отец с 1977 по 2010 был партнером нью-йоркской юридической фирмы Patterson Belknap Webb & Tyler, предполагаю, что вся ее жизнь до Гарварда прошла в Нью-Йорке. Я выбрала ей приличную школу - Trinity School (New York City), поскольку о ней не упоминается в доступных источниках, и причину присутствия в Вашингтоне зимой 2003 года. Все остальные школы, колледжи и университеты, даты обучения соответствуют фактам реальных биографий.  
> Думаю, что на самом деле Нейт встретился со своей будущей женой уже в Гарварде, где она училась с 2004 по 2006 гг., а Нейт грыз гранит науки аж до 2008 г.


	10. Часть десятая

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Краткое содержание: Нейт по-прежнему пытается построить свою жизнь как правильно и надо, и в итоге всё почти так и получается. POV Нейта.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Огромное спасибо Stephania за бетирование.  
> Время действия (спойлеры): от матчасти остались уже только книги "Морпехи" (“One bullet away”) и “Generation kill”.

Я так погрузился в свои проблемы, что совсем забыл о Маргарет, но перед Рождеством она позвонила сама и спросила, всё ли у меня в порядке.  
Разговор получился натянутый. Маргарет было неловко, что она, вроде как, навязывается почти незнакомому парню. Мне было неловко и за свою забывчивость, и из-за её беспокойства. Я не стал говорить ей по телефону, что со мной происходит на самом деле, а без этого мои объяснения прозвучали неубедительно.  
Мы закончили разговор ещё более натянуто, чем начинали, и мне показалось, что Маргарет разочарована, что наши едва начавшиеся отношения уже дали трещину, но я не был готов убеждать её, что это просто недоразумение, и у нас всё в порядке.

Встречать Рождество я поехал к родителям, несмотря на то, что так и не смог решить, чего боюсь больше – снова на кого-нибудь наорать или искупаться во всеобщей жалости. Но моя семья в очередной раз показала, как я был не прав, сомневаясь в них. Наверное, мой срыв и открытое признание проблемы были тем спусковым крючком, который был нужен нам всем. Меня он толкнул на принятие решения, их - избавил от неопределенности. Теперь они понимали, с чем борюсь я и с чем столкнулись они сами. Может быть, я наконец перестал быть для них пугающим незнакомцем или что-то изменилось во мне, но я больше не злился на них и не хотел прятаться. Разумеется, всё не стало идеально в одночасье, но я снова чувствовал себя частью семьи, чувствовал себя сильнее и спокойнее от их присутствия на шести часах.

Было что-то незыблемо правильное в том, что некоторые традиции в нашей семье не менялись десятилетиями. На Пасху мы ездили к бабушке, ходили на мессу и собирались в её доме за праздничным столом. На День благодарения мама готовила индейку и приглашала всех родственников до седьмого колена. На Рождество мы пили мамин эгг-ног, шли на мессу и завершали праздник в китайском ресторане.  
Традиции всегда, как ничто другое, способствуют сплочению.  
Поздно вечером мы перекусили в доме родителей и отправились в церковь. В семье никто не был особо религиозен. Меня и сестёр водили в воскресную школу, но после конфирмации ни к чему не принуждали. Кажется, на воскресные мессы родители ходили только из-за меня, когда я несколько месяцев был министрантом, а потом мы опять стали ходить в церковь только на Пасху и Рождество. Хотя позже мама регулярно ставила за меня свечки святому Себастьяну, покровителю солдат. Наверное, так ей было спокойнее. Моя же вера никогда не была безусловной. И даже когда мы пели псалмы в Рождественскую ночь на лётном поле в Афганистане, для меня это было не о вере или Боге, а о семье. О тех, кто дорог, но кто был за десяток тысяч километров от меня.  
Так что не было ничего удивительного в том, что всю мессу я думал о Брэде.  
Ханука в этом году началась 19-го декабря. В сочельник был день шестой свечи. Я гадал, в Калифорнии ли Брэд или где-то ещё, с мамой или один, или с кем-то ещё, зажег ли он хоть одну свечу на ханукии или напрочь игнорирует этот обряд. Я ничего не знал об этой стороне его жизни. Я ничего не слышал о нём почти три месяца. И это было правильно. Так оно и должно было быть.  
Только это не ощущалось ни правильным, ни должным.  
Я смотрел на дрожащие огоньки десятков свечей в ближайшем подсвечнике, и они расплывались у меня перед глазами. Я провалился в то измерение, где был только Брэд, а всё остальное было каким-то неясным фоном, который я еле слышал. Я даже не пытался принять участие в мессе, только на автомате опускался на колени и садился обратно на скамью вместе со всеми.  
Я не должен был думать о Брэде, но не мог думать ни о ком другом. Все, кого я любил, были сейчас рядом, не было только его. И в какой-то момент я понял, что променял бы это Рождество в кругу семьи на то, чтобы быть рядом с ним. Если бы он дал мне хоть малейший повод это сделать. Если бы у нас был хоть один шанс. Если бы я только мог хоть что-то придумать, чтобы быть там же, где и он.  
Из церкви я вышел отнюдь не в праздничном настроении, но родители и сёстры всё время меня тормошили, вовлекая в разговор. Я немного выплыл из своих мыслей и стал реагировать на окружающую действительность. Правда, легче от этого не стало – теперь меня мучило чувство вины, словно я предал их доверие.  
Мы сидели за столом в празднично украшенном ресторане. Хвойные ветки с разноцветными шарами причудливо соседствовали с аутентичным декором помещения, а звуковым фоном шли рождественские песни. За соседними столиками я видел много знакомых лиц – кто-то, как и мы, приходил сюда из года в год, поддерживая свою семейную традицию, словно огонь в домашнем очаге. Сегодня мне не было теплее от этого огня, как будто я был дальше от своей семьи, чем тогда, в Афганистане.  
Я очень старался не показывать, что происходит со мной на самом деле, улыбался, поддерживал разговор и старался больше не выпадать из нужной реальности. Я думал, что у меня получалось, пока Фанни, улучив момент, когда родители что-то увлеченно обсуждали с Мурин, не нагнулась ко мне и не сказала в самое ухо:  
\- Знаешь, Нейт, мне кажется, что что-то гложет тебя сильнее ПТСР.  
Её прозорливости или упрямству можно было только позавидовать. Все остальные давно оставили мысль, что в Калифорнии меня держала очередная влюблённость, а не посттравматическое расстройство, которое я хотел скрыть от родных. Но моя самая младшая сестра на всё и всегда имела собственное мнение, и моё нежелание обсуждать этот вопрос определенно воспринимала как признание своих догадок.  
\- Я бы хорошенько врезала той, что разбила тебе сердце, - сказала она.  
\- И разбила бы себе кулаки, - отшутился я, но при первой же возможности улизнул из-за стола.  
Я вышел на улицу и вдохнул свежий холодный воздух. Ночью наконец-то пошёл снег, как будто кто-то наверху решил, что неправильно встречать Рождество под дождём, и отдал соответствующий приказ. Когда мы шли в церковь - с неба падали редкие поблескивающие снежинки, когда ехали в ресторан – земля почти совсем исчезла под белым покрывалом, сейчас снег валил пушистыми хлопьями, оседал на ветвях деревьев, сверкал под огнями рождественской иллюминации.  
Город не спал. Мигали разноцветные гирлянды, горели окна домов и ресторанов, отовсюду звучали смех и музыка. Из соседнего дома высыпала компания парней и девчонок, они начали играть в снежки, смеясь и задирая друг друга. Вскоре к ним присоединились ещё юноша и девушка, потом семья – мать, отец и мальчишка-подросток. Женщина щёлкала фотоаппаратом и, смеясь, увертывалась от летящих в её сторону снежков.  
Я смотрел, как незнакомые друг другу люди сближаются и веселятся, и мне было безумно тоскливо. Я хотел быть не здесь или чтобы рядом был человек, который был для меня недосягаем. Тогда всё было бы по-другому, тогда бы не было никакого противоречия между моими желаниями и поступками, и я бы не разрывался на части, делая правильный выбор.  
Я глубоко вздохнул, вытащил телефон и набрал знакомый номер.  
\- Привет, - сказал я, и в груди сжалось от того, с какой радостью прозвучало ответное: «привет». - С Рождеством тебя, Маргарет. Какие у тебя планы на каникулы?

Я никогда не знал Нью-Йорк так хорошо, чтобы замечать, как он постепенно меняется, но мне всегда нравился этот город. Он полон энергией больше, чем Вашингтон.  
Впервые мы были тут всей семьей много лет назад, когда Фанни только собиралась в школу. Лучше всего из той поездки я помнил бруклинский зоопарк и статую Свободы, сахарную вату и ощущение праздника. Позже мы с родителями ездили в Нью-Йорк в музеи и на бродвейские шоу, я был тут с друзьями из колледжа за год до того, как решил пойти в морскую пехоту. В то лето мы путешествовали от Балтимора до Бостона, заезжая как в мегаполисы, так и в небольшие городки. Но потом Нью-Йорк стал для меня особенным. Как наше плаванье на «Дубьюке», на котором я находился 11-го сентября, из учебного резко превратилось в боевую миссию, так и я в одночасье повзрослел. Этот день стал концом моей юности. И каждый раз, когда всплывало название «Нью-Йорк», я не мог не вспоминать трагедию, связанную с ним.  
Полтора года назад, приехав в отпуск на Восточное побережье, я побывал на Манхэттене. Официально расчистка обломков закончилась в мае, спустя восемь месяцев непрерывных работ 24 на 7, но вокруг площадки, где когда-то стояли башни-близнецы, всё ещё были проложены деревянные мостки для пешеходов. Немного было тех, кто деловито спешил мимо или фотографировался на фоне огороженного сеткой пустыря. В основном, люди стояли и смотрели, отдавая дань жертвам трагедии молчанием и скорбью.  
Мне было вдвойне тяжелее предлагать Маргарет провести с ней несколько дней в Нью-Йорке, но «правильно - не значит легко». Я хотел объясниться с ней и должен был сделать следующий шаг.

Я предполагал, что смогу снять себе номер разве что где-нибудь в пригороде. На праздничные дни ближе к центру были разобраны даже варианты Bad & Breakfast. Но Маргарет оказала мне услугу – её друзья уехали куда-то на каникулы, и она вручила мне ключи от маленькой квартирки на Манхэттене.  
В день моего приезда мы отправились гулять по городу. Я ожидал, что мне будет некомфортно среди людей, но не был готов к тому, насколько. На улицах было слишком людно, и когда мы дошли до парка, я застывал, если кто-то запускал руку в карман или рюкзак. Мне хотелось обойти стороной компании и перестать уже вздрагивать от громкого крика или взрыва смеха. Маргарет шла со мной под руку и что-то говорила, а я никак не мог вникнуть в смысл её слов. Но её присутствие рядом, её тепло помогали сохранять хотя бы внешнее спокойствие. Я сосредоточился на её голосе - сначала просто выделив его из других, потом – отсекая всё остальное, как белый шум, и слушая только его. Я даже не заметил, как Маргарет увела меня с главной аллеи на тропу потише, но в какой-то момент осознал, что мы одни, стоим совсем рядом, и Маргарет смотрит на меня снизу вверх – расстроенная, испуганная и обеспокоенная одновременно, а я рассеянно размышляю, как она поняла, что делать. Брэд бы утащил меня от людей, любой из моих ребят, наверное, тоже бы сообразил, что сначала надо действовать, потом объясняться. Это – нетипичная реакция, которой нас учили. Девушка, идущая с парнем по парку, должна была остановиться и начать выяснять, что происходит. Девушка, которая шла рядом со мной, сначала увела меня с линии огня и только потом спросила:  
\- Что случилось, Нейт?  
Я собирался рассказать ей о своих проблемах. Маргарет имела право это знать. И хотя я не планировал поднимать эту тему в самом начале своего визита, раз уж всё вышло именно так, было бы глупо увиливать, а потом извиняться за очередную ложь и искать непонятный подходящий момент.  
\- Ты не против, если мы сядем где-нибудь вдвоём и поговорим?

Мы закончили этот день в моём временном жилище. Купили по дороге пиццу, сели за кухонный стол, и я начал говорить. Я не вдавался в подробности и не расписывал своё состояние в красках, но почему-то смог сказать то, что не говорил ещё никому. Зачем-то вспомнил, как смотрел на зелёную траву в аэропорту после Афганистана и никак не мог поверить в её реальность. Рассказал, что блики окон в солнечный день напоминают мне снайперские прицелы, а от выхлопа газа из трубы машины хочется заорать: «Ложись!» и спасти как можно больше гражданских.  
Я сказал, что сплю на таблетках, и только это способно дать мне восемь часов непрерывного сна.  
\- У меня проблемы, Маргарет. Я их решаю, но никто не может сказать, когда я их решу.  
Я дал ей шанс отступить, и она явно задумалась. Я бы тоже задумался, стоит ли связываться с парнем, который вполне может оказаться психом, так и не вернувшимся с войны. Я бы понял, если бы она решила уйти, и был благодарен уже за то, что она не сделала этого сразу после моего признания.  
Когда Маргарет сказала, что хочет продолжить наши каникулы, я так и не определился обрадовало меня это или огорчило.

Мы не засиживались допоздна, так что, оставшись один, я принял снотворное и как следует выспался. Утро я начал с прогулки до ближайшего супермаркета, и когда приехала Маргарет, приготовил нам омлет с беконом на завтрак.  
Такое потрясение на лице я видел только у Брэда, когда впервые кормил его блинчиками собственного приготовления, и не удержался от вопроса:  
\- Что-то не так?  
\- Даже не знаю, с чего начать, - сказала Маргарет. – С того, что меня никогда не встречали завтраком или что никто из моих друзей не в состоянии приготовить ничего, сложнее яичницы, - и засмеялась.  
Я пожал плечами:  
\- При наличии круглосуточной доставки, этот навык можно считать не обязательным.  
Она засмеялась ещё громче.  
\- По-моему, это очень приятный навык.  
Чтобы не набивать себе цену, я не стал говорить, на что ещё распространяются мои кулинарные способности.  
Накануне, ещё до моего срыва, она предлагала провести следующий день в Бруклине – музее и близлежащем парке, теперь же она подняла на меня взгляд и спросила:  
\- Хочешь поехать к Граунд-Зиро?  
Я задумался. С одной стороны, меня тянуло туда, как магнитом, с другой – я не был уверен, не станет ли эта поездка очередным триггером. С одной стороны, место совсем не подходило для свидания, даже если Маргарет сама предложила отправиться туда, с другой – я всё равно заеду на Манхеттен по дороге домой, но перед этим изведусь и, вероятно, испорчу наши каникулы.  
\- Если ты не против, - ответил я.

Мостки уже убрали, остался по-прежнему огороженный пустырь, покрытый белым саваном нетронутого снега. Севернее началась новая стройка на месте бывшего 7-го корпуса, но тишина вокруг всё равно стояла поразительная. Как будто звуки окружающего города глохли, проходя через невидимый купол, накрывающий это безжизненное пространство, и голоса звучали приглушённо.  
\- Когда-нибудь здесь будет настоящий мемориал, - тихо сказала Маргарет, сжав мою руку.  
\- Для меня это уже мемориал, - откликнулся я и удержал её пальцы, чтобы она не обиделась на мою резкость.  
\- Я понимаю, - мягко сказала она. – Но мы все должны об этом помнить и научить помнить наших детей.  
Я повернулся к ней – в её глазах блестели слезы, и всё, что я видел на её лице – боль, сострадание, решимость, - находило во мне отклик.  
Наше наследие - не только открытия и технологии, опыт и знания. Это память – о хорошем и плохом, о том, что нельзя забывать никогда. И если для этого надо поставить памятник каждой битве, открыть мемориал на месте каждой трагедии, выбить свою историю на камне, как свод законов Хаммурапи, то мы должны это сделать. Мы должны сделать всё, чтобы следующее поколение, наши дети, запомнили то, что было значимо для нас, и передали это своим детям, поколение за поколением, сохраняя нашу память, нашу боль.  
Я смотрел Маргарет в глаза, и у меня не было ни тени сомнения в том, что она чувствует то же самое, думает, возможно, теми же словами, которые нам даже не нужно произносить вслух, чтобы понять друг друга. Я не надеялся найти такое понимание снова.

Целуя Маргарет перед отъездом в Вашингтон, я был безмерно зол на самого себя. За то, что ничего не чувствовал. За то, что обманывал её доверие ко мне. За то, что не мог выполнить данное Брэду обещание.  
Я накручивал себя всю дорогу, но, приехав домой, вдруг позвонил Брэнту Морелу. Мы много общались, пока я ещё служил. Сначала, когда я вводил его в курс дела, мы вообще ходили по базе как приклеенные. Потом моё место занял Григо, а я засел за бумажки, но Брэнт не считал зазорным приходить ко мне с вопросами или просто вытаскивать меня пообедать. После моего увольнения мы несколько раз созванивались, но когда я уехал из Оушенсайда, наше общение сошло на нет. Капитан Морел больше не нуждался в моей помощи, а мне для краткого обзора новостей было достаточно разговоров с Майком.  
Я не продумывал стратегию выпытывания из Брэнта определенных сведений, просто набрал его номер раньше, чем успел себя остановить. Но я по-прежнему мог сориентироваться в считанные секунды – даже не запнувшись, начал с традиционных поздравлений с Рождеством и Новым годом, а дальше разговор потёк сам собой.  
Слухи о возвращении в Ирак официально подтвердили ещё в ноябре. Я знал, что в Первом разведывательном начали подготовку к туру, и терзался мыслями, что если что-то случится с Брэдом, то я узнаю об этом последним. Его матери сообщат в течение 4-х часов. Мне же, наверняка, никто не расскажет и через несколько лет. Майк будет мяться, раздумывая нарушить ли кодекс молчания или по-прежнему не произносить имя Колберта вслух. Ви Джей и сам узнает не сразу, а когда узнает, то решит, что мне уже кто-то сообщил. В наших с ним разговорах Брэд тоже был запретной темой. Джим узнает о потерях в Ираке и заведет о них разговор, если только случится что-то из ряда вон выходящее. Больше ни с кем я не контактировал, так что шанс узнать печальные новости о Брэде у меня был минимальный.  
Конечно, больше всего я думал о Брэде, но, слушая Брэнта, я был в бешенстве от того, насколько своеобразно щадил меня Майк.  
Поука отправили в отставку, вменив в вину всё, что процитировал с его слов Эван Райт. Гарза превысил полномочия по «воспитанию» новичка. Руди, как одобривший его действия тим-лидер группы, был подвергнут дисциплинарному взысканию – единовременному штрафу и отстранён на неопределенный срок для дальнейшего расследования инцидента. На его место уже назначили другого сержанта.  
Взвод, который я в августе передавал капитану Морелу, и так наполовину состоял из новых лиц. Но в том взводе, который отправлялся в ближайшее время с ним в Ирак, остались единицы «моих» морпехов. Брэд закончил курсы повышения квалификации в Северной Каролине и получил сертификат инструктора в Миссури. Впереди его ждали шесть недель тренинга ведения войны в горах на учебной базе в Калифорнии и двухгодичный контракт по обмену с морской пехотой Её Величества.  
Взвод возвращался в Ирак без него.  
Мне было стыдно за то облегчение, что я испытал, но подавить свою радость не смог даже угрызениями совести. То, что два с лишним года Брэд не полезет под пули, было для меня лучшей новостью за последние полгода.

В январе я продолжал работать, общаться с родителями и сёстрами, спать на таблетках и ходить на сеансы к психотерапевту. Мне казалось, что доктор Симмонс не слишком довольна результатами наших встреч, но я по-прежнему не мог говорить о прошлом. Зато я стал говорить о настоящем, старался высыпаться, регулярно бегал по утрам и подумывал, что пора начать наведываться в спортзал. Конечно, мне тоже хотелось побыстрее избавиться от всех своих проблем, и я старался изо всех сил.  
Я медитировал, глядя на прошлогодний календарь с одним красным плюсом в середине ноября, злился на себя и регулярно звонил Маргарет и, как только нам удавалось совместить свободное время, срывался в Нью-Йорк, не давая себе задуматься, как моя напористость выглядит с её стороны.  
Теперь мы встречались как старые знакомые. Мы говорили об её друзьях и об исследовании общеобразовательных школ, которое она задумала, о том, как поживает Джим, и над чем я сейчас работаю. То, что Маргарет приняли в Гарвард на сдвоенную степень, сближало нас ещё больше.  
Это было правильное начало. Взаимная симпатия, общие интересы, физическое влечение – именно так формируется настоящая близость. Так было правильнее, чем из безоговорочного доверия очертя голову ринуться в страсть, а потом искать точки соприкосновения. И пусть я по-прежнему думал о Брэде, запрещая себе думать о нём, та реальность, что окружала меня сейчас, когда-нибудь должна была стать единственной. Я верил, что когда-нибудь мой мир снова будет вращаться сам.  
К февралю я начал замечать, что опять слишком бурно реагирую на какие-то мелочи – фразы, взгляды, поведение собеседника. Я признался в этом доктору Симмонс, списав всё на усталость и частичный отказ от золпидема. Мне казалось, что я поступаю разумно – пытаюсь уснуть сам, а если не удаётся – принимаю таблетку. В теории звучало хорошо, на практике – я не всегда мог себе позволить проспать полдня, если просыпался среди ночи и обнаруживал, что больше не могу уснуть. Дефицит сна начал сказываться, и я сделал шаг назад, признав, что поторопился.  
Когда я увидел, что это не помогает так быстро, как я рассчитывал, то уже не спешил в этом признаваться ни родителям, ни доктору. Если моему организму требовалось больше времени на восстановление, то я готов был с этим смириться, а борьба с чужими завышенными ожиданиями была бы пустой тратой времени и сил.

Я приехал в Нью-Йорк в середине недели. У Мэг был плотный график занятий в будни и планы по семинарам на ближайшие выходные. Мое расписание было не настолько предсказуемым и плотным, но я как раз заканчивал переговоры по поводу нового заказа, так что следующие дни тоже обещали быть загруженными, и пока непонятно на какой срок. Поэтому мы ухватились за возможность провести вместе хотя бы несколько часов.  
Занятия у Маргарет заканчивались во второй половине дня. Я приехал пораньше, оставил машину у дома, где она снимала квартиру, и отправился своим ходом к ресторану. Пробки убивали, и когда я приезжал в Нью-Йорк, мы предпочитали ездить на метро или ходить пешком, даже если погода оставляла желать лучшего.  
В тот день на улице тоже было мерзко. Свинцовое небо висело низко, словно давя на крыши домов. Редко накрапывал мокрый снег, но когда порывы ветра бросали его прямо в лицо, казалось, что льёт как из ведра. Я поднял воротник пальто, жалея, что не надел шарф потеплее, засунул руки в карманы, но ветер всё равно пробирал до костей, и я успел продрогнуть, пока шёл пару кварталов до ресторана, где мы договорились встретиться.  
Я пришел вовремя, успев выбрать удобный, с моей точки зрения, столик в углу. Буквально через несколько минут ресторан стал заполняться посетителями – занятия закончились, и проголодавшиеся студенты поспешили в ближайшие к университету кафе и рестораны, заодно спасаясь от непогоды.  
Маргарет задержалась и пришла, когда ресторан забился под завязку и напоминал мне растревоженный улей. С момента нашего первого свидания в Нью-Йорке прошло почти полтора месяца. Я сторонился толпы, но перестал шарахаться от людей. Мне казалось, что прогулка по парку или обед вне дома больше не были для меня проблемой. Но сегодня всего было «слишком» – дрянной погоды, людей, громких голосов, замкнутого пространства. Я физически чувствовал, как внутри меня нарастает напряжение, и ничего хорошего это не сулило.  
Я поднялся навстречу Мэг, а она, найдя меня глазами, тут же нахмурилась.  
\- Пойдем отсюда, - сказали мы друг другу, встретившись где-то посередине зала, и я улыбнулся первым, чувствуя, как меня немного отпускает.  
Она еле заметно выдохнула и на мгновение прижалась мокрой холодной щекой к моей щеке, а потом потянула за руку к выходу.  
Мы выскочили на улицу, расцепились, пропуская какую-то пару в ресторан, снова взялись за руки. Её ладонь была теплее моей, как будто это я только что пришел с холода. Мы почти бежали по Бродвею, совсем не в сторону её дома, зато всё дальше от университетского квартала, свернули куда-то вбок. Сначала – чтобы быстрее уйти, потом – потому что стало весело. Мы бежали, как два беззаботных подростка, перепрыгивая через лужи, местами затянутые тонкой плёнкой льда. Мэг смеялась – с сияющими глазами и милыми ямочками на щеках. Я тоже смеялся - невозможно было не заразиться её оживлением, и я давно не чувствовал себя так легко и свободно, но мне хотелось большего. Я вспомнил, как удирал от Брэда по берегу океана, мокрый и замёрзший, зная, что он бежит за мной, смотрит на меня, хочет меня, а я несусь вперед и никак не могу решить, то ли остановиться и повернуться к нему, и пошло все к чёрту, то ли припустить ещё быстрее, чтобы добежать уже до номера, где нас точно никто не сможет увидеть. Я вспомнил то ощущение влюблённости, и это воспоминание чуть не затмило мой нынешний эмоциональный всплеск. Мне не хотелось думать, что я повзрослел или выгорел дотла и больше никогда не испытаю той эйфории и желания, захлёстывающего с головой. Что мои чувства к Мэг так и останутся в рамках взаимной симпатии, общих интересов и физического влечения. Мне хотелось ответить ей с той же искренностью, с какой смотрела на меня она, и мне было жаль, что я не могу заставить свои чувства проснуться.  
Мы остановились в какой-то забегаловке, где толком не было еды, зато никто не дышал в затылок, и долго сидели за столиком, жуя сэндвичи и потягивая горячий пунш. Мэг грела руки о чашку и неуловимо улыбалась. Я улыбался ей в ответ и старался выбросить из головы фантомный берег океана с набегающими волнами. Даже если часть меня упорно цеплялась за воспоминания, тянула меня в прошлое, я должен был жить настоящим. Должен был жить дальше.

Дождь прекратился, было только мокро и свежо. Дорога до дома Мэг прогулочным шагом заняла намного больше времени, чем пробежка от университета до закусочной, и мы немного замерзли к концу нашего пути.  
Отогревая губами её губы, я мог бы проигнорировать невербальное приглашение. Мог бы остановиться в тот момент, когда у неё перехватило дыхание, и мы на секунду разорвали поцелуй. Я бы мог остановить всё на этом мгновении – до следующей встречи, до когда-нибудь потом, когда я буду чувствовать немного больше. Так было бы честнее по отношению к ней, но менее правильно.  
\- Зайдёшь? – выдохнула она в мои губы, и я молча кивнул.

В глубине души я надеялся, что у меня вообще ничего не получится, но все прошло как по маслу – неспешный разговор, горячий чай с каплей бренди и постель.  
Когда несколько часов спустя я вышел на улицу, было уже темно. Ветер лениво трепал кроны деревьев, и в жёлтом свете фонарей их тени колыхались, как лапы каких-то гротескных чудищ. С Бродвея доносился шум машин, а тут, на боковой улице, было тихо и пустынно. И зябко.  
Я поёжился, сел в машину и поехал в Вашингтон.

Вернувшись домой, я принял душ, проглотил снотворное и улёгся в постель. До сна оставалось всего несколько минут, и я прилагал все усилия, чтобы их пережить. За три часа дороги ушло даже элементарное облегчение. Я не ощущал ровным счётом ничего, как будто внутри меня была пустота. Такая же, как окружала меня снаружи. Словно моё тело было пустой оболочкой, выброшенной в никуда.  
В моей жизни по-прежнему не было ничего постоянного. Всё, что я пытался обрести заново – душевное равновесие, чёткие цели и устремления, уверенность в завтрашнем дне, - ускользало. «Здесь и сейчас» без Брэда тоже потеряло всякий смысл, а «новое начало» было какой-то пародией на то, о чём я когда-то мечтал. Я снова и снова задавал себе вопрос: за что я сражаюсь, если время не лечит и ничего не меняется – и не находил на него ответа. До чего я додумался дальше, я потом не вспомнил, но проснулся я в холодном поту, словно после кошмара, и, посмотрев на будильник, обнаружил, что спал всего четыре часа. Принимать вторую таблетку я не стал – потом пришлось бы объяснять двойную дозу доктору Симмонс - и, выбирая между выпивкой и пробежкой, всё-таки выбрал второе. А вернувшись домой через пару часов, измочаленный и выдохшийся, на всякий случай вылил в раковину остатки виски.  
Мэг я отправил сообщение в то время, когда должен был проснуться. Обычно я не скрывал от неё, если у меня всё шло не совсем гладко, но мой нынешний сбой не имел никакого отношения к ПТСР, и его причину я совершенно точно не хотел обсуждать с девушкой, с которой только что переспал и собирался строить отношения дальше. 

\- Где вы сейчас, Нейт?  
Мои визиты к доктору Симмонс приносили всё меньше удовлетворения. Я больше не испытывал того воодушевления, которое сопровождало наши первые встречи. Напротив, моя надежда на то, что что-то вот-вот изменится или хотя бы начнёт меняться, угасала с каждым часом, проведённым на кожаном диване в её кабинете. Я по-прежнему не мог выдавить из себя ни слова о войне – ни устно, ни – как предлагала доктор Симмонс - письменно. Я без труда составлял километровые аналитические записки ни о чём, напрочь забывая об их содержании после того, как отправлял их заказчику, но часами сидел перед пустым файлом и смотрел на мигающий курсор. Я пытался писать на бумаге, но только зачёркивал одну кривую фразу за другой.  
Может быть, я опять оправдался бы тем, что всё идет не так быстро, как мне хотелось бы, но каждый мой новый день был так похож на предыдущий, что я почти перестал говорить о настоящем - устал повторять одно и то же.  
Я попытался рассказать о Мэг, но всё, что я испытывал к ней, облечённое в слова осело где-то внутри меня таким чувством вины, что я замолчал посередине фразы и не знал, как продолжить.  
\- Что вас так тревожит, Нейт?  
«Я не люблю её так, как мог бы…» Я чуть не сказал это вслух, но подумал, что «люблю» не тот термин, которым следует описывать мои чувства к Мэг. Я хотел её любить, но пока до этого было далеко. Пожалуй, нашу дружбу плюс секс с большой натяжкой я мог бы назвать влюблённостью.  
«Я не влюблён в неё так, как мог бы…» Этого тоже не стоило говорить. Потом будет «потому что…», а о Брэде я хотел упоминать ещё меньше, чем о войне.  
Я вообще не знал, о чём говорить на этих сеансах, и вдруг подумал, если буду приходить и молчать, то будет ли от этого хоть какой-то терапевтический эффект?  
Доктор Симмонс смотрела на меня и ждала ответа, а мне нечего было ей сказать.  
Всё происходящее было бессмысленно и совершенно бесполезно.

Март начался неожиданными заморозками и визитом Ви Джея.  
\- Я устал от Калифорнии и Силиконовой долины, - объяснил он своё желание провести несколько дней отпуска на другом конце страны. – К тому же семью я видел на Рождество, а ваши рожи – хрен знает когда.  
«Хрен знает когда» касалось в основном Джима, меня он видел в конце сентября и вряд ли успел так уж сильно соскучиться, но возражений против его приезда у меня не нашлось, даже учитывая, что остановиться он собирался у меня.  
Я заранее перебазировал своё рабочее место в спальню, чтобы полностью предоставить гостиную в распоряжение Ви Джея, и постарался закончить основную часть проекта к его приезду.  
\- Как ты, Нейт?  
Ви Джей словно привез с собой солнце и морской воздух Калифорнии. Смуглый от природы, накаченный годами тренировок – я на его фоне даже в лучшие времена выглядел бледным и субтильным. Но сейчас мне казалось, что вашингтонская зима выпила из меня все соки в то время, как он излучал здоровье и бодрость. От его медвежьих объятий в моём теле хрустнули, кажется, все имеющиеся кости.  
\- Прихожу в себя. Работаю и хожу к психотерапевту.  
Ви Джей понимающе кивнул и немного замялся.  
\- Слышал, что на личном фронте тоже все в порядке?  
Я давно считал, что парни – те ещё сплетники. Когда мы тесно общались, между нашей четвёркой мало что оставалось тайной. Конечно, мы хранили секреты друг друга. Тот же Ви Джей никому не рассказал о Брэде, но это не помешало ему слить Джиму информацию о моем «тяжелом разрыве», а тот, в свою очередь, судя по всему, регулярно докладывал Ви Джею о моих успехах на «личном фронте».  
Раньше это у меня никогда не вызывало раздражения.  
\- Всё в порядке, - подтвердил я.  
В какой-то момент эта фраза стала такой же дежурной, как вежливый ответ на «Привет, как дела?», и я перестал беспокоиться, насколько мне верит собеседник.  
\- Познакомишь?  
Ви Джей, как всегда не замышляя ничего дурного, продолжал нажимать на мои болевые точки.  
Мои частые визиты в Нью-Йорк, конечно, не остались незамеченными семьёй, а я, хотя и не собирался скрывать Мэг от родных, всё время находил какие-то причины, чтобы оттянуть их знакомство. У меня было много оправданий, одно весомее другого. Мэг действительно была очень занята, а на визит к моим родителям ей пришлось бы убить целый день, даже при условии, что от Нью-Йорка до Балтимора было на час меньше езды, чем до Вашингтона. Конечно, Мэг согласилась бы, но я не просил её об этом, зная, что потом ей придётся навёрстывать упущенное. Я говорил себе, что оберегаю её от ненужной жертвы, а то, что я не готов вывести наши отношения на следующий уровень, далеко не на первом месте.  
Если раньше моя мама соглашалась, что знакомство может подождать, то теперь, в преддверии Пасхи, она настойчиво намекала, что на семейное сборище к бабушке мне было бы неплохо явиться со своей подругой. В свою очередь, Мэг передавала мне приветы от своих родителей, и знакомство с ними тоже нельзя было откладывать бесконечно.  
Я понимал, что это следующий шаг, логичный и закономерный, только никак не мог заставить себя его сделать. Меня так раздражали мамины намеки и желание влезть в мою жизнь, что я боялся повторения своего прошлогоднего срыва в присутствии большего количества родственников, и Мэг, с её ненавязчивым, но явным желанием продвинуть наши отношения, тоже начинала вызывать глухое раздражение.  
Я знал, что неправ – Мэг не давила на меня и не настаивала, но наши желания начинали расходиться, медленно, но верно, и моё эмоциональное состояние по-прежнему оставляло желать лучшего.  
Вспышки гнева накатывали внезапно, по самым ничтожным поводам, и так же быстро проходили, но мне не всегда удавалось их подавить. Я разбил стакан, швырнув им в стену, когда услышал очередные новости из Ирака. Я наорал на девушку в супермаркете – она довольно бестолково суетилась со своей тележкой, но это был не тот повод, чтобы выходить из себя. Я начал сильнее беситься за рулём и стал реже ездить в Нью-Йорк. Даже если Мэг не подозревала меня в непорядочности и видела, что мои проблемы глубже, я сам чувствовал себя подлецом. И то, что я не видел другого способа оградить её от моих проблем, всё равно меня не оправдывало.  
\- Нейт?  
Я встряхнулся и попытался отвертеться:  
– Мэг живет и учится в Нью-Йорке. Вряд ли она сможет к нам выбраться.  
Ви Джей задумался только на мгновение, а потом расплылся в голливудской улыбке.  
\- Знаешь, всю жизнь мечтал побывать в спортивном музее, поглазеть на восковые сиськи Джей Ло и подцепить кого-нибудь в Нью-Йорке.  
Я опешил и совсем было хотел спросить, какого чёрта он так набивается на знакомство с моей подругой, словно хочет проверить её существование, но тут же осадил себя. Ви Джей никогда не отличался коварством, было непорядочно с моей стороны искать в его словах двойное дно и подозревать в чём бы то ни было. Судя по его ухмылке – слегка похабной, но добродушной и открытой - он просто готов был развлечься – поездкой, знакомством, новыми впечатлениями. Джим собирался взять увольнительную только с пятницы и обещал кутить с нами весь уикенд, а до этого обязанность развлекать Ви Джея целиком и полностью ложилась на меня.  
\- Да ладно тебе, Нейт. Я её не отобью, - великодушно пообещал Ви Джей.  
Я закатил глаза и согласился:  
\- Я поговорю с Мэг, но на двойное свидание можешь не рассчитывать, будешь третьим лишним, - мстительно добавил я, но, конечно, не выдержал и засмеялся.  
Мы ещё немного подурачились, подкалывая друг друга, потом, пока я готовил обед, он вываливал на меня новости с базы. Ближе к вечеру проявился Джим и, пока Ви Джей болтал с ним по телефону, я позвонил Маргарет.  
Наверное, она решила, что знакомство с сослуживцем - некая проверка с моей стороны. Я же хотел проверить только себя. В том, что Мэг понравится моим друзьям, родителям и даже сёстрам, я как раз не сомневался, но мне почему-то показалось, что если я выдержу эту поездку и смогу познакомить Мэг с Ви Джеем, то перестану упираться в дурацкий барьер, и дальше всё станет проще именно для меня.  
В Нью-Йорке мы с Ви Джеем провели несколько часов на музейной миле. Спортивный музей он больше не упоминал, зато посокрушался, что мы не успели в музей Тюссо. Я сделал вид, что принял его слова за чистую монету. На самом деле мачизма в нём было не больше, чем в Руди – он не ухаживал за своим телом с таким рвением, но увлекался восточной философией и был не чужд искусству. Отдавая дань восковым формам знаменитостей, Ви Джей видел себя брутальнее, и я его в этом не разубеждал.  
Конечно, Маргарет ему понравилась. Не сразу – наверное, он ожидал кого-то, больше похожего на Триш. Но её внешняя красота и лоск на поверку оказались пустышкой, а Мэг была настоящей. Я с каким-то странным, несколько злорадным удовлетворением наблюдал, как на протяжении нашего обеда его вежливое внимание сменяется неподдельным интересом, который иногда скатывается к галантному флирту. Ви Джей не перешагивал черту, балансируя на грани допустимого внимания к девушке друга, но я обнаружил, что меня это совершенно не волнует. И что хуже – меня не волновало бы, если бы Мэг отвечала ему тем же.  
Я опять вспомнил тот летний ужин с Кайлой – натянутое спокойствие Брэда, моё любопытство, граничащее с напряжением. Мы не ревновали друг друга к прошлому, не имели права ревновать в настоящем, но были далеки от равнодушия.  
\- Он всегда такой тихий? – поинтересовался Ви Джей у Мэг.  
\- Иногда, - уклончиво ответила она, кинув на меня слегка обеспокоенный взгляд, и тут же добавила: – Мне это не мешает.  
Это мешало мне, но я уже устал обращать внимание на то, что в последнее время мне мешает, и почти перестал докапываться до причин, и задолбался искать решение проблем. Я ходил по кругу, и толку от этого не было никакого.  
Я постарался больше не отключаться – ни во время обеда, ни позже, когда мы, немного погуляв по городу, доставили Мэг до порога её дома. Я видел её беспокойство и был рад, что мы не одни – у меня не было желания выяснять отношения.

\- Она замечательная. Я рад за тебя, Нейт.  
Ви Джей не унимался добрых полчаса, пока я выруливал из города на скоростное шоссе. Дорогу я знал, как свои пять пальцев, поэтому справился с вождением даже сквозь пелену перед глазами. Я до боли стискивал руль – благо в перчатках это было почти не заметно – и улыбался, только что не скрежеща зубами. К нашему обоюдному счастью, Ви Джей вскоре переключился на другую тему, а потом и вовсе задремал.  
Когда я разбудил его около дома, он в полусне добрёл до квартиры и рухнул на диван. Я принял снотворное и тоже с облегчением отключился. Мне с лихвой хватило трех часов дороги, чтобы проанализировать вдоль и поперёк прошедший вечер и прийти к неутешительному выводу: что бы я ни сделал, будет только тяжелее. 

Пару дней мы с Ви Джеем провели в режиме, который устраивал нас обоих. Он с удовольствием составлял мне компанию на пробежке, потом мы долго завтракали и болтали, я садился за работу, а Ви Джей отправлялся в спортзал – к званию одного из лучших атлетов батальона он относился серьёзно и поддерживал форму ежедневными тренировками. К ланчу он возвращался, и потом мы уже шли куда-нибудь вместе – один день гуляли по городу, в другой раз он затащил меня на бейсбольный матч.  
Я никогда не был спортивным фанатом, и в школе, и в колледже предпочитал играть, а не болеть, но Ви Джей чуть ли не сразу по приезду загорелся этой идеей, а мне, по большому счёту, было всё равно, как провести вечер – я был слишком расстроен.  
Днём позвонила Мэг и всё-таки попыталась выяснить, что со мной происходит. Её осторожное беспокойство нервировало меня ничуть не меньше, чем моя неспособность убедить её, что всё не так плохо. Я уверял её в том, в чём сам не был уверен. Получалось плохо. Я пару раз вспылил и пообещал, что мы поговорим позже, с глазу на глаз, когда будет время.  
Ви Джей, заставший конец нашего разговора, обозвал меня неуравновешенной свиньей – с чем я был полностью согласен – и сказал, что мне крайне необходимо выплеснуть своё напряжение в более подходящем месте. Бейсбольный матч очень для этого подошёл – я наорался до хрипоты и на какое-то время напрочь выкинул из головы все свои проблемы.  
Ночью, засыпая, я думал, что эта терапия помогла мне больше, чем сеанс у психотерапевта. Возможно, надо раз в неделю ходить на стадион и орать – облегчения больше, а билет стоит намного дешевле.  
На следующий день Ви Джей с самого утра отбыл к Джиму в Квантико, куда я подтянулся ближе к вечеру.  
Сначала мы сидели в баре втроём, как в былые времена, вспоминали школу подготовки офицеров, высадку в Пакистане и Афганистан. Джим упомянул о Патрике, повинившись, что давно не связывался с ним, но без меня Ви Джей с ним почти не общался, сказал только, что видел его несколько раз на базе и знал, что его взвод опять остаётся в тылу. До моих откровений очередь не дошла – чему я был очень рад. Бар находился рядом с базой, сначала к нам подошёл поздороваться один сослуживец Джима, потом другой, потом нашлись общие знакомые. Совсем скоро наша компания еле умещалась за большим столом, все что-то вспоминали, и о Патрике Джим как-то позабыл.  
Я расслабился, потягивая пиво и в пол уха слушая разговоры, доносящиеся с разных концов стола. Мне было хорошо – грустно, но легко и спокойно. Я словно вернулся на несколько лет назад, в то время, когда я ещё не болтался между реальностями и чувствовал себя комфортнее с братьями по оружию, чем с гражданскими. На какое-то мгновение мне даже стало жаль, что я перерос свой юношеский идеализм, оставив позади ту жажду приключений, которая когда-то толкнула меня в морскую пехоту. С другой стороны, ещё обиднее было то, что меня так вымотала, почти сломала война, что я до сих пор не мог найти своё место в той жизни, к которой так стремился.  
Парни рядом со мной беззаботно смеялись, делились историями – снова Ирак и Афганистан, «Коронадо» и «Квантико», «Кэмп-Пендлтон» и «Леджен» – кто-то побывал везде, кто-то только начинал служить и куда-то стремился. Через несколько лет у этих ребят будут новые общие воспоминания, а с кем буду делить своё прошлое я? Да и будет ли что делить, если даже сейчас я не могу рассказывать о том, что для меня было важно, а в моём настоящем ничего не происходит?  
-… мотоцикл в хлам, а на этом сукином сыне ни царапины, представляете?  
Я замер и сфокусировался. Мало ли морпехов ездят на мотоцикле и служат в «Кэмп-Пендлтоне»? Уверен, что сотня уж точно наберется, так почему я решил, что речь идет о Брэде? Потому что Ви Джей вдруг стал смотреть на рассказчика так, как будто мечтал заткнуть ему рот, и нарочито не встречался со мной взглядом?  
Моё сердце пустилось вскачь раньше, чем парень – кажется, Дэнни, я помнил его в лицо на базе еще до иракской компании, но никогда не общался напрямую - продолжил:  
\- Так вот, приезжает полиция, охуевает, требует у Айсмена права, тот отдает их с каменной рожей и спокойно вызывает такси.  
\- Когда это случилось? – услышал я свой вопрос словно со стороны.  
\- Да где-то осенью, прямо перед его отъездом в Леджен. На следующий день он подхватил своё дерьмо и свалил по назначению. Ты ведь его хорошо знаешь?  
\- Он был моим тим-лидером в Ираке, - не задумываясь ответил я.  
Я вообще не мог ни о чём думать. В голове шумело до пустоты, смысл слов ускользал, лица сливались в неясные разноцветные пятна, и только Ви Джей, прячущий глаза, был виден до последней чёрточки и морщинки. Я смотрел на него не моргая, и не думал ни о чём.  
Джим, вернувшийся с четырьмя кружками пива, немного толкнул меня – словно включил разом все чувства. Меня оглушило смехом и звуком, резануло светом по глазам, во рту стало тошно от солодовой горечи. Или меня замутило совсем по другой причине.  
\- О ком речь? – спросил Джим.  
\- Об Айсмене, - откликнулся Дэнни и начал рассказывать по второму кругу.  
Я понял, что не выдержу этого снова, и выскользнул из-за стола.

Я зашел в туалет, оперся руками на раковину и поднял голову. Из зеркала на меня смотрел какой-то наркоман – бледный, с горящими глазами и трясущимися губами. Я нагнулся над раковиной, плеснул в лицо холодной водой и замер, прикрыв глаза. Брэд раздолбал свою обожаемую Ямаху, чудом остался жив и лишился прав.  
Я услышал какой-то шум сбоку и открыл глаза.  
\- Ты в порядке? – спросил Ви Джей.  
Я смотрел на него и думал только о том, как удержаться и не врезать ему хотя бы разок, но от всей души.  
\- Ты знал, - медленно сказал я. – И Майк тоже. Вы оба знали и ничего мне не сказали.  
\- Нейт, я узнал, когда он уже уехал. И, если бы с ним что-то случилось, я бы тебе сказал.  
Ви Джей всем своим видом выражал раскаяние, но меня это совсем не трогало. А то, что он не назвал Брэда по имени, бесило ещё больше. Я кивнул и снова прикрыл глаза. Так было легче проглотить его оправдания и успокоиться.  
\- Иди, я скоро вернусь.  
Я почти справился с собой – глубокий вдох, медленный выдох. Почти справился с дрожью, прошивающей позвоночник – Брэд жив, с ним всё в порядке – глубокий вдох, медленный выдох. Это помогало ещё в Оушенсайде, когда я просыпался в панике от кошмара, ещё не понимая, где сон, а где явь, или когда меня трясло от бешенства и собственного бессилия. Я дышал – глубокий вдох, медленный выдох, – а Брэд молча клал руку мне на спину. От его ладони шло тепло. Его ладонь была моим якорем, моей связью с реальностью, моей константой. Моим всем.  
Я научился справляться сам, научился возвращаться в реальность, не так быстро, как рядом с ним, но – глубокий вдох, медленный выдох – всё-таки научился… Я уже почти справился.  
И тут Ви Джей все испортил.  
\- Нейт, честное слово, я не думал…  
Я вспыхнул мгновенно, словно фитиль от поднесенной зажигалки.  
\- О чем ты не думал? О том, что мне нужно это знать? То, что всё по-другому, не значит, что что-то изменилось!  
Я осёкся и замолчал, подумав, что стал говорить цитатами. А потом до меня дошло, что я только что сказал. Говорят, за мгновения до смерти перед глазами успевает промелькнуть вся жизнь. За несколько секунд передо мной прошли пять последних месяцев. Все мои поступки выстроились и застыли, как морпехи в парадном построении на палубе, и с безжалостной ясностью я увидел то, от чего отмахивался и не хотел замечать. Забыть Брэда было моей миссией, и я шел к своей цели, не щадя себя и других, ещё жестче, чем когда я был на войне, потому что там меня беспокоили потери среди гражданских, а здесь я ставил под удар своих близких и втянул в свою войну чудесную девушку, которая совершенно этого не заслуживала.  
\- Мне нужно в Нью-Йорк.  
Ви Джей смотрел на меня, как на сумасшедшего.  
\- Нейт, ты пьян, тебе нельзя садиться за руль.  
\- Я почти не пил.  
\- Нейт, тебе надо успокоиться.  
\- Я спокоен.  
\- Ты не в себе!  
\- Я знаю, что делаю.  
Я приводил себя в порядок, вытирая лицо и руки, приглаживая волосы, и отмахивался от его возражений, как от назойливых мух. Я наконец-то знал, как должен поступить, видел – ясно и четко – и никакой Ви Джей не мог меня остановить.  
\- Нейт, сейчас почти полночь!  
А вот это уже был достойный внимания аргумент.  
\- Я не поеду прямо сейчас, но мне нужно уйти.  
На Ви Джея жалко было смотреть, и я немного притормозил:  
\- Я в порядке, - ни черта я был не в порядке, но чтобы это исправить, мне не нужен был Ви Джей на хвосте. – Я пойду проветрюсь, поеду в Нью-Йорк и поговорю с Мэг. Мне нужно это сделать. А ты, пожалуйста, сделай так, чтобы никто не обеспокоился по поводу моего ухода.  
Я вышел из туалета, не оглядываясь на Ви Джея, чуть ли не вытянувшегося в струнку, но мне некогда было думать - переборщил я с командирским тоном или нет. Меня переполняло решимостью закончить свою миссию, но в одном Ви Джей был прав – я не мог заявиться к Мэг посреди ночи. Остаться ещё на несколько часов в баре было выше моих сил. Я обогнул нашу компанию по широкой дуге, подхватил пальто с вешалки у двери, вышел на улицу и сел в машину. Но просто так сидеть, убивая время, я тоже не мог – я опять начинал думать о Брэде вместо того, чтобы продумать предстоящий разговор с Мэг.  
Сначала я пытался ехать помедленнее, но все равно оказался в Вашингтоне меньше, чем через час. О том, чтобы отправиться домой и просидеть несколько часов в четырех стенах, не было и речи. Я стал колесить по городу, убивая время, потом все-таки выехал на шоссе и надавил на газ, остановился где-то под Филадельфией - заправиться бензином и кофе. Отправившись дальше, поплутал по вспомогательным дорогам и напоследок намотал несколько кругов на Манхеттене.  
У дома Мэг я обосновался около шести утра - поставил машину на ручник и откинулся в кресле. В дороге я удачно отрешился от всего – старательно следил за дорожными знаками и сверялся с навигатором, когда сворачивал с основного шоссе и удлинял свой путь через незнакомые места, и в голове был только белый шум. Теперь же мысли словно хлынули потоком: я снова представил себе Брэда – как его заносит на крутом повороте, а скорость такая, что он за доли секунды принимает спасшее ему жизнь решение – выпустить руль, а мотоцикл кувыркаясь летит дальше и превращается в груду железа… Я прослушал детали катастрофы, хотя, может, Дэнни и не рассказывал подробности, и моё воображение рисовало один вариант красочнее другого. Пять минут, десять – и мне не на чем было сосредоточиться, чтобы опять впасть в оцепенение. Я хотел было снова отправиться наматывать круги по Нью-Йорку, построив себе часовой маршрут, но обнаружил, что у меня дрожат руки, и остался сидеть в машине, пытаясь успокоиться и дожидаться семи утра.

Мэг ничего не ответила, после того как я назвался в домофон. «Кто там?» - «Это я.» - и спустя несколько секунд замок щёлкнул, приглашая меня в дом. Эта маленькая пауза встряхнула меня – даже до того, как я поднялся по лестнице к квартире Мэг и посмотрел ей в глаза, мне стало стыдно. Жутко стыдно за то, что я наворотил, за то, что не поставил точку раньше, за то, что позволил нашим отношениям зайти так далеко.  
Мэг думала, что во всём виновато ПТСР, а я даже сейчас не мог объяснить ей, что же со мной происходит.  
\- Мы справимся, Нейт. Я хочу помочь.  
Я вздрогнул как от пощёчины. Конечно, она не поняла, а я не мог сказать ей, что для меня не проблема принять помощь любимого человека. Проблема в том, что я не имел права принимать эту помощь от неё.  
\- Не надо, Мэг.  
Возможно, где-то в другой жизни, в параллельной реальности я таким образом нашел свою половину. Возможно, в этой жизни через несколько лет я буду сожалеть, что упустил этот шанс. Но прямо сейчас я больше мог делать вид, что Брэд остался в прошлом, что я не схожу по нему с ума и готов к новым отношениям. Я не мог так притворяться.  
\- Не надо, Мэг, - повторил я. – Прости.

Когда я вернулся домой, Ви Джей подскочил на диване и уставился на меня сонными глазами – он уснул, не раздеваясь. Мы оба молчали, пока я не прошёл через комнату и не уселся рядом с ним.  
\- Я извинился перед Мэг, - сказал я, видя, что Ви Джей испытующе смотрит на меня, но не спешит задавать вопросы.  
Мы собирались провести весь уикенд вместе с Джимом, возможно в Квантико или отправившись дальше на юг – в Ричмонд или Норфолк. То, что Ви Джей ждал меня в моей квартире в Вашингтоне один, шло вразрез с его планами на отпуск и показывало, насколько я ему не безразличен.  
По крайней мере, я был должен ему объяснения.  
\- Мы расстались.  
Ви Джей наморщил лоб и нахмурился. Я хорошо знал эту гримасу – он делал так каждый раз, когда пытался понять что-то, что никак не укладывалось у него в голове.  
\- Ты не мог просто извиниться?  
Видимо, за бессонную ночь я исчерпал свой запас раздражительности или просто так устал, что был уже не в состоянии злиться.  
\- Не мог. Мэг действительно замечательная и не заслуживает такой неуравновешенной свиньи, как я.  
Ви Джей неопределённо хмыкнул и задумался ещё сильнее. Я откинулся на спинку дивана, готовый ответить на любой его вопрос, но буквально через несколько секунд почувствовал, что вырубаюсь. Ви Джей продолжал молчать, а на меня непреодолимо накатила усталость.  
\- Давай отложим разговор? Жутко хочу спать.  
Ви Джей с готовностью и, как мне показалось, с облегчением кивнул. С тех пор как он застукал нас с Брэдом в гараже, разговоры о моей личной жизни давались ему нелегко.  
Я почти дошел до спальни, когда он сказал мне в спину:  
\- Знаешь, Нейт, мне трудно это принять, но я понимаю, правда, понимаю.  
Я тоже понимал, что «это» - не о Мэг и нашем разрыве, а обо мне и Брэде, и о моей влюбленности в кого не следовало. То, что Ви Джей понимал и пытался принять, вызвало во мне такой прилив благодарности, что защипало в глазах. Видимо, мне действительно срочно требовалось отдохнуть.  
\- Спасибо, - искренне пробормотал я и сбежал в спальню.

\- Что, чёрт побери, происходит, Нейт?  
Джим ворвался в мою квартиру, едва не впечатав меня в стену моей же дверью, которую я открыл перед ним.  
\- Сначала ты втихомолку сваливаешь из бара, Ви Джей неубедительно мямлит, что с тобой всё в порядке, и тоже сбегает. Через сутки он возвращается – пришибленный и смурной, несёт какую-то чушь, что у тебя неотложные дела, и весь остаток моей увольнительной всё равно идет насмарку. Потом мне звонит Бэт и закатывает истерику, что ты бросил её подругу. Ты почти неделю не отвечаешь на звонки, Ви Джей опять мямлит, в трубку, что ты сам мне всё объяснишь. Ну, давай, объясняй, я жду!  
Всё, в чём он меня упрекал, было правдой. Я действительно не отвечал на его звонки, собираясь перезвонить, когда буду готов наврать что-нибудь правдоподобное про столь внезапное изменение моих планов, но никак не ожидал, что Джим перейдёт из телефонной осады к открытому нападению.  
\- Что тут объяснять? Мы с Мэг расстались. Извини, если это доставило тебе неудобства.  
\- Неудобства? – взвился Джим. – Бэт заявила – либо она, либо ты. Считаешь, что это «неудобства»?  
Мне было муторно от мысли, что я – человек-беда, ходячая катастрофа, которая приносит неприятности всем, кто оказывается рядом. Портить последние дни отпуска у меня хорошо получалось ещё с Оушенсайда – начал я с Брэда, продолжил Ви Джеем, и увольнительная Джима тоже пошла к чёрту из-за меня. Но его я приложил ещё сильнее – он всё время старался мне помочь, а я отблагодарил тем, что поссорил его с Бэт.  
\- Мне очень жаль, Джим.  
Он молча смотрел на меня, изучая, словно я был незнакомцем.  
\- Я разговаривал с Патриком.  
Моё сердце ёкнуло и скатилось куда-то в район желудка. Если Патрик всё рассказал Джиму, то теперь я и правда был для него незнакомцем. И то, что именно я стал причиной его разрыва с Бэт, должно быть, добавляло ему злости. Я чувствовал себя преотвратно, но мне добавляло храбрости то, что Патрик не знал имени Брэда, и никоим образом не мог навредить его карьере.  
\- Он сказал, что вы перестали общаться ещё летом, но толком ничего не объяснил. Мне, блядь, никто ничего не объясняет. Как будто так и надо! Пат прогнал какую-то чушь, что вы стали слишком разными. Это из-за ПТСР?  
Облегчение от того, что Патрик меня не выдал, сменилось досадой, что он переложил объяснение с Джимом на меня. В этом не было никакой логики - Пат поступил, как должно. Но на моих эмоциональных реакциях уже давно можно было писать учебник по нарушениям мышления. Тем более что следующая мысль была вполне здравой: Джим решил, что Патрик бросил меня, когда я нуждался в его помощи, а это было совсем не так. То, что Патрик оказался гомофобом, автоматически не делало его подлецом, и я не мог допустить, чтобы Джим думал о нём так.  
\- Нет, конечно, нет! Уверен, что он был бы со мной рядом, если бы дело было только в этом.  
Сказав «А», нужно было сказать и «Б» - теперь Джим ещё сильнее возжаждал объяснений наших разногласий с Патом, и я начал издалека, чтобы дать себе время продумать свои слова.  
\- После Ирака всё было очень сложно. Сначала я вообще не признавал, что у меня есть проблемы, потом мне стало хуже, и я избегал встречи с Патриком, периодически срывался на Ви Джея, но я не был один. Мне не нужна была их помощь. А когда я нашел в себе силы поговорить с Патом, он не принял мой выбор, и мы как-то тихо разбежались.  
Джим выглядел удивлённым.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что вы поругались из-за бабы? И что значит, не принял? Да она может быть кем угодно! Хоть нелегалкой или уголовницей, если ты привел её в семью, он должен был, если не принять, то смириться с твоим выбором! И помощи никогда не бывает много, он должен был быть рядом с тобой!  
Я смотрел, как кипятится Джим, и понимал, что мне опять пора делать выбор: или продолжать замалчивать, пытаясь удержать своего последнего близкого друга, или сказать ему правду и лишиться ещё и его.  
\- А если это он? – тихо спросил я, и Джим осёкся и замер, как когда-то Патрик, а меня вдруг понесло на одном дыхании: - Что? Всё уже не так просто, да? Уже не хочется ратовать за принятие и свободу выбора? Я облегчу тебе задачу: теперь ты, как Патрик, можешь развернуться и уйти. Только, будь добр, не хлопай дверью!  
Джим продолжал смотреть на меня с совершенно непередаваемым выражением лица и не говорил ни слова. Я же, выплеснув всё, что накопилось, сдулся и не знал, что ещё сказать.  
\- Я его убью, - наконец выдохнул Джим.  
Я медленно моргнул и поинтересовался:  
\- Кого?  
\- Патрика! – воскликнул Джим, с таким видом, будто не понимал, как я могу этого не понимать.  
Наверное, у меня был достаточно ошарашенный вид, потому что Джим снизошел до объяснений:  
\- Нейт, я охуеть как поражен твоим признанием и, похоже, ещё не скоро приду в себя, но я… Чёрт, я никогда не думал, что ты… Блядь, - Джим даже щёки надул от натуги и громко выдохнул. – Нейт, я не знаю, что сказать по этому поводу, но мы не бросаем своих, помнишь? А ты для нас больше, чем просто «свой». Мы вместе расхлебали столько дерьма! Как он мог об этом забыть?  
\- Может быть, Патрик счёл, что совершенно не знает того, с кем хлебал это дерьмо? – предположил я, пребывая в некоторой прострации от реакции Джима.  
\- А вообще-то, какого чёрта он это сделал?  
Я подумал, что как-то потерял нить разговора. Почему Патрик перестал со мной общаться, я вроде бы объяснил, а Джим, вроде бы, понял, значит, теперь речь идёт о ком-то другом.  
\- Кто?  
\- Твой парень! – проорал Джим. – Нейт, я, конечно, ни хрена не понимаю в том, что друг в друге находят мужики, но ты – умный, вроде не урод и не отморозок, ты - офицер корпуса морской пехоты, наконец!  
\- Бывший, - уточнил я.  
\- Ещё круче, - парировал Джим. – У тебя впереди не перевод с базы на базу и туры в горячие точки, а Гарвард и карьера! Какого чёрта ему было надо?  
\- Служить, - тихо откликнулся я.  
Джим снова выпучил глаза, вдохнул, выдохнул и закрыл рот, несколько раз. Я решил, что мне надо что-то сказать, снова «включить» его, пока он не задохнулся.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что это и так не просто? Семья, родственники, друзья… Возможно, мы и на гражданке не смогли бы быть вместе, но раз уж только я решил оставить службу, а для него морская пехота – вся жизнь, то я даже не заикался о том, чтобы поставить его карьеру под угрозу… И, кстати, он меня не бросал. Я ушёл первым, когда понял, что наше время закончилось…  
На этом я иссяк – даже старательно подобранные слова оставляли горечь, комом встающую в горле, но Джим, слава Богу, перестал тревожить меня, изображая рыбу, выброшенную на песок, и проникновенно посмотрел мне в глаза:  
\- Блядь, Нейт, я не знаю, что сказать… Ты не мог выбрать вариант попроще? – и, просмаковав моё изумление, засмеялся.  
Я тоже не смог удержаться – сначала от улыбки, потом от смеха, в котором ушли остатки моего нервного напряжения.  
\- Я пытался, - отсмеявшись, сказал я, - надеюсь, Мэг когда-нибудь сможет меня простить. Если я могу сделать что-то для тебя и Бэт…  
\- Мы расстались, - отмахнулся Джим.  
\- Мне очень жаль…  
\- Не бери в голову, - заявил Джим. – Бэт, конечно, очаровательная и крайне сексуальная сумасбродка, но надо же быть такой идиоткой, чтобы считать, что я выберу её и перестану общаться с тобой за то, что ты бросил её подругу!  
\- Но я ведь правда бросил её подругу.  
Я по-прежнему чувствовал себя виноватым, что сыграл такую роль в его отношениях с Бэт, пусть даже сам Джим считал их «свободными» и «ненапряжными».  
\- Нейт, это между тобой и Маргарет, общаться с тобой или нет – это дело Бэт. А к нашей дружбе никакие бабы… и мужики отношения не имеют. Никто не будет диктовать мне условия, - поставил точку Джим и перевёл разговор на другую тему.

Только позже, когда Джим уехал, я осознал, что впервые рассказал кому-то вслух о том, что было между мной и Брэдом. Ви Джей был единственным свидетелем происходящего в Оушенсайде, но мы с ним только и делали, что замалчивали мои «неудобные отношения», как и с Майком. Патрику я только заикнулся и на этом всё и закончилось. От остальных я сознательно скрывал любую информацию о моей последней влюблённости. А Джиму я действительно рассказал. Это было больно и неловко, и никакого облегчения или удовлетворения я тоже не ощущал. Но сам факт, что я смог это сделать, показался мне обнадеживающим.

На следующий сеанс к доктору Симмонс я принес несколько листов, написанных от руки. Я опять долго и мучительно подбирал слова, несколько раз переписывал с нуля, и всё равно моя писанина состояла из разрозненных предложений, лишь к концу превращаясь в более-менее стройное эссе о том, как нам на Матильду доставили пиццу накануне приказа о вторжении.  
Отдавая доктору свой труд, я волновался не меньше, чем на экзамене в Гарварде, хотя с такой письменной работой я бы туда точно не прошёл.  
\- Для начала совсем неплохо, - сказала доктор Симмонс, бегло просмотрев мои листы и откладывая их в сторону. – Что изменилось, Нейт? – спросила она, и я задумался.  
Нет, я конечно знал, что изменилось – я поменял местами свои приоритеты, но после её вопроса я впервые задумался, что же изменилось внутри меня. И внезапно понял – я снова ощущал себя цельным.  
Ещё Монтень утверждал, что «лучший способ запомнить что-нибудь – постараться это забыть». Я так зациклился на данном Брэду обещании, что превратил свою и без того не безоблачную жизнь в ад. Я и так не смог бы забыть его без лоботомии, а уж когда я всё время заставлял себя не думать о нём, на полноценное существование моих внутренних ресурсов просто не хватало.  
Моё нынешнее состояние тоже ещё было далеко от совершенства – я по-прежнему загружал себя работой, лишь бы чем-то себя занять, и не представлял, что буду делать дальше, но, по крайней мере, больше не ощущал себя придавленным безысходностью.  
\- Я перестал бороться с самим собой, - ответил я доктору Симмонс.

Солнечным апрельским утром я ехал в Вирджинию Бич на церемонию вручения «Бронзовой звезды» сержанту Шону Патрику.  
После того как Паппи оправился от ранения, его назначили инструктором в «Школу Морской Разведки» - тренировать новое поколение морских пехотинцев. Я давно знал об этом от Майка, знал, что Паппи представили к награде, и был обрадован и горд, что вручить её попросили именно меня.  
Дорога была неблизкой и, выезжая из Вашингтона, я слушал советника по национальной безопасности, дающего показания Комиссии, разбирающей обстоятельства 11-го сентября. Проезжая мимо Квантико, я подумал, что есть в этом некий символизм: в этом месте начиналась моя карьера морского пехотинца, а теперь я слушаю дебаты по поводу события, отправившего меня в двухгодичное сражение, и вообще, я еду на церемонию, которая должна положить конец этой главе моей жизни.  
Я почти доехал до места, когда зазвонил телефон. Кара Уинн, жена Майка, задыхалась и говорила так быстро, что я с трудом понимал её слова.  
При патрулировании в окрестностях Фаллуджи рота «Браво» наскочила на засаду. Повстанцы, прятавшиеся у дороги, открыли огонь по их машинам. Одна из реактивных гранат попала прямо в головной хамви, до отказа забитый людьми и оружием. Морпехи атаковали позиции врага, но понесли потери – один потерял обе руки, ещё четверо получили ранения.  
Головной хамви. При стандартном построении колонны – это тим-лидер и его группа. На несколько секунд мой мозг вообще отключился, а потом вспыхнула одна-единственная мысль: это не Брэд. Его там нет. И тут же, затопляя стыдное облегчение, нахлынуло осознание – это должна быть машина Кохера. Я не знал всю раскладку во взводе, но в моём последнем разговоре с Брэнтом тот упомянул, что вместо Брэда его тим-лидером стал Эрик.  
\- Кара, кто..? – горло перехватило, и я не смог закончить фразу.  
\- Подробностей пока нет. Это так ужасно, Нейт, - сказала она и зарыдала.  
Я, как мог, успокаивал её, хотя сам едва мог найти какие-то слова для утешения, и попросил держать меня в курсе.  
Когда я приехал в Форт Стори, первое, что спросил меня Паппи: «Есть ли какие-то новости, сэр?», и когда я покачал головой, нахмурился и замолчал.  
На палубе, пока его командир зачитывал объявление о награждении «Бронзовой звездой», сержант Патрик стоял, гордо выправив спину и пряча тревогу в глазах.  
«За профессиональные достижения, выражающиеся в выполнении своего долга во время «Операции по освобождению Ирака»…»  
Голос его капитана звучал громко и ровно, лицо Паппи было серьёзно и совсем не празднично. Когда я прикалывал Звезду ему на грудь, наши взгляды встретились. Мне показалось, что он жалел не только о том, что находится на другом конце страны от своих друзей, но и о том, что его не было с ними в Ираке.  
Торжественный обед тоже прошёл совсем не празднично. Ни у кого не было желания шутить и веселиться, но и отменить чествование героя было невозможно. Я то и дело смотрел на телефон, боясь пропустить известие от Кары, но следующий её звонок раздался, когда я уже возвращался в Вашингтон.  
\- У меня плохие новости, Нейт.  
Я съехал на обочину и только после этого попросил её продолжать.  
\- Брэнт Морел мёртв.  
Кара рассказала, что во время контрнаступления Брэнт получил пулю в грудь и умер в вертолете эвакуации. Остальных раненных переправили в госпиталь в Германии. Эрик Кохер серьёзно ранен, его жене Джейми уже подписали увольнительную, и она едет в аэропорт.  
Кара говорила и говорила, я слушал и с трудом укладывал информацию в голове - известие о смерти Брэнта выбило меня из колеи. Я ехал домой и вспоминал, как читал личные дела своих возможных преемников и изучал их фотографии, пытаясь понять, что за человек скрывается за казёнными фразами резюме. Мне понравился послужной список капитана Морела и он сам на фото – рыжий, с открытым честным лицом и чуть восторженным взглядом. Именно такому человеку я и хотел передать своих ребят.  
Я вспоминал, как впервые встретился с ним лицом к лицу – его рукопожатие было дружеским и энергичным. Он волновался, но быстро справился с собой. Его увлечённость и неравнодушие были неподдельны.  
Я вспоминал, как занимая мой бывший кабинет, он первым делом поставил на стол фотографию своей жены Эми, обнимающей большую собаку. «Наша детка», - гордо сказал мне Брэнт и добавил, что когда-нибудь они с Эми заведут ещё и кучу детишек.  
Эми Морел. Я никогда не встречался с ней лично, но должен был позвонить и выразить свои соболезнования.  
Проезжая мимо Арлингтона, я подумал, сколько же из трёхсот тысяч человек, похороненных на кладбище, - военных, бывших военных, политиков, членов их семей – отдали жизни за свою страну на поле боя. И сколько времени пройдёт, прежде чем заполнятся резервные участки по бокам, и кладбище снова придётся расширять…  
Я переехал мост через Потомак и неожиданно свернул к обновлённому Мемориалу Второй мировой войны.  
Официального открытия ещё не было, но посетителей уже пускали. В свете прожекторов я обходил центральный фонтан, читал слова, высеченные на камне, письма, оставленные друзьями и родственниками. Я читал и не понимал ни слова. Я прошёл мемориал до конца и остановился у Стены свободы. Четыре тысячи золотых звёзд, за каждой - сто американцев, убитых во время Второй мировой войны. Восемь из этих звёзд – люди, погибшие в Афганистане и Ираке. Теперь где-то там было место погибшего в первом иракском походе старшего сержанта Эдварда Смита и капитана Брэнта Морела.  
Когда ко мне приближались другие посетители, я каждый раз отступал в тень, чтобы никто случайно не заметил, что мои глаза наполнены слезами. Мне было стыдно. Я сжимал кулаки в карманах пальто и злился. Злился на себя за то, что имею наглость ходить здесь и не имею мужества уйти. Потому что, считая золотые звёзды, я думал, нет, даже не думал, я молился, истово и горячо, как никогда до этого не молился в жизни. Я просил Бога о том, чтобы никогда, ни за одной из этих звёзд не оказалось имя Брэда Колберта.  
Когда я ехал к Мемориалу, то думал, что мне станет легче, но я окончательно расклеился. Я точно плохо соображал, иначе никогда бы так не сделал. Я достал телефон, выбрал первый номер из быстрого набора и отправил смс. «Скажи мне, что с тобой всё в порядке».  
Ответ пришел почти сразу, как всегда, настолько по-брэдовски лаконичный - «Что случилось?» - что я воочию представил его рядом, и тут до меня начало доходить, что я натворил. Я нарушил радиомолчание, напомнил Брэду о своём существовании, снова влез в его жизнь. Сделал то, чего никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах не должен был делать. Теперь мне надо было ответить и надеяться, что на этом всё и закончится, что Брэд уже пережил наш разрыв, и пара моих сообщений не нарушит достигнутого равновесия.  
«Засада в Фаллудже».  
Вопреки своей же логике, я стал ждать ответа. Я смотрел на телефон несколько долгих минут, потом завёл машину и осторожно выехал на шоссе, ругая себя, что я – законченный эгоист, который не может порадоваться, что Брэду действительно удалось оставить позади то, что было между нами.  
Звонок раздался, когда я уже подъезжал к дому. Я притормозил у обочины и вытащил телефон. Сердце сплясало джигу, когда я увидел на экране имя Брэда, и я с трудом смог нажать на нужную кнопку и поднести трубку к уху.  
\- Нейт, как ты?  
Едва услышав его голос, я потерял связь с действительностью. Горло перехватило, но я каким-то чудом выдохнул:  
\- Брэнт мёртв.  
\- Это не твоя вина.  
\- Я знаю, но это я его выбрал.  
Брэд заговорил снова. Его слова расплывались, окутывали меня теплом. Я не слышал, что он говорит, только слушал и слушал его голос, и никак не мог заставить себя сосредоточиться. Наверное, он мог бы читать мне Устав Корпуса морской пехоты Её Величества, я бы все равно сидел с улыбкой блаженного идиота. Даже то, что он замолчал, я понял только потому, что вдруг стало как-то тихо и пусто.  
\- Нейт?  
\- Я тут.  
\- Ну, слава яйцам, а то я думал, что зря надрывался, - саркастично заметил Брэд.  
Я хотел подтвердить, что не зря, потом подумал, что я ни слова не слышал, значит, зря, но все-таки не зря, потому что эти минуты были лучшими в моей жизни за последние 6 месяцев 14 дней и 5 часов.  
\- Где ты сейчас?  
По моим подсчётам, он уже должен был покинуть Штаты, но в последнюю секунду я остановил себя от прямого вопроса, чтобы не показать свою осведомлённость.  
\- Пул, графство Дорсет, - подтвердил мою догадку Брэд и тут же вывел меня на чистую воду: – Ты правда был не в курсе?  
Мне оставалось только признаться:  
\- Правда, почти не в курсе.  
Брэд засмеялся – тихо и легко, но меня вдруг затрясло от этого звука. Я потянулся к трубке, вместе с трубкой, словно Брэд был рядом, и меня непреодолимо вело к нему. Я чуть не застонал от разочарования, когда опомнился, и на всякий случай закусил губу, чтобы каким-то образом не выдать своей реакции. Наверное, только дышал слишком громко.  
Брэд истолковал моё сопение по-своему:  
\- В моём контракте нет пункта о пребывании восточнее Гринвича.  
На это я ответил со всей искренностью:  
\- Рад это слышать.  
Брэд хмыкнул, я выдохнул, молчание затягивалось. Мне стало не по себе от мысли, что сейчас он решит попрощаться, и я опять не услышу его несколько месяцев или лет – и я ляпнул первое, что пришло на ум, чтобы только продолжить разговор.  
\- Слышал, что ты слегка переборщил со скоростями в прошлом году.  
\- Будешь меня отчитывать? – то ли с сарказмом, то ли с удивлением поинтересовался Брэд.  
Его язвительных насмешек мне тоже, оказывается, не хватало, как и наших словесных перестрелок.  
\- Нет. Тебе и так досталось. Я знаю, что для тебя значила Ямаха.  
\- Я уже заказал новую. Летом будет ждать меня дома, а права отбирали всего на полгода.  
Пока я соображал, что ответить, в трубке раздались какие-то посторонние шумы, Брэд что-то сказал в сторону, а потом – снова мне, глухо и коротко:  
\- Я должен идти.  
\- Да, конечно, - я сглотнул образовавшуюся во рту горечь и, ругая себя за сентиментальность, всё равно добавил: - Береги себя.  
Мне показалось, что Брэд усмехнулся.  
\- Ты тоже, - сказал он и отключился.

В ту ночь я так и не уснул. Я шатался по квартире, снова и снова проигрывая в голове события этого дня. Смерть Брэнта была страшной, невосполнимой потерей. Я всё ещё собирался с силами, чтобы выразить соболезнования Эми Морел. Мне надо было узнать о судьбе раненых, выяснить, могу ли я чем-то помочь. Я думал о тех, кто остался в Ираке, и о Брэде. Я не мог не думать о нём. Я вспоминал свой прошлогодний календарь с единственным красным плюсом и понимал, что на календаре текущего года в обозримом будущем никаких отметок не предвидится. Я не собирался прятаться от новостей о Брэде – так я, по крайней мере, буду всегда в курсе, где он, и не буду волноваться зря. Я не собирался избегать общения с ним, если, конечно, он сам этого захочет, только надо держаться с ним в рамках дружеского взаимодействия. Я не буду убеждать себя, что не влюблён в него, и постараюсь научиться жить со своей любовью без надежды на то, что мы когда-нибудь будем вместе. И возможно когда-нибудь время действительно расставит всё по своим местам.  
У меня всё равно не было другого плана, так что стоило попробовать этот, даже если я не был уверен, что Брэд примет в нём участие.

Буквально через несколько дней, вернувшись с пробежки, я обнаружил у своего подъезда грузовик, из которого пара крепких парней споро выгружала мебель и коробки с вещами. Кое-как протиснувшись мимо всего этого скарба в дом, я поднялся по лестнице и выяснил, что заканчивается этот бардак на моём же этаже. Из квартиры напротив на меня вылетела рыжеволосая девушка и, едва начав извиняться, радостно воскликнула:  
\- Глазам не верю! Нейт?  
\- Кэм?  
Мы не виделись с колледжа. Когда я принимал присягу и собирался отбыть в Квантико, Кэм пыталась зацепиться в Балтиморе, не горя желанием возвращаться в Чикаго, где жили её родители. Мы много общались, пока учились вместе, но потом наши пути разошлись.  
\- Как ты? Удалось зацепиться в Вашингтоне? Где ты сейчас? – мы засыпали друг друга вопросами, не успевая на них отвечать.  
\- Кажется, нам есть, о чём поговорить, - смеясь, сказала Кэм.  
Я с ней согласился, только взял тайм-аут на душ и переодевание, а потом подключился к её переезду.  
В тот день мы много о чём вспоминали, но говорила в основном Кэм. Ей хотелось поболтать, а я не прочь был послушать, не горя желанием рассказывать что-то о себе. Я всё ещё помнил, как однокурсники отнеслись к моему решению пойти в морпехи. Кэм не была из тех, кто крутил пальцем у виска, но я хорошо помнил удивление на её лице. Мне не хотелось начинать наше второе знакомство с тем, которые, возможно, стали бы для меня триггерами. Но, конечно, замолчать совсем всё мне не удалось.  
\- Я всё болтаю и болтаю, жду, когда ты разговоришься, а ты молчишь и молчишь, - заявила Кэм, когда мы устроились у меня в квартире на ужин. - Ты, часом, не в ЦРУ или АНБ подался?  
За последний вопрос я и уцепился, сосредоточившись на том, что собираюсь податься в Гарвард, совсем вскользь упомянул про свое увольнение и стал рассказывать про работу, и не дал Кэм свернуть с этой темы.  
\- Окей, я поняла, что ты не хочешь говорить о службе, - заявила она, когда мы покончили с ужином, посидели ещё немного и стали прощаться. – Просто помни, что слушать я тоже умею, хорошо? Когда-нибудь, если захочешь, мы поговорим и об этом.  
«Возможно, когда-нибудь», - подумал я, закрывая за ней дверь.

Брэнта похоронили 15 апреля на Западном военном кладбище штата Теннесси близ Мемфиса. Я не хотел присутствовать на похоронах – не был уверен, что смогу выдержать церемонию достойно. Но никто не просил меня приехать, и я сам, чувствуя себя малодушным мерзавцем, тоже этого не предлагал, когда разговаривал с вдовой Брэнта и его родителями. Эрик и остальные ребята всё ещё были в Ландштуле. Кара и Майк регулярно снабжали меня новостями, хотя ничего принципиально нового уже быть не могло.  
Ещё в первые дни мы узнали, что у Эрика Кохера вырван кусок из правой руки и раздроблена кость от локтя до пальцев, что Джеймс Райт лишился обеих рук и серьезно ранен в ногу, что Шон Талберт тоже почти лишился ноги и сломал пару ребер, застряв без сознания в люке у своего гранатомёта. Ещё двоим членам группы досталось меньше, но единственное, что мы знали точно – они все выжили, о выписке и сроках реабилитации можно было только гадать и надеяться на лучшее.  
В те дни я писал, как Тромбли подстрелил двух иракских мальчишек-пастухов, о трупах в кюветах и отрубленной голове посреди дороги, которую осторожно, словно мину-ловушку, огибали наши хамви. На он-лайн Мемориале павших героев я написал на странице капитана Морела: «В прошлом году я передал Брэнту свой взвод. Он спас их жизни, отдав свою, и вернул их домой. Нет большего героизма. Всегда верен.» и продолжал писать о том, как нас поливали огнём из окон Насирии. Я читал воспоминания очевидцев о войнах в Корее и Вьетнаме, закидывался золпидемом и спал без сновидений.  
Несколько раз забегала Кэм – весёлая, живая, яркая. Я целовал её в щёку, вдыхая цветочный запах её духов, и ненадолго «просыпался». Я поил её кофе или чаем, угощал печеньем или пиццей, Кэм трещала о шторах или цвете стен в гостиной и убегала дальше наводить лоск в своей квартире. Я закрывал за ней дверь и снова проваливался в какую-то чёрную дыру, где были только смерть и безнадёжность.  
Примерно через неделю после похорон Брэнта Кэм заявилась с пирогом и твёрдой решимостью в глазах, и где-то на третьем куске я сломался. Я рассказал о засаде в Фаллудже, о том, что звучало бредово, но продолжало меня мучить: Брэнт занял моё место, но, даже оставшись служить, я бы всё равно в этот раз не был командиром Браво-2 в Ираке; я знал, что ни в чём не виноват, но я был жив, а они попали в засаду.  
Кэм сдержала своё слово – сначала она просто выслушала, не перебивая и не убеждая меня, что всё будет хорошо. А потом с обезоруживающей прямотой сказала, что я – идиот.  
\- Да, я была удивлена, когда ты собрался в морскую пехоту. Наверное, просто не ожидала от парня из колледжа Лиги Плюща такого серьёзного и смелого поступка. Ты сделал намного больше – для нашей страны, для всех людей, - чем все наши выпускники вместе взятые! Зачем ты тянешь себя назад, вместо того чтобы идти вперёд?  
У меня не было желания с ней спорить, но Кэм это не смущало – она высказалась, не требуя моего ответа.  
Мы съели пирог и выпили очень много кофе, но когда она ушла, я уснул - как выключился, не заметив полученной дозы кофеина.  
Утром я раздвинул шторы, открыл окно и наконец-то почувствовал весну.

В следующий раз Брэд позвонил, когда я уже почти перестал ждать. Прошло около месяца с нашего случайного разговора. Он ничего не обещал, я ни о чём не просил, но каждый день я ждал его звонка, с каждым днём всё меньше и меньше на это надеясь.  
Было чуть позже полуночи, и я, лежа в постели, раздумывал принимать ли снотворное или ещё почитать, а потом постараться уснуть самому. Когда зазвенел телефон, я почему-то понял, что это Брэд, даже до того, как увидел на экране его имя, и успел вдохнуть и выдохнуть, прежде чем ответил.  
\- Ты ещё не спишь, - с укоризной констатировал он, как будто мы болтали каждый день, и этот звонок не был чем-то из ряда вон выходящим.  
Меня это устраивало.  
Я фыркнул и возмутился:  
\- А ты хотел меня разбудить?  
В ответ Брэд рассмеялся – не так тихо и интимно, как в прошлый раз, а открыто и довольно, словно ему доставил удовольствие мой ответ.  
\- Нет, хотел пожелать тебе спокойной ночи, или ты планируешь читать до утра?  
Я даже не удивился, что он просчитал меня.  
\- Как получится, - как можно беззаботнее ответил я, но мне никогда не удавалось его обмануть, а Брэд никогда не поддавался на мои недомолвки, только потому что так проще.  
\- Все ещё бессонница? – деловито поинтересовался он.  
\- Когда как. Зимой я спал только на снотворном. Сейчас стараюсь не злоупотреблять, но бывают плохие дни и ещё более плохие ночи, - признался я.  
\- А какая сегодня ночь?  
Лучшая за этот долгий месяц. Несомненно. Счётчик обнулился, и отсчёт начнётся заново, когда один из нас нажмёт отбой. Я очень надеялся, что не в последний раз.  
\- У тебя уже утро? – спросил я.  
\- Пять. Я только что встал.  
\- Не торопишься?  
\- Минут пятнадцать ещё есть.  
\- Расскажи мне что-нибудь, - попросил я, закрывая книгу и устраиваясь на боку с телефоном под ухом.  
Я прослушал ироничный рассказ о вкусовых качествах знаменитого английского эля, потом Брэд сказал, что ему пора. Мы попрощались, и я уснул, кажется, в тот же момент, как нажал отбой.  
Когда Брэд позвонил в следующий раз, я уснул где-то посередине рассказа о достопримечательностях Пула, и на следующий его звонок доложил всё, что запомнил. Брэд засмеялся и продолжил с того места, на котором я отключился.  
\- Если назовешь меня Шахерезадой, я сверну тебе шею, - предупредил меня он, когда засыпание на середине истории и дослушивание её в следующий раз стало повторяться с завидной регулярностью.  
Я проглотил несколько вариантов ответа – от «приезжай и попробуй» до любого намёка на то, что это можно сделать только встретившись, - и просто возразил:  
\- Даже не думал. Ты сам это сказал.  
\- Ехидна, - пробурчал Брэд, впрочем, весьма отчётливо. – И как твой доктор относится к тому, что ты забил на таблетки?  
\- Терпимо.  
\- Выпороть бы тебя.  
\- Наверное, это бы помогло, но доктор Симмонс не практикует метод порки.  
\- Зря, - авторитетно заявил Брэд, а потом, как ни в чём не бывало, начал новую историю.

В начале июня мне позвонил Эван Райт и пригласил на презентацию книги. Он действительно довёл своё начинание до конца: три части журнальной публикации «Элита убийц» превратились в полноценную книгу, которую он назвал ещё более эпично - «Поколение убийц». Эван обзванивал всех морпехов и приглашал на «вечеринку для своих». Я не отказался, но задумался, что буду делать, если Брэд примет приглашение.  
По правде говоря, чем больше я думал об этой встрече в целом, тем меньше она казалась привлекательной. У моих морпехов, и даже у Эвана, хватило духа пережить все последствия войны. Какой пример мог подать им я? Какие воспоминания оставит встреча с бывшим командиром, который расклеился так, что до сих пор не мог собрать свою жизнь воедино? Чем больше я об этом думал, тем больше убеждался, что если я попаду на эту встречу, то просто обязан не облажаться. Я не имел права перечеркнуть наше прошлое. Впрочем, всё это не имело никакого значения, если Брэд примет приглашение. Потому что я совершенно точно не был готов и не смог бы подготовиться к встрече с ним.  
Конечно, переживал я зря. При следующем же звонке Брэд упомянул о приглашении Эвана и сказал, что в его планы пока не вписывается перелёт через океан. Я вздохнул с облегчением и перевёл разговор на более нейтральную тему. Мне очень хотелось узнать, что же входит в его планы, но Брэд обычно рассказывал про что-то отвлечённое – про пиво и еду, погоду и дороги. Даже про службу и свою жизнь он упоминал лишь изредка и как-то вскользь, и я старался придерживаться заданных им рамок.  
Отправляясь через пару недель на назначенную встречу, я был готов к чему угодно, но всё прошло и лучше и хуже, чем я ожидал.  
Я был удивлен и рад, увидев Брайана Паттерсона. По возвращению из Ирака его повысили до майора, но после десяти лет безупречной службы он не стал продлевать контракт.  
\- Знаешь, Нейт, я не жалею, что дал в морду этому ублюдку, но я потерял контроль на глазах у своих людей, - сказал мне Брайан по поводу инцидента, заставившего его уйти.  
Паттерсон был в штабе, когда Энсино Мэн последовал нелепому приказу, отправив с Браво-Три пару сапёров из Альфы на минное поле ночью. От осколков взорвавшейся мины один из них потерял глаз.  
\- Вальдес был моим морпехом. Какого хрена это произошло?  
Брайан был не так наивен, чтобы брать вину на себя, и даже не обвинял во всем одного Шветье. Мы оба понимали, что произошедшее – и дурацкий приказ, повлекший за собой жертвы, и срыв самого Паттерсона - закономерный результат дисфункции, разлада чёткого организма всего батальона.  
Сейчас Брайан изучал инженерные экотехнологии в университете Вашингтона, но по-прежнему остро переживал о случившемся.  
Рэй уволился ещё осенью. Майк рассказывал мне, что когда Пёрсон узнал о возвращении взвода в Ирак, он позвонил ему пьяный и сказал, что хочет вернуться. Ганни посоветовал ему заткнуться, лечь спать и оставаться на гражданке. На вечеринке у Эвана Рэй с увлечением рассказывал о своей рок-группе, которая обязательно станет популярной, и с гораздо меньшим воодушевлением о том, что он работает администратором круглосуточного фитнесс-клуба в Канзас-Сити.  
Поук философствовал и язвил больше обычного. Он хотел служить, и вынужденная отставка задевала его сильнее, чем он хотел показать.  
Руди храбрился. Считал, что поступил правильно, позволив своим ребятам закопать новобранца в выкопанной им же «могилке» с минимальным доступом воздуха.  
\- Меня учили так же, и никто не обвинял «Лошадеголового» в превышении полномочий.  
Я знал, какого мнения по этому поводу придерживался Брэнт, когда под Новый год рассказывал мне об отстранении Рейеса, и был с ним полностью согласен. Я был чертовски зол на Руди, но я хорошо его знал, чтоб понимать – корни его поступка уходят в тот же стресс, что мучил меня самого. Да и отчитывать его как мальчишку перед сослуживцами было бы неправильно. Я решил не высказываться, пока не спросят. Руди, по-видимому, понимал, что я ему отвечу, и поэтому не спрашивал. Зато высказался Паппи. Это чуть не привело вечеринку к тому исходу, которого я хотел избежать своим молчанием – до драки дело не дошло, но спорящих держали по разным углам и равновесие удалось восстановить не сразу.  
Командование корпуса решило, что штрафа в размере месячного жалования и временного отстранения было достаточно. Руди восстановили в должности, но в этот раз в Ирак он уже не попал. В отличие от Майка.  
С начала февральской кампании из-за активности партизан в провинции Анабар за пару месяцев корпус потерял более двадцати человек. Еще до засады, в которую попал Браво-два, взвод Майка из запаса переместили в актив. Буквально накануне нашего сборища он отправился в Ирак, старательно пряча воодушевление от расстроенной Кары.  
Пожалуй, именно отсутствием воодушевления, хоть какой-то увлечённости, я и отличался теперь от бывших своих ребят.  
Я много раз слышал подробности о засаде в Фаллудже. Я разговаривал с Эриком Кохером, и Майк передавал мне всю информацию, которую получал от очевидцев. Я смотрел новостные каналы и читал копию рапорта, составленного сержантом Копландом. Теперь мы говорили с Баптистой и Кью-Типом, Лилли и Мэнималом – с теми, кто был в той засаде и уже вернулся домой, но во мне не было той мрачной решимости, которая горела во взгляде остальных ребят. Когда я слушал, как Брэнт истекал кровью на поле боя, пока взвод пытался отбиться от повстанцев и обеспечить раненым эвакуацию, мне было горько и больно, но не было горячности или желания отомстить.  
\- Если бы не «Кобры», нам всем была бы хана, - сказал Кью-Тип и дурашливо усмехнулся.  
Ребята загалдели – соглашаясь, подбадривая, содрогая стены таунхауса Эвана воплями «Ура!» и «Порви их!» - а я вспоминал слова Эрика, что, умирая в вертолете эвакуации, Брэнт поседел за несколько минут. Позже на его теле насчитали двадцать семь пулевых ранений.  
Мне никому не хотелось выражать восторженное одобрение.

На следующий день после вечеринки у Эвана я потащил Кэм в Шарпсберг. Там, на пологих холмах у реки Энтитем-Крик, 17 сентября 1862 года произошло одно из самых кровопролитных сражений Гражданской войны.  
Мы брели через поле к дороге на Рорбахский мост, который вошёл в историю как мост Бернсайда – по имени генерала, чьи войска под смертельным огнём сделали три безуспешные попытки пересечь Энтитемскую бухту. Солнце припекало, в высокой траве жужжали пчёлы, за полуразрушенными заборами и восстановленными пушками мне мерещились РПГ и федаины. Я прикидывал, как бы расставил войска, где бы расположил пулемёты, как провёл бы атаку.  
Уставшая Кэм прошла несколько шагов, прежде чем заметила, что я остановился, и вернулась ко мне.  
\- Неужели всё зря? – вырвалось у меня.  
\- Нет, - ответила она. – Они победили, и Линкольн издал «Манифест об освобождении рабов». Они дали свободу рабам, а вы воевали за свободу жителей Афганистана и Ирака.  
Я промолчал.  
\- Ты принёс добро многим людям, - убеждённо продолжала Кэм. - Почему же ты не можешь успокоить себя этой мыслью?  
\- Потому что это – пустые оправдания.  
Конечно, я придумал их достаточно. Но добро – понятие абстрактное. Оно не кажется таким уж абсолютным, как зло – злом. Я вспомнил, как мы спорили с ребятами ещё в Дивании – что принесли мы на иракскую землю: мир или разруху и новую войну. Никто из нас не верил, что всё стало лучше, чем было при Саддаме, и что мы освободили Ирак, а Брэд тогда выдал коротко и ёмко: «Тот, кто не может убить, всегда будет целью для тех, кто может». Я верил в то, что делал, но моё добро не было таким добром, после которого я мог спокойно спать ночью.  
\- Ты говоришь слишком категорично, - заявила Кэм. – Почему ты не можешь обрести душевный комфорт, осознав, скольким пожертвовали и ты, и твои люди? Почему ты не можешь гордиться этим?  
Гордиться? Мог ли я гордиться тем, что исполнял свой долг? Я вёл на войну шестьдесят пять человек и шестьдесят пять вернул домой. Я дал им всё, что мог. Мы вместе выдержали многое и не сломались там, в Ираке. Я надеялся, что жизнь в Афганистане и Ираке наладится, но сражались мы не за них. Мы сражались за себя. И да, пожалуй, я гордился тем, что сделал.  
Но после увольнения у меня не было ни единого повода гордиться собой, и, скорее всего, именно поэтому мне никак не удавалось обрести «душевный комфорт». С другой стороны, теперь мне действительно помогала терапия, и у меня были разговоры с Брэдом.

К середине лета наше общение стало более продуктивным. Я окончательно слез с таблеток, и мне не нужны были «сказки на ночь», так что теперь и я рассказывал - о своей работе и о том, что осенью начинаю учиться в Гарварде. Брэд подтрунивал, что скоро я окончательно превращусь в хиппи-либерала и начну митинговать за мир во всём мире, на что я беззлобно возражал, что не обязательно держать в руках оружие, чтобы что-то менять. В августе, когда Брэд поехал в отпуск в Калифорнию, я искал себе квартиру в Кэмбридже, мы обсуждали мои возросшие требования к комфорту и его непростительное транжирство в виде покупки новой доски. Брэд названивал мне с пляжа и описал, наверное, каждую деталь своей новой Ямахи.  
Мы не говорили только об одном. Брэд никогда не спрашивал, встречаюсь ли я с кем-нибудь, и я платил ему тем же. Я не знал означало ли это, что он пережил свои чувства ко мне, но щадит наше прошлое, или щадит меня, потому что каким-то образом понимает, что я по-прежнему в него влюблен. Или, может быть, что мы оба ходим по краю, не в силах ни отойти, ни приблизиться.  
Осенью Брэд вернулся в Пул, я переехал в Кэмбридж, и наше общение стало реже. Брэд пропадал на полевых учениях, я пытался влиться в ритм учёбы - иногда с таким рвением, что не вспоминал о нём целыми днями. Иногда мне даже казалось, что я уже не жду его звонков, но стоило его молчанию затянуться, как я начинал медитировать на телефон, и становилось ясно, что, по крайней мере, я стою на той же точке.  
Чтобы не начать ему названивать, я старался переключаться и стал больше писать. 

Перед моим отъездом из Вашингтона, доктор Симмонс порекомендовала мне своего коллегу в Бостоне. Но сначала я был слишком занят, а спустя пару месяцев уже не видел необходимости встречаться с новым доктором – я вполне справлялся сам.  
Поначалу я опасался, что после года, проведённого мной практически в изоляции, резкая смена окружения и ритма жизни может вернуть срывы и проблемы со сном, и держался в стороне, не лез в дискуссии и весьма поверхностно общался со своими сокурсниками, а после лекций спасался в тишине библиотеки или своей квартиры. Я готовился к занятиям и продолжал писать – за неделю набиралось несколько листов, как если бы я продолжал посещать психотерапевта. Я складывал их в стопку и с удовлетворением следил, как она «растёт», словно впитывая в себя мои проблемы и беды.  
Бывали дни, когда я был совершенно спокоен, бывали – когда я заводился с самого утра, но до пугавших меня зимой вспышек неконтролируемой злости дело больше не доходило. Я превращался в обычного студента, с той лишь разницей, что раньше я никогда не плёлся в конце курса.  
Я всегда любил учиться, выкладывался и получал удовлетворение, когда результат отвечал моим ожиданиям. Теперь же я часто «зависал» посреди лекций, черкал на полях конспектов какие-то фразы про Ирак или пометки, о чём не забыть написать позже, и если мне не удавалось за день написать хотя бы пару фраз, расстраивался больше, чем от того, что отвлекался на лекциях и «плавал» на семинарах.  
И ещё я сталкивался с Маргарет. У нас были разные программы, но занятия по базовым курсам зачастую совпадали. То, что зимой казалось удачным стечением обстоятельств, обернулось, по меньшей мере, неудобством. Мы вежливо кивали друг другу и расходились по разным углам аудитории. Мэг была сосредоточена, умна и очень активна. Она уверенно занимала одну из лидирующих позиций, а я, если чем-то и выделялся из общей массы сокурсников, то не в лучшую сторону.  
Я знал, что способен на большее, но мне не хватало собранности и мотивации. Мне нравилось учиться, но моя «терапия» отвлекала. Сначала я боялся бросить писать, чтобы не скатиться к самому началу, а потом это стало чем-то большим, чем-то совсем другим, нежели соломинкой, за которую я хватался, пытаясь удержаться на плаву. У меня не было конечной цели – это сбивало с толку, но я писал, когда бывал расстроен и когда ничто не омрачало моего хорошего настроения. Я писал, когда Брэд пропадал, и садился за ноутбук, как только прощался с ним. Какие-то куски мне нравились больше, какие-то были набором штампов и сухим перечислением фактов, но я чувствовал, что никогда не смогу перевернуть эту страницу своей жизни, если не оставлю на бумаге всё, что помню.  
В начале ноября я всё-таки подал заявку на сдвоенную степень – даже если я был не в состоянии сразу сконцентрироваться на учёбе, о будущем нужно было подумать уже сейчас.  
Я всё ещё не знал, чем займусь, когда закончу Гарвард, но у меня был план, по крайней мере на несколько месяцев – закончить этот семестр, записать свои воспоминания, построить новое учебное расписание и с головой погрузиться в учёбу.

Вполне осуществимый план, не включающий в себя Брэда Колберта.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания:  
> 1\. Министрант - в латинском обряде Католической церкви мирянин, обычно юноша, прислуживающий священнику во время мессы и иных богослужений.
> 
> 2\. Ханука - еврейский праздник, начинающийся 25 кислева (третьего месяца еврейского года, соответствующего примерно ноябрю-декабрю) и продолжающийся восемь дней.  
> Праздник был установлен во II веке до н. э. в память об очищении Храма, освящении жертвенника и возобновлении храмовой службы Маккавеями, последовавших за разгромом и изгнанием с Храмовой горы греко-сирийских войск и их еврейских союзников в 165 году до н. э.  
> Согласно преданию, когда Иехуда Маккавей и его воины очистили Храм, они не смогли найти ритуально чистое масло, которое годилось бы для того, чтобы зажечь менору и освятить Храм. После продолжительных поисков всё же был найден один небольшой кувшин с чистым маслом, но он был так мал, что его могло хватить только на один день горения меноры. Однако Маккавеи всё же решили зажечь менору, поскольку Храм должен был быть освящён, и тогда произошло чудо: масла хватило ровно на восемь дней, то есть точно на то время, которое требовалось для приготовления нового чистого масла для меноры. В память об этом чуде праздник Хануки с тех пор отмечается в течение восьми дней.  
> На протяжении всех восьми дней праздника принято зажигать свечи в ханукии в память о чуде. Порядок зажигания следующий: в первый день зажигается одна свеча, во второй — две, и так далее до восьми. Девятый светильник, называемый шамаш (букв. «служка»), предназначен для зажигания остальных свечей и зажигается во все дни праздника перед основными свечами. Общее число свечей, используемых на Хануку — 44.
> 
> 3\. Граунд-Зиро (англ. Ground Zero) — участок в Нижнем Манхэттене площадью 65 000 м², на котором до 11 сентября 2001 года располагался первоначальный комплекс зданий Всемирного торгового центра.
> 
> 4\. Музейная миля (англ. Museum Mile) — отрезок Пятой авеню в Нью-Йорке, на которой расположены 11 нью-йоркских музеев: Метрополитен, Немецкий культурный центр имени Гёте, Новая галерея, Музей Соломона Гуггенхайма, Национальная Академия Дизайна, Национальный музей дизайна Купера-Хьюитта (часть Смитсоновского института), Еврейский музей, Международный центр фотографии, музей Нью-Йорка, музей Баррио и музей африканского искусства (добавлен к комплексу в 2009 г.)
> 
> 5\. «То, что все иначе, не значит, что что-то изменилось». Айрин Питер  
> Just because everything is different doesn't mean anything has changed - Irene Peter
> 
> 6\. Ландштуль (Landstuhl Regional Medical Center) - крупнейший военный американский госпиталь за пределами США, находящийся в Германии в одноименном городе, рядом с авиабазой Рамштайн – штаб-квартирой ВВС США в Европе и одной из баз НАТО. В госпитале, рассчитанном на 310 коек, лечат раненых американцев, дислоцированных в Ираке или в других местах за пределами США. Госпиталь действует с 9 марта 1953 по настоящее время.


End file.
